Mi pequeño monstruo
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata no destaca ni por notas, ni por físico ni en los deportes; es tranquila y callada, una chica normal de instituto. O eso pensaba Namizake Naruto antes de confirmar que dentro de esa pequeña chica habitaba un monstruo que era capaz de asustar a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. Un monstruo, a su parecer, muy divertido, que incluso lo enamoró. U/A
1. Nada que ver contigo, príncipe

**Aló! Aquí llegó otra vez con una nueva historia entre Naruto y Hinata. En un mundo totalmente alterno, donde la relación de nuestros protas es algo…difícil y tanto sus caracteres como personaliades estan algo cambiadas. **

**Espero que no os moleste.  
><strong>

**Este capi es un poco lento, ya que poco a poco iran surgiendo nuevas cosas...XD  
><strong>

**Espero y disfrutéis de esta historia. **

**Por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen...pero si lo fueran JAJAJAJA (risa malavada) lo que haria yo...**

**Bienvenido a...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pequeño monstruo<strong>

Las 07:00 de la mañana, el despertador comenzó a sonar y ella, estirando su brazo, lo buscó hasta dar con él y apagarlo. Se estiró en la cama y se sentó, frotándose los ojos. Miró por la ventana y bostezó. Otro día más había llegado. Se retiró las mantas y bajó al salón.

-Buenos días.-susurró mientras se dirigía al baño, con otro gran bostezo.

-Hinata no bosteces de esa forma-dijo su padre, Hiashi, frunciendo el ceño-ten un poco de educación-

-Sí-respondió ella metiéndose en el baño. Su padre suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días-respondió cuando entró y se sentó.

-Buenas papá!-exclamó la pequeña niña de 9 años, sonriente y sentada enfrente de su padre, disfrutando de un rico desayuno.

-Buenos días, Hiashi-saludó una mujer de largo cabello azulado y ojos blancos. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja-aquí está tu almuerzo-

-Gracias.-sonrió él- Hanabi, come más despacio-le indicó. Hanabi frunció el ceño, metiéndose una gran porción de arroz en su boca. Su padre rodó los ojos y su madre rió. Se sentó al lado y empezaron a desayunar.

-Buenos días.-saludó Hinata entrando a la cocina. Se sentó y empezó a comer.

-Hinata-nee, aún vistes el pijama-rió Hanabi, su hermana pequeña-mira que eres lenta-

-Yo no tardo tanto como tú en vestirme-respondió Hinata, frunciendo el ceño- No necesito arreglarme tanto para ir a la escuela-

-Yo no me arreglo-respondió Hanbai metiéndose el huevo en la boca-sholo quero veme gapa-

-Hanabi traga y después habla-le indicó su madre. Ésta así lo hizo. Hinata rodó los ojos y el resto de la comida se hizo en silencio. Ella subió a su cuarto y se puso su uniforme, sin ganas. Odiaba ese traje. No dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se miró delante del espejo de su armario.

Su camisa y chaleco le quedaban grandes, tanto que tapaban la mitad de la falda corta azulada, que la hacía parecer más corta, llevaba unas medias blancas le cubrían hasta más arriba de las rodillas. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, otra cosa que también le desagradaba de ella misma era que era muy bajita, con tan solo 1,60 la gente se pensaba que sus 16 años eran pura mentira. Y que culpa tenía ella de haber nacido tan bajita. Y encima estaba su cabello, entre negro y azulado, corto, con dos largos flecos que enmarcaban su cara. Ella siempre había preferido tener el cabello largo, pero cuando éste sufrió un gran accidente cuando se le enredó en la rueda de una bicicleta….fue uno de los días más tristes de su vida y uno de los más vergonzosos.

-Hinata-chan! tus amigos ya están aquí!-gritó su madre des de abajo.

-Ya bajo!-gritó y rápidamente se agarró dos pequeñas colas, cogió su maleta y salió de su habitación. Una vez en la entrada, se puso los zapatos con rapidez.-Me voy-le dijo a su madre

-Que te vaya bien-se despidió ésta con una sonrisa. Hinata hizo una reverencia y salió de su casa y sonrió al pararse frente a sus amigos.

-Buenos días.-les saludó, sonriente mientras observaba a cada uno de ellos.

-Buenas Hina-chan!-saludó Kiba con una radiante sonrisa. Ella también sonrió, examinándole. Su cabello castaño estaba rebelde, sus ojos marrones y sus tatuajes en la cara lo hacían verse atractivo. El uniforme, mal abrochado y remangado le hacía verse rebelde y sexy.

-Buenas-saludó Shino. Ella le examinó también. Al contrario que Kiba, Shino era reservado y callado. Aunque también bastante atractivo. Su moreno cabello puntiagudo, sus gafas y sus ojos negros y su uniforme bien puesto, era también uno de los que más fans tenía. En realidad, los dos tenían una gran cantidad de fans, y con todas ellas…como es que iban con una chica tan normal como ella? o no, que hacia ella con unos chicos como ellos?

-Ya estas otra vez en las nubes?-rió Kiba dándole un toque en la frente con el corazón.

-Kiba-kun! Eso duele-exclamó adolorida.

-Hinata-nee!-exclamó Hanabi corriendo hacia ella-te dejaste el bentou-le dijo sin mirarla, ya que su mirada estaba puesta en el muchacho de las marcas en la cara-Buenos días Kiba-san, Shino-san-dijo embelesada

-Gracias-dijo ella agarrándolo y guardándolo en su mochila.

-Buenas hermana de Hina!-respondió Kiba a lo que Shino movió la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Bien, vámonos-dijo Hinata saliendo de su jardín y despertando a su hermana de su embelesamiento. -nos vemos luego, presumida-y los tres reanudaron su camino.

-No soy ninguna presumida!-exclamó Hanabi moviendo sus puños al aire, molesta. Más luego sonrió-Mejor vigila que no choquen contigo…hermanita.-y Hinata estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Se volteó a su hermana, molesta y le sacó la lengua, ella también lo hizo y las dos volvieron a su camino.

-Sois tal para cual-dijo Shino, sonriendo levemente. Hinata infló los mofletes, frunciendo el ceño.

-No-masculló ella. Hinata no era igual que su hermana, nunca lo sería, no quería serlo.

-Eii, eii vamos. No discutáis de buena mañana-dijo Kiba y tras eso se estiró, sonriendo. Pero se detuvo de repente y miró a sus amigos. Shino y Hinata se detuvieron

-Que haces? Vamos-le indicó Shino extrañado

-Hina-chan.-la peliazul parpadeó y él sonrió de manera maliciosa. Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Shino negó con la cabeza. Sabía que traía esa sonrisa.

-Hinata, corre-le dijo Shino, ella le miró sin entender y cuando volvió la mirada al moreno, este ya la había apresado entre sus brazos, juntando mejilla con mejilla.

-K-kiba-kun!-exclamó sonrojada intentando alejarse. Ahora supo que a se refería Shino cuando le dijo que corriera.

-Te lo advertí-murmuró Shino

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no te abrazaba!-dijo feliz mientras frotaba su mejilla-eres tan pequeña!-

-S-si nos vimos ayer!-exclamó removiéndose entre los brazos del chico. Éste tenía tanta fuerza que ella no podía hacer nada-Shino!-más cuando miró a un lado, el chico de gafas ya no estaba a su lado. Su única vía de escape se había fugado-Shiiiino-kun!-gritó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a clase, Shino estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo. Hinata fue a sentarse en el suyo, molesta y Kiba también, solo que sonriendo.

-Hinata!-gritó una chica saltando hacia ella y provocando que las dos cayeran al suelo. Los compañeros que estaban ahí rieron. Y Hinata, sonrojada intentó separarse de su amiga.

-Sa-sayako-chan!- gimió mirando a su amiga, siempre tan atrevida.

-Buenos días Hinata-dijo como si fuera un gato frotando su cara en su pecho. La chica se alzó y ayudó a Hinata. Sonrió-estas taaaan mona con ese uniforme!-exclamó abrazándose a sí misma de la emoción

Y Hinata suspiró, sonriendo. Su amiga era demasiado impulsiva. Nunca pensaba antes de actuar y eso le causaba más de un problema. En los que siempre acababa metida ella….pero…Sayako era una gran amiga, siempre se preocupaba por ella, y la cuidaba…aunque a veces se excediera en ello. Pero al fin y al cabo, era una gran amiga, además de guapa. Tenía los ojos azules y su cabello era negro como el carbón y liso, acabado por debajo de sus rodillas; una figura bien envidiable y además era buena en los deportes, todo lo contrario de ella, que era demasiado torpe.

También Hinata se preguntaba, que hacia ella entre tanta belleza?

-Nadie te dijo que pudieras abrazarla-dijo Kiba, acercándose a su mesa, frunciendo el ceño. Sayako le miró de mala manera.

-Tienes algún problema con ello?-le retó, dando un paso sonoro hacia él y cruzada de brazos.

-Tu eres el problema aquí-respondió el otro, mirándole de la misma forma. Y de esa manera, los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea de miradas en la que ganaba el que aguantaba más.

Hinata sonrió, viendo a sus amigos. Si, tenía unos amigos muy peculiares, pero no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Naruto-kun!-exclamaron des de fuera, al parecer un grupo de chicas

El nombrado entró en clase, sonriéndoles y pidiéndoles disculpas, ya que tenía que empezar la clase, las chicas se desilusionaron, pero él les guiñó el ojo y ellas gritaron emocionadas. Cuando cerró, se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró. Estaba bien eso de ser popular, pero a veces era demasiado cansado.

Se dirigió a su asiento, saludando a los compañeros y se dejó caer en la silla.

-Dobe-dijo alguien a su lado y el rubio le miró de mala manera.

-A qué viene eso?-siseó la pregunta. Sasuke sonrió de lado y lo cabreó.

-No me molestes de buena mañana teme!-le gritó, alzándose de la silla y señalándole.

-Naruto!-exclamó una chica tras ella, golpeándole en la cabeza-no grites de buena mañana-

-Pero Sakura-chan…-sollozó Naruto frotándose la cabeza.

Hinata rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en la silla. Por cierto, no sabía si lo había nombrado pero la tercera cosa que más odiaba, después del uniforme y su cabello, era al chico al que llamaban príncipe, Namikaze Naruto.

Si, él podría ser todo lo guapo y atractivo que quisiera, alegre, divertido, atento y todo lo que quiera…pero para Hinata, para ella, era un chico presumido y superficial. No sabía porque ni cuando lo había empezado a odiar, solamente sabía que si él se acercaba a ella…un pequeño monstruo que jamás pensó tener dentro de ella saldría, explotaría. Y nada podría salir bien después de eso.

Tras eso el profesor llegó y la clase empezó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En la hora de descanso….**_

Hinata, con el bentou en la mano y caminando por los pasillos, buscó a sus amigos. Que nada más sonar la campana corrieron hacia la cafetería a comprar pastas. Sonrió. Siempre hacían lo mismo y mira que les había aconsejado ella que se trajeran el almuerzo.

-Nunca cambiaran-murmuró. Y miró hacia las ventanas. _Hoy también hace un día estupendo, _pensó. Para la estación en la que estaban, otoño, era bastante extraño.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo.

-Oh…vaya.-dijo sorprendida esa voz que Hinata conocía a la perfección. Alzó la cabeza y delante suyo no había nada más y nada menos que Namizake Naruto, junto con sus amigos, la chica pelirosa y el chico macabra-estás bien? No te había visto-y estiró su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Ella infló los cachetes. Que no la había visto?

-Estoy bien.-respondió alzándose ella misma del suelo. Cuando lo hizo, se alejó un paso de ellos, molesta. Demonios! Porque eran tan altos?

-Toma-dijo Sakura, devolviéndole el bentou-y perdona a mi amigo. Es un distraído.-

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y Hinata agarró el bentou rápidamente.

-Gracias-hizo una reverencia y salió pitando de ahí. Los tres miraron a la chica, sorprendidos.

-Esa chica va a nuestra clase, cierto?-preguntó Sakura, pensativa.

-Ella? Pero si seguro que todavía va a primaria.-respondió Naruto, pasando las manos tras la nuca.

-Baka! Si fuera de primaria que estaría haciendo aquí-respondió Sakura-pero esa chica…yo…-

-Es Hyuuga Hinata-dijo Sasuke sonando indiferente-va a nuestra clase, solo que es tan bajita y tímida que no llama la atención-

-Va a nuestra clase!-exclamó sorprendido Naruto. Sakura bufó.-increíble.-murmuró mirando por donde había desaparecido Hinata-que edad debe tener?

-Baka-suspiró Sakura frotándose la sien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hinata-chan, dónde estabas?-preguntó Sayako cuando Hinata apareció corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando llegó, cogió aire y apretó su puño, mostrando en este una venita.-

-Hinata…que pasa?-preguntó Shino. HInata intentó borrar la imagen del idiota del príncipe y su encuentro con sus amigos y se relajó.

-Nada. Vamos a comer.-y se sentó frente a ellos. Los tres chicos se miraron, confusos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Final de clases...  
><strong>_

-Vamos a la cafetería del parque!-exclamó Kiba, Shino asintió.

-Eso estaría bien-apoyó SaYako-tu que dices, Hinata?-

Per Hinata andaba pensando en el encuentro de antes, todavía molesta por el comentario que le había hecho. Que no la había visto? Que le quería decir? Que era muy pequeña para verla o qué?

_Tsk! Maldito príncipe. Si me hubiera quedado más tiempo seguro que habría explotado. _Pensó.

-Hinata-chan-llamó sayako.

-Si-dijo ella de repente, sin saber lo que aceptaba.-etto…-se sonrojó- a dónde vamos?-

-Pero en qué demonios estás pensando, princesita-preguntó Kiba agarrando sus mejillas y tirando de ellas-deja de estar tanto en las nubes-

-Shuéltame…-sollozó ella agarrándose a sus brazos.

-Suéltala animal!-exclamó molesta Sayako apartando de un empujón a Kiba y abrazando a Hinata-vas a destrozar su hermosa cara-

-Pero de qué vas?-exclamó Kiba alzándose del suelo-buscas pelea?-

-Cuando tú quieras baka-respondió ella apretando a Hinata entre sus brazos y no dándose cuenta de que estaba enterrando su cara entre sus pechos, cosa que la estaba dejando sin aire. Ella movió los brazos, intentando salir. Shino negó con la cabeza.

-Sayako vas a matar a Hinata-dijo éste señalando con la mirada a Hinata. La chica, sonrojándose la apartó y descubrió a una Hinata desmayada.

-Hinata! Hinata-chan! reacciona!-dijo ésta alarmada, agitando a Hinata.

-Ves lo que has causado! Eres una problemática-masculló Kiba, cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierra el pico-le respondió de mala manera Sayako para volver la mirada a Hinata, preocupada-Hinata! Hinata-chan! despierta!-

Des de la ventana del pasillo, Naruto, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, miraba al grupo.

-Hinata…?-repitió él. El nombre se le hacía conocido, lo había oído más de una vez en clase, pero nunca se detuvo a mirar de quien hablaban. Concia bien a los otros tres, KIba y Shino por ser tan popular entre las chicas y Sayako entre los chicos, pero jamás pensó que una niña tan pequeña formara parte de uno de los grupos más perseguidos de la escuela. No era reconocida, y tampoco tenía fans. Como era posible que fuera con ellos?

-Naruto-el nombrado se volteó- que haces? Vámonos-dijo Sakura tras él. Sasuke estaba a su lado.

-Voy-y siguió a sus amigos, meditando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Al día siguiente, en clase de gimnasia….**_

4ª cosa que odiaba, la clase de gimnasia. Y no solo porque era una torpe, sino porque los uniformes cada vez se hacían más pequeños. O al menos eso pensaba ella, ya que como toda la ropa, la camisa blanca de manga larga le quedaba una talla más grande, y sus manos se ocultaban, pero agradecía que los pantalones fueran de su talla, aunque fueran más cortos que la falda escolar.

Suspiró. Cuando tardaría en acabarse esta clase? Se oyeron unos gritos y Hinata miró hacia el campo. Allí, los chicos jugaban al futbol y parecía ser que Naruto había marcado un gol. Le sacó la lengua, molesta.

_Ese chico siempre llama la atención_.

-Sayako, tu turno-llamó la profesora señalando las cajas con números que había que saltar.

-Bien. Allí voy-y se alzó de su lado, sonriendo. Se detuvo delante de las cinco cajas-voy a por ti-susurró y corrió hacia las cajas, saltó, puso sus manos sobre estas y la pasó y llegó al suelo como toda una profesional.

Hinata se la quedó mirando, sorprendida y admirándola. A Sayako también se le daban genial los deportes.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Saya-chan-dijo Hinata cuando se hubo sentando a su lado.

-No ha sido para tanto-sonrió ella-podría haber saltado las seis si quería-

-Haruno Sakura- y la pelirosa se alzó, decidida.

Hinata la observó, y vio como saltaba a la perfección las cinco cajas amontonadas. Bufó. Ella seguro caería de bruces al suelo.

-Hyuuga, Hinata-Hinata respiró hondo antes de alzarse.

-Buena suerte!-exclamó por lo bajo Sayako. Ella le sonrió como pudo y se acercó a la caja. Tragó saliva. En ese momento la pila le pareció enorme.

-Hinata, si ves que no llegas puedo sacar…..-dijo la profesora.

-No-respondió ella, molesta-puedo saltarlo al igual que todas-y se preparó para saltar. Esta era la primera vez que saltaba cinco, ya que a ella, por ser bajita, siempre le quitaban un cajón.

_Esta vez no. Voy a saltarlos. Quieras o no. Y no vas a tener miedo. Se acabó_

-Kiba-llamó Shino. Éste se acercó y señaló hacia el fondo. Kiba miró hacia donde señalaba y se sorprendió.

-Va a saltar los cinco!-exclamó alarmado.

Todos los chicos se amontonaron a su alrededor y aunque el profesor les llamó, no pudo evitar echar una mirada.

Naruto y Sasuke miraban des de hace rato hacia Hinata.

-No tengo miedo-murmuró ella, sudando frío-Yo puedo saltarlo-

Y cerró los ojos un momento, relajándose. Cuando los abrió se lanzó corriendo hacia las cajas, dio el salto, abrió las piernas y apoyó sus manos en el cajón lo pasó y llegó al otro lado cayendo de pie, pero tambaleándose un poco. Se detuvo, mirando a la nada, sorprendida.

-H-he…he saltado-se dijo, incrédula. Se volteó a mirar a Sayako y le sonrió.-He saltado…he saltado!-gritó

-SIII!-exclamó Sayako corriendo hacia ella-lo conseguiste Hinata!-y se tiró a abrazarla

-Bien!-exclamaron las otras chicas, rodeándola.

-Salté las cinco cajas! Las salté!-exclamó sonriendo y saltando de alegría.

-Estupendo Hinata-murmuró la profesora poniendo algo en su libreta.

-El corazón me late demasiado rápido-dijo Kiba poniendo la mano sobre su pecho-pensé que me moría…-

Shino rodó los ojos. Su amigo a veces era un tanto exagerado.

-Te preocupas demasiado.-dijo Shino mirando como su amiga saltaba de felicidad; sonrió.

-K-kawaii…-murmuraron los chicos mirando embobados a Hinata. Kiba les fulminó con la mirada.

-Que estáis diciendo?-y ellos volvieron al campo, silbando.

Sasuke se alejó con sus compañeros, pero Naruto se quedó observando a Hinata.

Hinata al notar una mirada en su nuca, se volteó y se encontró con la de Naruto. Frunció el ceño y le miró de la mala manera. Se volteó con actitud y Naruto se sorprendió.

_Esa chica es muy rara._ Pensó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-

**En el descanso…**

**-**Has estado genial Hinata-dijo sonriente Sayako mientras se metía una porción de arroz de Hinata en la boca-de vedad, hash eshtato eshutupenda-

-Quieres dejar de comerte su bentou-masculló Kiba. Y él también cogió un trozo de tortilla de su bentou.

-Pues tu tampoco comas!-

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en clase, había juntado las cuatro mesas y disfrutaban de las pastas y el bentou que le había preparado la madre de Hinata a ella.

Hinata estaba tan feliz por haber saltado los cinco cajones que ni si quiera se daba cuenta de que le estaba robando la comida. Las había saltado. Por fin había saltado los cinco cajones que tanto odiaba. La sonrisa se ensanchó más en su cara.

-Mírala, está tan feliz que ni se da cuenta de que le están robando la comida-dijo Shino, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

-Se lo merece.-dijo Sayako cogiendo más comida-el tema de su altura la deprime mucho-

-Pesh no shé poque-dijo Kiba con comida en la boca. Cuando tragó, la miró-es una chica muy mona y esa estatura es perfecta para ella.-

-Parece una muñeca-murmuró Sayako mirando fascinada a su amiga. Su piel blanca, sus ojos blancos, su cabello negro-azulado…

-Verdad que sí-apoyó Kiba, sonriente

-Tú también lo crees?-exclamó feliz Sayako-oye! Y si le cambiamos de ropa!-

-Eso sería genial! Yo tengo ropa de mi hermana que seguro que le quedara genial-

-Y yo tengo un par de vestidos que seguro la harán estar hermosa-

-Oi, que no es una muñeca de verdad-dijo Shino con una gota tras la nuca.

Cuando Hinata despertó de sus pensamientos, descubriendo que se moría de hambre, vio que su bentou ya estaba vacío. Tanto Kiba como Sayako se disculparon, diciendo que la comida que hacia su madre estaba deliciosa y ella, hambrienta, le tocó ir a comprar algo a la cafetería.

-Debo decirle a mamá que haga comida para cuatro.-murmuró yendo de camino hacia la cafetería. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió al ver lo llena que estaba. Tragó saliva y pasó entre los estudiantes rápidamente. No le gustaba para nada estar en ese sitio, había demasiada gente y casi siempre chocaban con ella, por no verla. Llegó a la barra y suspiró, feliz. Ahora se podría pedir…

-Hola, lo siento, pero ya no nos queda nada-dijo la chica de la cafetería.

-Queeee!-exclamó-p-porque….-

-Si hubieras venido antes tal vez…pero si quieres puedo mirar a ver que…-

-No, no hace falta, gracias.-y se volteó, triste. Su barriga rugió, pero sin nada que llevarse a la boca, caminó hacia la salida, apagada y con el vientre rugiendo.

Sin mirar por donde iba, chocó de nuevo, haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás. Se tocó la nariz, adolorida y alzó la cabeza.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo Naruto, sonriendo. Pero Hinata no respondió, si no que le miró, perpleja y él se extrañó, se agachó a su altura-estás bien?-

Pero ella giró el rostro y justo cuando lo hizo su estómago rugió de nuevo. Se sonrojó y más aún cuando escuchó reír a Naruto.

-Toma-le mostró un croissant relleno de chocolate. Hinata miró al croissant sintiendo la baba resbalar por su boca-si tienes hambre, puedes quedártelo-

Ella miraba al croissant con intensidad, tragando la saliva y volviendo a abrir la boca. Ese croissant tenía una pinta increíble y su estómago lo sabía pero…pero…

-No!-exclamó pasando por su lado corriendo. Naruto la observó, de nuevo quedándose sorprendido.

_Esa chica no solo era rara, también muy extraña._

Cuando Hinata llegó a su clase, se juntó con sus amigos y se dejó caer en la silla, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

-No había nada no?-preguntó sintiéndose culpable Sayako-Lo siento Hinata-chan! no quería comérmelo todo, pero Kiba insistió y…-

-Que yo insistí? Porque eres tan mentirosa!-

-No lo soy! Solo digo la verdad! No hacías más que decir "qué bueno esta" así que no pude resistirme y…-

-Y te acabaste tooodo su almuerzo!-Sayako se sonrojó.

-Pero tú también comiste te buena parte!-contraatacó ella, provocando que ahora se sonrojada él.

-N-no es cierto!.-

-Tengo hambre…-murmuró Hinata poniendo las manos sobre su vientre.

-Toma-dijo Shino mostrándole una chocolatina-no es mucho pero espero que aguantes hasta el final de…-pero antes de que pudiera acabar Hinata agarró la barra y la abrió.

-Gracias Shino-kun! Tú eres mi salvador-y le pegó un bocado, sintiéndose feliz y completa.

Sayako y Kiba bufaron, cansados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la salida…**

-Te toca limpiar la clase-exclamó frustrada Sayako. Hinata asintió, ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a limpiar pero…

-Lo siento-

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana-agarró su mochila-no te esfuerces demasiado!-

-Mañana pasaremos a buscarte!-dijo Shino despidiéndose

-No nos hagas esperar-exclamó Kiba

-Una chica siempre debe hacerse esperar!-exclamó Sayako cuando cerraron la puerta.

-Hasta mañana!-exclamó ella, sonriendo, oyendo la pelea de sus amigos. Suspiró y miró la clase.

-Bien. Empecemos.-y se remangó. Justo en ese momento, su estómago rugió y se derrumbó en una mesa. Aún tenía hambre.-definitivamente le diré a mamá que prepare más comida.- Y se alzó de la mesa y se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando ya hubo sacado la basura, arreglado los asientos y cambiado las flores, miró al frente y frunció el ceño. Ahora quedaba lo más difícil. La gran pizarra. Ésta estaba llena de dibujos, escrituras del profesor, formas geométricas…bufó.

-Solo esto y ya podrás volver a casa-murmuró. Así que decidida agarró el borrador y empezó a limpiar, primeramente la parte de abajo, hasta más o menos la mitad. Ahora solo quedaba la parte de arriba. Miró por la clase, tendría que coger una silla. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y tanto Hinata como la otra persona se sorprendieron.

Que hacía Naruto aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto nunca llegó a pensar que en la clase todavía quedara gente. Y mucho menos gente como aquella chica tan pequeña, Hinata.

Ella pareció tan sorprendida como él, pero al segundo su mirada cambió a una más ruda y siguió con lo suyo. Naruto la siguió con la mirada.

_Sumamente extraña._

-Vengo a por mis cosas.-dijo él acercándose a su pupitre-estaba en el entrenamiento de futbol y me dejé la mochila aquí-Pero Hinata agarró una silla y se subió en ella, empezando a borrar la pizarra.

Naruto sonrió de lado; dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella.

-Quieres que te ayude?-ella pareció detenerse unos segundos, pero enseguida volvió a borrar. Naruto alzó las cejas, extrañado. Que le pasaba a esa chica?-oye…me has oído?-pero Hinata siguió sin responder. Bajó de la silla y la arrastró hacia otro lado, volvió a subirse y a borrar.

Naruto no supo cómo tomarse eso. Normalmente eran las chicas las que no callaban, en cambio esta...no soltaba palabra.

-Tu eres Hinata, verdad?-preguntó-dime, porque eres…eres…-la examinó-porque eres así? tan..tan bajita?- Hinata estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla-cuanto mides? Qué edad tienes? Pareces una chica de primaria, si no fuera por…-y con sus manos señaló su propio cuerpo. Hinata apretó el borrados, furiosa.-de que conoces a Kiba, Shino y Sawako? Nunca había oído hablar de ti, No eres tan popular como ellos, cierto, por eso no te conocen y no destacas mucho entre los demás, supongo que eso de ser bajita es un…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar recibió tal golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo. Incorporándose en el suelo, se quitó eso que lo había golpeado. Era el mismo borrador, miró a la chica, molesto.

-A que ha venido eso?-exclamó molesto, alzándose del suelo y tirando al mismo contra el suelo. Tenía la marca del borrador en su cara.

Hinata contuvo su mirada, furiosa.

-Déjame en paz-le soltó ella, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose poderosa al estar en la misma altura que él. Naruto entrecerró la mirada sobre ella, molesto.

-A parte de ser rara y extraña eres malhumorada- Hinata bajó sus brazos y apretó sus puños.

-Y tú eres un idiota metementodo!-respondió ella, provocando que una vena saltara en la frente del rubio-lárgate de aquí! Déjame en paz! Yo puedo hacer las cosas sola!-

-Teme…-siseó señalándola, mirándola de mala manera, pero Hinata se mantuvo firme, retándole con la mirada. Naruto bajó el brazo y volteó el rostro, furioso-de estas vas a acordarte…-volteó el rostro hacia ellay cogió su mochila y se salió de clase dando un sonoro golpe.

-BAKA! -gritó ella en cuanto hubo salido; agarró el borrador y siguió.

Naruto pasó de largo la salida, sin darse cuenta que ahí estaba Sasuke esperándole.

-Oe dobe!-exclamó éste, siguiéndole. Pero Naruto siguió caminado, molesto. Sasuke se puso a su lado y observó su rostro.-ocurre algo?-

-Es un monstruo-exclamó él al cielo, Sasuke se detuvo, un poco sorprendido por su amigo-un monstruo en la piel de un corderito- y volvió a caminar-un monstruo…un monstruo…-

Sasuke observó la espalda de su amigo. Definitivamente, ya se había vuelto loco.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? que os ha parecido? . sé que es este cap. no muestro mucho naruhina y tampoco hay mucha accion, pero eso poco a poco ira surgiendo. Porque como veis, Naruto no tenía ni idea de que Hinata estuviera en su clase. Y no solo por ser bajita, tambien por la personalidad, ya que es tímida y callada, aunque cuando se enfada puede llegar a sacar el monstruo que nadie nunca se había imaginado. :p<strong>

**Ahora se irá formando el roce Naruhinero...que es el que más me gusta a mi jeje**

**pd: Hinata como veis, es diferente, más o menos, y me refiero a lo físico. Es bajita, con curvas si, pero con un pecho normal. Tiene el mismo corte de cabello que en Naruto y muchas veces se lo recoge en dos pequeñas coletas, ( que la hacen super mona XD )**

**En fin, espero vuestros coments! ARIGATOU!  
><strong>

**Matta ne!**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	2. El monstruo ha salido!

**Aquí llego con el segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste tanto como el primero^^**

**Disfrutad^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

-Hinata-chaaaan!-exclamó Sayako lanzándose a ella como cada mañana. Hinata dejó que la abrazara y achuchara sin ponerle demasiado entusiasmo. Estaba acostumbrada a esas demostraciones de "cariño" de su amiga-como siempre…-se alejó, sujetándola por los hombros-kawaii!-y sus ojos brillaron como estrellitas, volviendo a abrazarla y enterrando su cabeza en sus pechos.

-Te dije que me pidieras permiso antes de abrazarla!-masculló Kiba tirando del brazo de Hinata y encerrándola entre sus brazos. Sayako frunció el ceño.

Shino dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en su escritorio; cogió un libro y empezó a leer.

-Y tu quien eres para abrazarla de esa manera! Suéltala!-dijo ella agarrando su otro brazo.

-Hinata me pertenece.-dijo Kiba mirándola de mala manera, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara. Los que veían la pelea se sonrojaron.

-K-kiba-kun…-murmuró ella sorprendida. Kiba y ella siempre había sido amigos, pero de eso a imaginarse algo más allá que amistad…

-Es mi muñeca-y a Hinata junto con los demás les resbaló la gota.

-baka…-murmuró Hinata.

-No la trates como a un objeto baka!-gritó Sayako, molesta soltando su brazo.

-Tienes algún problema con eso?-dijo Kiba apartándola y empezando una pelea verba con Sayako. Cuando Hinata se vio libre, caminó hacia su asiento y se dejó caer en la silla. Agradecía mucho a sus amigos que la quisieran tanto, pero a veces ese amor era….muy agobiante.

-Te lo dije-dijo Shino volteando el cuerpo en su silla. Hinata , sentada tras él infló los mofletes.

-Lo sé. No soy más que una muñeca para ellos-pero luego suspiró. Sus amigos solo la querían para jugar con ella.

Los gritos se oyeron y la puerta de clase se abrió. Por ahí entraba de nuevo, el príncipe. Hinata hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando lo vio entrar y guiñar el ojo a las chicas. Cuando éste cerró y miró a la clase, su mirada se encontró con la de ella. Hinata rápidamente apartó la mirada, molesta y él también lo hizo, recordando molesto el golpe de ayer.

_Es un monstruo en la piel de un corderito._ _Un monstruito._ Pensó mientras llegaba a su asiento y se dejaba caer en él.

-Cómo pudiste hacerte tan popular, Naruto?-preguntó una chica rubia sentada a su lado. Naruto la miró-sabemos que eres atractivo, pero tampoco es para exagerar.-él frunció el ceño-eres igual que los demás-

-Además es hiperactivo y siempre molesta-dijo Sasuke a su lado, apoyando su cara en su mano, con los ojos cerrados.

-Vosotros dos…os divierte molestarme verdad-siseó la pregunta

-Es algo para pasar el rato-respondió Ino, limándose las uñas. Sonrió al verlas perfectas.

-Que os den, a los dos-dijo justo cuando el profesor entraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En clase de matemáticas…**

-Hyuuga por favor, salga a resolver el problema- dijo el profesor, mostrándole la tiza

Hinata se alzó del asiento, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Odiaba y, quinta cosa que odiaba, era salir a resolver un problema, más cuando….cuando se plantaba delante de la pizarra y el problema estaba arriba del todo. Bufó, buscando la calma. Ese profesor siempre le hacía lo mismo. Acaso tenía algo contra ella?

Estiró su brazo y empezó a escribir los números. Ahora, le demostraría a ese profesor que ella bien podía responder a cualquier problema. No la humillaría.

-Listo-le dijo ella al profesor, sonriendo con malicia. El profesor se ajustó las gafas y observó el problema, buscando alguna falla.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo altiva. Sabía que no se había equivocado en nada y el profesor al verlo, tosió disimuladamente. Sayako y Kiba rieron bajito y Shino sonrió.

_Soy una Hyuuga! y una Hyuuga es capaz de todo._ Pensó

-Bien, Hyuuga, vuelva a su asiento. Está todo…bien…-y empezó a explicar el problema. Ella se sentó, sonriente.

Naruto rodó los ojos y siguió pintando en su libreta. Había dibujado a un monstruo de dos cabezas, con largos dientes afilados, uñas puntiagudas, pelo por todo el cuerpo…cuando terminó, hizo una flecha, señalándolo y escribió "Hinata". Sonrió con malicia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el descanso…**

-NOO!-exclamó Hinata

Sus amigos la miraron, y ella se echó sobre la mesa, golpeándola.

-Que ocurre Hinata?-preguntó Sayako

-Me….me lo olvidé…-susurró-lo olvidé…-y unas tremendas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Alzó la cabeza y llorando, miró a sus amigos, cada uno con sus bocatas y pastas.

-Q-que pasa Hinata?-su estómago rugió

-Me-me olvidé mi bentou-y su estómago tembló de nuevo. A los demás les resbaló al gota.

-N-no te preocupes Hinata. Si quieres podemos compartir mi bocata-dijo Sayako mostrándoselo

-Y si quieres puedes comerte mi pasta-dijo Kiba. Pero negó a los dos. Eso era de ellos y no se aprovecharía de la buena fe de sus amigos.

-Cierto, agárralos Hinata. Ellos siempre se comen tu comida-respondió Shino, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria de sus amigos.

-No. Gracias chicos.-dijo suspirando, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa-me esperare de nuevo hasta llegar a casa…-

Sayako miró el reloj de la pared.

-Todavía es temprano, puede que quedé algo en la cafetería de la escuela.-

-Tú crees?-preguntó desanimada, recordando la última vez que fue.

-Creo que vi una caracola de chocolate cuando hacía cola en…Hinata?-preguntó al ver que ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-Has dicho su palabra favorita.-dijo Shino, mordiendo su bocata.

-Chocolate…-dijo Kiba sonriendo y Sayako miró a la puerta, sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sii!-exclamó cuando tuvo entre sus manos la preciada caracola. La chica de la cafetería la miró extrañada al ver como brillaba y alzaba la pasta al aire.

Sí que es rara…

-Caracola de chocolate, caracola de chocolate…-iba cantando de camino a la clase, dando pequeños saltos. Su estómago rugió al observar la forma de la pasta. Abrió la boca, sintiendo su baba caer.

Primero cosa que apreciaba por y sobre todas las cosas, el chocolate. Después, por supuesto, la comida de su madre, que se recordó mentalmente no volver a dejarse la comida en casa, pero antes que eso, el dulce, dulce chocolate.

Y volviendo a dar saltitos, increíblemente tropezó con su propio pie y calló de bruces al suelo, provocando que la pasta se desplazara unos metros. Cuando alzó la cabeza, y fue a tocarse la cara adolorida, se sorprendió al no ver la pasta a en su mano, buscó y más allá estaba su felicidad. Fue gateando hasta ella, hasta que un pie se interpuso entre ella y su adoración. Se molestó y alzó la cabeza, dispuesta a quejarse. Pero todo quedó en eso…dispuesta, ya que quien había puesto el pie era, de nuevo, el príncipe.

-Has perdido algo?-preguntó él, sonriendo con malicia-o tal vez quieres ser baja de lo que ya lo eres.-

Hinata bajó la cabeza y bufó, intentando relajarse. Lo mejor, ignorarlo, así que estiró el brazo y fue a coger su pasta, pero de nuevo, volvió a quedarse en eso…fue, ya que Naruto la había agarrado antes.

-Dame eso-masculló moleste, alzándose del suelo.

-Esto?-preguntó Naruto señalando la caracola. Cuando Hinata estiró el brazo para quitárselo, él lo apartó rápidamente. Sonrió. Ahora le tocaba a él.

-Dámelo!-exigió ella, volviendo a intentar quitárselo, pero volvió a apartarlo y alzó el brazo al aire.

-Vamos, cógelo-retó él, sonriendo con malicia. Hinata apretó los puños, furiosa. Dentro suyo sintió al monstruo despertar-dame mi caracola-siseó

Naruto bajó el brazo y miró la pasta.

-Aquí no pone ningún nombre. Como sabes que es tuya?-

-DEVUELVEMELA!-gritó furiosa. Luego, sonrojada, bajó la cabeza-dame mi caracola-murmuró

Naruto, sorprendido y divertido por la situación. Decidió jugar un poco más, pero no le hizo falta, ya que el vientre de Hinata rugió y se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Sonrió. Hoy le devolvería el golpe de ayer.

-Toma-dijo él, mostrándole la caracola. Cuando ella fue a cogerla, Naruto la apartó de nuevo y ella, cerró sus ojos. Las cadenas de su monstruo se habían roto.

-Sabes, creo que no te la daré. Tengo hambre-Hinata, abriendo los ojos, vio como Naruto abría la bolsa que envolvía la caracola y se la acercaba a la boca. Antes de que pudiera morderla, Hinata le sujetó las manos.

-NO!-gritó haciendo fuerza hacia abajo, mientras Naruto tiraba hacia arriba-N-no te…la comas…-

Naruto, molesto, tiró hacia arriba. Como tenía alguien tan pequeño tanta fuerza? Ah no. Pero ese pequeño monstruo no le iba a vencer, así que haciendo más fuerza, logró subir la pasta.

-Cr-crees…que alguien…tan…pequeño como tú podrá…vencerme…-dijo mientras hacía fuerza.

Los alumnos que pasaban por ahí, se detuvieron a observar la escena con un agota tras la nuca.

-Suél…ta…la…-dijo ella, tirando con más fuerza hacia abajo, mirando como la pasta se acercaba cada vez más a la boca del príncipe. De repente, se sorprendió cuando éste dejó de hacer fuerza y sonrió con malicia, ella, extrañada le miró y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba en el suelo. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Naruto se había terminado la caracola.

Que había pasado?

-Parece que tienes zonas sensibles-le respondió él a su pregunta mental señalando su costado. Y entonces lo supo. El príncipe había tocado en aquella parte donde sufría más cosquillas, su costado. Bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo. Naruto sonrió y se arrodilló a su altura.-Te lo debía.-palmeó su cabeza y se alzó de nuevo, pasando por su lado y reanudando su camino hacia su clase.

Los alumnos se acercaron a la pobre Hinata, que yacía en el suelo, aún cabizbaja.

-Hinata, estás bi- iihh! -hizo uno cayendo al suelo, asustado-H-hinata…-

Todos los demás sudaron frió al observar el terrorífico rostro de la peliazul. Se asustaron cuando esta se alzó del suelo y se volteó hacia el chico rubio que caminaba silbando.

Un aura roja como de fuego la rodeó y los alumnos se alejaron aún más.

Hinata agarró su zapatilla, se preparó para lanzarla y con una fuerza sobre humana la zapatilla salió disparada, como un cohete, hacia la cabeza de Naruto.

-CUIDADO NARUTO!-Gritaron unos compañeros, Naruto se volteó justo cuando la zapatilla se estampaba en plena cara y lo tiraba al suelo.

Se incorporó en el suelo, agarrando con rabia la zapatilla que se había estampado en su cara.

-Quien demonios ha sido!-gritó molesto-quien ha sido el idiota que me ha tirado la zapatilla en plena cara!-

-N-Naruto…-llamó un chico que pasaba por ahí. Éste le miró, furioso, pero cuando el chico señaló al fondo del pasillo, se sorprendió. Ella? había sido Hinata quien le había tirado la zapatilla con tanta fuerza?

-Estas de coña! Si está en la otra punta, como va a tirarlo des de…-pero cuando volvió a poner la mirada sobre Hinata, exactamente sobre su pie, vio que le faltaba la zapatilla. Él alzó las cejas incrédulo, mirando la zapatilla. Ella le había tirado la…y cuando volvió a alzar la ceja, vio como ella se acercaba, crujiéndose los dedos. Él tragó duro, empezando a asustarse.

-Yo de ti, huiría-dijo el chico apartándose de su lado- cuando Hyuuga se enfada….ella….-miró a la chica, que poco a poco se iba acercando cada vez más-cuando Hyuuga se enfada…es un pequeño monstruo. Es…el diablo en persona-y se alejó corriendo de ahí. Naruto lo observó, confundido. Un pequeño monstruo? El diablo? Eso lo sabía él mucho antes de que llegara a enfadarse. En tan poco tiempo que estuvo con ella, lo supo. Cuando volteó ya tenía a Hinata frente a él.

-devuélveme mi caracola, Namikaze-siseó ella sin mirarle aún.

-No crees que exageras un poco?-preguntó levantándose del suelo, aun con la zapatilla en el suelo-Solo era una caracola, hay muchas en la cafetería.-

Los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y sudaron frió; empezaron a murmurar.

-Que le ha dicho…?-

-Cómo ha podido…-

-Pobre Naruto.-

-Hinata está muy enfadada-

-Príncipe!-gritó un grupo de chicas, preocupadas.

Naruto miraba de un lado a otro, escuchando los murmullos. Pero que le pasaba a la gente? Porque se asustaba tanto la gente?

-Oye, creo que deberíamos….-y cuando bajó la mirada hacia ella, Hinata le golpeó en el vientre, provocando que se doblara -p-pero qué demonios…-

Cuando vio que otro golpe se dirigía a su cara, se alejó hacia atrás, pero ella alzó su pierna y él la paró, agarrándola por el pie. Hinata se tambaleó, mirándole furiosa.

-Pero que te pasa!-exclamó, pero Hinata volvió a estirar el brazo para pegarle un buen golpe, pero Naruto se lo paró y justo cuando venía el otro, soltó el pie y le sujetó el otro puño. Ella se removió y él aprovechó para girarla y atraparla entre sus brazos, sujetándole con fuerza los puños. Hinata se sonrojó al notar lo pegada que estaba a él y empezó a moverse-párate!-gritó, pero Hinata siguió removiéndose-DETENTE TE DIGO!-y ella, respirando acelerada, se paró. Sorprendiendo tanto a él como a los demás.

-Te paraste…-dijo él, sorprendido

-Suéltame-murmuró, con la cabeza baja, sintiendo mucho odio. Él así lo hizo y Hinata se alejó unos pasos. Apretó su labio con fuerza junto con sus puños y alzó su cabeza, mirándole con ira. Luego agarró su zapatilla y desapareció corriendo.

Naruto sintió una punzada cuando vio pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Y si se había pasado demasiado con ella…? al fin y al cabo era una chica y… pero en que estas pensado? Ese…pequeño monstruo había empezado primero. Se lo merecía. Se lo merecía por el/los golpes que le había propinado….verdad?

-Príncipe!-exclamaron un grupo de chicas que se acercaron corriendo a él.

-Está bien príncipe?-

-Esa chica le ha hecho daño?-

-Le duele algo?-

Pero él suspiró y miró hacia el fondo del pasillo, por donde había desaparecido. Si le había dado su merecido…porque se sentía tan mal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata…?-y Sayako la encontró escondida tras los bancos de la estrada del patio-Hinata-chan…que te pasa?-

Pero Hinata se apretó más, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas. Sayako se metió por el agujero y se sentó a su lado.

-Le odio…-sollozó ella. Sayako sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Todo el instituto no hace más que hablar de lo que ha pasado.-sonrió-de verdad le tiraste la zapatilla y les diste en plena cara?-

Hinata asintió.

-Jajajaja. Sabía que tenía que haberte acompañado. Me he perdido algo realmente bueno.-y la miró, acariciando su cabeza.

-También le di un buen golpe en el vientre-dijo Hinata, alzando la cabeza.

-Jeje. También lo sé. Y has estado genial Hinata-

-Tú crees?-volvió a esconder la cabeza-él…él me agarró…pudo…pararme…-

-Eso es porque no sabe con quién se ha metido!-exclamó Sayako. Hinata la miró-No sabe que cuando alguien se mete contigo se mete con todo el grupo-se lazó del suelo, alzando el puño-porque si alguien se mete con mi Hina, se las ve con el grupo más popular del instituto Konoha.-Hizo una pose muy extraña, alzando los brazos a un lado y abriendo las piernas.-El TEAMPO!-

Hinata sonrió.

-El teampo?-

-El grupo popular.-respondió ella y Hinata rió-Eh! De que te ríes? Si es bien original!-se sonrojó y cruzó de brazos. Mirando de reojo a su amiga, fingiendo molesta, más cuando la vio reír, sonrió.

-Gracias Saya-chan-respondió al rato, alzándose del suelo.

-Si no he hecho nada-respondió la amiga, sonriendo.

-Volvemos a clase?-y Sayako asintió, siguiendo a Hinata.

Cuando las dos abrieron la puerta de su clase, se sorprendieron al ver a Kiba ser sujetado por Shino y Naruto por unos cuantos compañeros.

-Creo que Kiba está muy enfadado-murmuró Sayako, cruzándose de brazos.

-Le golpeaste!-exclamó Kiba, hecho una furia.

-Te dije que no idiota! Fue ella la que empezó!-

Kiba se soltó de Shino y se acercó a él, mirándole amenazadoramente. Naruto se la mantuvo.

-Si…si vuelves a tocarla…-

-Kiba-kun-todos se separaron para dejar pasar a Hinata, que se acercaba cruzada de brazos al castaño. Se detuvo delante de él y le miró, frunciendo el ceño-Baaka- y Kiba casi se cae al suelo, al igual que sus compañeros. Sayako asintió al lado de Naruto. Éste se asustó cuando la vio ahí.

-Hinata-chan que…-

-Gracias.-y le sonrió provocando que se sonrojara-Pero esto es algo de lo que yo misma he de ocuparme-se volteó a mirar a Naruto. Éste se mantuvo firme cuando ella se acercó a él. Se plantó delante de él. Le sonrió con malicia y le señaló, poniendo el dedo cerca de su cara-Namikaze….-le mantuvo la mirada, firme- idiota- y Naruto alzó la ceja-cabeza-hueca, metiche, ególatra, narcisista, baboso, inmaduro….-y más palabrotas surgían de la boca de Hinata. Sus compañeros, con una gota tras la nuca, miraban la escena mientras que Naruto, hacía rato que había cerrado los ojos y estaba apretando su puño. En su frente apareció una venita

-…ridículo, playboy, insensato, pesado, simplón, melón, feo!-gritó esto último, recuperando el aire. Lo miró y sonrió, viendo como estaba de enfadado. Se inclinó y le sacó la lengua-nunca podrás vencerme, feo-príncipe.- y tras eso, suspiró, feliz y fue a sentarse a su asiento.

Algo siseó Naruto, pero que sus compañeros no llegaron a escuchar. Prefirieron alejarse y comentar lo que acababan de ver. Naruto abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en la pequeña figura de la chica que sonreía y pataleaba al aire.

-Pequeño…monstruo…-siseó, apretando sus puños.

-Naruto…-llamó Sakura a su lado, aun con la gota tras su nuca

-Te han declarado la guerra, dobe-le dijo Sasuke a su lado, sonriendo levemente ante la escena.

-Si quiere guerra…la tendrá.-respondió mirando como Hinata reía con sus amigos-veremos quien vence a quien…pequeño monstruo.-

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>Si, si, ya sé, cortito pero intenso a que si jajaja. <strong>

**Madre mía! nuestra Hinatita ha explotado! Y es que Naruto, como se pasa ... XD a quien se le ocurre enfadarla de esa forma.**

**Y vaya! ahora resulta que los dos estan en guerra? porque? si Hinata no quería nada que tuviera que ver con él! Naruto interpretas mal las cosas! que hinata es una chica! una chica muy mona por cierto jeje. **

**en fin, veremos que pasa en el prox. cap. **

**POR CIERTO, gracias por vuestros anteriores RR!. Me alegra que os guste la historia y no os moleste que haya cambiado la personalidad de los personajes. :p**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	3. El primer acercamiento

**CAP.3! **

**Que rápida eres Jan di-chan! Genial! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Ese mismo día, a la salida…<strong>

-Jajaja. Eres una caja de sorpresas Hinata-rió Kiba pasando un brazo por los hombros de la peliazul, que se sonrojó.

-Has dejado al "príncipe" como se lo merece-rió a su lado Sayako-

-Y-yo no hice nada…solo quería…desahogarme.-

-Y supongo que te habrás quedado bien a gusto?-preguntó Shino, no pudiendo evitar reían ante la situación.

Ella se detuvo y cabizbaja, sonrió con malicia y asintió. Kiba y Sayako rieron. Y es que no pudo evitarlo. Lo odiaba tanto y en aquel momento estaba tan molesta que…que no pudo evitar soltarle todo aquello que hace tiempo tenía guardado. Por supuesto, tras decirlo se había quedado tan bien y tan…feliz que nada podría estropear un día como aquel.

-Vamos a la cafetería!-exclamó ella-quiero un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate!-

-Bien pensado Hina!-exclamó Sayako, riendo.

-Bien que te lo mereces!-exclamó Kiba alzándola y colocándola sobre sus hombros.

-Kiba-kun! Bájame!-gritó ella, agarrándose a las manos del castaño asustada, aunque sonreía.

-Kiba, ten cuidado-le advirtió Shino, sujetando la mochila de Hinata.

-Vamos!-y corrió, oyendo el grito de Hinata mientras lo hacía. Sayako sujetó la mochila de Kiba y ella y Shino les siguieron.

Naruto, des de la entrada de la escuela, miró al peculiar grupo salir. Ladeó la cabeza preguntándose qué de especial tendría ese monstruo para ser tan querida por ellos. Era un monstruo! Es que acaso no les importaba eso? Sintió una punzada tras su nuca que lo hizo despertar.

-Vamos- dijo Sasuke. Naruto le miró de mala manera y le siguió.

-A qué viene eso teme!-y justo sintió otra punzada. Se volteó molesto-Sakura-chan! porque me diste!-

-Que es lo que has hecho? Baka-masculló Sakura poniéndose a caminar a su lado. Él la miró confuso.

-Eso quisiera saber yo! Porque de repente me golpean?-

-No me refiero a eso, si no a Hinata-respondió Sakura. Al ver que Naruto se detuvo ella también lo hizo; Sasuke se detuvo sin voltearse-que le has hecho a la pobre chica para que llegue a comportarse así?-

-Nada-masculló cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

-Naruto-

-Nada! No he hecho nada Sakura, créeme! Esa chica está loca!-

-Naruto algo debiste hacerle a la chica para insultarte de esa forma!-

-Ya te dije que…-

-Le molesta porque es la única que no lo persigue-intervino Sasuke. Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso no es cierto.- Sasuke alzó una ceja

-A que vino entonces lo de la caracola?-y Naruto se sonrojó al completo.

-Caracola?-repitió Sakura

-C-como sabes tú lo de…- y miró de reojo a Sakura, al parecer ella no se había enterado de nada.

-Todo el colegio rumorea sobre eso.-y reanudó su camino-de eso y de lo de la cafetería.-

-QUE!-y fue corriendo hacia él, plantándose delante-c-como que lo de la cafetería?-

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Algo de un croissant o algo así. Dicen que estuviste jugando con ella.-

-E-eso no es cierto!-

-NARUTO!-el nombrado se tensó cuando Sakura se acercó.-como que una caracola? Y lo de la cafetería?-puso los brazos en jarra-que significa todo eso?-

-v-verás Sakura-chan yo puedo explicártelo….es…-pero se calló de repente, mirando al frente.

-Que!-le instó a seguir.

- Eso es.-murmuró- Sasuke-dijo de repente Naruto, caminando hacia él-que dijiste antes?-Sasuke le miró, confuso.

-Antes, si! Antes dijiste…ella es la única chica que no está tras de mí, verdad?-

-Creo que sí.-

-Bien.-siseó Naruto, sonriendo con malicia-tengo el arma perfecta.-miró a sus compañeros y sonrió aún más, mostrando sus incisivos afilados-Voy a hacer que se enamore de mí-

-huuuh?-atinó a decir Sakura antes golpearle en la cabeza. Sasuke negó con la cabeza

- A qué viene esa estupidez Naruto!-

-No es ninguna estupidez. Puede funcionar. Si la monstruo es la única a la que no le gusto, entonces, lo que debo hacer es hacer que se enamore de mí, creer que yo también la amo y luego…darle el golpe final.-

-Naruto! Eso es muy cruel-susurró Sakura, preocupada-Y no la llames monstruo!-exclamó molesta. Sasuke y Naruto alzaron sus cejas, sorprendidos. Ella bajó la cabeza sonrojada y se puso a jugar con sus dedos-e-es que…es…es muy mona y…bueno yo…a mi…es tan pequeña que…-y miró cabizbaja a los dos, se sonrojó al completo-es igual! Pero eso no puedes hacerlo!-le gritó.

-Puedo y lo haré-respondió Naruto, firme-Al fin y al cabo soy "el príncipe" terminará enamorándose de mí.-

-Y si no, que harás?-preguntó Sasuke recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria del rubio-ten cuidado con lo que haces dobe…-se acercó a él y alzó la comisura de su labio-_podrías acabar enamorándote tú.-_y siguió su camino.

Naruto lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Él, enamorado de la pequeña monstruo?

-Imposible-murmuró él, comenzando a andar. Sakura observó primero a Sasuke, después a Naruto. Bajó la cabeza, preocupada.

-No es buena idea.-susurró ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Al día siguiente…**

-Hinata! Kiba y Shino ya están aquí!-llamó su madre des del piso de abajo.

-Voy!-se recogió el cabello en las dos coletas, agarró su maleta y ya en la entrada, su madre le esperaba con el bentou en mano, ella lo cogió antes de ponerse los zapatos.

-Eso guárdalo antes de que se te olvide-dijo Hanabi al lado de su madre.

Hinata le sacó la lengua y salió de la casa.

-Gracias mamá. Nos vemos luego!-y cerró.

-Buenos días muñequita!-exclamó Kiba

-No me llames así Kiba-dijo ella, sonrojándose por el mote.-Buenos días Shino-le sonrió.

-Buenos días-respondió éste.

Y los tres se dirigieron al instituto, hablando de trivialidades.

Y cuando llegaron a clase, fue todo como siempre, Sayako la abrazó, Shino se sentó en su asiento, Kiba y Sayako empezaban una pelea….y el príncipe entraba como siempre, seguido de sus fans. Cuando él entró la clase se calló y miraron a Hinata y Naruto, esperando alguna reacción por parte de alguno. Pero Hinata miró por la ventana y Naruto fue a sentarse en su asiento. Los compañeros suspiraron tranquilos, hoy no habría ningún revuelo.

El profesor llegó y las clases comenzaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En clase de biología…**

Los chicos llegaron y cada uno se sentó en la mesa con su pareja. Hinata se sentó junto con Sayaka y Kiba y Shino juntos. Hoy les tocaba diseccionar una rana.

Las chicas hicieron un gesto de desagrado, y los chicos sonrieron. Cada uno con el cuchillo en la mano, y cuando el profesor les explicó por dónde cortar, abrieron las ranas y el profesor empezó a contar. Hinata se removió en su silla y se pasó la mano por la nuca. Se sentía incómoda. Parecía como si alguien….como si la estuviesen mirando. Volteó el rostro y miró a sus compañeros. Todos parecían muy concentrados o eso, o jugaban con la rana. Suspiró, seguro que se lo estaba imaginado. Y cuando volvió la vista al frente, sintió de nuevo y se volteó, rápida, dando con quien la miraba. Ella entrecerró la mirada sobre el chico en cuestión que no dejaba de observarla.

Naruto sonrió en cuanto Hinata dio con él. Ella se molestó y volvió la mirada al frente. Él volvió a sonreír y bajó la mirada a la rana. Sakura, sentada a su lado, lo vio todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En clase de inglés…**

Hinata apuntaba en su libreta lo que el profesor anotaba en la pizarra, atenta. En esta asignatura es en la que peor iba y necesitaba aprobar la materia, si no sus padres… Y otra vez se puso tensa y buscó la razón de eso, volvió a entrecerrar la mirada cuando vio que de nuevo Naruto la miraba. Pero qué demonios le pasaba a ese? Volteó el rostro de nuevo, intentando concentrarse en la clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y en matemáticas, historia y clase de lengua Naruto no dejó de observarla ni un momento. Ella muchas veces sintió el impulso de alzarse de la silla y gritarle que qué demonios quería. Pero se abstuvo, ya que lo que él buscaba era eso, molestarla y ponerla en evidencia. Pero no lo lograría. Ella era una Hyuuga y los Hyuuga eran fuertes. Aguantaban cualquier cosa por muy molesta que sea. O eso le había dicho su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el descanso**

Hinata propuso que hoy fueran a almorzar fuera, en el patio. Lejos de la mirada penetrante del príncipe.

-Porque quieres almorzar aquí fuera?-preguntó Sayako, abrigándose.

-Es cierto, hace algo de frío. No prefieres que comamos dentro?-preguntó Kiba también, sintiendo el frío.

Cuando ellos se alzaron, Hinata se alzó, pensando en algo que los detuviera. Ella no quería volver a clase. Si lo hacía, volvería explotar y…

-Mi madre ha hecho comida para los cuatro!-exclamó y todos ellos se detuvieron-arroz, sopa, gambas rebozadas, tortilla, verduras y una rica, rica langosta.-

Cuando ellos se sentaron en la hierba, ella suspiró aliviada. Así podría descansar un rato y no tener que sentir…esa mirada.

Lo que siguieron de clases, fueron agotadoras para Hinata. Naruto no dejó de mirarla y ella, furiosa, apretaba el bolígrafo con fuerza.

_Relájate Hinata, relájate. Solo busca meterte en problemas. No le hagas caso; No te permitas caer en su trampa. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la salida, en los casilleros de los zapatos…**

-Hinata-chan, necesito ir al baño. Enseguida vuelvo-dijo Sayaka saliendo disparada hacia el baño. Hinata dejó su maleta en el suelo y abrió su taquillero. Se sintió rara, con tanto silencio. Normalmente Kiba estaría hablando y Shino pasando de él, pero los dos tenían entrenamiento de básquet y hoy no podían salir con ellas. Así que habían decidido ir de compras.

Se puso sus zapatos y guardó los de la escuela en la taquilla. Cuando cerró, cerró los ojos y suspiró, cansada. A su lado, apoyado contra las taquillas estaba Naruto, sonriendo.

-porque será que no me sorprende que te hayan dado un taquillero a tu altura.-dijo él con sarcasmo. Hinata se volteó, y caminó hacia la salida. No iba a perder los nervios. No iba a caer en su trampa.

_Tranquila Hinata, aguanta._

Se detuvo en la puerta del instituto, esperando a Sayako.

_Por favor ven ya!_ Pensó. Vio como Naruto se posicionaba a su lado. Hinata miró a un lado, sonrojándose un poco. Con Naruto a su lado, parecía incluso más pequeña.

-Hinata-chan…-un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando dijo su nombre, le miró molesta. Des de cuando esa confianza?-siempre eres así?-y ella volvió a mirar al frente-eres siempre tan…rara?-Hinata no respondió y él siguió con sus dudas-la otra vez, bueno, las veces que nos hemos encontrado, pensé que eras realmente rara. Ya que no me hablabas y casi no me mirabas, pero ahora…ahora me doy cuenta de que no solamente eres rara.- la miró-eres un monstruo-Hinata apretó entre sus manos la mochila- Un pequeño monstruo que le encanta gritar y golpear-hizo una mueca-eso no es nada agradable, lo sabías? Pero dime, eres realmente así o lo que vemos por fuera es solo un disfraz? Tus amigos saben de esos ataques de monstruitis que sufres o…; Como puede ser que gente tan popular como ellos van con una chica como tú…-miró al frente de nuevo meditando-porque mira que eres rara…-

Hinata contaba números. Suplicando que Sayako apareciera de una vez. Maldita sea, porque se tardaba tanto! Sus manos temblaron de sujetar tan fuerte su mochila. Naruto, viendo que no respondía, se acercó y se inclinó a su altura, delante de ella, acercando su rostro al suyo. Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose, se quedó tiesa, de piedra, mirando los profundos ojos azules de Naruto.

Que hacía él tan…tan cerca? Cuando se había acercado tanto? Porque estaba tan nerviosa? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron inconscientemente y apretó la mochila de nuevo.

Naruto sonrió ante aquello. Sabía que era imposible que una chica se resistiera a sus encantos. Y esa pequeña monstruito no iba a ser la excepción.

-Hinata-chan-ella brincó cuando sintió su mano en su cabello, tocando una de sus pequeñas coletas. Empezó a acelerarse el corazón al igual que su respiración. Quiso apartar la mirada de él, pero no pudo. Había algo que le impedía, que le decía que no lo hiciera. Tragó saliva.

_Q-que me pasa?_

Naruto sonrió, tocando el cabello de la monstruito, era suave y muy corto, le hizo gracia, esas dos coletas la hacían parecer más pequeña y mona, como una niña de primaria. Apartó la mano de la coleta y la paso a su nuca, provocando que ella se sonrojara aún más. Sonrió. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-N-Na-Namikaze…-balbuceó ella, nerviosa. Él acercó el rostro de ella con la ayuda de su mano en la nuca y sonrió cuando estuvo cerca de sus labios. Los miró, rosas y seguro que deliciosos. Sintió algo arder en su vientre y bajó la cabeza. Tenía ganas de besarla.

Hinata, al ver lo que se proponía, lo empujó con toda la fuerza que encontró. Le miró, aún sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, pero al segundo frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó molesta.

-Que pretendías hacer?-exclamó molesta, aunque todavía sentía sus mejillas arder-N-no vuelvas a acercarte a mí! Pervertido!-y entró al instituto corriendo.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido, mirando por dónde había desaparecido la monstruito.

-P-pero…que me ha….-miró a todos los lados y fijó la mirada de nuevo hacia dentro del instituto-que me ha pasado?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata corrió hacia los baños y justo en ese momento salió Sayako, con la que chocó.

-Hinata-chan que haces…-se agachó un poco y puso la mano en su mentón, alzándole la cabeza. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía lagrimitas a punto de salir-Hinata, que ocurre?-

Y ella le abrazó, enterrando su rostro en sus pechos, apretándola con fuerza.

-Hinata-chan….-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la cafetería del centro…**

-QUE ÉL QUE!-exclamó Sayako alzándose de la silla. Los que estaban ahí sentados la miraron, y ella, sonrojándose, se sentó de nuevo-que ha hecho que?-volvió a preguntar, incrédula.

-Él…él…intentó….besarme.-murmuró ella, sonrojada pero triste.

-Como se ha atrevido el muy idiota!-exclamó de nuevo-Ahora mismo voy a ir a buscarle…-dijo alzándose-Se las va a ver conmigo-

-N-no no!-exclamo Hinata, agarrándola de la manga del uniforme-No vayas, por favor. No me dejes…-

-pero Hinata…-

-Por favor…-y ella, suspirando, se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Hinata se sentó también, aun con la cabeza baja.

-Hina-chan, mírame -Hinata alzó la cabeza-ha intentado hacer algo…-

-NO!-exclamó sonrojándose al completo sabiendo a lo que se refería-p-por supuesto que no. él…yo le empujé cuando iba a…a besarme, luego… me fui corriendo de ahí-

-Será idiota-masculló Sayako repiqueteando sus dedos sobre la mesa.-que es lo que se propondrá..?-

-Molestarme-respondió Hinata, cabizbaja.-Lleva todo el día haciéndolo-

-A que te refieres?-

-Después de todo aquello que le dije, creo que se molestó bastante y…bueno…hoy, hoy no ha dejado de mirarme en todo el día. –Apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas-buscaba que explotara de nuevo, y eso es lo que ha querido hacer antes, molestarme-

-Cuando lo vea juro que voy a golpearle en la cabeza hasta dejarle un gran hoyo!-gruñó apretando su puño.

-Pero no lo va a conseguir-murmuró ella, alzando la cabeza-No voy a perder contra él.-

-Esa es la Hinata que yo conozco-respondió sonriendo

-Si lo que quiere es guerra, guerra tendrá. No voy a permitir que me utilice a su antojo. No caeré en sus trampas. Voy a ser fuerte-

Sayako la observó uno segundos en silencio. Hinata se sonrojó. Había hablado demasiado?

-KAWAIII!-exclamó ella lanzándose a ella por encima de la mesa-eres taaaaan mona Hina-chan!-dijo frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

-Sa-saya-chan! estamos en…-

-Nunca me cansaré de abrazarte!-

-Saya-chan!-

Los clientes de la cafetería miraban incrédulos a las dos escolares.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Kiba abrió la puerta con sigilo y buscó dentro.

-Vamos-murmuró agarrando la mano de Hinata, entrándola en clase. Tras ellos venía Shino, leyendo un libro.

-Kiba-kun…-murmuró Hinata sonrojada-no creo que haga falta esto para…-

-Hinata-chan! –exclamó la pelinegra lanzándose a la peliazul, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Kiba la escondió tras él y con sus brazos hizo que rodeara su cintura. Sayako frunció el ceño.-Kiiiiba-gruñó pero él sonrió.

-Te lo dije. O me pides permiso o se acabó el abrazar a **mi **muñeca-

-Kiba-kun!-exclamó sonrojada mirando hacia la clase. Que sonreía ante la escena. Ella se sonrojó. Siempre era lo mismo. Shino pasó por su lado y se sentó en su asiento. Hinata suspiró. Cuando sería el día en que haría ella eso?

Sayako, cruzada de brazos e inflando los mofletes, hizo un puchero.

-Hinata es mi amiga. Suéltala.-

-No.-

-suéltala.-

-No.-

Y cuando Hinata vio que Kiba ya no la sujetaba, se alejó y suspiró relajada. Ahora los dos tendrían una mini discusión hasta que llegara el profesor y ella no quería estar metida en ello.

-Pasas?-preguntó una voz tras ella que la asustó. Cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró con la mirada negra de Sasuke. Tragó saliva. Ese chico era muy, muy atractivo, pero daba demasiado miedo…

_Tal vez si llevara el uniforme mejor puesto y con el pelo menos largo…_

-Me has oído?-ella despertó ante el tono grave de su voz, se sonrojó.

-Sí. Lo siento.-y se puso a un lado, dejando pasar al pelinegro, cuando lo hizo olió su perfume-

_También utiliza perfume…_

-huele bien….-murmuró, y él volteó el rostro, alzando una ceja. Hinata se sonrojó, la había oído? -l-lo siento! Ya me retiro!-hizo una reverencia y fue directa a su asiento, sentándose con la cabeza baja y sonrojada. Sasuke sonrió.

-Buenos días-saludó Sakura sentándose al lado de Sasuke. Éste solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se sentó. Sakura suspiró, hoy era el último día de la semana y no tenía nada para hacer este finde.

_Podría quedar con Ino para ir de compras. O ir con Naruto y Sasuke a comer por ahí…Naruto. Aún seguirá con la estúpida idea esa de enamorar a Hinata?_ Miró donde la nombrada, estaba hablando con Shino y parecía que del libro que leía. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano. _Hinata era demasiado mona, como podía ser que no tuviera fans o… no sé….algún novio. Tal vez su estatura no…_

La puerta se corrió y tras el grito de las, siempre típicas fans de Naruto, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, suspirando.

_Se está cansado de ellas…_rió pensando Sakura.

-Narut…-pero se calló. Naruto parecía mirar a un punto de la clase y Sakura siguió ese punto. Hinata. Naruto estaba mirando a Hinata. Sintió algo pinchar en su estómago y miró de nuevo a Naruto. Su mirada transmitía confusión y miró a Hinata. Ella seguía contenta hablando con Shino , Kiba y Sayako. No prestaba la más mínima atención a Naruto. Sakura lo escuchó bufar.

-Buenas-saludó Naruto dejándose caer sobre la silla. Bufó de nuevo y se removió los cabellos ya de por si alborotados. Oyó una risa y miró hacia el grupo del a ventana. Era Hinata quien reía y su risa sonaba muy hermosa. Sonrió, ella tan pequeña ya era hermosa.

_Eh! Pero en que estoy pensado! Idiota! Que estas pensado! Que es un monstruito!no es una chica! Es un pequeño monstruo! Tengo que ceñirme al plan, ceñirme al plan!_

Sakura parpadeó al ver de nuevo a Naruto revolverse el cabello. Más estaba sorprendida. Naruto, antes de desesperarse de nuevo, había sonreído. Y lo hizo mirando a Hinata.

Que era lo que ocurría aquí?

Y con ese pensamiento, el profesor entró y la clase empezó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y tal y como había pensado, Naruto no dejó de observar ni un momento a Hinata, intentado incomodarla, clase tras clase, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta, ya que esta vez, no volvió la cabeza a él ni una vez. Frunció el ceño, porque no loe hacia caso? Cualquier chica se sonrojaría y se sentiría halagada de que él las estuviera mirando, porque precisamente ella, no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En clase de biología…**

-Bien chicos, hoy toca cambio de pareja-dijo el tutor enseñándoles unos papales. Ellos se quejaron –Dejen de comportarse como niños y vengan aquí delante.-

Cada uno de ellos recogió sus cosas y se puso al frente de la clase. El profesor fue diciendo nombres y cuando el de Hinata se oyó, se sentó en la mesa, suplicando que su pareja sea o Shino o Kiba o de nuevo Sayako.

-Uchiha Sasuke, siéntese con Hyuuga-y toda la clase quedó en absoluto silencio. Sasuke cogió sus cosas y se sentó al lado de Hinata. Ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

_Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Porque con el chico al que temía?_

Y el profesor volvió a decir los nombres, Sayako se sentó con otra compañera de clase y Kiba y Shino con otros. Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto sentado un par de mesas más atrás. Él se había sentado con otra chica. Suspiró tranquilizándose, seguro que teniendo esa chica a su lado se iba a olvidar de ella.

-Bien, empecemos la clase.-

Y en toda la clase ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra. Hinata pensó que de esta manera era mejor. Así no se sentía tan asustada y olvidaba que le tenía a él de pareja.

En cuanto sonó la campana, agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo de clase, siguiendo a Sayako. Cuando Sasuke guardó sus cosas vio una libreta en la mesa, de color violeta. La cogió y se cargó la mochila al hombro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En clase de gimnasia…**

-Bien chicas, como hoy llueve haremos la clase aquí dentro-dijo la profesora de ellas señalando el enorme gimnasio-Hoy practicaremos algo de volley, así que vamos a calentar un poco.

-Sí!-respondieron ellas.

Mientras los chicos, en el otro lado del campo del gimnasio, calentaban para prepararse a jugar a básquet.

-Porque nunca podemos practicar con ellas-se quejó un alumno, mirando a las chicas hacer estiramientos. Los que había escuchado la frase se detuvieron a observarlas y se sonrojaron.

-nee, nee Kevin, estaría bien entrenar con ellas, verdad?-le golpeó uno en el costado señalando a una pareja de chicas que se ayudaban a hacer abdominales. Él rió.

-Y no solo entrenar también…-dijo otro-habéis visto los uniformes?-

Y sus bocas se abrieron al observar las piernas con esos pantaloncitos cortos, esas camisas un tanto ajustadas que se metían dentro de este mismo y que hacia denotar el tamaño de los pechos.

Se sonrojaron, con la baba colgando en la boca.

-Saya-chan!-exclamó Hinata notando como su amiga empujaba su espalda hacia abajo. Ella se mantenía sentada en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y Sayako se encargaba de empujarla hasta dar casi su pecho con el suelo

-No sea quejica! Ya falta poco!-rió Sayako-y abre más las piernas!-

-Están abiertas hasta donde puedo!-exclamó ella, sonrojada por el esfuerzo.

-Quieres que lo haga yo?-y se tiró sobre su espalda, abrazándola por los hombros-a mí se me da muy bien hacerlo…-murmuró cerca de su oído. Hinata se sonrojó al completo y se alejó de su amiga, pero esta la atrapó por la camisa e hizo que cayera al suelo, provocando que Sayako se tumbara sobre ella.

-Sayako-chan!-exclamó sonrojada. Las otras compañeras rieron.-s-salte de encima…-pero ella rió con malicia.

-Que pasa Hinata-chan, nunca has tenido a nadie…así?-y metió su mano por el interior de su gran camisa.

-Sayako-chan!-gritó alarmada Hinata-q-que haces…-

-Sayako-chan…la estas asustando-dijo una de las chicas

-Mira que eres pervertida-dijo otra, riendo.

-Sayako-llamó la profesora

-S-sayako-chan! s-saca…-pero ella llegó hasta su pecho y puso la mano sobre este. Hinata cerró los ojos, sonrojada. Ella sonrió con malicia, pero se sorprendió un momento.

-Es cierto.-Hinata la miró, aún sonrojada-te han crecido-

-SAYAKO!-gritó la profesora dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Hinata se alejó de su amiga abrazándose. Las demás sonrieron nerviosas y sonrojadas. Sabían perfectamente lo…"atrevida" que era su amiga.

-Anko-san no puede pegarme!-gritó ella alzándose molesta del suelo. Pero Anko la agarró por la oreja .

-Tú te quedaras a recoger las pelotas, me has oído-y tiró de ella hasta dejarla a un lado de la cancha-bien, olvidado esto, empecemos. Sayako!-

-Sí!-se enderezó ella

-Tráenos las pelotas!-

-Si!-y salió corriendo a la sala de material. Hinata se alzó del suelo, aun sonrojada, bajando los brazos y mirando su pecho.

_De verdad le habían crecido?_

Ahora estaban todos los chicos de la clase mirando hacia las chicas, hacia aquello que acababan de ver. Todos sonrojados y boquiabiertos. Inclusive Kiba y Shino.

-Pero que es lo que está haciendo-gruñó Kiba, furioso y bastante sonrojado-esa chica…es una pervertida, mira que…-

Shino negó, sonrojado mientras volvía a subirse las gafas.

Naruto y Sasuke ni si quiera parpadearon ante eso.

-E-esa chica…ella…le ha…-balbuceó Naruto, sonrojado al completo-le ha…-y con ambas manos la subió hasta la altura de su pecho, se las miró y volvió a mirar a Hinata, que se había alzado del suelo y ahora se miraba el pecho. Ella alzó las manos y se las puso sobre los pechos. Los demás chicos cayeron al suelo, sangrando por la nariz. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y notó que su nariz también sangraba.

-Mujeres-respondió Sasuke volteándose y cruzándose de brazos. Él también estaba algo sonrojado.

-Hinata!-gritó Kiba y ella rápidamente escondió las manos tras su espalda-no hagas eso aquí delante! Baka!-ella asintió y se juntó con el grupo de chicas. Kiba se frotó la frente, no tenía suficiente con la pervertida de Sayako , ahora le tocaba a su amiga, la inocente. Bufó, tendría una larga charla con ellas después de esto.

-Hinata es demasiado inocente-murmuró Shino.

-VOSOTROS! QUE ESTÁIS MIRANDO!-exclamó Kiba, mirando molesto a sus amigos. Pero ninguno de ellos respondió y él apretó su puño, apareciendo en él, una pequeña venita-Como estéis pensando en lo que me imagino…-siseó y ellos, al oírlo, volvieron a prestar atención al profesor que también se había quedado un poco anonado mirando esa escena. Aunque bastante molesto.

-Vigile a sus alumnas Anko!-gritó-distraen a mis chicos!-

-Pues intente que no presten atención, baka!-gritó ella también molesta-son chicas! Y entre chicas es normal!-

-Tsk! Es normal dice…-murmuró el profesor, molesto-Bien, chicos-se dirigió a ellos- Volvamos a jugar. Venga. Y nada de distracciones-señaló a todos, entrecerrando la mirada sobre ellos-como pille a alguien mirando al grupo de las chicas…-el profesor se hizo crujir el cuello y las manos. Ellas tragaron duro. Sabían que significaba eso.

Y la clase pasó sin muchos traspiés más…

En el cambio de clase, Kiba regañó tanto a Hinata como a Sayako por su actitud, y aunque la primera se sentía avergonzada, la segunda pasaba de todo.

Llegaron a su clase para hacer lengua japonesa y Hinata se dejó caer en su asiento, cansada. Quería mucho a Sayako, pero de vez en cuando debería tener en poco de consideración con ella. Como se le ocurría hacer eso delante de todos?

_Es una pervertida._ Pensó. _Aunque…_miró a ambos lados, sonrojada y bajó la vista a sus pechos, con la enorme camisa y chaqueta que llevaba no se notaba mucho, pero parecía que sí, sus pechos habían crecido. Sonrió. Eso de beber leche por las mañana surtía efecto.

-Hyuuga-ella alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre y su sonrisa se borró al ver quien la había llamado. Trago saliva y se sonrojó.

-U-Uchiha.-Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, avergonzada. Seguro que la había pillado mirándose los pechos. Y cuando lo del gimnasio también. Por kami! No se atrevería a mirarla a la cara.

-Toma-dejo en su pupitre su libreta violeta, ella la agarró y alzó la cabeza, sorprendida-te la dejaste en clase, cuando saliste huyendo.-

Ella se sonrojó al completo y bajó la cabeza de nuevo, apretando la libreta.

-L-lo siento. N-no es que-que estuviera hu-huyendo de-de ti ni nada…solo…-

-Está bien, me conformo con un gracias.-y se alejó. Hinata se alzó de la silla

-GRACIAS!-exclamó ella haciendo una reverencia. Sasuke sonrió al oírla y alzó la mano como diciendo que la había escuchado. Ella sonrió y se sentó en su asiento.

_Quizá tenga una mala imagen de Uchiha._ Miró la libreta y sonrió. _Parece una buena persona y además me trajo la libreta. Creo que…intentaré ser su amiga. No pierdo nada con intentarlo…no?_

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jojojo y ahora, que va a pasar con nuestra pequeña Hinata? Se hará amiga de Uchiha como dice? Y naruto? que pensará al respecto? por cierto...algo le pasa a Sakura no? esta muy...muy pensativa jeje algo le preocupa.<em>**

**_como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muuuuuuchos de vuestros comentarios! _**

**_Me pone muy muy muy muy feliz que os guste esta historia! muchas gracias por vuestros rr!_**

**_se despide hasta el prox, cap, _**

_**JAN DI-CHAN**  
><em>


	4. Menudo fin de semana!

**Aquí llego con el 4 cap.! Espero que os esté gustando!^^**

**VIVA EL NARUHINA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ese mismo día, al final de clases…<strong>

-Que tenéis pensado hacer este fin de semana?-preguntó Kiba, esperando a que recogiera sus cosas Hinata.

-No cuentes con nosotras-dijo Sayako pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hinata y sonriendo-Hinata-chan y yo nos vamos a ir de compras!-

Hinata suspiró, pensando que mañana iba a ser un día muy cansado. Kiba rodó los ojos y los cuatro empezaron a salir de clase.

-Pues que divertido-masculló éste-Shino, tu que vas a hacer?-

El moreno se detuvo y miró serio a KIba.

-kiba, mañana tenemos entreno no recuerdas?-y Kiba abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Me había olvidado completamente! El domingo tenemos partido-

Shino se subió las gafas y siguieron su camino.

-Vendréis? Digo, a vernos ganar por supuesto-

-Eso ni lo dudes!-respondió Sayako-Porque más os vale que ganéis-amenazó señalando a los dos.

-Que te piensas que somos! Shino y yo somos los mejores en nuestro equipo, les daremos una paliza de mil demonios-

-Así se habla Kiba-exclamó Sayako dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda de la que Kiba se tambaleó.

-A qué horas es, Shino-kun?-preguntó Hinata

-A las doce, en el instituto Seishin.-

-Allí estaremos!-respondió Hinata, sonriendo.

Y los cuatro hicieron el camino a casa, riendo y hablando de trivialidades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Buenos días-saludó Hinata entrando en la cocina, frotándose los ojos. Allí se encontraba su madre, preparando el desayuno y su hermana; que no dejó de mirarla.

-Que-preguntó Hinata

-Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Normalmente eres una marmota.- Hinata la fulminó con la mirada.

-He quedado con Sayako para ir de compras-masculló

-Así que estarás todo el día fuera no?-preguntó su madre, entrando con la bandeja del almuerzo.

-Puede ser. Gracias-dijo cuándo se madre le puso la comida- Aunque tengo la impresión de que la única que se va a divertir aquí es ella-murmuró.

-Claro, eres como un muñeca para las personas.-respondió Hanabi, sonriendo-se divierten vistiéndote.-

Hinata separó los palillos y empezó a comer, ignorando molesta el comentario de su hermana.

-Hanabi no te metas con tu hermana tan temprano-reprimió su madre y luego miró a Hinata-no hagas caso de lo que diga tu hermana, solo ve y diviértete-le sonrió y Hinata, respondiéndole de la misma forma, asintió.

-Por cierto, donde está papá?-preguntó Hanabi al ver el asiento de enfrente vacío.

-En un viaje de negocios, no volverá hasta dentro de tres días.-respondió la madre

-Otra vesh? Papá viaja musho no?- preguntó Hinata con la boca llena de comida

-Hinata-reprimió su madre. Hanabi rió a escondidas-y si, tu padre viaja mucho, ya sabes que es una persona muy importante aquí en Japón, así que compórtate, por favor.-

-Sí!-respondió tras haber tragado.

Una hora después ya se había lavado y cambiado. Abrió la puerta de su armario y se miró. Bufó. Llevaba puesta unos pantalones cortos amarronados, unas medias más arriba de las rodillas, y de camisa una de tirantes bajo una ancha, de manga larga, de cuello de barco que caía des de sus hombros. En su cabello decoraba una horquilla en forma de flor, blanca, que fue regalo de su primo Neji cuando eran pequeños.

_Bueno, tampoco estaba tan mal no?_

Cogió un pequeño bolso y bajó. Allí en la entrada, se sentó y se puso unas botas bajas.

-Hace frío sí que abrígate-dijo su madre, mostrándole la chaqueta.

-Gracias mamá-dijo cogiendo la chaqueta para luego ponérsela. Su madre la ayudó a abrochársela y ella rodó los ojos.

-Listo.-dijo alejándose y examinando a su hija. Hinata la miró y su madre se sonrojó y sus ojos brillaron-Kawaii…-murmuró

Y a Hinata le resbaló la gota. Su madre muchas veces le recordaba a Sayako.

-Me voy.-

-Vuelve pronto! Te quiero!-gritó antes de que cerrara la puerta y oír un "yo también". Sonrió y fue hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontró con su hija, tumbada en el sofá y jugando con el móvil.-Hanabi, no te quedes ahí, ven y ayúdame.-dijo sonriendo-Voy a hacer unas deliciosas galletas, quieres ayudarme?-

Hanabi la miró unos segundos, extrañada. Luego se sentó en el sofá y sonrió.

-Solo si me dejas que las prepare yo.-

-Trato hecho- y las dos entraron a la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-HINATA-CHAN!-gritó Sayako tras verla y saltarle encima-Kyaaah! Kawaiii Hinata-chan!-frotaba su mejilla-con el uniforme estas genial pero con la ropa de calle…-y cerró los ojos de la emoción, abrazándola más fuerte.

-Saya-chan…-murmuró sonrojada mirando cómo la gente reía a su alrededor.

-Bien! Hoy vamos a arrasar todas las tiendas! Vamos allá!-y agarró su mano y tiró de ella, metiéndola a cada tienda de ropa que encontraban y en la Sayaka encontraba siempre algo para ella.

Para la hora de comer, Hinata ya llevaba encima cinco bolsas de ropa, aunque en ellas solo había ropa que le gustaba a ella, y nos las tan atrevidas que le sugería su amiga. Sayako llevaba tres bolsas en cada mano. Comieron en un Mcdonald's y por la tarde siguieron mirando tiendas; entraron en una donde las dos se compraron un adorno para el móvil. En el de Hinata colgaba un conejito blanco que sujetaba una zanahoria y Sayako llevaba al lobo que supuestamente, quería comerse a ese conejito. Esos dos colgantes eran de una película infantil, pero que a las dos les parecieron muy monos.

Y mientras paseaban mirando las tiendas, se encontraron con la de los juegos recreativos. Decidieron entrar a jugar un rato. Subieron a los coches, jugaron a coger los muñecos de las máquinas, a los dardos, a matar zombis y finalmente a los bolos. Hinata nunca había jugado así que perdió todas las partidas. Cuando salieron, el sol ya se escondía y el cielo se veía anaranjado y hacía algo más de frío.

Y mientras cada una comentaba lo que había hecho durante el día, de camino a sus casas, no se dieron cuenta de que justo en ese momento, en la otra cera pasaron un grupo de chicos, charlando animados. Naruto se detuvo sorprendido, cuando vio a la "monstruito" en la otra cera, paseando junto a Sayako. Pero esta vez…lucía diferente. Llevaba ropa normal de calle y un abrigo con una gran bufanda que le cubría parte de la cara, sonrió.

_Un pequeño monstruo._ Pensó

Las dos pasaron sin darse cuenta y Naruto no dejó de mirarlas hasta que desaparecieron más adelante.

-Ya te has enamorado?-preguntó Sasuke tras él, sonriendo ya que él también las había visto.

Naruto se sonrojó al completo y corrió tras él cuando empezó a andar.

-No estoy enamorado teme!-exclamó haciendo un puchero y mirando a un lado.

-Ya, porque a ti te gusta Sakura, verdad-

-SÍ-respondió él firme-y jamás habrá otra chica que pueda llegar tan dentro de mi corazón como ella.-

Sasuke rodó los ojos y le insultó. Naruto se molestó y empezó a gritarle. Sus compañeros, con una gota tras la nuca, se detuvieron al ver la escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya estoy aquí!-dijo Hinata dejándose caer en el suelo enmoquetado de la entrada. Dejó las bolsas a un lado y se quitó los zapatos.

-Estamos en el salón!-exclamó su madre. Hinata se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda y se adentró a éste. En cuantro entró vio a su madre y su hermana, sentadas juntas en el sofá viendo un programa. Ella fue a sentarse en el sofá, muerta.

-Estoy…muerta -su madre rió

-Supongo que habréis recorrido toda la ciudad-bromeó

-Yo creo que sí. Hemos entrando en tiendas que ni sabía que existían.-

-Cómo vas a saber que existían si tú y las tiendas nunca fuiste amigas-preguntó irónica Hanabi. Hinata agarró un cojín y se lo lanzó, pero ella lo esquivó y sonrió.

-Voy a darme un baño.-y tras alzarse recibió de vuelta el cojín. Hanabi sonrió, sacándole la lengua y Hinata se lo volvió a lanzar, molesta. Las dos se enzarzaron en una pelea de cojines en la incluyeron a su madre.

Tras eso las tres decidieron darse un largo baño en el gran baño que tenían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Sayako-chan!-exclamó Hinata corriendo hacia su amiga. Ésta alzó la mano, sonriéndole. En cuanto se acercó, la pelinegra la estrechó entre sus brazos. Las dos entraron en el instituto y se quitaron sus chaquetas.

-Te pusiste la ropa!-exclamó feliz al verla con la falda corta tableada sobre unos leotardos blancos, unas botas con algo de altura hasta debajo de la rodilla, una sudadera decorada con grandes letras esparcidas por toda ella y su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta-Kawai!-exclamó.

-T-tú también te ves muy bien- dijo Hinata sonrojada. Observando a su amiga, que se sonrojaba.

Ella llevaba su largo cabello recogido en un moño alto, un vestido rosa corto con capucha, unos leotardos blancos y unos botines marrones. Sonrió. A Sayako realmente le queda bien la ropa. Parecía una modelo, con su altura y su cuerpo…

-Gracias, pero sigo pensando…tu estas tan kawaii!-dijo abrazándola de nuevo. Los chicos que pasaron por ahí sonrieron y las dos, esta vez, se sonrojaron.

Se adentraron y se sorprendieron de lo grande que era el instituto. Tenía muchas clases, muchos pisos y muchos chicos…Cuando se pararon para mirar un mapa de la escuela, Hinata tiró de la manga de su vestido.

-Saya-chan-

-hm?-

-C-creo que-que este instituto es solo de-de chicos.-y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Ah, pues que bien no...qué!-exclamó mirándola sorprendida. Hinata asintió y ella miró alrededor. Era cierto, por ahí solo pasaban chicos, ni una chica a la vista. Frunció el ceño-Kiba no nos dijo nada de esto!-

-Hola guapas-saludaron dos chicos altos y bien atractivos a ellas. Hinata e ella se sonrojaron-venís solas?-

-Si-respondió Sayako-esto…perdona...donde están los vestuarios de los chicos?- bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Sois del instituto Konoha no?-las dos asintieron-supongo que vendréis a animar a vuestro grupo…-murmuró éste.

-Wuoh!-exclamó un chico que pasaba por ahí, acercándose a ellos-que mona eres!-exclamó mirando a Hinata. Ella se sonrojó.-de que curso eres?-

-A-a…yo…-jugó son sus dedos-soy del instituto Konoha.-

-De verás-exclamó el otro, sorprendido-vaya, pareces de primaria.-

-Que dices! Pero si se nota a la legua que es de secundaria-dijo otro golpeándole en la nuca.

-E-esto…chicos….-llamó Sayako, al comprobar que muchos chicos se había posicionado alrededor de ellas-d-donde están….-

Pero ellos siguieron hablando, halagándolas, sonriéndoles… Hinata y ella cada vez se sorprendían más, cuantos chicos habría ahora rodeándolas.

-Hinata! Sayako!-exclamó Kiba, pasando entre los chicos, molesto. Shino también se acercó.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun-murmuró aliviada Hinata.

-Y vosotros que miráis. Largaos de aquí! Ellas no están disponibles!-le gritó Kiba al grupo que se había formado alrededor de sus amigas.

-Lo ves. Te lo dije, seguro que tendrán pareja.-

-Las chicas de Konoha son bastante monas no?-

-Porque aquí no aceptaran a chicas también.-

Fueron murmurando, frustrados.

-Estáis bien?-preguntó Shino a lo que Hinata asintió.

-Kiba!-exclamó Sayako golpeándolo en la cabeza-porque no nos dijiste que era un instituto masculino!-

-Os dije que me esperarais en el entrada!-gritó él tocándose la cabeza adolorida-porque habéis entrado? Este instituto está repleto de hormonas!_

-Pretendes que nos quedemos fuera con el frío que hace!-

-No pasaba nada con que esperarais un poco.-masculló a lo que recibió otro golpe.

-Kiba, démonos prisa, el partido está a punto de empezar.-interrumpió Shino antes de que formaran una pelea.

-Es cierto. Venid con nosotros, tenemos asientos especiales para vosotras.- y les guiaron al gimnasio donde iba a competir. Éste era enorme, mucho más que el que tenían en el instituto, con el suelo brillante, un techo alto, y unas gradas, que estaban repletas de chicos y algunas chicas. Muchos de los estudiantes de Konoha estaban sentados en una parte de las gradas y los del otro equipo en otra.

Hinata y Sayako se sentaron donde estaba su equipo. El entrenador llegó y empezó a darles instrucciones. Cuando ellos salieron a la pista, les animaron y el partido empezó.

Un cuarto de hora después, Konoha había seis puntos y el Seishin diez. Era un equipo bastante bueno; así que Hinata y Sayako animaron a su equipo, junto con los demás que estaban sentados.

_Por favor, tenéis que ganar!_ Pensó Hinata, juntando sus manos con fuerza.

-KIBA! SHINO! VOSOTROS PODÉIS!-gritó

-Como perdáis juro que os la veréis conmigo!-gritó Sayako haciendo que tanto su equipo y algunos de las gradas les resbalara la gota.

-Pero si esas son…-murmuró Sakura

-No puede ser…-murmuró sorprendido un chico que estaba en la grada.-Ella también ha venido…-

Naruto, apoyado en la baranda de la grada, miraba sorprendido a las dos chicas que animaban con energía.

-Y que te pensabas?-dijo Sasuke, sentado en la grada- Sus amigos forman parte del equipo de baloncesto-

-Sí, pero…es demasiada casualidad no crees? Ayer las vimos, hoy también…-y fijó su vista en Hinata, que apretaba sus puños mirando a la pista. Parecía sufrir. Sonrió, Claro que él también quería que ganaran, pero tampoco era para exagerar…

-Aún no sientes nada?-preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo de lado al ver a su amigo mirar a la hyuuga. Naruto se sonrojó al completo.

-Deja de molestarme con eso demonios!-exclamó volviendo a centrar la vista en el partido. Sakura les miró sin entender, pero ella también volvió la vista al campo y a animar.

Media hora más tarde, Konoha había logrado subir el marcador con un triple de Shino, ahora iban catorce a doce.

-Venga chicos, dos puntos más, dos puntos más…-murmuraba agobiada Sayako agarrando de la camisa a uno de los chicos que se encontraba a su lado, el pobre estaba mareado de tanto meneo.

Y cuando tan solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para el final, uno de los bases tropezó y se torció el tobillo. Aunque claramente fue una jugarreta del otro equipo, al que por cierto sacaron de la pista por ellos.

-Mierda! Como te encuentras Masuyo?-preguntó el entrenador

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo-respondió el otro, bajándose el calcetín y notándose el bulto.

-Mierda! Necesitamos otro base! Donde esta Rokuro!-exclamó mirando a su equipo. Habían pedido tiempo.

-Se resfrió-respondió Shino, dando un trago a su cantimplora. Hinata le dio una toalla.

-Como que se resfrió! Y ahora quien va a sustituirle!-exclamó Sayako entrando en la reunión. La ceja del entrenador tembló.

-Mierda! Como no busquemos a alguien más, nos vencerán!-

-Lo siento!-dijo Masuyo, limpiándose la sudor en la toalla.

-No te preocupes, tu solo ve y cúrate.- le sonrió el entrenador. Los de enfermería se lo llevaron en camilla. Y mientras este desaparecía, el entrenador se puso a caminar de un lado a otro-

-Joder! Mira que son tramposos!-exclamó Kiba, molesto mirando al otro equipo. Hinata le estiró también una toalla a él-gracias Hinata-

Y ella sonrió. Aunque estaba preocupada por su equipo. Y ahora que harían sin base?, perderían? Pero si iban ganando, no creía que fueran a perder por faltar un jugador verdad?

-Tú-Hinata se volteó y miró al entrenador, que se acercó. Ella tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. También era alto- eres Hinata Hyuuga verdad? sabes jugar al baloncesto?-

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida, pero asintió. No es que fuera buena, pero saber, sabía lo básico. Además, siempre que podía jugaba con Kiba y Shino.

Todo el equipo quedó en silencio. Kiba se alzó, sabiendo lo que pensaba su entrenador.

-No entrenador. Ella no puede-

-Es lo único que nos queda-dijo el entrenador yendo hacia su mochila.

-Pero entrenador, esos….los del otro equipo son unos bestias. Podrían hacerle daño.-

-No podemos jugar sin un base?-preguntó Shino, mirando serio al entrenador.

-Lo siento chicos- se acercó a Hinata y le entregó un paquete-ponte esto, te esperamos en cinco minutos. Voy a hablar con los jueces- y se largó.

-Entrenador!-llamó Kiba, y molesto, se giró a Hinata y la llevo dentro, Shino y Sayaka le siguieron.

-Kiba que ocurre?-preguntó Hinata, deteniendo su paso. Kiba se detuvo y se echó nervioso el cabello hacia atrás.

-Hinata, vas a tener que jugar con nosotros.-

-QUE!-exclamó ella y Sayako, que llegó justo en ese momento-y-yo jugar? Pe-pero…-

-Lo sabemos, pero tendrás que hacernos este favor.-dijo Shino

-Pero que estáis diciendo! Hinata no tiene ni idea de básquet! Como queréis…-exclamó Sayako, nerviosa.

-Hinata-puso las manos sobre sus hombros- recuerdas las veces que has jugado con nosotros, pues en esta ocasión tendrás que hacer lo mismo-

-P-pero…hay mucha gente y…-bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Ella, jugar? Delante de tanta gente?

-Hinata -Kiba, con ambas mano alzó su cabeza-solo piensa que estamos Shino y yo. Piensa en las veces que hemos jugado. Ahora necesitamos que hagas lo mismo, que nos ayudes.-

-P-pero…-

-Por favor, Hinata-chan…-suplicó Kiba juntando su frente con la de ella y cerrando los ojos-yo tampoco quiero que entres ahí. El otro equipo….son unos brutos tramposos, pero…eres lo único que nos queda.-Hinata le miró, confusa y asustada-por favor…-

-Kiba…-murmuró Sayako preocupada.

-Lo haré-murmuró Hinata. Kiba abrió los ojos y se alejó, sorprendido-Lo haré, os ayudare-

Kiba y Shino sonrieron. Sayako, sonriendo negó con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy lista-dijo Hinata y todo el equipo se volteó a verla. Una gota resbaló por sus nucas al verla. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. El uniforme de baloncesto le quedaba tres tallas más grande, su pantalón corto le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y le quedaba muy ancho, tuvo que atarse una cuerda alrededor para evitar que cayera, mientras que su camisa de tirantes, ancha por todos lados, le llegaba casi por sus muslos. Llevaba unas bambas prestadas por una chica que encontraron del instituto.

-Dios mío-dijo el entrenador pasando la mano por la cara-estamos perdidos…-

-y-yo…daré mi mejor esfuerzo.-los miró a todos, cabizbaja-os juro que no os molestare.-y jugó con sus dedos.

Un flash los distrajo por un momento. Sayako, con los ojos brillantes y emocionada, le hizo una foto.

-KAWAII ¡!-exclamó tirándose a abrazarla. A los demás les resbaló la gota.

-Mejor pasemos…-murmuró el entrenador-en fin, escuchadme, ya queda poco para que se acabe el partido, intentar pasársela a Kiba o Shino, si ninguno de los dos está disponible, ir haciendo...no sé…lo que sea! Pero evitar que el otro equipo coja la pelota entendido!-

-Si!-

-Bien. Vamos allá chicos!- todos juntaron sus manos y gritaron el nombre de su instituto, cuando entraron a la cancha, todos dispuesto a no perder, Hinata fue detenida por el entrenador.

-Sé que esto ha sido un poco precipitado, pero confío en ti-le palmeó el hombre, sonriendo

Hinata le sonrió.

-Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!-exclamó. Miró al frente y suspirando, entró al campo, sonrojada.

-Te cuidado, Hinata-chan…-suplicó Sayako.

Cuando Hinata entró, casi todo el gimnasio quedó en silencio. Se sonrojó aún más. Porque se callaban todos de repente? Se colocó en su puesto y tragó saliva. Los del otro equipo rieron al verla.

_Por favor dioses del todo el mundo, Ayudadme!_

-No es posible…-murmuró Sakura incrédula-esa…esa que ha entrado no es…-miró a Naruto y Sasuke, los dos estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella. Los compañeros de su clase también empezaron a murmurar, sorprendidos y extrañados.

-Pero que hace..?-

-Hinata..?-pronunció Naruto sin creérselo.

El pitido del comienzo del partido empezó y todos se movieron. Ella, sin saber qué hacer, recibió la pelota y se quedó de piedra.

-Vaya vaya…-dijo un chico muy muy alto que aterrorizó a Hinata.

Ella tragó saliva….estaba perdida.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata-chan! gambaré!<strong>

**Ay! pobre de mi hinata, la pobre esta en un mundo lleno de personas altas jajaja**

**Nos vemos!**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	5. Partido ganado, el primer beso!

**Cap.5**

**QUE NERVIOS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>_

_-Tú-Hinata se volteó y miró al entrenador, que se acercó. Ella tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. También era alto- eres Hinata Hyuuga verdad? sabes jugar al baloncesto?-_

_-Hinata, vas a tener que jugar con nosotros.-_

_-Estoy lista-dijo Hinata y todo el equipo se volteó a verla. Una gota resbaló por sus nucas al verla. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza._

_-Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!-exclamó_

_-Te cuidado, Hinata-chan…-suplicó Sayako._

_-No es posible…-murmuró Sakura incrédula-esa…esa que ha entrado no es…-miró a Naruto y Sasuke, los dos estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella. Los compañeros de su clase también empezaron a murmurar, sorprendidos y extrañados. _

_-Pero que hace..?-_

_-Hinata..?-pronunció Naruto sin creérselo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya vaya…-dijo un chico muy muy alto que aterrorizó a Hinata-tu eres el nuevo base?-

Hinata tragó saliva impresionada por la altura del chico. Éste sonrió con altivez y al ver que no se movía, se agachó y le quitó la pelota, o eso pensó, porque Hinata, asustada, botó la pelota en el suelo y se movió a un lado. Sonrió, había conseguido esquivarle. Entonces…sí que podía hacerlo! Claro. No tenía por qué estar asustada, al fin y al cabo había jugado millones de veces con Kiba y Shino y con algunos de sus amigos. El gigante, como así ella lo había apodado, volvió a intentar quitarle la pelota, pero ella más rápida, esquivó de nuevo y corrió.

-Hinata, pasa!-gritó Kiba des de un lado. Ella se la pasó y en cuanto Kiba la tuvo en las manos corrió con ella y encestó.

-Bien!-gritó ella saltando de alegría. Pero se puso pálida al notar un aura terrorífica tras ella. El chico alto se agachó a su altura y cuando le habló Hinata pudo sentir su aliento gélido contra su nuca.

-Ahora empieza el partido.-dijo éste tan fríamente que Hinata incluso respingó. Cuando el alto se alejó, ella se preocupó a que se refería con eso?

Los minutos pasaban y Hinata no supo cuántos golpes había recibido del otro equipo. A pesar de ser más rápida y ágil, ellos siempre aprovechaban cualquier cosa para golpearla, pareciéndolo un accidente. Se secó el sudor de la frente, respirando cansada, en estos últimos minutos se había movido más de lo que esperaba. Miró el marcador, iban perdiendo veinte a dieciocho; el tiempo se acababa y necesitaban meter dos puntos más. Buscó alrededor a algunos de sus compañeros que estuvieran desmarcados

-Problemas pequeño?-preguntó con sarcasmo el gigante que tenía delante intentando robarle la pelota. No sabía porque pero ese tipo la había tomado con ella.-Nadie a quien puedas acudir?-

Hinata le miró molesta y sintió su pequeño monstruo moverse. Como ese tipo siguiera incordiándola…

Ella pasó por su lado con agilidad, pero otro se le puso delante y "accidentalmente" le pegó un buen empujón. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe; en los bancos de los jugadores escuchó gritar a Sayako y le pareció oír otra voz en las gradas, cuando pensó que ya no podía hacer nada más, esperó el golpe que la dejara fuera, pero nada de eso ocurrió. No hubo dolor. Se oyó como la canasta tembló y ella abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendiéndose. Shino había metido la mano tras su cabeza para evitar que chocara contra el palo de hierro que sujetaba la canasta.

-Shino!-exclamó preocupada, agarrando la mano de su amigo. Éste se la sostenía y estaba bien roja y tiesa.

Un pitillo de falta sonó y los del equipo se acercaron.

-Estás bien Shino?-preguntó Kiba. Shino les sonrió.

-Sí, solo ha sido un golpe no os preocupéis.-

-Shino…-sollozó Hinata, aguantando sus ganas de llorar. Por culpa de ella la mano de Shino...-lo siento.-

Shino sonrió y con la mano buena acarició su cabeza. Ella le miró, mordiéndose el labio de la rabia que sentía.

-Haznos ganar Hinata-

Y ella asintió, sorbiendo la nariz. Los del equipo de Konoha sonrieron.

-Puedes continuar?-preguntó Kiba a lo que Shino asintió.

-TÚ! GIGANTE CUATRO OJOS! ACERCATE AQUÍ!-se oyó des de los asientos de los jugadores. Cuando Hinata y el grupo miró, Sayako era sujetada por unos cuantos chicos. Les resbaló la gota-COMO TE ATREVES A DAÑAR A MIS AMIGOS! IDIOTA DEL GIGANTE VERDE!-

-Que me has dicho!-exclamó el otro chico yendo hacia ella, pero fue detenido por sus amigos.

-ADEMÁS DE IDIOTA SORDO! VEN AQUÍ SI TIENES LO QUE HAY QUE TENER!-

Y el chico intentó soltarse de sus amigos y entrenadores al igual que Sayako de los de Konoha.

El público miraba la escena con la gota tras la nuca.

-Quieres estarte quieta niña del demonio!-exclamó el entrenador sujetándola-El partido va a seguir , cierra la…-y antes de que terminara, sayako miró de nuevo a la cancha. Éste suspiró y la dejó ir.

_Está bien loca._

El pitillo sonó de nuevo y tras eso Shino se colocó en la base para lanzar. La pelota entró y ahora iban veinte a veinte. Cuando el pitlo volvió a sonar, la pelota estaba en manos del equipo contrario, uno del equipo se la quitó al del otro y la pelota empezó a pasar de manos en manos. Hinata corrió hasta la otra punta y gritó que se la pasaran, cuando la tuvo en sus manos, el gigante volvió ponerse delante.

-He oído que como les faltaba el base te han cogido a ti. –Hinata se movió a un lado, él la siguió-es cierto que eres una chica?-e intentó robársela pero Hinata la cambió de mano y se movió, poniéndose de espaldas a él. Él abrió los brazos a su alrededor intentando quitarle la pelota.

-Vamos a comprobarlo-murmuró sonriendo de lado. Y tras eso el gigante le tocó el agarró el trasero. Ella se sonrojó al completo y gritó dando un pequeño salto, dejando caer la pelota a un lado. Se volteó y furiosa de ver como sonreía le empujó. El pitillo sonó de nuevo y en árbitro se acercó diciendo falta.

-Hinata que haces!-exclamó Kiba

-Me ha tocado el…el….-se sonrojó al completo-es un pervertido!-gritó señalándolo.

-El árbitro no ha visto nada-dijo el gigante sonriendo. Y tras eso agarró la pelota y fue a su campo. Hinata apretaba sus puños.

-No caigas en sus trampas.-dijo Kiba a su lado. Ella le miró molesta

-Me ha tocado el trasero!-gritó y Kiba se sonrojó. Tosió y miró alrededor.

-Bueno…-bajó la voz-tú solo intenta no acercarte mucho a él- y el pitillo sonó de nuevo, antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…-murmuró

-Cuando me lo encuentre por los pasillo lo haré picadillo-siseó Sayako que había visto PERFECTAMENTE como el otro gigante le había tocado. Se crujió los dedos-voy a matarlo-y a su alrededor apareció fuego. Los que estaban sentando a su lado, se alejaron lo más posible de ella.

Veinte a veinte. Necesitaban marcar otro punto. Otro punto más y ganarían.

-HINATA!-se oyó la voz de Kiba. Ella agarró la pelota que le pasó y corrió hacia él otro campo. Ella lo metería, lo haría por Shino, por Sayako y por su equipo. Cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar, el gigante se le puso en medio de nuevo, ella, alertada se alejó lo más posible de él, él, al notarlo, sonrió.

-No tengas miedo pequeña, acércate. No voy a hacerte nada-

Hinata infló los mofletes y él rió.

-Sabes, eres muy mona. Qué te parece una cita después del partido?-

Hinata dejó de moverse y le miró, seria.

-Si crees que voy a ir a una cita contigo es que estás loco-se tiró hacia abajo del ojo y le sacó la lengua. Entonces se acercó corriendo a él, pasó la pelota por entre sus piernas y saltó lanzando la pelota a canasta. Ella cayó al suelo y la pelota botó en la anilla.

-Por favor entra, entra…-

Todos se había quedado en silencio, el público observaba, los jugadores del banco esperaban ansiosos…

-Entra…entra..-suplicó Sayako apretando sus manos

-ENTRA!-gritó Hinata cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Tras eso la pelota cayó al suelo y botó varias veces hasta dar en el pie de ella. Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a la pelota y a sus compañeros, todos parecían sorprendidos y ella creyó que la pelota no había entrado.

Un pitido marcando el final de partido se oyó.

-Si!-exclamó Sayako corriendo hacia la pista. Tras eso el grito de la gente del público se oyó.

Sayako se lanzó a sus brazos, sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ha…ha entrado…?-

-Si! Hinata la has encestado! Hemos ganado!-y ella sonrió. Para cuando se dio cuenta casi todos se habían tirado sobre ella, aplastándola. Kiba la alzó sobre sus hombros riendo feliz con sus compañeros. Ella rió, secándose las lágrimas.

-Eres genial Hinata!-

-Hemos ganado! Pasamos a los finales!-

-Todo gracias ti Hinata!- Y hinata no pudo parar de sonreír. Su equipo había pasado a finales!

-Esa es mi Hinata-sollozó Sayako, limpiándose las lágrimas, viendo esa hermosa escena. Shino a su lado, sonrió.

El entrenador se acercó llorando de alegría, agradeciéndole a Hinata. Cuando Kiba la bajó, tenía a su alrededor a todos los jugadores y compañeros de instituto. Todos ellos la halagaban pero ella decía que el mérito había sido de todos. Cuando alzó la cabeza a las gradas, su sonrisa se borró, allí mirándola, se topó con aquel para de ojos azules. Los dos se miraron unos segundos, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, haciendo que las personas, el ruido, el lugar desaparecieran de vista…Naruto sonrió, y ella se sonrojó. Notó su corazón latir con fuerza y bajó la mirada rápidamente. En ese momento todo había vuelto y a ella, la volvieron a alzar de hombros.

Cuando ellos se adentraron a los vestidores, cuando los otros jugadores y el público se fue levantando, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron, esperando que la gente saliera.

Naruto, apoyado en la barandilla de las gradas no dejaba de sonreír. Sasuke, a su lado derecho, sonreía también, aunque por algo bien distinto; Sakura en cambio, miraba a Naruto.

Que había sido ese encuentro de miradas que habían tenido Hinata y Naruto? Porque le dolía el estómago? Porque Naruto no dejaba de sonreír?

-Nar…-quiso llamarle pero Sasuke se alzó.

-Vámonos-Naruto le miró y le siguió. Sakura se alzó la última, cabizbaja y les siguió.-Y será mejor que borres esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara-

-Que sonrisa?-exclamó el sonrojándose al completo-No estoy sonriendo.-

Sasuke rodó los ojos y Naruto se enfadó. Empezó a discutirle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Celebraron el evento yendo a un Karaoke. Cantaron y rieron hasta saciarse y cuando ya era de noche, poco a poco fueron saliendo todos y despidiéndose hasta mañana.

Hinata, Sayako, Shino y Kiba se fueron juntos por un lado, todos empeñados en acompañar a casa a Hinata. A ella le fue imposible negarse.

Naruto vio al grupo irse. Volvió a sonreír cuando vio a la monstruito ser abrazada por Sayako mientras que Kiba tiraba de un brazo y Shino, delante de ellos tres, agarraba a Hinata de la camisa. Los tres discutían por ver quien abrazaba a Hinata. Y lo entendió. Entendió porque sus amigos se peleaban por ella. Y es que Hinata era una persona por la que valía pelear. Su corazón, su valentía, su fuerza, su alegría, sus tristezas, sus miedos y preocupaciones…ella compartía todo con sus amigos.

Se cruzó de brazos, aun mirando al grupo.

-No eres tan monstruito, al fin y al cabo.-murmuró sonriendo.

-Me vas a explicar a que vino ese grito-Naruto se volteó y frunció el ceño al ver a Sasuke

-De que hablas?- Sasuke sonrió y fue acercándose a él.

-Ese grito…jamás había oído a nadie gritar de esa forma tan desesperada un nombre.- Naruto se sonrojó al completo y volvió a mirar al frente.

-N-no fue un grito desesperado…solo….solo…grité. Fue un impulso.-

-Y las veces que ella recibía golpes y empujones y tu agarrabas la baranda con fuerza, también eran impulsos?-Naruto se volteó a mirarle, avergonzado

-Des de cuando hablas tanto!-gritó él reanudando el camino a casa.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado-Naruto se volteó y frunció el ceño

-Qué quieres decir con eso teme?- el pelinegro sonrió y se acercó a él, acercando su rostro al suyo. Naruto estiró el cuello hacia atrás.

-Te has enamorado de la monstruito-y tras eso y una sonrisa, se alejó y empezó a caminar.

-E-Eso no es verdad!-exclamó él despertando de su letargo-No estoy enamorado de ella! no es verdad!-y corrió hacia él, poniéndose a su lado y caminado a su lado mientras miraba el suelo.-No me gusta.-concluyó.

-Aún no te has dado cuenta-

-De que?-gruñó

-Sakura hace horas que se ha ido-

-QUE! y ahora me lo dices! Arrg! Pobre Sakura-chan! me olvidé de ella completamente-

-Es lo que pasa cuando te quedas mirando a otras chicas.-dijo Sasuke metiendo las manos en los bolsillos empezando a caminar.

-Yo no he mirado a más chicas!-gritó sonrojándose de nuevo.-No miro a ninguna…-

Y Sasuke sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Buenos días-saludó Hinata entrando a clase, más cuando lo hizo, todos sus compañeros se le echaron encima.

-Hinata-chan es cierto que sustituiste a un jugador?-

-Marcaste el último punto?-

-Iremos a las finales?-

-Hiciste de base?-

Y más y más preguntas la rodearon.

-C-como sabéis…-y una chica le enseñó un periódico. Era el periódico de la escuela y en plena portada salía Hinata con el uniforme de baloncesto, saltando para encestar el punto decisivo. Más abajo habían más fotos del partido y un gran artículo-P-pero quien…-miró a sus compañeros.

-No lo sabemos, esta mañana estaban colocados en nuestras mesas, y no solamente en esta clase, también están puesto en los pasillos!-

-Y en otras escuelas también!-exclamó un chico.-Hinata-chan, nos ha hecho populares.-

-Gracias a ti no solo somos conocidos por este barrio, también incluso por las escuelas más prestigiosas de otras ciudades!-

Y siguieron hablando. Hinata, extrañada pasó sin ser vista entre sus amigos y llegó a su asiento, dejándose caer en él. Observó el periódico sobre la mesa, lo agarró y leyó.

**Pequeña jugadora de baloncesto sustituye a un base del equipo de Konoha. **

**El último punto fue marcado por una pequeña sorpresa de última hora.**

**Hyuuga Hinata, estudiante de secundaria del instituto Konoha, lleva a su equipo a los finales.**

**Derrota del instituto Seishin contra Konoha. 20-22 Pàg. 6.** Y una foto a pie salía todo el equipo con la copa en mano.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. Porque solo salía ella en los titulares? Que pasaba con el equipo? Sin ellos, ella nunca hubiera podido marcar.

-HINATA-CHAN!-exclamó Sayako lanzándose a sus brazo, pero a un paso se detuvo y miró a ambos lados-donde esta Kiba y Shino?-

-Ah…ellos se encontraron con el entrenador-respondió Hinata, arrepentida al segundo de haberlo dicho. En la mirada de Sayako brillaba la malicia.

-Hinata-chan!-y la estrechó, solo su cabeza, incrustándola en su pecho-buenos días mi estrella del básquet!-

-B-buenos días Saya-chan, por favor…afloja….-y ella se separó, sonriente y brillante. Hinata suspiró.

-leíste los periódicos? Hinata-chan…sales tan, tan mona!-y apretó el diario contra su pecho-esta foto la guardare para toda la eternidad-

-P-pero…el mérito no es solo mío, Kiba, Shino y los demás también jugaron. Sin ellos no habría podido ganar.-

-No seas modesta. Todo el mundo sabe que fue gracias a ti que ellos ganaron.-

-Pero…si la pelota no hubiese entrado…-bajó la cabeza-entonces no…no habríamos ganado y todo hubiera sido por….-

-Pero ganamos.-dijo una voz. Hinata y Sayako le miraron-Ganamos Hinata y eso es lo único que cuenta-

-Kiba-kun-

-No existe un hubiéramos, sino un ahora-dijo Shino, sentándose.

-Shino-kun- miró a los dos y sonrió, bajando la cabeza.-gracias.-murmuró, sonrojándose.

Kiba, Shino y Sayako sonrieron.

Naruto entró cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Suspiró. Últimamente las fans le agobiaban demasiado. Vale que le gustaba que le preparan comida y le trajeran cositas, pero de ahí a que le siguieran todo el rato…Bufó. Debía de inventarse algo para sacar a las fans de encima. Y cuando se despegó de la puerta y caminó hacia su sitio se detuvo y volteó la cabeza a un lado.

Su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la de Hinata, la monstruito. Volvieron a mirarse uno segundos, hasta que ella, sonrojada, volteó el rostro. Naruto alzó una ceja, confuso. Era la segunda vez que la miraba y que ella volteaba la cabeza sonrojada.

Llegó a su asiento, dejó la mochila en el suelo y todo sin dejar de mirar a Hinata. Apoyó su cabeza en la mano.

_Todavía seguirá enfadada por lo del beso. Es lo más probable. Aunque, si está enfadada porque no me grita, ni me pega? Acaso el monstruito ha desaparecido_? Sonrió._ Eso era imposible. Esas cosas no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana. Ese monstruito aún sigue con ella y yo debo sacarlo como sea. Debo seguir con el plan de seducirla. La otra vez fallé pero…esta vez provocaré que saque ese pequeño monstruito que la transforma en una persona totalmente diferente...no, que la hace ver como es en realidad. _

_La próxima vez no escaparas de mí, lo prometo._

-Señor Namikaze-dijo alguien dando un golpe con su carpeta en la mesa del nombrado que se levantó asustado-le parece a usted más importante mirar a la señorita Hyuuga que atender a mis clases?-

Naruto se sonrojó al completo.

-N-N-No estaba mirando…es decir…yo no la miraba a ella…solo….estaba…yo pensaba…-

La clase rió y él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Miró de reojo a Hinata, que sonrojada, mirada a su mesa apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas.

-Namikaze!-volvió a gritar el profesor al ver que no le prestaba atención. Naruto se tensó-Como veo que no le interesa mucho, pasara la clase en el pasillo-

-Pero profesor…-

-Sin chistar. Salga de una vez, por favor.-

-Pero…-y bufó. Cogió su mochila y salió de la clase.

-Bueno, comencemos la clase. Pasaremos la lista.-

Sakura miró la puerta, preocupada, luego a Sasuke, que de nuevo volvía a sonreír. Sintió de nuevo un pinchazo en el vientre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estúpido profesor de historia-masculló Naruto caminando por los pasillos-Mira que sacarme fuera.-se sonrojó-yo no estaba mirándola, porque tuvo que gritarlo delante de todos-y chutó una piedra imaginaria. Un grito lo hizo detenerse delante de la puerta de la biblioteca. Curioso, se asomó y sobre unas escaleras, se ponía de puntillas Hinata, intentando al parecer coger algo. Decidió pasar y pensar en que se las apañe sola, pero se detuvo y volvió para atrás. Un momento, esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

Entró en la biblioteca, miró por los alrededores, comprobando que no había nadie. Sonrió y cerró la puerta; dejó la mochila en el suelo, y como quien no dice nada, se acercó a donde estaba ella.

-Necesitas ayuda?-y Hinata gritó, asustándose, provocando que la escalera se tambaleara y cayera. Ella esperó el golpe en su trasero, que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al verse en los brazos de Naruto. Se sonrojó.

-Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta-y le sonrió. Hinata se quedó embobada mirando los ojos de aquel al que llamaban príncipe.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y ante eso reaccionó.

-ba-bájame- murmuró removiéndose nerviosa, Naruto así lo hizo y Hinata se alejó un par de pasos-q-que haces aquí?-y bajó la cabeza.

-Andaba por ahí, después de que el profesor me echara fuera, cuando te vi.-se acercó y ella retrocedió-y tú…a ti también te ha echado de clase?-

Hinata negó.

-Vine a….a coger material para la clase.-

-Hmm. Y necesitas ese mapa no?-Hinata alzó la cabeza cuando él señaló el mapa que estaba encima de la estantería. Asintió y la bajó de nuevo.

Pero que estaba haciendo? Porque estaba tan nerviosa?

Naruto sonrió, cogió la pequeña escalera, se subió y agarró el mapa. Cuando lo tuvo, se bajó y se lo dio.

-Aquí tienes.-

Hinata miró el mapa y a él; se lo quitó de las manos y los abrazó contra su pecho.

-Gracias.-y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. _Idiota. Pero que estás haciendo? Porque te escondes_?- y-yo…vuelvo a clase-hizo una reverencia y pasó por su lado.

-Espera-Naruto la agarró del brazo-creo que…tenemos que hablar…sobre…lo de la otra vez. En la salida, cuando estuvimos…-

-No!-exclamó ella, cerrando los ojos, evitando pensar en eso-n-no hay nada de qué hablar. No pasó nada- Y se soltó de agarre.

-Espera!-volvió a decir él, esta vez agarrándola del brazo y volteándola.-claro que ocurrió. Estuvimos a punto de besa…-

-No!-exclamó ella de nuevo, con la cabeza baja-no pasó nada entiendes! Nada. Suéltame-e intentó marcharse, pero esta vez Naruto la agarró más fuerte. Ella alzó la cabeza-suéltame-le ordenó, empezando a molestarse.

-No. Tenemos que hablar y no te iras de aquí hasta que todo se haya arreglado-

-No hay que arreglar nada, suéltame!-y se removió-suéltame….suélta…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Naruto agarró su otro brazo y la calló con un beso. Hinata, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintió caer el mapa al suelo.

Todo, todo en ese momento se había detenido, excepto el corazón de Hinata que empezaba a latir con rapidez. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió algo en su vientre que la incómodo. Naruto se separó, lo justo para mirar la sorpresa en sus ojos. Sonrió, mostrando su afilado diente incisivo. Tras esto, no conocía a ninguna chica que se resistiera a él. Quizá y con un poco de suerte, la monstruito había caído ya en sus redes…

Ella seguía quieta, mirándole a los ojos, con el rostro completamente rojo. Naruto se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, esperando con ganas, la reacción.

Cuando Hinata vio que se acercaba de nuevo, bajó la cabeza y le golpeó con su rodilla en la entrepierna. Naruto la soltó al instante y cayó al suelo, agarrándose la parte dolorosamente dolida.

Hinata se alejó unos pasos, mirando al príncipe con rabia

-No vuelves a acercarte a mí, pervertido!-agarró el mapa y salió corriendo

-H-Hinata-chan…-sollozó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta de clase se abrió y Hinata entró.

-Hyuuga, a donde ha ido a buscar el mapa?-

-Lo siento. Es-estaba en una estantería bastante alta y...-

-Oh! En ese caso…-se sonrojó el profesor-vaya a su asiento, por favor-

Hinata pasó entre las mesas con la cabeza gacha y la mano en sus labios. Se sentó y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas; las apretó en puño, mordiéndose el labio.

Lo odiaba. Y ahora mucho más que antes. Lo odiaba más que cualquier cosa. Y Naruto había pasado de ser la tercera cosa que más odiaba a la primera.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ante todo me vais a perdonar los fans de este deporte, pero es que no tengo ni idea de baloncesto. :p<strong>

**Ahora...QUE OS HA PARECIDO ESTE CAP! pobre Hinata que mal lo ha pasado jugando, con esos jugadores de dos metros XD y el primer beso de Naruto y Hinata! aaii! que monos!**

**Por cierto, Hinata mide como un.._.1,56 cm!_ ( corrección al primer cap! ) y no quiero ofender a NADIE con lo de la estatura eh! solo es parte del fic; que nadie se sienta identificado con ella, porque todo lo que le ocurre es solo ficticio. **

**NO QUIERO OFENDER A NADIE CON EL TEMA DE LA ALTURA. Es todo inventado! .**

**Gracias por vuestros RR! me animan a subir los capis más rapido! sois tan positivos! gracias! me alegra que os gusteee**

**Os quiero!**


	6. Hinata y Sasuke,  Sakura molesta?

**E aquí el capítulo 6 ! Espero que os guste!  
><strong>

**Sakura que...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ese mismo día en clase de biología…<strong>

Hinata examinaba a través de un microscopio una célula, apuntaba y se lo dejaba luego a Sasuke.

Los dos habían empezado la clase sin dirigirse la palabra, cada uno haciendo su propio trabajo, sin tener que molestar al otro. Eso no era lo que quería Hinata, ella quería hablar con él, pero después de lo ocurrido, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Al parecer Sasuke tampoco iba a soltar prenda.

Miró de reojo a Naruto, que observaba con su compañero la célula y bromeaban con ello. Volvió a agarrar el microscopio, todavía molesta. Como se habría atrevido a besarla? Que se pensaba, que era uno de sus fans o que…

_Pues que sepa que no pienso caer en sus redes; le odio, le odio con todas mis fuerzas… _

-Estás?-preguntó Sasuke, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Soltó el microscopio, sonrojada, ya que lo había estada teniendo en la mano sin utilizar.

-Lo siento- y apuntó de nuevo en su libreta. Sasuke lo agarró y miró.

-_Escherichia coli_*.-dijo Sasuke, cuando puso otra cajita de cristal con otra célula. Hinata, extrañada agarró el microscopio y miró. Era cierto.

-Llamada normalmente _E. coli_, es una bacteria que se encuentra generalmente en el intestino de los animales. Producen las vitaminas B y K.-y se lo pasó a Sasuke.

-Necesaria para el funcionamiento correcto del proceso digestivo, rodeada de _flagelos peritricos_, no forma esporas y es capaz de fermentar glucosa y lactosa.-y se lo pasó a ella.

Hinata volvió a echar un vistazo.

-Es utilizada frecuentemente para hacer experimentos genéticos y de biología molecular. Actúa como un comensal formando parte de la flora intestinal y ayudando así a la absorción de nutrientes.- dejó el microscopio y lo apuntó todo antes de que se le olvidara.

Sasuke la miraba y ella alzó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Sabes bastante.-dijo éste, sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó aún más.

-N-no es…yo solo….-

El timbre sonó y ella suspiró aliviada. Los dos se voltearon y empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

-Es interesante tenerte de pareja.-dijo Sasuke, colgándose la mochila al hombro y echándole una última mirada antes de salir. Hinata se sonrojó al completo y quedó petrificada en la silla.

-In-interesante…?-

Ella era interesante?

-Hinata-chan, que haces! Vamos-dijo Sayako palmeando con fuerza su espalda. Ella le sonrió y empezó a recoger.

Las siguientes clases Hinata, se quedó pensado si ella era interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el descanso…**

Como afuera hacia demasiado frío, comieron de nuevo en clase, juntando las cuatro mesas. Todos charlaban alegremente, criticando las clases que acababan de tener. Hinata, con los palillos en la boca, miraba la mesa, pensativa.

_Soy interesante? Pero si no dije nada…_

-Hinata-chan, estás bien?-preguntó Kiba al verla tan callada. Al ver que no respondía, Kiba, sentado delante de ella, puso las manos sobre sus mejillas y tiró de ellas hacia los lados.

-K-kiba-kun!-exclamó ella

-Ya estás de vuelta. Menos mal-soltó sus mejillas y Hinata se las sobó, haciendo un puchero.

-Eso duele…-sollozó

-En que tanto piensas?-Preguntó Shino. Ella se sonrojó.

-No. en nada! Solo…me distraje…pensando…-y ellos asintieron, volviendo a comer del bentou que había preparado su madre, esta vez para los cuatro. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos, y si se lo preguntaba…

Sayako, al notar la mirada de su amiga encima, dejó de comer, avergonzada.

-Lo siento. Es que tu madre cocina muy bien…-

-Soy interesante?-preguntó. Kiba, Sayako y Shino la miraron-decidme…soy…una chica interesante?-

-Bueno…si con interesante te refieres a los chicos…-murmuró Sayako pensativa. Más luego la miró y le sonrió.-Es eso! Te gusta alguien?-

-No!-exclamó sonrojándose al completo-N-no me refiero a eso…-un golpe en la mesa provocó que las dos miraran al causante.-K-kiba-kun…-

El castaño apretó sus puños sobre su mesa, su cabeza estaba baja y su mirada estaba oculta.

-T-te gusta….alguien?-siseó la pregunta con muchísima dificultad.

-N-no es eso…Kiba-kun, Sayako se equivo…-

-Dime quien es!-exclamó alzándose de la silla-dime quien es que te ha dicho eso!-

-Kiba-kun no es…-

-Y a ti que te importa!-exclamó Sayako alzándose de la silla, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-Me importa.-golpeó la mesa-Hinata aún no está preparada para tener la charla sobre chicos.-

-Anno…Kiba-kun…-Hinata le llamó, sonrojada, ya que sus compañeros se habían volteado.-N-no hables tan…-

-Tiene 16 años! Ya es hora de que lo sepa no crees?-respondió la otra, cruzándose de brazos.-A esta edad, es normal que las chicas empiecen a preocuparse por los chicos. Y Hinata está en ese momento.-

-N-no….Shino-kun…-sollozó buscando el apoyo de su amigo, pero este, solo se ajustó las gafas.

-Creo que Sayako tiene razón, deberías dejarla volar Kiba.-

-Tú también!-exclamó Kiba frustrado. Hinata se arremolinó en la silla mientras escuchaba al risa de sus compañeros-Mira, antes de dejar que alguien toque a Hinata, soy capaz de…-

-No la protejas como si fuera una niña.-reprimió Sayako-ya es adulta y puede tomar sus propias decisiones-

Shino asintió.

-No es adulta y mucho menos puede tomar sus propias decisiones!.-

-Chicos….por favor…-sollozó Hinata, arrebujándose más en la silla-por favor…-

-Lo ves! No quieres dejar que aprenda de sus errores. Si a Hinata le gusta alguien no tiene por qué importarte quien es. Solo saber si ella es realmente feliz con el chico en cuestión.-

-Chicos…-llamó Hinata

Kiba se cruzó de brazos, mirando enfadado a Sayako.

-Sabes qué pasa cuando estás con un chico verdad? Un chico tiene ciertas necesidades que una chica ha de…-

-KIBA!-gritó Hinata alzándose de la silla, con la cara roja sabiendo lo que iba a decir-Por favor, d-dejar el tema…-bajó la voz-no…no me gusta nadie…-y se sentó de nuevo, con la cabeza baja.

Ellos se sentaron de nuevo y acabaron de comer. Los demás, sonrojados por el tema, volvieron a sus temas.

-Mira que son raros-murmuró Naruto con los palillos en los labios-hablar de eso delante de toda la clase…-

-Pobre Hinata-rió Ino- parecen los padres y el hermano defendiendo a la hija pequeña.-apoyó la cabeza en su mano y sonrió- a veces me dan envidia.-los demás la miraron sorprendidos, pero Ino no hizo caso-se nota que la quieren…-

-Si eso es su forma de querer, prefiero que me odien-respondió Naruto, mirando hacia la mesa en cuestión-

-Yo pienso que exageran con eso de protegerla-intervino Sakura- Hinata ya no es ninguna niña.-

-Pero es taaan pequeñita-exclamó emocionada Ino-además es guapa.-dijo de repente seria, volviendo a su comida-todavía no entiendo como no tiene novio.-

Naruto se atragantó con el arroz, agarró la botella de agua y dio un largo trago. Cuando pasó, respiró aliviado.

-Siendo tan pequeña y con ese carácter que se gasta como quieres que tenga novio-respondió Naruto, volviendo a su comida.

Ino alzó los hombros y miró a Sasuke.

-Tu qué piensas Sasuke?-le preguntó Ino, sonriendo con malicia.-Antes en clase de biología os he visto muy juntitos…-

Naruto y Sakura pusieron la oreja.

-Es inteligente.-respondió volviendo a su comida.

-Inteligente?-repitió Ino incrédula. Sasuke alzó los hombros y asintió-nada más? Solo eso? Acaso no te llama la atención nada de ella?-

Sasuke miró a Ino, que se sonrojó y luego volteó a mirar a Hinata, que discutía con Kiba y Sayako. Luego volvió la mirada a su comida.

-Es callada y habla solo cuando es necesario- y volvió a su comida.-me gustan las chicas así-

Y tanto Naruto como Ino y Sakura quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Sasuke…te gusta…Hinata?-preguntó Naruto sintiendo como cada palabra se le clavaba en el pecho.

-Puede-respondió- voy a echarme un rato-se alzó, guardó la caja de su bentou y salió de clase. Los tres chicos sentados en la mesa no pudieron desencajar más la boca de tanta sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En clase de matemáticas….**

-Hyuuga Hinata- llamó el profesor, ella se alzó y rápidamente fue hacia la mesa-aquí tiene su examen. Buen trabajo.-ella agarró la hoja y sonrió al ver un 98. Eso era genial, pero en que se había equivocado?

-Uchiha Sasuke, excelente-el moreno cogió su hoja y caminó hacia su asiento. Un cien. Estaba más que acostumbrado a esas notas. Se detuvo al ver a Hinata mirar dudosa su examen.

-En que me he equivocado?-murmuró mirando el problema

-No es 3x, sino 1x.-dijo una voz tras ella, que la asustó. Cuando se volteó, se sonrojó.

-U-Uchiha…-

-A partir de aquí has empezado a equivocarte-dijo señalando el problema-lo has desarrollado demasiado.-

Hinata bajó la mirada a su hoja.

-Pero si aquí la X pasa a ser 4, porque…-

-Debes sustituir la x y luego la y, después los juntas y los restas.-

Y ahora Hinata lo veía.

_Menudo fallo más tonto._

Lo vio alejarse y ella le agarró de la manga. Sasuke se volteó y ella arrepentida por ese gesto, lo soltó y bajó la cabeza.

-G-gracias.-

-No es nada-dijo éste. Hinata sonrió y fue a sentarse a su asiento.

-De que hablabais tú y Sasuke?-preguntó Sayako sonriendo con malicia.

-Me ayudó a resolver el problema.-y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Vaaya vaya-

-A que ha venido eso?-preguntó Naruto cuando Sasuke se hubo sentado.

-Que hayas suspendido no es culpa mía-respondió pasando las manos tras la nuca y cerrando los ojos.

-No! a que ha venido eso de "sustituir" la x?- se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. No sabía por qué, pero estaba irritado.

-Solo la ayudé a resolver el problema.-

-Ya, claro-y miró al frente, todavía cruzado de brazos- el problema…-

Sakura miró a sus amigos. Volvió a sentir una punzada en su vientre.

.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En tutoría…**

Los alumnos decidieron ir a la biblioteca a acabar sus trabajos. Aunque muchos no trabajaran como mandaron. Si no que empezaron a hablar bajito, reír, leer otros libros…

-Ya casi terminamos!-exclamó Sayako. La de la biblioteca le mandó callar y ella se volteó, sonrojada-lo siento-

Hinata sonrió a su lado. Las dos se habían juntado para terminar un trabajo de historia en parejas. Ya casi lo tenían terminado, sola faltaba un poco de información para terminar.

-Contigo seguro que apruebo Hinata-chan!-exclamó bajito, abrazando a su amiga-no sabes lo feliz que me hace ser tu amiga-y frotó su mejilla-eres tan inteligente!-

Hinata suspiró.

-Saya-chan, voy a buscar el libro, tu mientras termina de redactar lo que queda-le dijo, alzándose.

-Sí!-respondió ella, agarrando con energía el bolígrafo. Hinata sonrió.

_Ahora es ella la que parece un niño pequeño._

Negó y se metió entre las altas estanterías. Pasó los dedos por los libros, buscando el que ella quería. Cogió un par que parecían importantes y siguió buscando; cuando lo encontró , sonrió y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo pero alguien puso una mano sobre la suya. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y Hinata rápidamente apartó la mano y la mirada, sonrojada.

Naruto hizo una mueca cuando Hinata rápidamente alejó la mano de la suya. Miró al libro y lo cogió.

-Toma, puedes quedártelo-dijo él, cortante. Todavía recordando la patada de la mañana.

-No.-cortó ella-quédate con él yo buscaré otro-

-Pero este es el que ibas a coger así que toma-le mostró el libro y ella, frunciendo el ceño le miró.

-Dije que no, gracias. Utilízalo tú-

-Quieres hacer el favor de coger el libro. No tengo todo el día.-

-Y yo te dije que no lo necesito.-

Los dos se miraron echando chispas.

_Lo de antes no voy a perdonártelo nunca._ Pensó Naruto

_Me da absolutamente igual, pervertido._ Pensó Hinata, respondiéndole mentalmente

Luego voltearon el rostro cada uno a un lado

-Luego no andes lloriqueando por no tenerlo-

-No te preocupes, me arreglaré perfectamente con otro-

-Quien dijo que me preocupara? Solo quiero que no andes incordiando a los demás por un simple libro-

Hinata dio un paso hacia él, enfadada y notando al monstruo que despertaba.

-Aquí el único incordio que hay eres tú.-siseó-así que lárgate a incordiar a otros.-

Naruto dio también otro paso hacia delante.

-A quien llamas tú incordio? Pequeño monstruo.-Hinata quedó boquiabierta

-Me llamas tu a mi pequeño monstruo? Pervertido!-Hinata también intentaba controlar el nivel de su voz.

-No soy ningún pervertido!-Naruto se inclinó a su altura, realmente molesto

-Sí que lo eres! A que loco se le ocurriría ir besando a chicas desconocidas?-

-Oh, perdón pero yo no veo a ninguna chica, solo a un monstruito con piel de cordero que quiere ocultar lo que es en realidad. Un monstruo.-

-Eres odioso.-siseó ella

-Y tu un monstruo- y los mantuvieron la mirada en el otro, reflejando el odio puro que se sentían.

-Interrumpo algo?-preguntó una voz que los hizo separar al segundo, sonrojados. Habían estado tan metidos en la pelea, que sin darse cuenta había acercado sus rostros hasta casi rozarse.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Ya que ninguno de los dos respondió y sus rostros andaban rojos.

-Me voy-dijo Hinata pasando de Naruto y haciendo una reverencia a Sasuke. Naruto la observó marcharse.

-Ocurre algo con Hyuuga?-preguntó éste.

-Nada.-respondió abriendo el libro.

_Esa monstruito. Es que de verdad le sacaba de quicio. _Y eso que hace unos días que la conoce!

-Como puede ser alguien tan terriblemente irritable…?-

-Te refieres a ella?-

-Qué?-le miró Naruto, confuso.

-Dijiste que como podía llegar a ser alguien tan terriblemente irritable.- él se sonrojó, había dicho eso en voz alta?-supongo que te referirás a Hyuuga?-

Naruto bufó, frustrado.

-Es que realmente no la entiendo! Un día se sonroja y tartamudea otro te suelta lo primero que viene a su mente. Que es lo que le pasa!-

Sasuke paseó la mirada por los libros y agarró uno.

-Quizá no sea a ella la que le pase algo.-dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Me estás diciendo que soy yo el raro?-

Sasuke cerró el libro y le miró.

-No. Estoy diciendo que te has enamorado de ella-y pasó de largo por su lado.

-Ya te dije que no estoy enamorado de ella!-exclamó. La bibliotecaria le hizo callar, y él, sonrojado, siguió a su amigo-rival.-No estoy enamorado..-

Sayako observó a Naruto sentarse a leer un libro. Parecía molesto. Cuando Hinata volvió con tres libros ella hizo una mueca.

-Dijiste que necesitabas solo un libro-sollozó.

Hinata bufó.

-Lo siento, pero ya lo habían cogido. Ahora, empecemos-y abrió el libro. Sayako se sorprendió ante el tono autoritario de su amigo, pero no se atrevió a desobedecerla y siguió escribiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**En la salida…**

Sakura miró a sus dos amigos caminar delante de ella, sin mirarse, sin dirigirse la palabra, cuando era costumbre que Naruto le estuviera gritando. Se detuvo con un bufido. Cansado, se había cansado ya de eso.

Y que era eso?

-Sakura-chan, que haces? Vamos-dijo Naruto, al verla parada.

Sakura se acercó a ellos dos con pasos firmes y el ceño fruncido.

-Me lo vais a contar o no?-preguntó Sakura, molesta.

Ningunos delos dos respondió, de hecho, no sabía que contestar. Sakura volvió a bufar, apretando su puño y con una venita en la frente.

-Sakura-chan…que te pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar Naruto, empezando a asustarse.

-Me pasa vosotros! Me pasa que no me explicáis nada! Me pasa que lleváis días ignorándome! Que no sé qué os pasa! Eso me pasa!-

Los dos la miraron, sin saber que responder y ella bajó la cabeza, furiosa. Ocultó sus ojos bajó su flequillo.

-S-sakura…no nos pasa nada. Estamos como siempre, verdad?-le preguntó a Sasuke, que solo siguió mirándola-porque…porque nos preguntas eso? Te encuentras mal?-

Al otro lado de la calle, se oyeron unas voces. Los tres miraron hacia esa dirección. El grupo de Hinata caminaba por las calle riendo.

-Vamos a la cafetería?-sugirió Kiba

-Por supuesto. Después de tanto trabajo viene una buena, buena recompensa.-dijo Sayako sonriendo-verdad que si Hinata-chan?-

Pero ella no dijo nada, iba pensativa mirando al suelo. Notó la mano de Shino sobre su cabeza, ella le sonrió.

-No me digas que estás pensando en él!-exclamó Sayako. Kiba enseguida se volteó.

-Quien es él?-

-El chico que le gusta a Hinata! Ese!-y pasó un brazo por sus hombros-estás pensando en él a que sí?-

-N-no…yo..-

-Hinata-chan! t-te enamoraste?-preguntó preocupado Kiba. Ella se sonrojó al completo. Sayako rió y Shino negó.

-Dime, es por eso que volvías tan furiosa de buscar los libros. Viste al chico que te gustaba en brazos de otra?-

-No! Saya-chan no…-

-JAJA! Hinata sufre mal de amores!-y salió corriendo, gritándolo a pleno pulmón.

-Saya-chan! no grites! No es cierto!-le siguió Hinata

-Quien es él Hinata!-corrió Kiba.

Shino suspiró y le siguió andando.

-Que problemáticos…-murmuró sonriendo.

Sakura apretó sus puños;

-Eso me pasa-murmuró y los dos voltearon de nuevo a ella. La habían ignorado de nuevo. Alzó la cabeza y los dos se sorprendieron al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Se las secó y salió corriendo.

-Sakura!-gritó Naruto yendo a seguirla, pero Sasuke la detuvo-qu-q…pero que haces? suéltame.-

-Necesita estar sola-

-Pero estaba llorando!-Sasuke le soltó y siguió su camino. Naruto apretó sus puños. A veces odiaba a su amigo. Acaso no le preocupaba Sakura? Bufando frustrado, le siguió. Pensando que tal vez sí que tenía razón y debía de estar sola.

_A la monstruito le gustaba alguien?_ Vino de repente a su cabeza. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensarlo. Si era así…quien sería?

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que se cansó y se detuvo en un parque para niños. Estaba desierto así que entró y se sentó en los columpios, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

_Pero que me pasa?_ Se preguntó mentalmente. _Porque me estoy comportando así? Incluso he llorado. Rió. Mira que soy tonta. Porque les habré gritado? Ellos no han hecho nada…_

-Frentonita!-gritó una voz conocida. Ella alzó la cabeza y vio acercarse a Ino. Ésta le sonrió en cuanto estuvo delante-que haces aquí? No crees que eres demasiado mayor para ponerte a jugar en un parque-rió. Pero al ver que ésta volvió a bajar la cabeza, su sonrisa se borró-Sakura-chan…- y oyó un hipido.

Ino dejó la maleta un lado y se agachó, se sorprendió al verla llorar.

-Sakura-chan…que te pasa? Porque lloras?-

Pero Sakura se mordió el labio y volvió a secarse las lágrimas.

-N-nada. No pasa nada. Vámonos a casa.-se intentó levantar pero Ino la frenó

-Un momento rosita, de aquí no te vas hasta que no me cuentes que te pasa-

-Ino, no quiero…-

-Siéntate.-y ella así lo hizo. Ino la imitó sentándose en el columpio de al lado. Esperó, hasta que ella lo soltara.

-No sé qué me pasa…-murmuró Sakura al rato, apretando las cadenas del columpio-realmente …no lo sé…-calló de nuevo, mirando el suelo arenoso del parque-me siento muy molesta…-dijo de nuevo

-Es por Sasuke y Naruto? Acaso ya han hecho algo?-

-No…o sí. No lo sé…- frunció el ceño-me molesta, estoy molesta por...por ellos. Porque siempre hacen lo que quieren, porque nunca me cuentan nada, porque me…me ignoran-Ino notó como apretaba el columpio-Sasuke…Sasuke siempre anda callado, nunca nos cuenta cómo se siente o que siente; y si habla es solo para ofender….-chutó las piedrecitas-Y Naruto…él…tiene demasiada energía, anda siempre distraído y muchas veces suelta lo primero que pasa por su mente, da igual que pueda llegar a ofender, él …al igual que Sasuke…los dos dicen cosas que…a veces…me molestan… A veces…creo que hasta les odio…-

-Estas así por lo de esta mañana cierto?- Sakura la miró e Ino apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, poyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas-sobre lo de que a Sasuke puede que le guste Hinata.-

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Aún estas enamorada de él, verdad?-Ino la miró pero ella bajó la cabeza.

-N-no...aquello…ya…-bajó las manos y las puso sobre sus rodillas y sonrió con melancolía-yo…decidí olvidarme de él…Sasuke él no…-

-Sakura-chan…-Ino sabía que mentía

-Sasuke y yo…quedamos en que….tan solo amigos. Nada más. Nosotros...lo hablamos y…él dijo que…prefería que todo volviera a como estaba antes.-sintió sus ojos humedecerse-solo amigos…-apretó sus manos en puños-solo…amigos…-rió con burla-como si fuera tan fácil. Se cree que olvidar a alguien que has amado durante años es fácil…baka.-

-Naruto también lleva años enamorado de ti.-intervino Ino-se declaró a ti y todavía no le has dado ninguna respuesta.-

-E-eso no…-era cierto. Hacia un par de meses que Naruto se le había declarado y ella aún no había pensado en que responderle.-Soy una cobarde…-murmuró-una idiota, una inmadura…pero…todo es culpa de ellos.-Ino se sorprendió-es culpa de ellos. Yo…me siento así por culpa de ellos.-alzó la cabeza y la miró-porque todavía amo a Sasuke!-exclamó y bajó de nuevo la cabeza-pero….también…Naruto….yo…-de repente, todo su odio desapareció y sonrió al recordar la sonrisa del rubio, se sonrojó-me gusta…me gusta Naruto-

Ino creía lo que escuchaba, la miraba incrédula. Sakura, amaba a dos hombres.

-Sé que es una locura pero… amo a los dos. No quiero separarme de ellos…-y todo quedó en silencio. Solo se escuchaban algunas risas de niños, los pájaros… en el cielo, el sol ya empezaba a esconderse…

-Sakura-chan…te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-se alzó Ino del columpio, pero Sakura no respondió-estas enamorada de dos hombres! Dos hombres que son tus mejores amigos!-

-Lo sé…-

-No! no lo sabes.- y se arrodilló frente a ella-sabes el daño que puedes causarles si les dices eso? Naruto se morirá si se entera-

-Lo sé…-

-No! Sakura-chan! no puedes…-bufó para relajarse, aunque le estaba costando. La miró, seria; se lo iba a decir, tenía que decírselo-Sakura-chan sabes que es lo que realmente te molesta? Te molesta ver a Sasuke con Hinata…-ella fue a quejarse pero Ino alzó la mano-te molesta que Naruto ande siempre mirando a Hinata…te molesta que los dos estén prestando más atención a Hinata que a ti.-

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!-exclamó alzándose del columpio.

-SI, si te molesta!- se alzó ella también- Y te molesta porque eres una egoísta!-Sakura se sorprendió-quieres tener siempre a Naruto y Sasuke contigo, quieres tenerlos a los dos!-

Ella apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza

-Y que…-murmuró-y que si quiero que se queden conmigo?-la miró-ellos son mis amigos, Naruto me ama a mí y Sasuke…-

-Sasuke no te quiere Sakura. No como a una mujer si no como a alguien de su familia-Sakura volvió a bajar la cabeza y Ino suspirando agarró sus manos-Sakura-chan, compréndelo. No puedes esperar que estén siempre contigo, que los dos te amen…Naruto…-

-Naruto me ama. Él me lo dijo…-

-Tú lo has dicho, te lo dijo-Sakura la miró-han pasado dos meses des de aquello y Naruto…él ha podido dejar de…-

-No!-exclamó sollozando-Naruto no puede dejar de amarme! Él me lo dijo, me dijo que siempre estuvo enamorado de mí! Me lo dijo y yo le creo!-

-Pero Sakura-chan…-

-No.-y se soltó de sus manos, mirando molesta a Ino- Naruto me ama a mí. Él no puede enamorarse de otra, me lo dijo. Dijo que nunca se podría enamorar de otra chica.-

-Sakura-chan…-

-No Ino! No quiero escuchar nada. Si, seré una egoísta por querer tener a las dos personas que más quiero junto a mí, pero y qué? Mientras Sasuke siga a mi lado y Naruto amándome no tendré problemas.-apretó sus puños-porque amo a los dos y no voy a dejar que nadie los aparte de mi…-agarró su mochila y pasó por su lado. Se detuvo a unos pasos y mirando por encima del hombro le dijo- ni si quiera Hinata-y se marchó.

-Sakura-chan!-llamó Ino. Pero cuando lo hizo está ya estaba bien alejada. Se había quedado sorprendida ante el carácter de Sakura.

_Sakura….que piensas hacer?_

**_CONTINUARÁ!_**

* * *

><p><strong>*Escherichia Coli:<em> algo que me saqué de la manga para provocar que estos dos hablaran de algo. Y ves como ha funcionado? jeje <em>**

**_Por cierto, si queréis saber algo sobre ésta célula, ir a Wikipedia de ahí lo saqué todo hahaha. ( es que los dos son muy inteligentes )  
><em>**

**_AI! Sakura pero que estas diciendo! tu te estas escuchando? Amar a dos hombres? Y encima esos dos hombres sin tus mejores amigos! Ino tiene razón. Haz caso de Ino. _**

**_Además, que le vas a hacer a la pobre Hinata? ella aún no ha hecho nada para merecer lo que sea que tengas en mente! ._**

**_Hinata y Naruto...pero porque os molestais taaaanto? y Sasuke? Sasuke que tiene que ver en todo esto? le gusta Hinata? y ella a él?_**

_**Aqui va a haber problemas! y no sabré como resolverlos. Hinata-chan ten cuidado! NO te enamores de nadie! XD bueno si, solo de uno.Y él único del que puedes enamorarte es...**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **_

_**Gracias por vuestros RR! Matta ne!-  
><strong>_


	7. Gana un amigo, pierde a dos

**Aquí el emocionante capítulo 7 !**

**_Tú y yo...amigos?_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

-Buenos dí…-

-Hinata-chan!-la interrumpieron lanzándose sobre ella. Hinata perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, con Sayako encima-Buenos días Hinata-chan-dijo apretándola.

-Sa-saya-chan…-

-Tú! Quita tus patas de encima de mi muñeca!-gritó Kiba molesto. Sayako de nuevo se le había adelantado.

Ella se alzó y le sonrió con malicia a Kiba. Éste apretó su puño, furioso. Hinata se alzó, sonrojada y dolorida. Su amiga a veces no pensaba en lo que hacía.

-Te me has adelantado, pero la próxima…-siseó Kiba cerca de su rostro. Sayako sonrió más.

-No serás capaz de detenerme.-siseó ella y los dos se quedaron mirando, echando chispas en su mirada. Hinata entró con Shino. Cuando llegó a su asiento, suspiró. Cada mañana era lo mismo. Deseaba algún día entrar a su clase sin sufrir un ataque de sobre amor de Sayako.

Dejó sus cosas a un lado y sacó los libros de su mochila; de repente sintió algo y miró a un lado. Sakura la estaba mirando. Se extrañó, pero le sonrió y saludó con la mano, Sakura solo alzó un poco la mano y sonrió levemente. Hinata volvió a lo suyo.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Sasuke y Naruto, juntos. Juntos? Que hacían ellos entrando juntos? Los compañeros se sorprendieron y empezaron a murmurar. Algo malo iba a ocurrir. Cuando cerraron, las voces de las chicas dejaron de oírse y ellos fueron a sentarse a sus asientos. Naruto, sentado tras Sakura, miró a Sasuke y le indicó algo con la cabeza, Sasuke solo alzó sus hombros y sacó sus cosas. Naruto se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Sakura-chan…Buenos días-saludó, estirando el cuello, pero la pelirosa no dijo nada, ni siquiera se volteó. Naruto lo volvió a intentar.-como…como te encuentras hoy?-

Pero Sakura bufó, cansada. No iba a responderle, ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

Naruto volvió a ponerse bien y suspiró. Sabía que algo no iba bien con Sakura. Porque no les hablaba? Habían hecho algo? Porque se había ido ayer llorando?

La puerta se abrió y entró un profesor.

-Buenos días-saludó el profesor colocándose tras la mesa- Tengo una noticia que darles. Su profesor no podrá asistir el día de hoy-y la clase empezó a murmurar, feliz-pero eso no significa que no aprovechen el tiempo hasta la siguiente clase. Así que trabajen y no molesten a las otras clases.-y tras eso salió. En cuanto cerró la puerta. Todos se alzaron de sus mesas y empezaron a hablar con sus compañeros.

Hinata pensó que tal vez debería continuar con el trabajo que dejó de biología. Ya que el trabajo de historia lo terminaron ayer.

-Anno..Saya-chan, voy a la clase de biología. Vienes?-

-Que! pero de verdad vas a estudiar Hinata?-hizo un puchero.

-Creo que de esta manera no tendremos que hacerlo en casa.-

-Pero Hinata-chan…-y empezó a echarle pros de quedarse en clase. Hinata le discutió.

Sasuke se alzó de su asiento, agarrando su mochila.

-Eh! A dónde vas?-le preguntó Naruto, que había formado grupo con unos cuantos.

-A dormir. Y no me molestes.-y tras eso salió de clase y cerró.

-Y no me molestes-repitió éste y le sacó la lengua. Mira que era pesado. Su mirada volvió a Sakura, que seguía sentada en su silla, al parecer leyendo. Alzó una ceja, pensando que eso era muy raro. Porque no estaba charlando con Ino o Tenten? Las buscó por clase y las vio en una esquina, charlando con otras chicas. Volvió la mirada a Sakura.

Que era lo que le pasaba? Debía de averiguarlo. Y lo haría ahora que el odioso de Sasuke no estaba.

-Está bien, Sayako-chan, yo iré a terminarlo.-le sonrió Hinata. Había ganado.

Sayako se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Eso de los pros y los contras no era lo suyo.

-Bien. Me voy. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.-cogió su mochila y salió de clase.

-A dónde va Hinata?-preguntó Kiba

-A terminar el trabajo de biología.-respondió frustrada-mira que es trabajadora.-

-Todo lo contrario que algunas personas.-respondió Shino sin alzar la mirada de su libro.

Kiba y Sayako lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-A quién demonios te refieres!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata cerró la puerta del laboratorio. Dejó la mochila en una de las grandes mesas, se sentó en un taburete y sacó sus utensilios.

_Bien. Necesito el microscopio y…las células que me quedan por mirar son…_

Agarró el microscopio y fue hacia el armario del final de la clase, de donde buscó los cristales que contenían las células.

-Células procariotas, eucariotas y…-

-vegetales.-dijo alguien tras ella que la asustó y provocó que por poco no se le cayeran los cristales y el microscopio al suelo. Ella se volteó, con el corazón acelerado buscando a quien había dicho eso. De uno de los bancos que había pegado en una pared, se sentó Sasuke, apoyando su brazo en la rodilla.

-Uchiha…-y suspiró-eres tú…-

-Esperabas a alguien?- Ella se sonrojó y negó fervientemente

-N-no! Yo so-solo vine aquí a terminar el trabajo de biología-Sasuke siguió mirándola , y Hinata tragó duro-si te molesta yo me cambio de clase y..-

-No te digo que me molestas…-dijo alzándose- pero…-Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada-ya que estas aquí, terminémoslo juntos.-

Ella alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. Sasuke cogió sus cosas y las dejó donde las de ella. Volteó al ver que no venía.

-A qué esperas.- ella reaccionó y corrió hacia la mesa. Dejándolo todo en la mesa. Se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose muy nerviosa.

-Si quieres, puedo traer otro microscopio…-

-Para qué? Me fío de ti- y metió el primer cristal en el microscopio.

-Yo?...te fías de…de mí?-repitió incrédula. Sasuke la miró y Hinata se sonrojó al ver como la comisura de su labio se alzó, mostrando una sonrisa realmente sexy.

-Y tú…-se acercó a su rostro. Hinata no se movió-te fías de mí?-

Hinata volvió a tragar, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y se alejó, sacando sus cosas de su mochila. Hinata, con la mano en su pecho, volteó al frente.

Notaba su corazón latir rápidamente al igual que su corazón. Que había sido esa sensación?

-Traeré las células animales, son las únicas que faltan- y se alzó, caminando hacia el armario, Hinata lo siguió con la mirada. _Si se fiaba de él?_ Eso era algo difícil de responder, ya que hace tan solo unos días que se acababan de conocer. Bajó la cabeza, sonrojada, sin saber que pensar o hacer?

Cuando Sasuke se sentó de nuevo en la silla, la miró. Alzó una ceja al verla toda tensa en el taburete y al parecer sonrojada. Volteó de nuevo a por sus cosas. Como veía, esa chica era igual que todas las otras locas que le seguían cada día.

-No lo sé.-murmuró de repente. Sasuke paró de escribir-ha-hace poco que te conozco así que no sé…no sé si puedo fiarme de ti.-apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas-pero…me-me gustaría intentarlo.-cerró sus ojos con fuerza-me gustaría confiar en ti.-Sasuke la miró y ella, dando un hondo suspiró abrió los ojos y le miró-Uchiha, podría ser tu amiga?-Sasuke dejó el bolígrafo y se enderezó en la silla, mirándola sorprendido. Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada al completo.

-Lo siento, n-no quería incomodarte. Solo quiero que…que seas mi amigo y que…bueno, no-no te lo tomes como a una orden, solo, solo….-

-Tú quieres ser mi amiga?-preguntó sonando incrédulo. De hecho lo estaba. Hinata alzó la cabeza, aún sonrojada y al parecer, también sorprendida.

-Sí, porque? No puedo?-

Pero Sasuke aún seguía incrédulo. Ella, Hinata Hyuuga quería ser amiga de Uchiha Sasuke? Amiga?

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, buscando leer la respuesta en su cara. Pero le fue imposible. El rostro de Sasuke parecía algo indescifrable. Rió. Tapándose la boca al segundo, arrepentida.

-N-no me estoy riendo de ti! Solo me hizo gracia…bueno no. Es que tu cara, pues…-y Sasuke alzó la ceja, ella se sonrojó al completo-No! no, no, no, no! pe-perdóname! No quería reírme de ti! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo sien…-pero alfo detuvo su disculpa, algo que la sorprendió y la maravilló. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Sasuke estaba…estaba riendo.

Jamás pensó que una risa fuera tan hermosa como aquella que escuchaba. Y lo más sorprendente es que Sasuke, el rey de la escuela, el terrorífico al que todos temían, el que nunca mostraba una sonrisa a nadie excepto a sus amigos… Sasuke Uchiha estaba riendo. Se sonrojó, sin poder apartar la mirada del muchacho, que se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa.

-Kawaii….-murmuró ella. Sasuke dejó de reír al momento y sonrojándose levemente, volteó y cogió su bolígrafo, dispuesto a escribir de nuevo. Tosió disimuladamente y vio como Hinata Hyuuga, la segunda chica que le escucha reír, empezaba a escribir. Sasuke bajó la vista de nuevo a la libreta.

-Está bien.-dijo él de repente. Hinata le miró-puedes ser mi amiga.-y volvió a escribir, sonrojado. Hinata sonrió y asintió. Sintiéndose feliz. Por fin se había hecho amigo de Sasuke.

Pasaron la hora tan solo hablando del trabajo. Cuando sonó el timbre, recogieron y se fueron juntos a clase.

-oh no!-exclamó Hinata deteniéndose de repente. Sasuke se volteó-Toca inglés?-le preguntó preocupada.

Sasuke asintió y ella se volteó y se agachó en el suelo, desesperada.

-No hice los deberes…-sollozó- el profesor me matará…-

Sasuke miró alrededor, se acercó a ella y se detuvo delante.

-No se te da muy bien el inglés?-preguntó y Hinata negó.

-Soy malísima. Y es que no entiendo nada! –se removió el cabello- ahh! El profesor va a matarme!-

-Yo puedo ayudarte-Hinata le miró al segundo, él viró la cabeza a un lado-se me da bien el inglés y creo que podría echarte un cable.-

-E-enserio?-preguntó alzándose-tú…puedes ayudarme?-

Sasuke asintió, ahora mirándola. Ella le sonrió y estuvo tentada a abrazarle. Sasuke notó calor en sus mejillas cuando ella sonrió.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun! Me harías un gran favor si me ayudaras-

Sasuke pensó que su nombre sonaba muy bien en los labios de ella. Pero en que estaba pensado?

-Pero tú tendrás que ayudarme a mí.- Eso la sorprendió.

-Yo? Ayudarte? En qué? si eres el más listo de la clase.- por un momento Sasuke se sintió orgulloso. Era la primera vez que alguien, y específicamente una chica le decía que era inteligente y no la estupidez de siempre, que estaba bueno.

-La historia no es lo mío. Yo te enseño inglés y tú me ayudas con historia- Hinata le miró, ladeando la cabeza-que me dices?-

Hinata se lo pensó. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke era muy inteligente, y seguro que si él la ayudaba podría aprobar inglés con facilidad. Lo miró y sonrió.

-Trato hecho-dijo ella extendiendo su mano. Sasuke la miró, extrañado, pero luego alzó la suya y agarró la de ella-daré mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte a aprobar historia-

Sasuke se quedó mirándola. Su mano junto la suya, tan pequeña.

-Sasuke-kun?-él separó la mano, sonrojándose levemente por su torpeza.

-Volvamos a clase-y pasó por su lado. Hinata le sonrió y le siguió. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, él se detuvo.-Te veo al final de las clases, en la puerta.-y dicho eso abrió la puerta. Hinata se quedó mirándolo en la puerta, extrañada.

_Entonces…eso significa que ya iban a empezar?_ Sonrió y se sonrojó. Sabía que había hecho bien al hacerse amiga de Sasuke.

-Allí estaré!-exclamó entrando en clase y cerrando tras ella. Cuando llegó a su asiento, Kiba Shino y Sayakola miraban boquiabiertos.-qué?-

-Venías con Uchiha?-preguntó Sayako sorprendida. Hinata sonrió y asintió.

-Sí. Nos hemos hecho amigos- y sus bocas se desencajaron. Hinata parpadeó, extrañada- qu-que os pasa?-

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su asiento, Naruto y Sakura le miraban incrédulos.

-Sasuke…d-donde has…donde has…-balbuceó Naruto al verle entrar con Hinata.

-De biología-

-E-estuviste con…Hinata?-se atrevió a preguntar Sakura. Sasuke la miró unos segundos, pero volvió la vista a su mochila, sacando sus cosas

-Sí.- y no dijo más. El profesor entró y la clase de inglés dio comienzo.

Naruto volvió a su asiento, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, un dolor que le molestaba y le hacía sentirse…rabioso. Miró a su amigo. Que había estado haciendo con Hinata?

Sakura, con la mirada oculta, apretó su lápiz, bajo la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**En el descanso…**

-Suéltalo todo!-exigió Kiba, delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Q-que…no entiendo…-

-Como que te has hecho amiga del Uchiha!-exclamó Sayako, delante de ella también, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Shino, sentado en la mesa, seguía comiendo. Los cuatro se encontraban en su clase, con las cuatro mesas juntas como siempre. Afuera, hacía un frío de mil demonios y es que el invierno estaba casi encima de ellos. Así que se quedaron a almorzar en la clase, junto algunos de sus otros compañeros.

Hinata miró de reojo hacia la mesa donde estaba Sasuke, con las piernas sobre la mesa y al parecer durmiendo. Sonrió.

-No me digas que él es….-se alejó, sorprendiéndose de eso que acababa de descubrir, se acercó de nuevo-te gusta el Uchi…-

-No!-exclamó ella, sonrojada. Mirando alrededor para comprobar que nadie escuchaba-Solo…somos amigos.-

-Eso es imposible!-exclamó Kiba, agachándose a su altura- imposible…

-Soy su amiga. Él me lo dijo, dijo que podía ser su amiga-respondió molesta-Sasuke-kun no es una mala persona. Es bueno y muy inteligente. Antes, en la clase de biología estuvimos haciendo el trabajo, él me ayudó mucho, además, se ha ofrecido a enseñarme inglés-

-QUE!-exclamaron Sayako y Kiba, que al segundo la sujetaban por el cuello de su camisa-que Uchiha se ha ofrecido a qué?-preguntaron los dos. Ella volteó el rostro, sonrojada.

-Me ha dicho que me enseñara inglés mientras que yo le ayude con historia.-sus amigos la soltaron y ella bajó la cabeza sonrojada-eso es lo que hacen los amigos no? ayudarse mutuamente.- Al no recibir respuesta, alzó la cabeza y una gota resbaló por su nuca.

Sayako tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y se mordía el cuello de su camisa, Kiba en cambio tenía al mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

-Q-que…-

-Se la quiere quedar…-sollozó Sayako- Uchiha la quiere para él…-

-Saya-chan…-

-SOBRE MI CADAVER!-Exclamó Kiba, llamando la atención de toda la clase.

-Kiba-kun no grites, por favor.- Se arrepentía de haberle contado a sus amigos.

-Antes me muero si dejo que vayas con él.-y miró a Sasuke, caminó hacia él. Hinata se alertó.

-Kiba-kun, a donde…- Sayako, enfadada se colocó tras Kiba.

-Tú!-exclamó Kiba golpeando la mesa de Sasuke con la palma de la mano. Sasuke abrió los ojos y los miró a los dos. Hinata se encontraba tras ellos, preocupada- que es lo que pretendes?-

-Kiba-kun, por favor…-

Sasuke miró a los tres y suspiró. Bajó los pies y se alzó, pasó al lado de ellos, pero Sayaka lo agarró de la manga del uniforme.

-Saya-chan!-

La clase empezó a murmurar. Naruto y Sakura se mantuvieron atentos.

-No nos ignores-sonó dura ella, soltando su camisa. Sasuke los miró y luego pasó la mirada a Hinata.

-Siempre hacen lo mismo?-le preguntó

Ella se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa.

-B-bueno…ellos solo…-

-A qué viene eso de darle clases de inglés?-preguntó Kiba plantándose delante de él. Hinata a un lado de los dos, alzó las manos. La clase murmuró de nuevo-crees que puedes engañar a alguien con una excusa como esa?-

-Kiba-kun…-

-Que es lo que quieres con Hinata!-exclamó Sayako poniéndose a su lado.

Sasuke los miró, no es que de verdad quisiera hacerlo, o tal vez sí, pero sonrió con altivez y eso fue el colmo para Kiba, que en un ataque de ira le golpeó en la mejilla.

-kiba-kun!-exclamó Hinata metiéndose en medio-Porque le golpeaste?-y se volteó a Sasuke-Sasuke-kun…estás bien?- Sasuke miró a KIba, furioso, limpiándose la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios. Apretó sus puños y alzó su mano, con ganas de devolverle el golpe.

-NO!-Exclamó Hinata haciendo algo que sorprendió a todos.

-Hinata….chan…-murmuró sorprendida Sayako

-No lo hagas…por favor…-sollozó Hinata abrazándose a la cintura de Sasuke-por favor Sasuke-kun…no le golpees….por favor…-

Sasuke con el puño en el aire y mirando a Kiba furioso, bajó el brazo. Hinata aún abrazada a él y sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, siguió hablando.

-Por favor….no peleéis…esto no lleva a nada…-apretó más fuerte el abrazo-Sasuke-kun…por favor…no golpees a Kiba…-

Sasuke miró a un lado, sintiendo aún tremendas ganas de golpearle. _Y porque demonios no lo hacía? _Solo porque una chica le estuviera abrazando no tenía por qué detenerse_. Porque demonios no se lo devolvía!_

Sasuke la separó de su cuerpo de mala manera. Estaba molesto, furioso con él mismo. Debía de desahogarse un poco. Así que sin más salió de clase, cerrando con fuerza. Hinata vio preocupada como su amigo se marchaba, herido. Apretó sus puños, estaba molesta. Porque siempre tenían que exagerar tanto las cosas? Es que no querían que tuviera más amigos o qué?

-Hinata-chan…-llamó sorprendida Sayako. Ella se volteó, mirándoles de mala manera.

-os odio-murmuró y salió corriendo tras Sasuke.

Kiba, Sayako y toda la clase quedó en absoluto silencio. Kiba y Sayako no creían lo que acaban de escuchar. Sayako salió de clase y Kiba fue a sentar se a su asiento. La clase volvió a lo suyo, comentando lo que acaban de ver.

Sakura y Naruto no cabían en si de lo sorprendidos que estaban. Sasuke se había detenido. Hinata había detenido a Sasuke. Cuando él, el problemático, el que nunca se detenía en una batalla hasta dejarlo medio muerto…se había detenido. Y solo hizo falta el abrazo de una chica.

Naruto apretó sus puños y miró al suelo, sintiendo la ira calentar su pecho. Porque se había detenido?

-Hinata…-murmuró él y salió a buscar a Sasuke. Sakura se dejó caer en su asiento, aún con la mirada sorprendida. No solo Sasuke se había detenido con Hinata, sino que ahora…Naruto…

Ino, des de la otra punta de la clase miró a su amiga, preocupada. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Sakura…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Hinata salió de clase y llegó hasta el final del pasillo, Sasuke ya no estaba. Miró a ambos lados y subió escaleras arriba, asomando su cabeza por las clases que estaban vacías, subió de nuevo y en la tercera planta tampoco lo vio. Bajó a las clases que parecían más tranquilas, pero tampoco estaba….

Se detuvo, cansada, apoyada sobre una pared. Suspiró. Donde podría haber ido?

-Sayako…Kiba…-suspiró girando su cuerpo y mirando hacia la ventana. Su mirada se fijó en el cielo gris, parecía advertir que llovería. Hinata infló sus mejillas. El día estaba como ella, gris y amenazando con llorar. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y al hacerlo, se sorprendió. Arriba, en el tejado se encontraba Sasuke. Salió corriendo hacia el lugar, pero se detuvo, acordándose de algo y volvió para atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke agarró la verja con fuerza, notando como ésta se le clavaba en la mano. Apoyó la cabeza en ella, suspirando. Pero qué demonios había hecho? Se había detenido. Él? Des de cuando hacía caso él a alguien…Alzó la cabeza al cielo gris. Sin duda, estar con Naruto y Sakura no le sentaba nada bien. Soltó la verja y caminó hacia la puerta. Empezaba a sentir frío.

Cuando entró y cerró se sorprendió al tener a Hinata delante, respirando rápidamente y con un botiquín en un brazo. Que hacia ella aquí? Le había estado buscando? Tsk! Y a él que le importaba. Se sentía así por culpa de ella. No quería saber nada más, así que pasó por su lado, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Sasuke-kun!-le llamó Hinata, al ver que se alejaba. Sasuke no se volteó y ella, avergonzada, se acercó unos pasos-yo…-

-No me interesa.-interrumpió él, fríamente-lo que tengas que explicarme realmente no me interesa. Así que déjame en paz.- y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Hinata inconscientemente se adelantó y lo agarró de la camisa. Sasuke, al notar el tiró, la miró duramente por encima del hombro -no me toques.- y ella lo soltó, bajando la cabeza. Sasuke se alejó de nuevo.

-Lo siento…-murmuró ella, apretando el botiquín- LO SIENTO!-exclamó inclinándose a modo de reverencia. Sasuke se detuvo-lo siento…-volvió a decir, más bajo-no pensé que…que Kiba y Sayako fueran a ir tan lejos. Por favor, perdóname-explicó aún doblada. Su labio tembló y se lo mordió. Sasuke era el primer amigo que conseguía hacer gracias a su esfuerzo. Y no quería perderlo…-ellos…solo quieren protegerme, por eso…-

-Te dije que no me interesaba-y acabó de bajar el último peldaño. No tenía ganas de escuchar nada.

-Pero dijiste que eras mi amigo!-gritó ella con la voz rota por las lágrimas. Al segundo se arrepintió y vio a Sasuke detenerse de nuevo. Ella bajó la cabeza y apretó el botiquín-se supone que soy tu amiga…y los amigos siempre se perdonan…-No obtuvo más respuesta que un silencio aterrador. Se mordió el labio de nuevo. No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no iba a…pero una lágrimas traicionera cayó al suelo, luego otro y otra…Se agachó, escondiendo su cara como pudo con el botiquín-L-lo siento…-sollozó-lo siento…-e hipó.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Odiaba estas escenas. Había tenido más de una; siempre que rompía con las chicas con las que había estado saliendo. Se volteó y alzó la cabeza para mirarla y algo pareció golpearle en el pecho. Hinata, arriba de la escalera, agachada, llorando….Sasuke incluso pudo sentir que temblaba.

Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Que le importaba lo que pasaba con ella. Ella era una chica como las otras, una loca obsesionada con él.

_No sé porque pierdo el tiempo aquí_. Pensó y bajó las otras escaleras, pero se detuvo. Hinata emitía un sonido muy raro, intentado aguantar las lágrimas que ya habían salido. Bufó, enfadándose con él mismo. Que hacía? porque le… ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía al verla así, más pequeña y débil de lo habitual. Se volteó y subió.

_Maldita amistad del demonio_.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte-Hinata alzó la cabeza lentamente, sorprendiendo al verle cerca y mucho más alto. Cuando ella le miró, Sasuke volteó el rostro a un lado.-Tu no me has hecho nada.-al no recibir respuesta, se sintió realmente idiota y muy incómodo-Así que deja de llorar, es realmente molesto.-

_Genial. Una frase digna de ti, Sasuke._ Pensó él con sarcasmo. Se sentía patético diciendo eso.

Hinata sorbió más de una vez su nariz, aún sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo.

-M-me perdonas?-

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte-la miró, molesto-acaso no entiendes lo que digo o qué?- Hinata bajó la cabeza y Sasuke bufó, molesto.-Has venido a curarme cierto?-preguntó mirando el botiquín. Hinata, sonrojada, asintió. Él se sentó en el escalón-pues hazlo-

Hinata le miró unos segundos, extrañada. Sasuke la miró.

-Venga!-

-Si!-exclamó ella, bajándose unos escalones más abajo, arrodillándose en ellos. Dejó el botiquín a un lado, lo abrió y sacó una pequeña gasa y un poco de topionic. Lo echó en la gasa, y, subiendo un escalón más, se metió entre las piernas abiertas de éste y acercó la gasa a su boca, pero se detuvo en el aire, mirándole, dudosa. Antes le había dicho que no o tocase.

-P-puedo...?-Sasuke alzó una ceja a modo de "pues claro". Hinata se sonrojó y dio un pequeño toque en su comisura. Él se alejó, Hinata se disculpó y Sasuke dejó que lo curará. Tampoco le dolía tanto. Sasuke de reojo la observó. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca pudo observar que esa chica realmente era hermosa. No solo por sus grandes ojos color perla, rodeados de espesas pestañas; su nariz era respingona, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y sus labios…apetecibles.

Se obligó a mirar a un lado, sonrojándose un poco. Seré idiota.

-Lo siento.-murmuró ella, curándole. Sasuke la miró de reojo.-siento que Kiba te haya golpeado. Él es…solamente quiere protegerme y Sayako…no es mala persona…-dejó de curarle y bajó sus brazos, mirando a un lado-no son malas personas, ellos…-sonrió un poco-me quieren y…se preocupan por mí-dejó la gasa a un lado y sacó otra-Sasuke-kun…si te molesta eso yo…-dejó de hacer-me alejaré de ti- y tras unos segundos mirando la caja, alzó la mano para quitarle el rastro de topionic del labio. Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca.-Que…-

-Tenemos un trato, recuerdas?-soltó su muñeca-tú me enseñas historia y yo inglés-

-S-si pero si Ki-Kiba…-

-Me importa un demonio lo que él piense, tú eres mi amiga y como tal cumplirás lo prometido. Está claro?-Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Así que Sasuke solo la quería para sus intereses…debió de imaginárselo. Sonrió de lado. Kiba tenía razón no…-así que más te vale presentarte en la salida, porque como no lo hagas, juro que no dejare de incordiarte, día tras día, hasta que te des cuenta de lo que pasa cuando alguien no cumple con su palabra-

Hinata asintió. Y Volvió a subir el brazo para curarle. Que más podía hacer? Ese era el carácter de su amigo y ella no intentaría cambiarlo.

-Gracias.-susurró él, al rato, sonrojándose levemente. Hinata dejó de curarle y le miró. Había oído bien? Sasuke le estaba dando las gracias?

-Sasuke-kun…-y sonrió. _Entonces…eso significaba que la aceptaba como amiga, y no tan solo como una de más?_

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo una voz tras ellos que los hizo voltear el rostro. Sasuke rodó los ojos y Hinata, sonrojada, se alejó de Sasuke rápidamente. Pensando que tal vez podía entender mal la situación.

Naruto, que llevaba rato en la escalera de abajo, escuchando la conversación de su amigo y Hinata, decidió intervenir en cuanto escuchó a Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida, agradecer a alguien. Le sorprendió lo que vio, Hinata muy cerca del rostro de Sasuke y sonriendo, sonrojada; entre las piernas de éste. Apretó los puños y sintió la ira calentar su pecho.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo, sorprendiendo a los dos. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Subió los últimos escalones que los separaban de ellos, con el ceño fruncido.-A solas-y miró a Hinata, que entrecerró la mirada al sentir la mirada rubio.

-Hinata-dijo Sasuke. Ésta la miró y bufó. Cogió el botiquín y desapareció escaleras abajo. Cuando los dos estuvieron solos, Sasuke se alzó de la escalera y se situó en el pasillo.-Y ahora qué quieres?-

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, Sasuke.-

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

><p><strong>Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía! Pero que es lo que está pasando aquí? Sasuke, que te pasa? tu agradeciendo? jajaja A que se deberá...<strong>

**Naruto, Naruto, naruto...a ti que te pasa tmb eh? que sasuke no pega con Hinata? creo que eso no lo decides tú...XD Y además, eso no es una excusa BAAAAKA! porque no puede ser Hinata? vamos! responde! porque no ella! **

**Quizá porque...la quieres para tí? . AAAAIIII! QUE NERVIOS!**

**Por cierto, gracias por vuestros RR de nuevo! Sois geniales dejando unos comentarios taaaaaan grandes! Me inclino ante vosotros jeje**

**PD: _Vuelvo a repetir, y perdonarme si soy pesada, que no quiero ofender a nadie con el tema de la altura de Hinata, solo es algo que me he inventado. Que nadie se ofenda por lo que digan de ella. Ok!^^ Que nadie se compare en un caso así XD_**

_**Otra cosa... Sasuke, de momento, no siente nada por Hinata, solo le "gusta", y es un gusta de esos que dices...estoy a gusto con ella, porque no es como las locas de sus fans. Es tranquila, callada e inteligente. Como le gustan a él, pero de momento, Sasuke no siente absolutamente nada por Hinata. Solo una amistad muy bonita, ya que la que tenía pues...**_

**En fin, nos vemosss!**

**Matta ne!**


	8. Siendo sinceros, una tarde agradable

**Como me pedís. Aquí traigo el cap. 8! **

**Espero que os guste!^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>_

_-Lo siento.-murmuró ella, curándole. Sasuke la miró de reojo.-siento que Kiba te haya golpeado. Él es…solamente quiere protegerme y Sayako…no es mala persona… no son malas personas, ellos… me quieren y…se preocupan por mí. Sasuke-kun…si te molesta eso yo… me alejaré de ti-Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca.-Que…-_

_-Tenemos un trato, recuerdas?-soltó su muñeca-tú me enseñas historia y yo inglés-_

_-S-si pero si Ki-Kiba…-_

_-Me importa un demonio lo que él piense, tú eres mi amiga y como tal cumplirás lo prometido. Está claro? Así que más te vale presentarte en la salida, porque como no lo hagas, juro que no dejare de incordiarte, día tras día, hasta que te des cuenta de lo que pasa cuando alguien no cumple con su palabra-_

_Hinata asintió. Y Volvió a subir el brazo para curarle. _

_-Gracias.-susurró él, sonrojándose levemente. _

_-Sasuke-kun…-y sonrió. Entonces…eso significaba que la aceptaba como amiga, y no tan solo como una de más?_

_-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo una voz tras ellos que los hizo voltear el rostro. _

_Naruto, que llevaba rato en la escalera de abajo, escuchando la conversación de su amigo y Hinata, decidió intervenir en cuanto escuchó a Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida, agradecer a alguien. Le sorprendió lo que vio, Hinata muy cerca del rostro de Sasuke y sonriendo, sonrojada; entre las piernas de éste. Apretó los puños y sintió la ira calentar su pecho._

_-Tenemos que hablar-dijo, sorprendiendo a los dos. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Subió los últimos escalones que los separaban de ellos, con el ceño fruncido.-A solas-y miró a Hinata, que entrecerró la mirada al sentir la mirada rubio. _

_-Hinata-dijo Sasuke. Ésta le miró y bufó. Cogió el botiquín y desapareció escaleras abajo. Cuando los dos estuvieron solos, Sasuke se alzó de la escalera y se situó en el pasillo.-Y ahora qué quieres?-_

_-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, Sasuke_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto miró a su amigo. Al parecer no entendió porque alzó su ceja.

-Que es lo que estás haciendo? A que ha venido ese numerito?-

-No he hecho ningún numerito-respondió sabiendo que hablaba de lo del golpe-solo no quise devolvérselo-

-Y des de cuando Sasuke Uchiha se detiene en una pelea?-repuso. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ese tono no le había gustado para nada.

-Qué quieres-le preguntó con rudeza-déjate ya de rodeos y habla-

-Que pretendes con Hinata?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata estornudó en el momento que entró a su clase. Cuando lo hizo, todos se le quedaron mirando y ella, bajó la cabeza, cerró y se fue directa a su sitio. Miró cabizbaja hacia delante, Kiba estaba sentado dos mesas más delante y Shino tras él. Cuando miró a otro lado, el asiento de Sayako estaba vacío.

Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y a ti que te importa-respondió fríamente.

-Me importa, porque parece que no te das cuenta del dolor que causas cuando estás con ella-Sasuke alzó la ceja; Naruto se cruzó de brazos-me refiero a Sakura.-

-Creo que ese tema ya lo zanjamos hace mucho.-

-Pero ella aún sigue enamorada de ti!- Sasuke pasó por su lado; no quería hablar del tema, estaba ya más que harto de eso. Naruto lo agarró del brazo-acaso no cabes el dolor que le causas cuando estas con otras?-

Sasuke se soltó con fiereza.

-No me importa-Naruto quiso decir algo pero Sasuke se volteó y le miró, rudo-se lo dije bien claro aquel día, a mí no me gusta y jamás me gustará como mujer-

-Y Hinata si no?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y Hinata volvió a estornudar. _Pero que le pasaba? Y si se había resfriado?_ Justo en ese momento entraba el profesor. Pasó lista.

-Donde están Haruno, Namikaze, Uchiha y Kiwara?-preguntó éste.

Ninguno de clase respondió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tienes algún problema con ello?-

-Lo tengo porque…-pero volteó el rostro a un lado. Qué problema tenía él con Hinata?

-No eras tú el que siempre me decía que buscase a una chica amable, sincera, tranquila? Hinata es todo ello-

-Pero ella no puede ser!-gritó, sintiendo la ira en su pecho- Ella! ella….-apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza. Porque ella no podía ser? Naruto sabía que no le gustaba Hinata. Era pequeña y molesta como un mosquito. Siempre armando follones con los locos de sus amigos y encima era una monstruito que gritaba e insultaba. Estaba claro, Sasuke no pegaba con ella.

-Ya te enamoraste de ella?-preguntó Sasuke de repente, provocando un sonrojo completo en el rostro del rubio, que alzó la cabeza.

-Quieres dejar de decir siempre lo mismo! No! No me gusta! No estoy enamorado de ella! la odio! Es pequeña y muy molesta! Es un monstruo! No la aguanto!-gritó a pleno pulmón, quedándose tras eso, mucho mejor y más relajado. Tras mirar a Sasuke, se sonrojó-idiota...-masculló, avergonzado.

-Si tanto la odias que te importa lo que haga yo con ella-esa preguntó se le clavó en el pecho. Tenía razón. Pero…algo se le ocurrió.

-Pero y Sa….-

-Es mi vida y haré con ella lo que me dé la gana. Si me gusta Hinata, no es problema tuyo ni tampoco el de Sakura. No os metáis.-y bajó las escaleras, dejando ya el tema por terminado.

-Espera!-gritó Naruto des de arriba, Sasuke se detuvo-Acaso ya no te importa nuestra amistad! No te preocupa que por culpa de…de otro terminemos separados?-

Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin voltearse, le respondió.

-Hace tiempo que nuestra amistad se perdió-y miró hacia abajo de la otra escalera. Ahí estaba Sakura, con la cabeza baja. Bajó las escaleras, pasando por su lado y deteniéndose ahí-des de ese día, nada volvió a ser normal.-y bajó las escaleras.

-Sasuke esper…-gritó mientras bajaba, hasta que se quedó quieto al ver a Sakura en la escalera de abajo-Sakura-chan…-

Sakura miraba las escaleras, intentando aguantar las ganas enormes que tenía de llorar. Otra vez. Otra vez había vuelto a ser rechaza.

-Sakura…-se acercó Naruto preocupado

Porque tuvo que oírlo de nuevo? Era como si hubiese vuelto a aquel día, en que tras fingir que se lo había tomado bien, lloró en su cama hasta caer rendida.

-Hace tiempo que nuestra amistad se perdió; des de ese día, nada volvió a ser normal.-

Le estaba echando en cara que era su culpa. Ella tenía la culpa de haber roto aquella amistad que los mantenía siempre unidos. Por ella y su estúpida idea de declararse a Sasuke, aun sabiendo que no sería correspondida, se aventuró a decirlo.

_Idiota. Eso es lo que era, una idiota._

Naruto, parado en un escalón más arriba, alzó a mano para tocarle el hombro y así, tal vez de alguna forma, animarla. Haciéndola pensar que él se encontraba con ella. Que no tenía por qué sufrir sola. Que él estaba ahí, siempre, para lo que fuera. Pero Sakura apartó el hombro.

-No quiero que me tengas lástima.-sollozó con voz dura.

-Sakura…-y él volvió a alzar la mano, acercándola a su rostro. Sakura le golpeó la mano y le miró.

-No quiero tu lástima Naruto. Es más, no quiero ni que tú ni Sasuke me volváis a dirigir palabra.-bajó la cabeza, apretando sus puños-estoy harta. Harta de ser la culpable de todo, harta de ser la ignorada, harta de….-alzó la cabeza, mirándole con fiereza-estoy cansada de vosotros.-una lágrima cayó al suelo cuando de nuevo bajó la cabeza.

Naruto se sorprendió.

-Puede…que haya hecho mal al declararme a Sasuke, pero…que derecho tiene a echarme en cara que fue mi culpa. Yo no provoqué que nos alejáramos…yo solo…le dije lo que sentía…no buscaba nada de esto…-ahora lloraba, pero poco le importaba. Estaba enfadada y muy triste, por ella, por sus amigos-acaso cree que uno elige de quien enamorarse-sonrió de lado- Como se nota que nunca se ha enamorado, decirme todo eso…no tiene ni idea. Es un idiota…-

Naruto miraba al suelo, apretando sus puños, furioso.

-Porque te molesta tanto?-Sakura alzó la cabeza ante su tono frío-ya sabes que es lo que él siente por ti, porque demonios te enfadas-

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida;

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, siempre Sasuke.-alzó la cabeza-alguna vez piensas en mí? Te has parado, aunque solo sea un momento, a pensar que llevo más de ocho años enamorado de ti. Que me declaré a ti y ni siquiera he recibido una maldita respuesta. Alguna vez…no, lo has pensado?-sonrió con sorna al ver como ella bajaba la cabeza-no. Claro que no. Porque pensar en Naruto. Porque gastar el tiempo pensando en él cuando tiene a su lado al mejor de los hombres. Sasuke Uchiha- Sakura se mordía el labio y Naruto, más que furioso quiso gritarle todo lo que sentía pero… viendo que no tenía nada que decirle, suspiró. Que ganaba con enfadarse con ella? Sabía perfectamente que Sakura siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke. Y aunque tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que un día de estos Sakura dejara de quererlo, nunca sucedió. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él y Naruto era…era como el olvidado. Nada pintaba entre ellos, solo era aquel que se metía en medio. Y se estaba cansado, ya se había cansado de ser el que tenía que esperar, el de ser el que va detrás de Sasuke, el que va detrás de Sakura, no….todo eso se había acabado. Ya no volvería a ir tras nadie nunca más.

Sakura se sentía avergonzada con ella misma. Naruto acababa de confesarle que llevaba ocho años enamorada de ella y ella…ni se había atrevido a darle alguna palabra. Pero…es que todo era tan reciente. Sasuke la acababa de rechazar y Naruto ahora se le confesaba.

No sabía que hacer! Amaba a Sasuke aun con todo lo que le había dicho pero Naruto…también amaba a Naruto. Y no quería que la abandonara. Él siempre había estado allí para ella, cuando Sasuke la trataba de loca, la apartaba, Naruto siempre la volvía a animar. Naruto era...algo que ella necesitaba en su vida. Y no lo iba a perder por un sentimiento que nunc afue correspondido. Ahora le tocaba amar de nuevo, olvidarse de Sasuke y...empezar de cero con Naruto.

Secándose las lágrimas de los ojos y bufando para relajarse. Se preparó para darle una respuesta. Alzó la cabeza dispuesta a decirle que…pero su mirada la obligó a callar.

-Está bien Sakura. Creo que lo he cogido. Todavía amas a Sasuke y…-alzó la cabeza y como pudo le sonrió-Así que no te preocupes por tu respuesta, que me la imagino-se rascó la nuca-creo que será mejor…que nos alejemos un poco para…recuperarnos. Pero solo hasta que seamos capaces de ver al otro, no te parece?-

-Se….separarnos…?-

-Sí. Eso nos vendrá bastante bien a los tres- y miró su reloj-Oh no! llego tarde a clase!-y pasó corriendo por su lado, pero se detuvo en el último escalón-hasta pronto, Sakura-chan.-y corrió de nuevo.

Sakura sintió de nuevo sus ojos humedecerse y las lágrimas brotaron. Se dejó caer de rodillas en las escaleras, ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas por sus manos.

Se había quedado sin amigos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke llegó a clase al cuarto de hora de empezar, el profesor le reprochó, pero lo dejó sentarse. Hinata le miró y él también lo hizo. Los dos supieron que nada iba bien.

A los diez minutos llegó Naruto con la excusa de que había estado hablando con un profesor, éste también le dejó pasar, pero con la condición de que no volvieran a llegar tarde.

Cuando se sentó, en la mesa de al lado de Sasuke, ninguno de los dos se miró, con lo que Hinata supo que también habían discutido. Ahora la cuestión era, donde estaban Sayako y Sakura?

Cuando las clases terminaron, Kiba cogió rápidamente y salió sin esperar a nadie. Cuando Shino se alzó para atraparle, Hinata lo agarró de la camisa.

-S-shino-kun…-él sonrió y le acarició la cabeza

-No te preocupes, hablaré con él-Hinata asintió, agradecida y soltó a Shino que salió corriendo llamando a su amigo. En cuanto se quedó sola en clase, recogiendo las cosas, alguien entró y tanto una como la otra se sorprendieron.

-Sayako-chan…-murmuró Hinata. Pero ésta solo miró a un lado, fue a buscar su mochila y salió de nuevo, sin dirigirle la mirada. Cuando cerró, Hinata hizo el amago de llamarla, pero se abstuvo. Sayako estaba muy enfadada con ella.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y se los frotó con la manga de la camisa. No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no iba a llor…y la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró Sakura. Hinata se puso a recoger lo suyo, avergonzada. Sakura parecía que también había tenido un mal día. Guardó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Hinata-la nombrada se detuvo y se volteó a Sakura. Ésta no dijo nada, solo la observó detenidamente, provocándole un sonrojo.

-O-ocurre algo, Sakura?-y jugó con sus dedos. Oyó los pasos de Sakura acercarse y detenerse ante ella-Sa-sakura…?-

Pero ella solo la miró, apretando su mochila entre sus manos. Todo había empezado por su culpa. Si ella…si tan solo no se hubieran chocado con ella aquel día en el pasillo todo, todo sería diferente. Ellos seguirían como siempre habían estado, juntos. Pero…tuvieron con toparse con ella, Naruto se centró solo en ella y Sasuke…ahora Sasuke se enamoraba de ella. Que es lo que tenía Hinata que todo el mundo admiraba…

-Sakura...?-la llamó al ver que se le había quedado mirando fijamente-y-yo tengo que irme…si quieres algo, puedes pedírmelo…-

-Segura? Estas segura de lo que dices?-Hinata parpadeó, sin entender.

-S-somos c-compañeras de-de clase, haré l-lo que pueda por ayudarte…-

Sakura se inclinó sobre su rostro.

-No te acerques a Sasuke- Hinata tragó saliva, asustada-y deja en paz a Naruto-tras eso, la miró unos segundos y como si no hubiera pasado nada, salió de clase, cerrando con cuidado. Hinata miró al frente, sorprendida.

Porque Sakura le decía eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llegas tarde-dijo una voz que la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Allí, apoyado en la puerta de salida de la escuela, estaba Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos y solo con el uniforme.

Hinata pensó si no tenía frío. Ella que llevaba un abrigo que le tapaba hasta las rodillas, unos guantes y una bufanda y Sasuke….Estaban casi en invierno, como podía él…

-Deja de pensar y vamos.-y Sasuke se le adelantó. Hinata corrió tras él y se detuvo a unos pasos, tras su espalda. Sasuke volvió a detenerse y la miró por encima del hombro-ponte delante.-

-Si-respondió ella, sonrojada. Se puso unos cuantos pasos más adelantada y siguieron caminando. Hinata podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre su nuca y eso le erizaba la piel.

Que era lo que estaría pensando para no dejar de mirarla? Había hecho otra vez algo para hacerle enfadar? Y por cierto, a dónde se dirigían? Se detuvo en un cruce y Sasuke a su lado. Hinata lo miró de reojo, el pobre iba muerto de frío y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Miró hacia el semáforo y pensó.

-Sasuke-kun-éste justo cuando iba a cruzar, se volteó y Hinata, poniéndose de puntillas le rodeó el cuello con su bufanda, dos veces para ocultarle media cara. Cuando estuvo, se sacó sus guantes y se los puso a él o eso quiso, ya que sus guantes eran demasiado pequeños para él. Hizo un puchero y guardó sus guantes en sus bolsillos. Al menos la bufanda sí que le iba bien.

Sasuke se dejó hacer, mirando cada cosa que hacía. El semáforo se puso de nuevo en rojo.

-Listo-dijo ella, sonriendo-espero que no tengas tanto frió…aunque lo de las manos, lo siento-y le miró, se sonrojó cuando notó la mirada del pelinegro y miró de nuevo al semáforo-lo siento, parecía que tenías frío y…-

-Gracias-murmuró, mirando al frente. Hinata sonrió y los dos se pusieron a andar de nuevo. Ahora Hinata estaba a un lado de él.

-Anno…Sasuke-kun a dónde vamos a…-

-Allí-señaló una gran cafetería con un gran letrero que ponía "Uchiha coffe's" Hinata le miró, sorprendida-vamos-

Los dos entraron y suspiraron aliviados de encontrar algo de calor. Buscaron un asiento y mientras lo hacían, la gente que estaba allí no hacía más que mirarlos. Ella se sonrojó y se colocó tras él, corriendo. Llegaron a un sitio alejado de la gente, al lado del gran cristal que daba a la calle.

-Que quieres tomar?-preguntó Sasuke dejando sus cosas en el asiento

-Ah…anno…un chocolate caliente, si puede ser, por favor.-y Sasuke se alejó. Hinata le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio meterse dentro de la cocina. Pensó que tal vez algún familiar trabajaría allí, por eso le dejaban entrar en la cocina. Suspiró, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y miró hacia afuera. Todavía hacia un día horrible y muy pocas personas andaban en la calle.

_Que harán ahora Sayako y Kiba?_ Se preguntó. _Siempre salimos los cuatro juntos…y…ahora…_

-Toma-dijo Sasuke dejando el vaso delante. Ella, sorprendida por esa aparición, le agradeció después. Tras eso, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Y tras segundos sin hablar, Hinata se preguntó si estaría bien entablar una conversación con él.

_Sasuke no parece una persona de hablar mucho, pero…parecer ser que algo le preocupa, quizá…_

-Sasuke-kun tú…_-y que le vas a preguntar? Hace horas que sois amigos! No conoces nada de él! No seas metiche-_no tomas nada?-y le sonrió, nerviosa.

-No me gusta el dulce.-respondió sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Oh…-y bajó la cabeza. No pudo evitar sonreír. _Ya sabía algo de él. Bien, tu puedes Hinata. Hazle otra._ Alzó la cabeza- ésta cafetería…es de algún familiar tuyo o…-

-De mis padres. Pero están muertos, ahora mi hermano se encarga de regirlos-

Hinata se mordió el labio. Que pregunta más indebida había hecho_. Baka Hinata! Baka!_

-Lo siento…-bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Sasuke no dijo nada y ella se sintió más apenada aún.

_Cambia de tema! Venga! Pregúntale cualquier cosa!_

-H-has dicho…regirlos? Supongo que habrá más de estos por la ciudad.-

-Y no solo por la ciudad, también por todo Japón y en el extranjero-

Hinata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Entonces si tenían tantas…

-Debéis de tener mucho dinero tu hermano y tú…-murmuró. Sasuke la miró y ella se sonrojó al completo- Lo-lo siento! No quise ser tan maleducada! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón!-

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Sí, tenemos mucho dinero. Pero no sé por qué te impresionas. Tu padre es Hiashi Hyuuga, uno de los mejores banqueros de Japón y Europa. Debes de tener mucho dinero también–

-No…bueno…sí que es banquero pero…n-no tenemos…es decir…nosotros…-y suspiró, decepcionada con ella misma. No tenía ni idea que decir.

Sasuke deberá pensar que soy una tonta. Suspiró y decidió pasar del tema. Mejor era no hablar que hablar y decir tonterías. Cogió su taza y dio un sorbo. Aún quemaba un poco, pero estaba delicioso.

-Baka-dijo él, provocando que se atragantara con el chocolate. Sasuke sonrió-vienes a una cafetería con un chico al que prácticamente acabas de conocer, le prestas tu bufanda y encima bebes eso que te he servido.-

Hinata bajó la cabeza.

-P-pero esta bueno.-respondió ella-además…me fío de ti.-y Sasuke borró su sonrisa; frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana. Hinata volvió a tomar otro sorbo.

-No crees que deberías arreglar las cosas con tus amigos?-preguntó , todavía mirando a la ventana.-Parecéis un grupo muy unido.-sasuke la miró de reojo y volvió la vista a la calle-yo no perdería a unos amigos así por una tontería-

-N-no es ninguna tontería. Ellos, Sayako y Kiba, porque Shino es muy bueno y casi nunca se mete conmigo, pero ellos dos, siempre, me tratan como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me dicen que amigos debo tener y a quien debo acercarme-cerró sus manos en puño sobre sus rodillas-se comen mi comida, me tratan como si fuera una muñeca, me abrazan, me tocan, me dicen haz esto para no sé qué, haz lo otro para no sé cuándo…-bufó-no tienen en cuenta mis sentimientos. Se pelean y forman problemas por cualquier cosa; cuando hay un chico al que le gusto, ellos siempre andas detrás de mío, provocando que se alejen de mi por culpa de ellos, y con todos hacen lo mismo.-se cruzó de brazos-Así nunca llegaré a tener novio…-susurró a lo que Sasuke alzó la ceja, sonriendo un poco-estoy cansada de eso. Quiero vivir mi propia vida.-

-Y porque no te alejas?-Hinata alzó la cabeza-si tanto odias que te digan lo que has de hacer, porque no los dejas? Al fin y al cabo, siempre podrás hacer más amigos-

Ella bajó la cabeza de nuevo, sonrojando.

-E-eso …-jugó con sus dedos-lo he intentado hacer, pero…no puedo-lo miró, cabizbaja y bajó sus manos-me siento… sola y triste cuando estoy sin ellos. Kiba es muy ruidoso y siempre está hablando o gritando o discutiendo con Sayako, pero siempre sonríe y sus abrazos son muy cálidos, Sayako…es muy energética y…una gran amiga…siempre se preocupa por mí y…-se sonrojó al completo-cuando no me abraza pues…siento que…Shino es el más bueno de todos. Es muy estudioso, tranquila y callado. Siempre evita meterse en problemas, aunque Kiba lo acaba incluyendo en todos, también se preocupa por mí, de una manera menos llamativa que Sayako y Kiba pero…me gusta mucho cuando me acaricia la cabeza.-lo miró y bajó la mirada de nuevo, al ver su mirada en ella-lo siento! Sé que debería de odiarles, pero…es algo superior a mí y por más que quiera, no puedo-

No hubo respuesta, sino una mirada penetrante que Sasuke le dirigía a Hinata. Su rojo ahora estaba completamente rojo y para intentar disimular agarró la taza y dio otro sorbo.

Sasuke sonrió. Esta chica estaba bien loca. Decía que no le gustaba que sus amigos controlaran su vida y ahora que se pelean, no puede ni siquiera odiarlos. Es posible que exista tal grado de amistad?

-Baaka-le dijo de nuevo y ella se disculpó.

-Yo también discutí con ellos-dijo al rato, Sasuke, mirando hacia la calle. Hinata dejó la taza sobre la mesa y le miró-de hecho, hace mucho que estamos peleados

-Te refieres a…Namikaze y Sakura?- Sasuke la miró.

-Namikaze?-ella se sonrojó y volteó la cabeza a un lado.

-No me cae bien. Lo odio-y recordó las veces en que él intentó besarle y cuando le besó. Se sonrojó y meneó la cabeza, borrando esos recuerdos que la hicieron sentir rara.-es muy molesto.-el pelinegro alzó la ceja y ella tosió disimulada-entonces…cuando me he ido, Namikaze y tu han…-

-Me recordó algo que hace tiempo que quiero olvidar.-delante de ellos pasó una persona agarrándose el sombrero y tapándose la cara con la bufanda. Hinata no supo si preguntarle que era aquella cosa. Y Es que tampoco quería agobiarlo a preguntas, además seguro que eso era muy íntimo, entre ellos y ella…ella como una tonta se estaba metiendo!

-Sasuke-kun, no tienes por qué contarme. Es algo personal y ellos son tus amigos…-

-Tú también lo eres.-la miró-y confío en ti.-

Ella, sorprendiendo al principio, terminó por sonreír y agradecerle.

-Sakura me dijo que le gustaba.-Hinata quedó boquiabierta-yo al principio la veía como una de esas locas que van siempre detrás de mí, y por eso no le hice caso. Con el tiempo pareció cambiar y se volvió a declarar. Yo jamás la vi como a una chica, sino como a una amiga, a alguien de mi familia-

-Y durante todo este tiempo ella…-Ahora lo entendía. Por eso le había dicho lo de antes. Que no se acercara a Sasuke. Pero porque? Ella no estaba enamorada de él.

-Sí, todavía anda enamorada de mí-Hinata no creía lo que escuchaba, eso sí era un amor duradero- el problema era que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella. Siempre lo estuvo. Y todo se torció el día en que ella se me declaró de nuevo.-

-Namikaze…él…-

-Naruto se le declaró hará como un par de meses, pero ella aún no le ha dado respuesta…-

-Eso es un poco cruel-murmuró ella, para luego arrepentirse al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo-lo siento.-

-Sí, si es cruel. Porque aun sabiendo que Sakura me ama a mí él no ha dejado de amarla en ningún momento-apoyó la cabeza en la mano y miró hacia afuera- Ahora nuestra amistad se ha torcido del todo.-

-L-lo siento.-murmuró-debe de ser muy difícil para vosotros estar separados.-Sasuke no respondió y ella bajó la cabeza, repasando la información tan sorprendente que acababa de obtener-entonces…esta mañana Namikaze y tú…-

-Discutimos. Pero no es nada fuera de lo común.-

-Y…Que harás con Sakura?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Nada. Ella sola tiene que entender como son las cosas-

-mmm…-respondió ella, mirando la mesa.

Sasuke sí que tenía problemas, y mucho más graves que los suyos. Sakura enamorada de Sasuke, Naruto enamorado de Sakura, se declaran, hay problemas, se discuten, se alejan..

Suspiró.

-Esto de la amistad sí que es difícil-murmuró.

-Hola!-saludó alguien. Hinata y Sasuke le miraron-que tal todo? Hermanito-

-El que faltaba-murmuró Sasuke, empezando a recoger sus cosas.

Hinata alarmada se levantó de la mesa. _Su hermano?_

-B-buenas tardes! Soy Hinata Hyuuga, una amiga de Sasuke- y le hizo una reverencia. Itachi sonrió y miró a su hermano.

-Has hecho una buena pesca-pero Sasuke ya se había alzado y colocado la bufanda alrededor. Itachi miró a Hinata-así que tú eres Hinata. Yo soy Itachi Uchiha, un placer conocerte pequeña- le agarró la mano y se la besó. Hinata se sonrojó al completo-eres más hermosa de lo que dice tu padre.-y la miró de arriba abajo.

-U-usted conoce a mi padre?-pero antes de que pudiera contestar Sasuke la agarró de la mano y la sacó de allí. Ella alarmada y como pudo, se despidió de él. Itachi sonrió cuando los vio salir.

-Con que Hinata Hyuuga…-murmuró

Cuando Hinata se pudo poner su chaqueta y Sasuke le hubo entregado su mochila, caminaron sin rumbo, lejos de esa cafetería. Ella se preguntaba porque no habría dirigido palabra a su hermano

-Anno...Sasuke-kun a dónde…-

-A tu casa- ella se detuvo

-Mi casa?-él también se detuvo y la miró

-En algún lado deberemos empezar a estudiar no?-y caminó de nuevo.

_En su casa? iban a estudiar en su casa?_ Rápidamente le siguió y se colocó a su lado

-Porque en mi casa?-

-No tengo ganas de aguantar a mi hermano con tanta pregunta. Así que vamos a tu casa.-ella se detuvo de nuevo, sorprendida. Qué relación más rara tenían esos dos hermanos.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, pasó lo que exactamente se imaginó, su hermana se enamoró a primera vista de Sasuke, su madre preguntó quién era y empezó a sacar conclusiones; Hinata tuvo que explicarlo todo cuando su padre se presentó por el escándalo…bueno, eso le sorprendió ya que los dos se saludaron cordialmente y hablaron cortamente de negocios. Se disculpó ante su familia diciendo que iban a estudiar. Una vez arriba, en el cuarto, Hinata le indicó que se acomodara, que iría a por algo de comer. Sasuke, sentado en la cama observó la habitación. Era de color blanco, con estanterías llenas de libros, un gran armario de ropa, un tocador, escritorio con ordenador, algunos muñecos, algún que otro poster de un cantante, en fin lo típico. Cuando ella entró con una bandeja con té y galletas saladas, se sentaron en la mesa del centro y se pusieron a trabajar, no sin varias veces ser interrumpidos por Hanabi, que a cada rato preguntaba si necesitaban algo. Hinata tuvo que gritar avergonzada que dejara de interrumpir, y Sasuke sonrió.

Pasó hora y media, hasta que Sasuke decidió irse.

-Esto es tuyo-dijo Sasuke ya, en la entrada del jardín, mostrándole la bufanda. Hinata negó.

-quédatela. Yo no la necesito.- Sasuke alzó de hombros y se la volvió a poner. Se volteó y empezó a caminar.

Una chica que caminaba por ahí, se detuvo al ver a Sasuke salir de una casa. Ella se sorprendió.

_Pero esa casa no era…_

-Hasta mañana!-se despidió ella, sonriendo-y gracias por las clases- pero Sasuke siguió su camino, sin responder. Cuando ya no lo vio entró a su casa. Al cerrar, tenía a su madre y su hermana en la puerta.-q-que..? ahora que…-

-No sabía que tuvieras tan bueeeen gusto her-ma-ni-ta- Hinata se sonrojó.

-Ya os he dicho que Sasuke es mi amigo! solo un amigo!-y pasó por entre ellas-voy a darme un baño-

-No es demasiado alto para ti?- preguntó su madre y Hinata casi se cae al suelo.

-No me gusta!-gritó y se metió en el baño. Hana y Hanabi sonrieron.

-Es un buen partido-dijo su padre, asomando la cabeza por el salón.

-A que si? pero no crees que es demasiado alto para ella?-preguntó Hana entrando al salón. Hanabi los siguió.

Su hermana tenía demasiada suerte con los chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke entró en su apartamento, se quitó los zapatos, dejó la bufanda colgada y entró.

-Ya estoy en casa-dijo sin alzar la voz. Cuando pasó por el comedor para subir a su habitación, vio a su hermano sentado delante de la tele.

-Te has tardado mucho no? que habéis estado haciendo?-preguntó Itachi, sonriéndole con malicia.

-Nada que te importe. Voy a hacer los deberes-dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Ese es mi hermano! Tan agradable como siempre- gritó y oyó un portazo. Él sonrió de nuevo. Pronto le sacaría a su hermano todo lo relacionado con la pequeña Hyuuga.

Porque él, como hermano mayor que era, tenía que saber que amigos son los que frecuentaba su hermano pequeño. Amigos y chicas, por supuesto. Si no se ocupaba él de cuidarlo, quien más lo haría?

Estiró los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá y sonrió.

-Soy un buen hermano-murmuró

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja! sin duda, que buen hermano es Itachi verdad? jejeje<strong>

**Bueno a lo que iba...Naruto, PORQUE NO PUEDE SER HINATA EH! responde jolines! xD**

**Y perdona, pero Sakura...que le estas diciendo a Hinata? ella no se han enterado de nada, porque le has dicho eso?**

**y luego...Hinata que mona eres! prestarle al bufanda a Sasuke! y Ssuke sonriendo! eso si que me gustaria verlo! sin duda, Hinata hace que sonría. Los Uchiha,...tienen pasta ehh. **

**y por cierto, quien era esa chica que ha visto a Sasuke salir de casa de Hinata? mmm**

** Espero que os haya gustado tmb el cap. Me encantan vuestros RR! MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS! **

**-PD: el titulo hace referencia a que tanto Hinata como Sasuke, los dos ganan un amigo y pierden dos. Hinata gana a sasuke pero pierde a Kiba y Sayako y Sasuke gana a Hinata pero pierde a Naruto y Sakura. (temporalmente, claro)  
><strong>

**Matta ne!**


	9. Mis amigos, mi familia

**Lo siento! pero no pude esperar a subir el siguiente!**

**Espero que os gussstee**

**YiaahhH! que emocion! se acerca lo mejor!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

Hinata terminó por hacerse las dos coletitas y suspiró, mirándose al espejo. Vendrían hoy Shino y Kiba a buscarla, como cada mañana?

-Hinata-chan, tus amigos ya están aquí!-gritó su madre des de abajo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Agarró la maleta a toda prisa y bajó corriendo. Habían venido, Kiba y Shino habían venido a buscarla. Se abrigó, se puso sus guantes, sus zapatos y agradeció a su madre el almuerzo. Salió con ganas de abrazar a Kiba, pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su jardín, se detuvo. Ahí estaba solo Shino. Y no era que le decepcionara que estuviera él no. Solo que…se le hacía extraño.

-Buenos días-saludó éste. Hinata salió de del jardín y se plantó delante de él, con la cabeza gacha.

-Aún sigue enfadado cierto?-

-Lo siento.-respondió Shino-intenté convencerle, pero tú ya sabes lo cabezota que es.-

Ella sonrió con tristeza y negó.

-No. Yo lo siento. Te mandé a que hablaras con él y…-alzó la mirada cuando notó la mano de Shino sobre su cabeza.

-Todo volverá a ser como antes.-y ella le sonrió, esta vez sinceramente.

-Gracias-murmuró sonrojada. Y los dos reanudaron el camino al instituto.

Cuando entraron a su clase, los compañeros hablaban animadamente y fijó la vista en las mesas que estaban cercanas a ella. Sayako estaba sentando, al parecer leyendo alguna revista y Kiba hablaba con un par de chicos de la clase. Shino palmeó su cabeza y ella le sonrió. Entró en clase, sintiendo la falta del abrazo matutino de Sayako. Cuando llegó a su asiento, se dejó caer en él y suspiró. Eso era lo que había querido siempre no? llegar a su asiento sin formar escandalo alguno.

Por qué no se sentía a gusto entonces?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Sasuke, seguido también de sus fans; cerró, ignorándolas y fue hasta su asiento. Antes de dejar sus cosas, alzó la mirada a Hinata. Ella sonrojada, la saludó con la mano y él hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Luego se sentó. Cuando lo hizo Hinata pudo ver sentada en la mesa de adelante a Sakura.

_Sakura me dijo que le gustaba._ Se acordó Hinata. _Pobre Sakura. Debe ser muy triste estar enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde_

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró "el príncipe" acompañado por unos cuantos chicos de clases. Se despidió de ellos y fue a sentarse en su asiento. Ninguno de los tres se dirigió palabra.

Hinata observó a Naruto. _Namikaze también lleva tiempo enamorado de Sakura. Porque será que no se hablan? Quizá Sakura le rechazó y él no esté preparado para enfrentarla aún. Me da un poco de pena, pero…creo que está bien que de vez en cuando lo rechacen, así aprenderá a que no todas las chicas pueden estar a sus pies_. Y sonrió; no con malas intenciones, pero pareció que Naruto, al notar una penetrante mirada, la miró y justamente en ese momento la pilló, sonriendo con malicia.

_Pequeña monstr…_Pero interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando entró el profesor e indicó que las clases iban a empezar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En clase de gimnasia…**

Hinata se abrazaba a ella misma del frío que hacía. Bueno ella, y todas sus compañeras. Ya que sus uniformes de pantalón pirata y la sudadera, enorme también, con el emblema de la escuela no eran suficientes. Sorbió la nariz hacia arriba y miró a los chicos. Ellos sí que iban bien calentitos. Con un pantalón de chándal largo y la sudadera.

_Como me gustaría ser un chico…_Pensó

El profesor y la profesora los reunieron. Hoy iba a entrenar todos juntos y luego se separarían para jugar. Primeramente, cinco vueltas a la enorme pista de carreras del patio.

Empezaron a correr, cada uno charlando del frío que hacía con su compañero. Hinata se lo tomó con calma, hacía mucho frío. Miró hacia delante, Kiba y Sayako competían entre los dos haber quien acababa antes . Sonrió. Al menos, ellos dos parecían seguir llevando igual.

Cuatro vueltas después estaba muerta, casi todos sus compañeros ya había llegado y tan solo quedaban unos cuantos. Hinata pensó que eso de entrenar era lo peor que podían hacer los profesores, más con este frío. Como podían quedarse quietos, mirando como los alumnos se ahogaban de cansancio.

-Cuando me convierta en profesora juro que…-pero no llegó a terminar ya que se tropezó con su propio pie y calló al suelo…o eso creyó. Alguien la sujetó del brazo y la paró de nuevo. Ella le miró sorprendida-Sasuke-kun…gr-gracias-

-Ten cuidado-y pasó corriendo por su lado, Hinata se lo quedó mirando. Sasuke había estado tras ella todo el rato?

-Hinata! Espabila!-gritó la profesora. Ella se sonrojó al verse sola en la pista y corrió, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso tropezó y cayó al suelo. Ahí que no hubo nadie para salvarla.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, Naruto lo observó y Sayako y Kiba, los dos estuvieron a punto de ir a socorrerla, pero se abstuvieron de hacerlo. Ella se lo merecía…verdad? Algunas de sus compañeras rieron, pero se acercaron a ayudarla; Hinata le agradeció, sonrojada.

-Eres muy torpe Hinata-dijo una

-Sí. Lo siento-y se mordió la lengua. Shino se acercó, preguntándole si se había hecho daño, ella negó, sonriendo.

-Bien, ahora poneros en pareja, haréis algunos abdominales y estiramientos-

Hinata se quedó blanca ante eso. Y ahora con quien haría pareja? Buscó alrededor, pero casi todas estaban ocupadas, bajó la cabeza, triste.

-Yo lo haré contigo-Hinata se volteó y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Sayako, tras ella, mirando a un lado con los brazos cruzados, se ofrecía a ser su compañera.

-Si.-exclamó ella, feliz. Se tumbó en el suelo y las dos se ayudaron mutuamente. Tras estos, el profesor es dejó tomar un descanso. Hinata, vio a Sayako dirigirse a la fuente, sola.

_Y si voy a hablar con ella…? pero y si no quiere escucharme…_

Alguien le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Shino…-murmuró y éste le indicó con la cabeza que fuera. Hinata le miró y luego miró al frente. Sí. Tenía que hablar con ella. Lo haría. Y si ella se negara a escucharla, lo volvería a intentar de nuevo. Y salió corriendo tras su amiga. Shino sonrió.

_Un problema menos, ahora solo quedaba…_ y miró a Kiba, sentando en los bancos con una botella de agua en mano. Se acercó a él. También lo iba a intentar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata fue acercándose lentamente, paso a paso a Sayako, que llenaba su botella de agua. Se detuvo unos pasos tras ella.

_Tú puedes hacerlo Hinata. Solo dile que lo sientes. Que lo del otro día no fue más que un…_

Pero Sayako se giró antes de tiempo y ella, sonrojándose hizo una reverencia y gritó.

-LO SIENTO!-a Sayako le cayó la botella al suelo y gritó del susto.

-H-Hinata-chan…-

-Perdóname! Lo que dije…no es cierto. Tú sabes que no es cierto. No…no os odio. A ninguno de los dos. Solo…que en ese momento…estaba tan enfadada que…solté lo primero que vino a boca…- Sayako continuó mirándole-lo siento…-

-Crees que un "lo siento" puedes arreglar lo que nos dijiste o hiciste ayer-dijo Sayako, mirando a un lado. Hinata alzó la cabeza y la miró.

-Yo solo….quería evitar que Kiba y Sasuke pelearan.-bajó la cabeza de nuevo y jugó con sus dedos-los dos son mis amigos y no quiero que se hagan daño-la miró cabizbaja, al no recibir respuesta. Suspiró, dejando de jugar con sus dedos. Hoy no obtendría el perdón, seguro-lo siento Saya-chan, jamás…yo nunca he sentido odio hacia vosotros. Os quiero. Vosotros sois como mi segunda familia y…de verdad, lo siento.-hizo una reverencia y se volteó. Bufó, al menos se había disculpado.

-Hinata-chan…-llamó Sayako, la nombrada se volteó y de repente se vio con la cara enterrada entre los pechos de su amiga y rodeada por sus brazos. –Lo siento mucho Hinata-chan!-exclamó sollozando-lo siento…-

-Sayako…-

-Yo nunca quise enfadarme contigo pero, te veías tan bien con Sasuke y…y encima le abrazaste y-y yo…-sorbió su nariz-me sentí tan mal que…que te odie por un momento, pero luego…comencé a arrepentirme y a sentirme la peor de todas las amigas. Tú…tú tienes todo el derecho a ser amiga de quien quieras. Y aunque sea del impresentable y tenebroso Sasuke yo….yo…confiaré en ti-Hinata alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. Sayako la bajó, mirándola con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos-lo siento…-

Hinata se mordió el labio, sintiendo las lágrimas también salir.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte baka-dijo enterrando la cara en sus pechos y rodeándola con sus brazos. Sayako sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Gracias…-murmuró

-Chicas! Agrupaos!-gritó al profesora. Las dos se separaron y se limpiaron las lágrimas, sonriendo.

-Vamos?-le preguntó Sayako extendiendo su mano. Hinata asintió y la agarró.

Cuando llegaron y se juntaron todos, el profesor y les dijo que jugarían a balón prisionero.

Lo malo es que se pusieron chicos contra chicas y allí…allí se iba a formar una gran batalla.

-Bien chicos, todos sabéis las reglas. No tiréis con mucha fuerza entendido? y evitar lanzarlo a la cara de los demás.-Miró a los dos equipos y sonó el silbato. Anko y Kakashi se alejaron.

La pelota iba y venía de un campo para otro. Un chico fuera, dos chicas fuera…y así sucesivamente hasta que solo quedó Hinata en uno y Naruto en la otra.

-Hinata!-gritó Sayako, provocando que reaccionara y se agachara para evitar que la pelota le diera. Se levantó, molesta y miró a Naruto.

_Con que quiere matarme a mí no? Quiero verle intentándolo_

Naruto la miró, la iba a sacar del campo. Le iba a cobrar uno por uno el golpe que le había dado la otra vez en la biblioteca.

_Ni creas que vas a poder escapar de mí._

Hinata agarró la pelota y se acercó un poco. Se preparó para lanzarle.

-Esquiva eso si puedes…-murmuró. Y con una fuerza muy poco natural en una chica le lanzó la pelota. Naruto, la esquivó con facilidad. Le sonrió con altivez. Le pasaron la pelota y la volteó sobre su dedo

-Si crees que vas a poder darme con eso, es que estás soñando-

Hinata apretó sus puños. Dios! Como lo odiaba! Naruto volvió a lanzar la pelota hacia ella y Hinata, por muy poco la esquivó.

Agarró la pelota y se preparó para lanzar.

-Pervertido!-gritó lanzándole la pelota de nuevo con mucha fuerza.

-Que me has dicho?-exclamó agarrando la pelota entre sus manos, molesto. Hinata le sacó la lengua. Naruto apretó su puño y una venita apareció en su frente-pequeña…monstruo!-y le lanzó la pelota, que Hinata también agarró y que la mandó un poco hacia atrás. E insulto tras insulto, la pelota fue pasando de un campo al otro. Los compañeros venían la escena atónitos. Ninguno de los dos moría y agarraban y lanzaban la pelota con una fuerza inimaginable.

Naruto esquivó la pelota que ella le lanzó. Los dos estaban cansados, sudando y con la respiración acelerada. Naruto se limpió el sudor de la frente y la miró. Esa chica tenía demasiado aguante.

-Eres… una molestia-dijo él. Hinata le miró, rabiosa-deja de hacerte la fuerte y date por vencida-

Hinata, mirándole unos segundos, se tiró del ojo hacia abajo y le sacó la lengua de nuevo.

-Baaka! No tienes ni idea de jugar! Eres un perdedor! Perdedor! Narcisista-

-Se acabó-siseó Naruto, tirando la pelota a un lado. Se remangó y cruzó el campo, Hinata se preparó mientras él se acercaba a ella-he aguantado mucho, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite-los demás chicos fueron corriendo a sujetarle-soltadme!-

-Naruto tranquilo!-

-Hinata es una chica!-

-Ja! SI eso es una chica entonces yo soy superman!-exclamó intentando soltarse-eso que tenéis delante no es más que un monstruo. Una persona sin escrúpulos que oculta lo malvada que es bajo un rostro de…niña buena para nada que solo intenta llamar la atención de cuanto tío se le cruza en medio-

-Oe, Naruto…-

El rubio se soltó y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con altivez.

-Es pequeña, molesta, arrogante, muy poco femenina, gritona, bruta, sin modales, se comporta como una niña, es mimada, pesada, egoísta, acaparadora, mala persona y sobre todo…es un monstruo.-

-Oh oh…-murmuró una. Las chicas miraron a Hinata y una gota resbaló por sus nucas.

-Hinata-chan…-llamó Sayako, pero cuando Hinata alzó la cabeza y vio a Naruto sonreír. El monstruo se desató de nuevo y se lanzó contra él.

Naruto cayó al suelo, intentando defenderse de los golpes que esta le propinaba.

- Te odio! Te odio! Te odio! Te odio! Te odio! Te odio! Te odio!-le gritaba ella mientras le golpeaba. Golpes que a él no lo hacían ni cosquillas.

-Avisad al profesor! De prisa!-gritó una de las chicas. Y un par de ellas fueron a buscarlo.

Naruto agarraba y esquivaba los golpes que ella le mandaba, sin darse cuenta de que estaba riendo. Bien era cierto, que se había divertido durante todo el rato que estuvo jugando con ella, y ahora que la tenía sobre él, furiosa, intentando molerle a golpes, no podía dejar de pensar que…en cierta manera, Hinata era muy divertida. Más cuando se enfadaba.

Esquivó un golpe y le agarró por las muñecas, sonriendo. Los dos tenían el rostro casi junto al otro, pero de eso no se dieron cuenta, menos los de fuera claro, que empezaron a sonrojarse al ver la postura en la que se encontraban.

-Te odio-le siseó ella, cansada y sonrojada por el esfuerzo.

-Yo también. Y no te imaginas cuanto, monstruito- Hinata abrió los dedos, con ganas de arañarle. Naruto sonrió más e inconscientemente su mirada bajó hasta sus labios. Su sonrisa fue borrándose, mientras miraba sus labios y sus ojos. Hinata empezó a sentirse rara, Naruto la miraba de otra forma….como si…su corazón empezó a latir rápido y ella también miró sus labios. Se lamió los suyos, inconsciente de que Naruto al verlo, apretó más el agarre de sus muñecas. Los dos fueron acercándose lentamente, sintiendo la respiración del otro, casi a punto de rozarse cuando Hinata se vio alzada en el aire y agarrada como si fuera un gatito. Miró a un lado, y se sorprendió.

-Kiba-kun…-murmuró.

El castaño, que había visto las intenciones del rubio, se acercó apartando a sus compañeros y agarró a Hinata del cuello de su sudadera. Miró de mala manera al rubio, que se levantó rápido del suelo. Kiba dejó a Hinata en el suelo y se acercó y agarró a Naruto por el cuello de su camisa.

-Kiba-kun!-exclamó Hinata

-Vuelve a hacer lo que tenías planeado y juro que te muelo a golpes aquí mismo.-le siseó muy cerca de su rostro. Lo soltó de mala manera y pasó entre los compañeros.

-Kiba…-quiso seguirlo pero Sayako la paró y le negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no.- y ella volvió a mirar por donde se había ido su amigo, preocupada.

Los compañeros estaban atónitos. Ellos también vieron lo que iba a pasar.

Las chicas se miraron sonrojadas y los chicos, disimularon volviendo a hablar de otras cosas. Sasuke solo mantuvo la mirada sobre Naruto.

-Será idiota…-murmuró yendo hacia los vestuarios. Sakura miraba a un lado, apretando sus puños.

Ino la miró, preocupada. Los profesores llegaron y regañaron a Hinata y Naruto. Les castigaron esa tarde, obligándolos a recoger el cuartito de las cosas del gimnasio.

-Pero-pero…-se intentó quejar Hinata, pero los profesores, con un par de gritos… y ellos aceptaron a desgana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el descanso…**

-No es justo-sollozó Hinata, dejándose caer en su silla. Sayako se sentó en la mesa de al lado y Shino en la de enfrente.-porque tengo que sufrir yo ese castigo…no he hecho nada…-

-Es la segunda vez que sueltas al monstruo de esa forma-dijo Sayako preocupada-y la segunda a Naruto también…-

Hinata pensó que no era la segunda. Ya eran como la tercera o la cuarta vez que se encontraban y ella casi había estado a punto de soltar a su pequeño monstruo.

-Le odio-sollozó Hinata con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa-no quiero volver a verle en mi vida…-

-Creo que no es momento para hablar de eso.-dijo Shino y señaló a Kiba, se salía de clase-deberías de hablar con él. Lo que ha visto antes, no creo que le haya gustado para nada-

Hinata bajó la cabeza sonrojada. Había estado a punto de besar a Naruto. Ella! que le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas! Había estado a punto de besar el príncipe narcisista de su clase. Y encima de todo, no solo ella lo había visto, sino toda la clase. Su rostro se sonrojó al completo.

Sayako bajó de la mesa y se acercó a su amiga, agachándose y apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa.

-Hina-chan, podría ser que…te guste Naruto?-preguntó indecisa

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado y su rostro ahora era comparable al de un tomate. Sayako ladeó la cabeza, mirando la reacción de su amiga, que se había puesto más roja.

_Podría ser que a ella…_

-V-voy a hablar con Kiba!- dijo alzándose y caminado, cabizbaja hacia la salida.

-Hinata-chan!-llamó Sayako.

Hinata la oyó, pero no quiso detenerse. Ella? enamorada del príncipe? Jamás. Justo cuando fue a salir, chocó con alguien y cuando alzó la cabeza, su rostro volvió a sonrojarse como un tomate.

Naruto miró a la persona con la que había chocado e inconscientemente se sonrojó. Volteó el rostro a un lado. Hinata bajó la cabeza y apretando sus puños lo empujó y salió corriendo de clase. Naruto cerró la puerta y suspiró, aliviado. Cuando abrió los ojos, todos sus compañeros de clase le miraban y él se sonrojó al completo.

-Que pasa!-exclamó molesto, caminando hacia su mesa. Se sentó y empezó a comer. A su lado, sintió la mirada de Sasuke y bufó, molesto. Le miró-que quieres?-

Sasuke le miró uno segundos y tras ello, sonrió de lado. Naruto apretó su puño.

-Teme...-siseó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se apoyó contra la pared de la escalera. Suspiró, pero sintió que aún seguía nerviosa. Su vientre casi le dolía y su cara todavía estaba sonrojada.

Pero que le pasaba? Porque se había puesto tan nerviosa?

_-Hina-chan, podría ser que….te guste Naruto?-_

Se sonrojó al completo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, borrando esa pregunta que la ponía nerviosa. Ella nunca se enamoraría de un chico como él. NUNCA.

-Nos vemos luego entonces?-

-Claro. Yo no me pierdo un partido ni loco-

Esa voz la conocía. Se asomó y estiró el cuello. Kiba estaba hablando con sus compañeros. Luego se despidió y se fue solo.

_Bien. Ahora es el momento. _

Se acercó y caminó tras él. Cogió aire y lo soltó, preparándose mentalmente que decirle.

Llegaron a un pasillo que cruzaba la escuela a otro lado y que daba al gran jardín. Ella se detuvo.

-CUIDADO!-se escuchó des de fuera. Cuando Hinata volteó la cabeza vio volar rápidamente una pelota de futbol hacia ellos.

-KIBA!-gritó empujándole y recibiendo la pelota en plena cara. La pelota cayó al segundo de su cara, completamente roja, con la forma de la pelota y del cual en su nariz brotaba un chorrito de sangre.

-Hinata!-exclamó Kiba agarrándola antes de que ella cayera al suelo.-Hinata! Hinata estas bien? Hinata!-

El grupo de chicos llegó y se disculpó. Pero de nada sirvió ya que Kiba les pegó un capón antes de partir a la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se pondrá bien?-le preguntó Kiba a la enfermera, que terminaba curarle, poniéndole toallas frías en la cara.

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave. El golpe solo le puso la cara roja, pero no llegó a mayores-Sacó las toallas y le puso una tirita sobre la nariz.

-Y porque se desmayó?-

-Supongo que del golpe-sonrió la enfermera-pero es normal, enseguida despertara.-

El timbre de comienzo de clases sonó.

-Deberías de ir a clase, yo me quedaré con ella-dijo la enfermera, apuntado.

-No. Me quedaré. Esperaré a que se despierte-respondió él mirado a su amiga dormir.

-Está bien-se alzó-solo espero que luego los profesores no vengan a echarme la culpa a mí...-dijo mientras salía-enseguida vuelvo-y cerró.

En cuanto salió, Kiba se sentó a un lado de la cama. Miró a Hinata y agarró su mano.

-Lo siento.-murmuró pasando los dedos entre los de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y Hinata? Se está tardando demasiado-dijo Sayako mirando el reloj de su clase. Faltaban solo tres minutos para que terminara el descanso.

-Kiba igual. Quizá sigan hablando.-respondió Shino

-Seguro que Kiba le habrá hecho llorar! Aaarg! Tengo que saber que pasa!-pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Shino la agarró del brazo-Pero Shino…

-Déjalos.-

-Pero…-y bufó, vencida-está bien. Pero como le haya hecho algo juro que…-la puerta se abrió y entraron unos cuantos compañeros de clase. Se sentó en su asiento y Shino la imitó. El timbre sonó y cuando todos estuvieron sentados el profesor abrió la puerta, pero parecía estar hablando con alguien.

-Gracias. Lo tendré presente. Y dígale a Inuzuka que venga a clase enseguida.-y cerró tras eso.

Sayako y Shino se miraron. Había nombrado a Kiba?

-Buenas. A ver, pasaré lista. Vayan sacando los libros, por favor-

-Anno…profesor-se levantó Sayako.

-Ocurre algo, Kiwara.-

-No…bueno, usted sabe…donde esta Kiba?-

-A inuzuka se refiere no?-Sayako asintió y el profesor suspiró-No quería deciros esto porque no parece nada grave, pero ya que lo preguntas…-cerró el libro de las listas y miró a la clase-Al parecer Hinata Hyuuga está en la enfermería. Ha recibido un balonazo que la ha dejado inconsciente.-y todos se pusieron a murmurar, preocupados-Pero no os ha de preocupar. Ella está perfectamente, solo se ha desmayado por el golpe. Y ahora esta descansado. Inuzuka se encontraba con ella en ese momento, así que ha decidido quedarse hasta que se despierte.-

Y más murmullos; Sayako miró a Shino, preocupada.

-No se agobien Kiwara-le dijo el profesor al verle la cara- la enfermera me acaba de decir que está durmiendo. En cuanto se despierte, vendrá a clase.-

Ella asintió y se sentó.

-Bien. Vamos a empezar. Kato, empiece a leer por favor-

Pero Sayako ya no estaba en clase, ella quería ir con su amiga. A cuidarla, a saber cómo estaba. Miró el reloj, la clase justo ahora empezaba. Suspiró y cuando alzó la vista vio a Shino igual que ella. Volvió a mirar el reloj, rogando por que pasara pronto las horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata abrió un ojo, lentamente, luego el otro hasta abrirlos del todo. Estaba tumbada? Porque…Ah! Claro. Había recibido un balonazo en plena cara. Rió por la tontería y cuando alzó la cabeza, vio a su lado, sentado en una silla, a Kiba.

-Cómo estás?-preguntó él, apoyándose sobre la cama. Ella le sonrió, sentándose en la cama.

-Qué hora es?-le preguntó, buscando un reloj entre aquellas cortinas blancas-cuanto rato llevo, durmiendo?-

-No hará una hora.-respondió él.

-Una hora!-exclamó alarmada- Las clases! Kiba que haces aquí? El profesor puede regañarte si…-

-Lo siento- le interrumpió él, cabizbajo. Hinata le siguió mirando.-te has llevado ese golpe por mí.-

-Jajaj. Esto?-se señaló la nariz-si no es nada hombre. Además, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí si….-bajó la cabeza, sonrojada-bueno…si no estuvieras enfadado conmigo- murmuró.

Kiba se levantó de la silla.

-No estoy enfadado contigo-Hinata alzó la cabeza-jamás podría llegar a enfadarme contigo-dijo mirando a un lado-eres demasiado buena conmigo, además de mi mejor amiga-

Hinata sonrió.

-Es solo, que estoy molesto conmigo mismo. Creo que Sayako y Shino tienen razón-la miró-debo dejar de protegerte tanto-

-Kiba-kun…-

-Pero es que…-se volteó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro-hace tanto tiempo que somos amigos, des de la primaria y...yo siempre he sido el que te ha protegido, el que te ha cuidado, el que te ha querido como a su hermana…-eso la sorprendió-que de un día a otro, dejé de preocuparme por ti, es muy difícil. Pero es que sé, sé que tú ya eres lo bastante madura e inteligente para saber con quién te juntas. Y no tengo derecho a decirte que hacer con quien debes juntarte-suspiró y se agarró a la barandilla del final de la cama-eso suena demasiado infantil, no de hecho, me he estado comportando como un niño, protegiendo lo que es mío. Y ahora me avergüenzo de ello.-

Caminó hasta la silla y se dejó caer, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo.

-lo siento Hinata-chan, siento haberme comporta de una manera tan avergonzarte. Ahora te comprendo-

-Pero tú no me avergüenzas, Kiba- Kiba la miró-bueno, hay veces que sí, pero…no le doy importancia, porque así es como eres tú. Y me gusta. Me gusta ese Kiba que siempre me protege. Porque para mí también…-sonrojada, bajó la cabeza-para mí también eres como un hermano. De hecho, Sayako, Shino y tú son como mi segunda familia.-y jugó con sus dedos.

-Sabes que diciéndome eso más difícil me va a resultar dejar de protegerte.-respondió él, sonriendo. Hinata le sonrió y los dos quedaron mirándose, comprendiendo que habían vuelto a ser los de siempre.

-Volvemos a clase?-

-Sí.-y Kiba le agarró de la mano, ayudándola a bajar de la cama-te has saltado toda la clase, lo siento.-

-Prefiero perderme todas las clases que perder a una amiga como tú-y los dos salieron de la enfermería con las manos unidas, como cuando eran pequeños y Kiba siempre andaba cogiéndole la mano para evitar que tropezara.

-Gracias-murmuró ella. Se despidieron de la enfermera y salieron de ahí. En cuanto puso un paso en el pasillo, algo la empujó al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió-Sayako-chan!-

La pelinegra lloraba.

-Hinata-chan! menos mal que estás bien!-y la apretó, frotando su cara en sus pechos-pensé que te había perdido-

-S-saya…-

-Suéltala bruta! Que acaba de salir de la cama-gritó Kiba

Sayako oscureció su mirada y se levantó de encima de Hinata. Con un aura aterradora, al igual que la propia mirada, se plantó delante de Kiba.

Kiba tragó duro, asustado.

-Cómo has permitido que le pasara eso!- le gritó. Kiba se sonrojó.

-No-no es que lo hubiera hecho a posta. Hinata me empujó y…-

-esa pelota debió darte a ti!-exclamó y Kiba frunció el ceño.

-He dicho que no fue mi culpa entendiste!-le gritó y ahora los dos se pusieron a discutir.

-Anno…Saya-chan, Kiba-kun…-

-Hinata-chan!-cuando Hinata alzó la cabeza se sorprendió al ver entrar por el pasillo toda la clase.

-Chicos...-murmuró sorprendida-q-que hacéis…-

Ellos les sonrieron y le explicaron que estuvieron muy preocupados por ella, la clase no logró funcionar bien ya que Sayako no paró quieta.

Hinata observó a sus compañeros. Como Sayako y Kiba, discutían, como sus compañeros se reían e intentaban detenerlos…a Shino, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten…incluso Naruto y Sakura. Bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Jamás pensó que sus compañeros de clase hubieran reparado en ella. En una chica tan pequeña y poco sociable como ella.

-Gracias.-murmuró aguantando las ganas de llorar. Los demás sonrieron al verla intentar aguantar las ganas de llorar-de verdad…gracias…-y limpiándose las lágrimas, les miró y sonrió.

-KAWAII!-gritó Sayako echándosele encima y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella. Hinata sonrió. Sintiéndose la chica más afortuna por tener unos amigos así.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin lo han solucionado todo! VIVA LOS AMIGOS JAJAJA<strong>

**Y menudo balonazo a recibido Hinata jajaja pero mira, gracias a eso a podido hablar con Kiba jeje**

**Y NARUTO Y HINATA! dIOSS! HAN ESTADO A PUNTO DE...DE BESARSE OTRA VEZ! DIOSS! QUE MONOS QUE SON LOS DOS! . me encantan!**

**Yo incluso tengo ganas de saber lo que pasara después! ADEMÁS, Estan castigados los dos! XD uii uii uiiii**

**Nos leemos en el prox. cap!.**

**Matta ne!**


	10. Un beso vale más que mil palabras

**Y como cada día, os dejo éste nuevo cap. **

**Espero que os guste jeje**

**Pero Hinata...que...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Ese mismo día, en la salida…<strong>

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun-dijo cabizbaja Hinata a Sasuke. La clase había empezado a recoger y sus compañeros fueron saliendo-pero como sabes, hoy me han castigado y…-

Sayako, Shino y Kiba miraban a los dos des de sus mesas. Naruto estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, esperando a que la monstruito se decidiera a venir. Porque él solo no iba a cumplir el castigo, a no. La acompañaría por si intentaba escapar.

Bufó de nuevo. Porque tardaban tanto! Como si no se fueran a ver mañana…

-Quieres darte prisa! No quiero que me castiguen más días por esperarte-

Hinata le miró de la mala manera.

-Nadie te ha dicho que me esperes.-

-Y ver como intentas huir mientras yo ordeno? Ni creas que estoy tan loco-

Hinata apretó su puño. Tener que aguantar un castigo con él. Eso era lo peor que le había pasado en su vida.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-respondió Sasuke, colgándose la mochila al hombro. Hinata le sonrió.

-Sí. Gracias!-y él a modo de despedida, alzó la mano y salió de clase, no sin antes detenerse al lado de Naruto.

-Recuerda que vais a cumplir un castigo, Naruto, no lo transformes en algo peor-le susurró y volvió a andar. Naruto sonrojado al completo, le gritó.

-Eso ya lo sé idiota! No voy a hacer nada!-

Shino, Sayako y Kiba apartaron la mirada del rubio y la dirigieron a Hinata. Los tres estaban muy preocupados por ella. El labio de Sayako tembló. Hinata cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas los miró.

-Tranquilos, voy a estar bien.-les sonrió. Sayako se le tiró encima, juntando mejilla con mejilla.

-No me fío de ese pervertido-sollozó-quieres que te esperemos?-

-Os lo agradezco pero no. Supongo que tardaremos bastante así que…-

-Venga-dijo Naruto que en un momento se había aparecido tras y le había agarrado de la mano. Tiró de ella.

-O-oye…suélta…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar Sayako le asestó tal patada que lo tiró al suelo.

-Saya-chan!-

Naruto se intentó levantar del suelo, pero Sayako, poniendo una rodilla sobre su pecho se lo impidió. Le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo medio incorporó.

-Como yo me enteré de que las has tocado o te has propasado con ella, juro por lo que más quieras que jamás volverás a ver la luz del día.-Naruto tragó saliva, asustado. Esa chica daba demasiado miedo.-me has entendido?-

Y él asintió. Sayako le alzó del suelo con solo una mano. Le puso la ropa bien y sonrió.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Naruto, Hinata-chan.-

-Si-respondió ella sonriendo-hasta mañana!-

Y Sayako y Shino salieron sonriendo, mientras que Kiba le echó una mala mirada antes de salir.

_Te estaré vigilando_. Pensó. Naruto pareció entenderlo porque frunció el ceño.

_Largaos de una vez_

-A qué esperas!-le gritó Hinata des de la puerta. Y empezó a caminar. Naruto bufó de nuevo. Le esperaba una de las peores tardes de su vida. Agarró su mochila y la siguió.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, una gota resbaló de sus nucas al ver todo lo que tenían que limpiar y guardar.

-Y espero que con esto-señaló Kakashi los materiales-no se os ocurra volver a hacer manitas en clase-

Los dos se sonrojaron al completo.

-NO HACIAMOS MANITAS!-gritaron los dos a la vez, luego se miraron y giraron el rostro, cada uno a un lado.

-Como todos…-murmuró kakashi-en fin, recogedlo todo y no rompáis nada.-y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del gimnasio

-P-pero se va?-preguntó Hinata alarmada. No la iría a dejar sola con…

-Claro, tengo cosas que hacer. Cuando estéis venir a buscarme y listo.-sonrió-hasta ahora- y cerró.

Hinata palideció. Ella, quedarse sola con…él? Tragó duro.

-vienes o qué? esto no va a limpiarse solo-dijo malhumorado Naruto, empezando a guardar las cosas.

Hinata cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. No iba a perder la calma. Limpiaría lo más rápido posible y saldría de ahí antes de que se diera cuenta. Se volteó y sonrió, o eso quiso hacer.

_Tu puedes Hinata. Fighting!_

Y mientras Naruto iba guardando las cosas más pesadas, Hinata limpiaba y metía las pequeñas. Sin pronunciar palabra en todo el rato. Tardaron casi media hora en recoger y meterlo todo. Ahora, estaban sentados en el suelo del gimnasio, limpiando todas las pelotas de baloncesto…y las que quedaban…

-Arrg!-gritó Naruto tumbándose en el suelo.-esto nunca termina. Porque tenemos que limpiar todas las pelotas!-puso los brazos como almohada.

Hinata le ignoró y siguió limpiando. Naruto la miró. Ella parecía estar concentrada limpiando las pelotas, aunque se veía que también estaba cansada.

_Lo que pasa es que está ignorándote._ Se dijo mentalmente y frunció el ceño. Y si eso era cierto? No habían hablado en todo el rato que llevaban recogiendo y ni siquiera se habían dirigido la mirada. Bueno, él si la miraba. Pero solo a veces. Solo para ver cómo le iba.

Hinata acabó con una pelota y sonrió_. Bien! Una menos_. Y sentada en el suelo, lanzó la pelota a la gran cesta de hierro, donde entró y agarró las otras que tenía a su lado. Naruto se incorporó, apoyando las manos en el suelo. Ahora que la miraba bien, Hinata era una chica bonita, con esas dos pequeñas coletas, su cara redonda, su cuerpo…No es que estuviera muy desarrollada, pero es que el uniforme le ocultaba más de los debido. La chaqueta del uniforme le quedaba algo ancha y le cubría parte de sus manos, a lo que ella se remango para poder trabajar mejor y además le cubría parte de la falda, que parecía que le quedaba demasiado corta. Naruto ladeó la cabeza, observando la piel blanca de sus piernas que no cubría su falda, hasta por sobre sus rodillas, donde unas medias blancas la tapaban bien.

_Es mona._ Pensó. _Si no fuera tan rara…_

Hinata intentaba ignorar la mirada penetrante de Naruto, frotando la pelota con fuerza.

Qué demonios era lo que tanto miraba. Porque no se ocupaba de limpiar en vez de molestarla.

-Oye, monstruito…-en la frente de Hinata apareció una vena-porque no tienes novio?-

Y ella dejó de limpiar, sonrojándose.

_Que porque no tenía novio? ah...pues...porque ella no...Un momento! y a él que le importaba._ Sin mirarle volvió a limpiar la pelota

-No te importa-respondió.

-Bueno, en realidad, no me extraña mucho, con el carácter que te traes pero…tampoco estás tan mal-

Y ella se detuvo, sonrojándose al completo. Naruto, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y rápidamente volvió a coger la pelota para limpiarla. Pero que estaba diciendo? Que no estaba mal? Pero de donde sacaba esas cosas!

_Seré idiota._

Hinata sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Puso la mano en su pecho y miró de reojo a Naruto. Él, la persona más odiosa de toda la escuela le decía…que no estaba mal. A ella.

_Porque estoy tan nerviosa_? Se preguntó. Quitó la mano de su pecho y volvió a limpiar, esta vez sin mucho empeño. Movió los labios, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra, pero solo pudo emitir un suave…

-Gracias-y se sonrojó al completo. Naruto la miró, sorprendido. Hinata miraba la pelota, sonrojada-e…es la primera vez…que alguien….que alguien me dice eso…- y eso era cierto, ya que de la única que lo había escuchado era de Sayako. Volvió a limpiar la pelota, con fuerza.

Naruto no cabía de la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que se lo decían? La gente estaba ciega o qué? como podían ignorar a alguien como ella?

_Eh! Pero en que estoy pensando! Idiota! Idiota! Ella es tu enemiga! No tienes porque alagarla!_ Metió la pelota en la cesta y agarró otra. _Solo te está engañando. Quiere vengarse por lo del partido. Seguro que está esperando para darte un buen golpe en…_

Un momento. Ahora que se daba cuenta de la situación…que idiota! Como no se había dado cuenta antes! Estaba a solas con ella! podría perfectamente poner su plan en acción. Ahora que no había nadie que les molestase….sonrió.

_Prepárate para ver a un maestro de la seducción en acción._

-No hay porque agradecer. Lo digo en serio-Hinata dejó de limpiar-eres guapa y cualquiera podría caer a tus pies.-

Hinata sintió la aceleración de su corazón. _No. No._

-De hecho yo…hace tiempo que…-Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. Se le iba a declarar! Le miró, sonrojada y Naruto con la cabeza baja y sonrojada, sonrió-bueno…yo hace tiempo….que empecé a sentir algo…cada vez que te acercabas a mí, cuando sonreías yo…mi corazón….-alzó la cabeza y la miró, serio pero sonrojado-Hinata-chan…tú…me gus…-

-NO!-gritó ella alzándose del suelo-No me acordado de…de …limpiar algo que dejé dentro. Jeje que torpe.-y rápidamente caminó hacia el cuarto de los trastos. Se detuvo justo delante de los colchones, con la mano en su corazón. Él…él…a Naruto…No, no podía ser. Se lo estaba inventando todo, seguro. Él no podía ir en serio con eso. Él le odiaba. Justo hace unas horas se lo había dicho. Era imposible que…no. No podía ser…

-Hinata-chan…-y ella se tensó al escuchar su voz. Tragó saliva.-estás bien?-

_No te lo creas, te está mintiendo! Todo es mentira. Date la vuelta y sonríele como si nada pasara. Se lo está inventando todo, no le hagas caso…_

Respiró hondo y se giró, dispuesta a discutirle, pero todo se le fue al traste al ver lo cerca que estaba de ella. Cayó sentada sobre los colchones, sonrojada y moviendo sus labios en busca de alguna palabra.

Naruto sonrió y se inclinó sobre su rostro, poniendo los brazos a cada lado de ella.

-Me gustas Hinata-murmuró acercando sus labios a los de ella. Hinata miró sus labios, empezando a cerrar sus ojos. A tan solo un roce, Naruto se detuvo-sal conmigo-y sorprendiéndola acortó la distancia y la besó. Pasando la mano por su nuca y acariciar su coleta.

Hinata al principio no supo que hacer. Naruto la estaba besando! La persona que más odiaba de la escuela, le estaba besando. Y le estaba gustando. Notaba como Naruto le acariciaba la nuca y movía sus labios sobre ella; Hinata, sonrojada, le imitó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y pasó sus brazos por su cuello. Naruto sonrió contra sus labios y se separó unos centímetros.

Hinata le miró, avergonzada. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba que él la besara.

-Abre la boca-le susurró él, sintiendo su voz un poco ronca. Y es que, estaba empezando a disfrutar.

-Que…-pero Naruto volvió a juntar sus labios y Hinata se sonrojo al completo al notar su lengua. Ella cerró los ojos y abrazándole con fuerza, le intentó imitar, jugando con su lengua. Quería aprender, ella también quería hacerle sentir lo que estaba sintiendo ella.

Naruto la miró aun besándola. Se notaba que nunca la había besado y eso le hizo sentirse bien. Él era el primero para ella. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo. Y ahondó el beso, levantándola de las colchonetas, con la mano aun tras su nuca y la otra rodeándole la cintura.

Hinata se puso de puntillas, sin dejar de besarlo. Era la primera vez que le besaban de esa forma y sin pensar quien lo estaba haciendo, disfrutó de ese beso. Jamás se había sentido tan…excitada. Se separó de él un poco, intentando recuperar el aire, aunque no durante mucho tiempo, ya que se acercó y le lamió el labio, tras eso se lo mordió.

Naruto se sorprendió, la miró y vio que ella también estaba igual de sonrojada y…excitada como él. Maldita sea, deberían parar de una vez. Si seguían con eso…Pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar de más, ya que Hinata volvió a juntar sus labios.

-Naruto…-gimió contra sus labios. Y Naruto supo que ya nada le podía parar. Le agarró las piernas y la alzó, Hinata le rodeó y le siguió besando. Naruto la dejó sobre las colchonetas y la tumbó, sin separarse de sus labios. Se tumbó sobre ella, acariciando su pierna mientras que con la otra le sujetaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

Jamás había perdido el control de esta forma. Ni con las chicas con las que había tenido pequeños rollos. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado como lo estaba ahora, con Hinata. Con la única persona que jamás llegó a pensar tener algo. Sin dejar de besarle ni un momento, bajó la media de su pierna y luego la acarició, Hinata gimió contra sus labios y se agarró más fuerte a él.

Que era esto que estaba sintiendo? Porque la mano de Naruto la excitaba de esa forma. Tan solo la estaba tocando, y ella ya…_mierda!_ Rompió el beso y lo quitó de encima con un empujón. Quedó sentada en la colchoneta, mirando al suelo completamente sonrojada. Pero que había estado a punto de hacer. Miró a Naruto, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Frunció el ceño.

Naruto miró a un lado, sonrojado. Y ahora porque le miraba así? La miró de reojo y vio que ella se limpiaba las lágrimas. Se sintió mal. Se acercó, preocupado. Quizá había ido demasiado rápido. Una cosa era hacerla enfadar y otra muy diferente era hacerla llorar.

-Hinata...-

Ella le miró y se bajó de los colchones.

-No vuelvas a….a acercarte a mí-sollozó y pasó por su lado, dándole con el hombro pero poco importándole. Agarró su mochila y salió del gimnasio. Naruto salió a fuera del trastero y miró hacia la puerta del gimnasio, extrañado

Y ahora que había hecho él? Porque le decía eso? Si había sido ella el que la había instigado a seguir.

_Tsk! Si no se hubiera dado cuenta, ahora mismo…espera! Pero en que estás pensando! Y_ se sonrojó al completo. _Se supone que solo quieres que se enamore de ti! Idiota! En que estás pensando! Pervertido!_ Gritaba interiormente mientras se jalaba del pelo. Más cuando se agachó se dio cuenta de algo. Hinata se había marchado dejándole con todo el trabajo para él.

-Hinata!-gritó- pequeño monstruo! De esta me acordaré!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se detuvo a medio camino de ir a su casa. Respiraba aceleradamente debido a lo rápido que había caminado. Se agachó, sonrojándose al completo. Pero que había hecho. Había…se había dejado besar por Naruto. Habían estado a punto de…de…

-Ahh!-gritó agarrándose el cabello. Un momento, el cabello. Lo tenía suelto! Tenía una parte suelta y la otra cogida. Le había quitado la goma sin darse cuenta! Se paró en pie y gritó al cielo.

Está serie la última vez que miraría al "príncipe". Se dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Listo-dijo Naruto metiendo la gran cesta de pelota en el trastero. Cansado se sentó en las colchonetas. Jamás había trabajo así de duro en su vida. Y esa sería la última vez. No volvería a ser castigado. Y tampoco Hinata se iba a ir de rositas dejándole con todo el trabajo.

Se sorprendió al ver que la había llamado por el nombre. Sonrió. Él que la odiaba, ahora la llamaba por el nombre. Que más faltaba, que se enamorara? Sonrió con tristeza.

Eso jamás sucederá mientras en su cabeza siga estando Sakura…puso las manos atrás y al hacerlo notó algo en ella. Lo agarró y sonrió. Era la coleta de Hinata. Él se la había quitado mientras los dos se besaban. Rió, esa coleta tenía un pequeño conejo blanco, que al parecer estaba sonrojado. Naruto pensó que era igual que ella. Se puso la coleta en la muñeca. Mañana se la devolvería. Porque sí. Los dos tendrían que hablar sobre esto. Y sobre todo, sobre la respuesta que debía darle.

-Naruto! Hinata!-llamó Kakashi. Naruto se levantó y echando una última mirada al trastero lo cerró. Lo que pasó ahí jamás saldría de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente….**

Hinata se miró al espejo. Se vio pálida y cansada. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Y su despertador sonó justo cuando no había dormido ni una hora. Suspiró. No debería de tener esa cara. Si Shino y Kiba la vieran, seguro que empezarían a preguntar.

_Lo mejor será hacer como que nada pasó. _

Y se agarró el pelo para hacerse sus dos coletas, pero se acordó que ayer había perdido la otra. Decidió dejárselo suelto, así tampoco le quedaba tan mal. Se lo revolvió un poco y se volvió a mirar. Sonrió.

-Hinata-chan! Kiba y Shino te esperan!-

-Ahora bajo!-y se volvió a mirar al espejo. Bien Hinata. Recuerda, nada de malas caras. Sonríe y sobre todo no olvides no mirar a Naruto.

Cogió su mochila y bajó corriendo. Se puso sus zapatos, su chaqueta, sus guantes, su gorro…El invierno ya había llegado.

-Ten-le dijo su madre dándole el bentou-he vuelto a hacer para los cuatro. Espero que os llegue.-

-Gracias-dijo ella metiéndoselo en la mochila-me voy-

-Hinata-chan…-la nombrada se giró. Hana se acercó-tienes el sombrero mal puesto.-se lo colocó bien.

-Oh! Gracias.-respondió, pero su madre bajó las manos hasta su cara y le sonrió-que pasa mamá?-

-Estás bien?-le preguntó ella. Hinata se sonrojó. SU madre era muy perceptiva-hay algo que quieras contarme?-

Ella negó y su madre sonrió, se acercó y besó su frente.

-Esperare lo que haga falta-le dijo ella. Hinata sonrió y abrazó a su madre, dándole de nuevo las gracias.

-Me voy-dijo ella abriendo la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, se volteó su madre y le sonrió-te quiero mamá-

-yo también pequeña-y tras eso cerró. Cuando se vio sola, Hana chiscó sus dedos, frustrada. No había conseguido sacarle a su hija lo que le había pasado.-Mis técnicas de cariño ya no son tan efectivas como antes.-y se volteó hacia la cocina-tendré que pensar en algo mejor…como la persuasión…-

-Mamá, con quien hablas?-le preguntó Hanabi, con una gota tras la nuca al verla hablar sola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Demonios! Que frío! Oh! Hinata-chan!-exclamó Kiba al verla.

-Buenos días-les saludó a los dos, cerrando la puerta del jardín. Sonrió al verlos tan tapados, con bufanda, guantes y un gran abrigo.

-Vamos tirando! Hace un frío de mil demonios!-exclamó Kiba. Y los dos caminaron hacia el instituto.

-Por cierto, como te fue ayer con el idiota ese de "el príncipe"?-preguntó Kiba, Hinata se detuvo -no te habrá hecho nada verdad?-

-N-no. Ayer solo nos pusimos a recoger cada uno en silencio hasta que terminamos y cada uno se fue a su casa-volvió a andar, cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Kiba suspiró aliviado.

-Menos mal. No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías. Ese tipo es un mujeriego y no quiero que se meta contigo, podrías salir herida-

-Je. Yo? Con un narcisista como él? Nunca.- y miró al frente-le odio-siseó. Shino la miró y Hinata al notar su mirada, le miró y sonrió. Volvió la vista al frente.

No se acordaba, pero Shino también era muy perceptivo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su clase, Hinata se detuvo con la mano sobre el pomo.

-Qué haces? Vamos, entra-le instigó Kiba.

_Fighting Hinata! _

Y abrió la puerta. Preparada para cualquier cosa que le viniera encima.

_Allí voy._

_CONTINUARÁ!_

* * *

><p><em>JOJO! y ahí os dejo! ^^ ya sé que soy mala, pero...no puedo subir todos los capis a la vez. Ya me gustaría ya...pero ni siquiera he hecho la mitad jeje<em>

_ Y como en cada capítulo, dejaré mi coment..._

_**NARUTO! HINATA! POR FIIIIIN!**! no sabéis como he estado esperando este momento! ( yo y todos vosotros claro ) que ganas tenía de que Hinata le correspondiera al beso! AHHH! es tan tann romantico! Naruto es tan mono jeje y ella tan...inoncente. PERO OYE! que Naruto, aún estando enamorado de Sakura, ha salido con otras chicas, si. Haber, el chico tiene que experimentar y no iba a estar siempre esperandola, o no? XD Come he dicho, solo fueron "rolletes" nada serio. Sabéis que Naruto anda loquito por Sakura, DE MOMENTO! LAS COSAS CAMBIARAN MUY PRONTO JJEJE_

_Aii! mi pobre inocente Hinata, que hará ante tal hombre... ( yo me hubiera rendido a sus pies jajjaaja )_

_**PD:** a los que adoraís Sakura, lo siento, pero aquí la haré un "poco" mala. Ya sabéis que cuando uno esta enfadado, no sabe lo que dice ni lo que hace. Así que en mi fic, le ha tocado a Sakura ser la mala. A ver, que yo no veo a Sakura yendo a pegarle una paliza, pero si, vengarse de alguna forma. ( y que forma tendo pensada...madre mía) -sonrisa maligna.- _

_**Pd:** Con este titulo hago referencia a la frase tan famosa de "una imagen vale más que mil palabras" pues es lo mismo que les pasa a ellos, pero con "un beso" ^^ porque ellos, con ese beso descubriran que...esa persona no les es indiferente...  
><em>

_En fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap!_

_matta ne!  
><em>


	11. Sintiendo odio o celos?

Lo prometido es deuda! aquí el capi 11

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

_Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su clase, Hinata se detuvo con la mano sobre el pomo._

_-Qué haces? Vamos, entra-le instigó Kiba._

_Fighting Hinata! _

_Y abrió la puerta. Preparada para cualquier cosa que le viniera encima._

_Allí voy._

Hinata abrió la puerta de clase, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Dio el primer paso que la metería dentro cuando…

-Espera-la detuvo Kiba poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó Shino-

-Déjame entrar a mi primero-y pasó delante de ella-ponte detrás de mí-

Hinata le siguió y tras ella Shino.

-HINATA-CH…-Sayako detuvo su carrera justo a tiempo. Kiba se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con malicia, mientras Hinata y Shino entendían lo que hizo Kiba. A los dos les resbaló una gota.

Sayako se acercó dando sonoros pasos hacia Kiba, con enfadada.

-Esté era tu plan?-preguntó con voz dura. Kiba asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sayako 0 yo 1-respondió Kiba.

-Aragg! Maldito!-y se lanzó sobre él, empezando a molerle a golpes. Hinata y Shino pasaron por su lado, sonrojados mientras los compañeros de clase reían.

Cuando Hinata se sentó en su sitio, bufó. Como muchas veces pensaba, quería mucho a Kiba y Sayako, pero a veces exageraban con eso de abrazarla. Tendría que hablar con ellos un día de estos. Sacó sus libros y en eso la puerta se abrió. La voz de alguien muy conocido hizo que ella se alarmara y bajara la cabeza.

_Por favor, que no me vea._

Era Naruto, que como cada día venía acompañado de sus fans. Les dedicó un guiño de ojos y cerró la puerta. Sonrió. Hoy se sentía especialmente, feliz. Caminó hacia su asiento, quitándose la chaqueta, cuando con la mirada buscó a Hinata. Sonrió otra vez. Ella estaba en su asiento, con la cabeza baja.

_Seguro que no ha podido dormir en toda la noche._

Hinata notando la mirada del rubio sobre ella, se sonrojó y bajó más la cabeza.

_No iba a mirarle. Naruto no existía. Naruto no estaba._

La puerta volvió a abrirse y tras un gran coro de chicas gritando, entró Sasuke cerrando la puerta, al parecer molesto. Hinata alzó la cabeza, mirándole.

_Debe ser horrible ser perseguido por chicas cada día._

Sasuke, quitándose el abrigo, llegó a su mesa y dejó sus cosas. A su lado pudo ver a Naruto, charlar con el chico de atrás, y delante de él a Sakura, hablando con Tenten e Ino. Dejó la chaqueta sobre la mesa y justo cuando iba a sentarse, se acordó. Sacó de su mochila una bufanda y caminó hacia la mesa de Hinata.

Hinata hablaba con Shino sobre los deberes cuando notó alguien a su lado. Volteó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Sasuke.

-Buenos días-le saludó ella.

-Supongo que debo devolverte esto-le dijo dejándole sobre la mesa la bufanda. Hinata la agarró y le miró-me he comprado una esta mañana-

-Oh…Espero que te haya servido-le respondió ella. Sasuke alzó los hombros.

-Igualmente, gracias-le dijo, volteándose-nos vemos en clase-

-Si-exclamó ella, sonriendo. Hoy tocaba clase de biología. Agarró su mochila y la guardó. Cuando se alzó, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. Se sonrojó-q-que pasa?-

Y no solo en ella, cuando Sasuke llegó a su asiento, también recibió las miradas de sus compañeros. A lo que él, pasó.

-Te has puesto su bufanda?-preguntó Naruto incrédulo

-Me la prestó el día que fui a su casa.-dijo sacando los libros.

-Fuiste a su casa!-exclamó alzándose de la silla, sonrojándose. Los compañeros pusieron la oreja.-P-porque has ido tu a…-

Sasuke le miró.

-No puedo?-

**No.** iba a decir Naruto, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Miró a Hinata, que conversaba sonrojada con Shino y las demás compañeras. Se sentó, molesto en su asiento.

-Y que has tenido que hacer en su casa?-

Sasuke sonrió de lado y le miró.

-Tú que crees-respondió. Y todos los compañeros gritaron un profundo oh! Naruto se había quedado perplejo. Ellos habían…habían hecho…un momento! Eso fue antes o después de lo que pasó ayer? Pero si ellos dos habían estado juntos, porque cuando la besó sintió que era su primera vez. Y si le había engañado? Y si estuvo primero con Sasuke y ahora quería algo de él? Ella era capaz de… No. Era imposible que ellos dos…

-Es imposible…-murmuró, pero Sasuke solo sonrió.

El profesor entró y reganó a Kiba y Sayako por andar peleando en medio de clase; luego se puso en su mesa y empezó a pasar lista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En clase de biología…**

Las células. Eso era lo que estaban estudiando. Algo muy aburrido y poco entretenido. Si era así, porque Hinata no dejaba de sonreír?

Dos mesas más atrás Naruto observaba a la pareja sentada en primera fila, al parecer muy juntitos. Frunció el ceño. De que es estarían hablando?

-Anno…Sasuke-kun…-Sasuke dejó de escribir y la miró. Hinata acercó un poco su rostro, sonrojda-creo que los compañeros…han empezado a pensar…que nosotros…bueno…que tú y yo….-

-Que nosotros qué?-

-Bueno…ellos…como han visto antes lo de la bufanda pues…creen…que bueno…el otro día en mi casa…-

-Creen que somos pareja?-preguntó y Hinata se sonrojó al completo. Miró cabizbaja a ambos lados, esperando que nadie los hubiera oído.

Hinata asintió.

-Y qué-respondió éste. Hinata le miró-que piensen lo que quieran.- y cogió el microscopio. Hinata le miraba sorprendida.

-P-pero a ti…a ti te molestara que se…bueno, que alguien como tú… salga con una chica como yo- Sasuke volteó el rostro y Hinata se sonrojó-me-me refiero a que…tu eres…inteligente, amable, sociable…atractivo-susurró eso último bajando la cabeza-yo no…yo no tengo nada positivo que…-

-Te infravaloras demasiado-interrumpió él.-eres más de lo que un chico puede esperar.-

Ahora sí que se sonrojó al completo.

-Y-yo? P-p-pero si no…-Sasuke se acercó tanto a su rostro que sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse. Ella tragó duro.

-Eres la chica perfecta, Hinata-murmuró empezando a sonreír de lado-démosles algo de qué hablar-y Hinata estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, hipnotizada por esa voz tan sexy, si no hubiera sido porque Sasuke se apartó de nuevo y volvía a escribir.

Volvió su mirada a la libreta, agarrando el bolígrafo e intentando calmar su corazón.

Naruto miraba su libreta; apretaba su puño con fuerza. Acababa de ver algo que no les gustó en absoluto. Y sentía la ira calentar su cuerpo.

Sakura no creyó lo que vio. Sasuke, él había estado a punto de…de besar a Hinata. Miró a un lado, molesta, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Sentía una rabia tremenda correr por su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y tras más clases, llegó el descanso…**

Los cuatro volvieron a juntar sus mesas y a comenzar a hablar de trivialidades…Hinata respondió contenta a las preguntas de sus amigos. Hoy Sasuke le había alegrado el día.

_Eres la chica perfecta_.

_Soy la chica perfecta._ Pensó ella sonriendo. _Soy la chica perfecta._

Esa era la primera vez que un chico le decía que era perfecta. Y se puso a tararear una canción mientras comía. Sayako, Kiba y Shino la mirarbon absortos. Hinata, con la comida en la boca, les miró

-Qué pasha?-preguntó y siguió comiendo.

-Estás muy rara-dijo Kiba y ella casi se atraganta con la comida, agarró su botella de agua y respiró tranquila cuando pasó-Está mañana parecías un zombi y ahora te pones a tararear.-

-No me pasa nada.-respondió ella, volviendo a sonreír-solo…estoy contenta-y los miró-contenta de poder compartir la comida con mi familia-

Y eso se les clavó profundo en el pecho. Sayako dejó caer sus palillos sobre la mesa, con los ojos aguoso, Kiba se sonrojó, pero sonreía y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y Shino, sonreía, algo sonrojado.

-Sabe darnos en nuestro punto flaco-murmuró KIba, sintiendo su corazón saltar de felicidad.

-Hinata-chaaaannn…-sollozó Sayako. Ella los miró y supo lo que venía ahora-Hinata-chan! eres tan tan tan tan tan kawai!-exclamó estrechándola entre sus brazos.-eres la mejor amiga del mundo mundial!-Hinata se dejó hacer, sonriendo.

Y durante todo el día, Hinata no dejó de sonreír. Estaba tan feliz por el hecho de saber que su amigo la creía perfecta que… que le fue imposible dejar de sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

**Ya en la salida…**

-lo siento chicos-dijo Hinata mirando a sus amigos-pero los martes y miércoles tengo clase con Sasuke y como ayer no fui, pues…-

-O sea, que hoy también nos dejas plantados-repuso Kiba, frunciendo el ceño. Hinata hizo un puchero.

-sabéis que el inglés no se me da bien y Sasuke…pues él…me ayuda mucho…además, necesito aprobar esta asignatura. Ya sabéis como se pone mi padre si…-y los cinco recordaron el año pasado, cuando Hinata trajo con todo aprobado menos inglés. Le puso a trabajar en el campo en casa de su tía todo el verano.

-Tienes razón…-masculló Sayako, con una gota tras la nuca

-Hinata tiene un padre muy estricto-dijo Shino

-Entonces, puedo ir?-

Kiba y Sayako suspiraron.

-Está bien, pero si ocurre algo, lo que sea, me llamas enseguida, de acuerdo-dijo Sayako

-si-respondió ella, sonriendo-gracias chicos.-

Y ellos se sonrojaron. Hoy Hinata estaba especialmente brillante.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Kiba adelantándose. Los demás le siguieron. En la entrada de la escuela vio a Sasuke y corrió hacia él, despidiéndose de sus amigos. Pero en cuanto lo vio hablar con Naruto, se detuvo y bajó la cabeza.

Que hacía él aquí?

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Déjame en paz Naruto. No voy a ir y punto-dijo Sasuke, apoyándose contra el muro de la entrada de la escuela. Hacía un frío helado y cuando hablaban el vaho salía.

-Te crees que esto es algo que puedes elegir. Tenemos solo tres días de entrenamiento a la semana y tú faltas a uno.-

-Voy a los demás.-

-Pero que es lo que tienes que hacer hoy que no puedes venir? Acaso tienes una cita o qué?-

-Algo parecido- Cuando Sasuke volteó la cabeza a un lado, Naruto lo imitó y allí a tan solo unos pasos estaba Hinata, cabizbaja y abrigada hasta el rostro. Se acercó lentamente a Sasuke.

-Ella?-señaló a Hinata-ella es…tu cita?-y Hinata miró a Sasuke, sonrojándose.

-C-c-cita…?-

-Así es-agarró de la mano a Hinata y esta se sonrojó aún más.-tenemos algo pendiente, y solo lo podemos hacer dos veces a la semana. Tengo que aprovechar cada minuto de ese tiempo-sonrió de lado. Demonios, se lo estaba pasando genial. La cara de Naruto era digna de guardar en una foto.

Naruto ni pudo ni parpadear. Hacerlo…dos veces a la semana? Aprovechar cada minuto…eso solo significaba que….que ellos dos…se sonrojó al completo y miró a Hinata, pero esta miraba sonrojada a Sasuke. Con que es eso…

Apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos y miró a un lado.

-Nos vamos-dijo Sasuke tirando de su mano.

-Sasuke-kun….-

Pero Sasuke andaba demasiado rápido, necesitaba llegar a un sitio vacío para poder reír a gusto. Naruto se quedó de pie, mirando el suelo con su mandíbula tensa y apretada.

_Como había sido tan idiota. La monstruito le había bien engañado. Ella había estado con otro hombre antes que él._ Pero porque…Sasuke? por qué siempre era Sasuke!

-Maldita sea!-gritó furioso, volviendo a la escuela. Odiaba a Sasuke por…por estar siempre en medio. Odiaba a…a la monstruito por…por hacerle sentir tan rabioso. Los odiaba a los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a la otra esquina, Sasuke soltó su mano y se alejó unos pasos.

-S-sasuke-kun…porque…-pero éste estalló a carcajadas. Hinata le miró sorprendida.

-S-sasuke-kun de que…-pero éste seguía riendo.

Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan bien chichando a Naruto. Jamás en su vida le había dicho algo que le hubiera causado tanta risa. Y es que esto que acababa de descubrir, era demasiado bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puede ser-dijo una chica parándose y deteniendo a las otras.

-Que pasa Ino-chan?-preguntó Tenten y cuando miró hacia donde la rubia señaló, quedó boquiabierta. Sasuke estaba riendo.

-Ese…ese es…-las demás estiraron sus cuellos y se sorprendieron

-No puede ser…Sasuke esta…-

-sonriendo?-terminó tenten

-Eh! Esa no es Hinata?-preguntó una de las chica que iba con ellas

-Es cierto. Es Hinata-

Y todas caminaron de nuevo, comentando lo que acaban de ver. Ino se quedó atrás, mirando como Sasuke y Hinata sonreían. Se preocupó. Si Sakura viera esto…

-Ino! Vamos!-exclamó Tenten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata esperó a que dejara de reír, sonriendo ella también al verle riendo. Parecía que Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado a ella. Bufó, secándose las lágrimas y apoyándose contra la pared, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Sasuke-kun…que ha pasado?-

Éste se paró en pie, y se puso serio de nuevo.

-Nada. Vamos a tu casa-y empezó a caminar. Hinata le siguió a la carrera, sorprendida

-Sasuke-kun! Porque no me dices…-e hizo un puchero, pero Sasuke hizo algo que jamás se imaginó. Acarició su cabeza, sonriéndole. Ella se sonrojó.

-Creo que me gusta ser tu amigo-y bajó la mano. Él siguió andando pero Hinata se detuvo.

_Le gustaba? A Sasuke le gustaba…que fueran amigos?_

-A qué esperas! Aquí hace un frío que pela-

-Si-exclamó ella corriendo hacia él, sonriendo. Sin duda, hoy Sasuke le había alegrado el día.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a su casa, y pasó lo que pasó la otra vez, los dos subieron a su cuarto. Estuvieron como una hora haciendo inglés y la otra hora, historia. Descansaron unos minutos, sin hablar, cada uno metido en su pensamiento y comiendo unas galletas y un té.

-Anno…Sasuke-kun…porque…porque te has reído antes?-quiso saber Hinata.

Sasuke la miró y ella bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Me sirves para molestar a alguien.-respondió cogiendo otra galleta. Hinata le miró, extrañada.

_Molestar a alguien? A quién?_ Picaron a la puerta y su madre se asomó.

-Hinata, ya casi vamos a cenar.-

-Qué? ya es tan tarde? -Y se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, ya se había hecho de noche.

Sasuke empezó a guardar sus cosas y se alzó.

-Porque no te quedas a cenar?-preguntó Hana –ya es muy tarde y seguro que con esas galletas has estado aguantando toda la tarde.-sonrió.

-Gracias, pero no quiero molestar.-

-Pero si no molestas!-exclamó Hinata, acercándose a él con una sonrisa-Vamos, quédate a cenar. Mi madre hace una comida deliciosa-

Hana se sonrojó. Sasuke miró a madre e hija, sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, por quedarse a cenar…y su estómago rugió. Las dos sonrieron.

-Se queda, mamá-le dijo Hinata

-Bien. Voy a ir poniendo la mesa. Avisa por favor a tu hermana y a tu padre.-

-Si!-exclamó ella. Cuando cerró la puerta miró a Sasuke, se sorprendió al ver su mirada apagada. –sasuke-kun…-le llamó, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

Él la miró y sonrió con tristeza.

-Tienes una madre genial-

Y Hinata lo entendió. Sasuke no tenía madre y al ver esto…miró a un lado, molesta con ella misma. A veces era tan despistada. De repente, algo le vino a la cabeza. Algo que tal vez le animaría.

-Sasuke-kun-se puso delante de él, mirándole firme-a partir de hoy puedes disponer de esta casa cuando quieras. Cuando te encuentres solo, triste, melancólico…lo que sea. Solo ven aquí-Sasuke alzó una ceja, extrañado-mi madre casi siempre está en casa y si no mi padre o mi hermana…-le agarró las manos-nosotros haremos que no te sientas nunca solo.-

Sasuke bajó la mirada a las manos y Hinata las apartó sonrojada. Se había dejado llevar por la emoción. Bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Anno…quiero decir que…puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea…que, esta será como una familia para ti…-

Sasuke no apartó la mirada de ella. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Familia. Cuanto tiempo había deseado él tener una familia. No podía quejarse de su hermano, porque este lo quería y cuidaba, pero…un padre y una madre...una familia completa…

-lo siento-le despertó ella de sus pensamientos-a veces habló demasiado y nadie me…-

-gracias-interrumpió él. Cuando Hinata alzó la cabeza, él miraba hacia un lado, un poco sonrojado. Hinata sonrió.

-Vamos a llamar a mi hermana y mi padre-y los dos salieron del cuarto.

La cena pasó tranquila y amena, con alguna que otra risa. Hinata miraba sonriendo a Sasuke. Sentía que había hecho bien al decirle eso. Sasuke sonreía.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Hinata acompaño a Sasuke hasta la puerta del jardín.

-Ten cuidado por el camino-dijo Hinata, tras la puerta, abrazándose del frío. Y es que había salido sin chaqueta.

-Gracias por la comida-agradeció él, hizo una reverencia y caminó.

-Espera!-le gritó Hinata, entró en su casa corriendo, cogió una pequeña bolsita y bajó corriendo. Cuando salió tuvo que abrazarse de nuevo. Salió del jardín y le mostró un paquete.

-Feliz navidad- Sasuke miró el paquete-sé que es un poco pronto para dártelo, pero creo que lo necesitas.-

Sasuke agarró el paquete y de dentro sacó unos guantes negros. La miró.

-Los he hecho yo. Y espero que sean a tu medida-le respondió sonriendo.

Sasuke los miró unos segundos, luego se puso cada uno. Le venían clavados. La miró.

-Gracias-

-No es nada!-respondió ella, sonrojada-solo espero que los utilices.-hizo una reverencia –nos vemos mañana- y se volteó, dispuesta a entrar corriendo a su casa.

Sasuke se miró los guantes. Hechos de lana que calentaban bastante. Sonrió, ocultándola bajo su bufanda. Se volteó y reanudó su camino.

Una familia. Eso sonaba verdaderamente bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Hinata!-llamó su madre.

-Voy!-respondió. Agarró su maleta y antes de salir se miró en el espejo. Hoy, con el cabello suelto, se había cogido en un lado la horquilla en forma de flor que le regaló su primo. Sonrió y bajó corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinaataa-chan!-exclamó Sayako estrechándola en sus brazos como "casi" cada mañana. Kiba se enfadó. Se le había adelantado.

**Sayako 1 Kiba 1**

-Buenos días, Saya-chan-

Cuando está la soltó, por discutir de nuevo con Kiba, pasó por su lado Sasuke.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun-le saludó ella, sonriendo.

Sasuke solo alzó la mano, mostrando así que llevaba los guantes puestos. Hinata, con una sonrisa en la cara, se quitó su abrigo y se sentó en su asiento. Presentía que hoy también iba a ser un buen día.

_**Continuará!**_

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí hoy, sin mucho que comentar, la verdad. No han hecho mucho, solo jorobar a Naruto. Jo! decidme si no mola que Sasuke chinche a Naruto jajaja`Porque él ya se ha dado cuenta de que ahi...entre esos dos hay algo. XD <em>

_Sasuke que malo eres. Y tu Naruto no pienses mal! que los comentarios de Sasuke son toodos toodos mentiras ! XD_

_**pD.** Lo que si os diré es que ese buen día que prensentía Hinata...no va a ser tan bueno. Aiiii, lo que le espera a la pobre.. Sasuke se enfadara y Naruto...Naruto hará de las suyas...Hinata le dira la verdad?  
><em>

_ahí os dejo!_

_Matta ne!_


	12. No te acerques a Sasuke!

**Nada que comentar salvo...A DISFRUTAR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ese mismo día,<strong> a Hinata las clases se le pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Y ya estaba en el descanso…**

-kawaii ¡!-exclamó Sayako haciéndolo fotos en medio de clase. Hinata sujetaba sus palillos, avergonzada.

-Sayako-chan…-la pelinegra volvió a su asiento, mirando emocionada las fotos.

-Sales tan bien en todas las fotos…-murmuró feliz. Agarró un pulpito del bentou de Hinata-en eshte momento...-tragó-soy la chica más feliz del mundo! A ver, con ésta…esta puedo ponerla en el álbum, y esta…quizá en un marco…-

-Yo quiero unas cuantas-dijo Kiba, arrancándole de las manos la cámara-Ésta, esta…oh! También ésta!- Sayako le arranco la cámara de las manos.

-Estas son mías, si quieres unas háztelas tú- Kiba le miró de mala manera y Sayako le sacó la lengua.

Hinata suspiró, y siguió comiendo. No entendía como sus amigos se podían pelear por unas fotos. Y más unas fotos en las que salía ella, que para nada era fotogénica. Cuando fue a llevarse el pulpito a la boca, se detuvo y miró a un lado; se encontró con la mirada de Naruto y ella, sonrojándose volteó rápidamente y siguió comiendo.

_Me está mirando. Naruto me esta está mirando. Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo…tengo que ignorarle. Tengo que…_ Su estómago empezó a doler. Demonios! Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Se alzó de la silla.

-Hinata-chan, dónde vas?-

-A-al baño. Ahora vuelvo-y con la mano en el vientre salió de clase, disparada. En cuanto llegó a él, se apoyó en el lavamanos, intentó respirar. Se miró en el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y respiraba aceleradamente.

-Pero que me pasa….-se preguntó. Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara. El agua fría sobre su cara la relajó. Cogió la toalla y se secó. Cuando se volvió a mirar, ya no estaba sonrojada y sus nervios parecían haber desaparecido.

_Ánimo Hinata! No dejes que te abrume con su mirada!_

Y cuando fue a salir, había un grupo de chicas tapándole la salida. Ella parpadeó.

-Tú eres Hinata Hyuuga?-preguntó la chica que estaba delante de todas ellas. Era muy bonita, de ojos violetas y cabello negro listo y largo. Hinata miró a las otras chicas y luego a ella. Asintió. Ellas empezaron a reír y cuando la primera se calló, las otras también lo hicieron.

-Como puede ser que te haya elegido a ti-dijo con desprecio acercándose. Hinata tuvo que alzar la cabeza un poco. Esa chica también era alta-no vales nada-y la empujó. Hinata se tambaleó. No entendía que pasaba?

-Que, acaso no entiendes por qué estamos aquí?-se acercó la chica de ojos violetas; la agarró por la corbata y acercó su rostro al de ella-nosotras encantadas te lo explicaremos.-y la tiró al suelo. La chica se limpió las manos y sonrió.-nos hemos enterado de algo que no nos gusta en lo absoluto-se agachó y la agarró de nuevo por la corbata. Su rostro lucía muy enfadado-estás saliendo con Uchiha Sasuke?-

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella? saliendo con Sasuke? Se sonrojó. Entonces recordó algo que pasó cuando estuvieron en clase de biología…

_Flash Back_

_-Eres la chica perfecta, Hinata. Démosles algo de qué hablar-_

_Final flash_

No. No podía ser eso. Si ni siquiera habían hecho algo! Como podía ser…

-Responde-le apretó la corbata. Hinata agarró su muñeca.

-N-no…no es…cierto…-la chica la soltó con desgana y se alzó. Hinata se aflojó la corbata y las miró-no…estoy saliendo con Sasuke-

-Mentira!-exclamó la primera-los rumores dicen que vieron a Sasuke salir de tu casa cuando era de noche!-

-Pero no es cierto!-se alzó del suelo- bueno...es cierto que Sasuke estuvo en mi casa pero no…-

-Así que lo admites.-la de ojos lilas hizo una señal con la cabeza a las chicas de atrás.-estás saliendo con Sasuke-

-No salgo con él! Solo quedamos juntos para estudiar!-

-Mentira!-y se acercó a ella, Hinata retrocedió-os vieron salir de casa juntos, vieron a Sasuke reír contigo, como te agarraba la mano! Como se te acercaba para besarte!-

Hinata las miraba incrédula. Como sabían ellas todo eso?

-Cómo te atreves a acercarte a él-gritó una.

-Eres una cualquiera!-

-Aléjate de Sasuke!-

La que parecía que mandaba, se acercó a ella de nuevo, Hinata, esta vez se mantuvo en su sitio, no iba a permitir que la siguieran insultando. La jefa sonrió al ver la cara seria de HInata.

-Y esa cara? Acaso vas a hacernos algo?-preguntó con sorna.

-No.-las miró a todas-no voy a alejarme de Sasuke-kun. Es mi amigo y no voy a perderlo por escuchar a unas…tontas fans.-

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas. La jefa apretó sus puños y dando un paso a ella la abofeteó. La cara de Hinata volteó.

-Te atreves a retarnos… Bien.-y llamó a una de sus amigas.

Hinata volteó la cara con la mano en su mejilla, más cuando lo hizo algo la tiró en el suelo.

La estaban mojando con una manguera!

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien se pasa con nosotras.-y siguieron mojándola. Hinata se intentó levantar pero el agua venía a mucha fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Qué ocurre?-

-No lo sé.-

-Hay una pelea?-

-En el baño de chicas?-

Un grupo de chicas y chicos se habían amontonado en la puerta del lavabo de chicas, algunos asomándose, otros intentando estirar el cuello para ver algo.

-Pero que pasa!-

-Se ve que hay un grupo de chicas se están metiendo con otra-

-Porque?-

En ese momento, pasaba Sasuke sin interesarle en lo más minino lo que ocurría ahí.

-Pero quiénes son?-

-Al parecer es Hinata Hyuuga! La chica de segundo! La están empapando de pies a cabeza!-

Sasuke se detuvo y corrió hacia el grupo de gente, agarró a una de las chicas.

-S-sasuke…-

-Que habéis dicho?-

-Pa-parece que un grupo de chicas están molestando a Hinata…-Sasuke rápidamente la soltó y pasó entre las gente a empujones.

-Apartaros!-apartó a un grupo de chicas y cuando llegó al lavabo se sorprendió. Hinata estaba en el suelo intentando protegerse. Sasuke se enfadó y empujó al grupo, agarrando la manguera y tirándola al suelo. Se agachó dónde estaba Hinata, dejando a las otras sorprendidas.

-Hinata…-la llamó. Ella le miró y sonrió.

-Sasuke-kun- Sasuke sintió una furia correr por su cuerpo, se alzó, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso alrededor de sus hombros, la levantó en brazos y miró a las chicas, que miraron al suelo al notar su mirada.

-Fuera-les dijo sonando frío y rudo. Ellas los hicieron y Sasuke salió entre la multitud.

-Es Hinata…-murmuró Ino al verla salir corriendo en brazos de Sasuke.

-Esa era…Hinata-repitió Tenten y las dos corriendo hacia clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata sentía que temblaba. El agua que le había lanzado estaba helada. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio en los brazos de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun!-exclamó y se sonrojó-a-a dónde…-

-A la enfermería. Tienes que quitarte esa ropa-Hinata se miró y vio que la chaqueta de Sasuke le cubría parte de su cuerpo. Le miró de nuevo-gracias…-

Y él siguió corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un gran jaleo se escuchaba fuera de la clase de segundo.

-Porque hay tanto ruido fuera?-preguntó Sayako, aun repasando su cámara.

-Este instituto siempre ha sido ruidoso-respondió Kiba, poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza y sonriendo.

-Le habéis vuelto a dejar sin comida-se quejó Shino señalando la bandeja vacía. Los dos sonrieron, avergonzados.

-Luego le compraremos al…-

-chicos!-exclamó Ino, tras ella llegó Tenten- están aquí Sayako, kiba y Shino?-

Los tres nombrados se alzaron.

-Aquí estamos Ino, que pasa-preguntó Sayako

-Es Hinata-respondió Tenten-un grupo de chicas la han atrapado en el baño-

-QUE?-

Toda la clase puso atención.

-Como que la han atrapado! –se acercó Kiba-que signifi….ella está bien?-

-Por lo que tengo entendido la abofetearon y la empaparon con una manguera de agua-respondió Ino.

Toda la clase se puso a murmurar preocupada.

-Donde está ahora?-preguntó nerviosa Sayako.

-No lo sabemos, Sasuke entró y se la llevó.-

-Sasuke!-exclamó Kiba-Joder!-

-Deben de estar en la enfermería-respondió Shino saliendo de clase.

-Espera!-gritó Kiba y Sayako le siguió. Naruto les siguió.

La clase comenzó a murmurar de nuevo y se acercaron a Ino y Tenten.

-No tenéis ni idea de quienes fueron?- Ino y Tenten se miraron.

-Dicen que…las fans de Sasuke.-respondió Tenten

-Se ha expandido el rumor de que Hinata y Sasuke están saliendo.-respondió Ino. Y los chicos volvieron a murmurar.

-Como esta ella?-

-Porque le habrán hecho eso?-

Ino miró a un lado de la clase. Sentada en su silla, estaba Sakura, mirando la mesa. Ino se temió algo que no les gustó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quítate la ropa-ordenó Sasuke.

Los dos ya habían llegado a la enfermería, pero no había nadie. Así que no les quedaba otra cosa que…

-No.-respondió Hinata, sonrojada y agarrándose con fuerza la chaqueta. Y no se la iba a quitar, no mientras él estuviera ahí presente.

-Vas a resfriarte. Quítatela-y se acercó. En su mano llevaba una toalla blanca y grande que había encontrado en un armario.

-No!-se alejó ella- Sasuke-kun, estoy bien. No tengo porque….-

-O te la quitas o te la quito- y ahora sí que Hinata enrojeció al completo. No se atrevería a quitarle la ropa…verdad?

-N-no puedes hacer eso…-murmuró ella poniéndose al lado contrario de la cama.

-Puedo y lo haré. Quítatela.-y rodeó la cama tan rápido que a Hinata no le tiempo ni a alejarse. Cuando lo tuvo delante, se sonrojó al completo.

-N-no…no irás a…-pero éste le puso la toalla sobre la cabeza y empezó a secársela. Hinata cerró los ojos, sonrojada. Sasuke estaba atendiéndola como a una niña.

-Ahora cámbiate, yo esperare fuera.-y dejando la toalla sobre su cabeza se alejó. Hinata, oculta su cabeza por la toalla, sonrió.

_Sasuke es un buen amigo. _

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la enfermería, tuvo que apartarse para no ser golpeado por tres personas que entraron desesperadas a la enfermería.

-Hinata-chan!-exclamó Sayako buscándola. La vio en un lado de la cama, con una toalla sobre la cabeza. Sintió sus ojos aguarse-Hinata -chan!-y se lanzó a su cuerpo-que le hicieron a mi hina-chan…-

-Sayako…-

-Hinata cómo estás? –Preguntó Kiba a su lado

-Te golpearon? Te duele algo?-preguntó Shino al otro lado. Ella les respondió a las preguntas, sonriendo.

Sasuke miraba la escena, divertido. Cuando fue a salir, se topó con que Naruto estaba en la entrada de la puerta, suspirando tranquilo al verla. Sasuke alzó una ceja y Naruto, al notar su mirada, le miró.

-que-preguntó él, sonrojándose.

-Pensé que estabas enfadado-respondió Sasuke saliendo. Naruto le siguió.

-Enfadado? Porque tendría que estarlo?-y miró a un lado, cruzado de brazos.

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio. Naruto empezando a sentirse nervioso y más explotó, cuando Sasuke sonrió.

-VALE! Si, si lo estoy! Lo estaba. Pero solo porque…porque eso que me dijiste…no te creo-

-No quieres o no puedes creer?-

-Deja esas estúpidas preguntas de filósofo-siseó, enfadado-todo lo que me dijiste ayer…sé que mientes.-

-Y en que te basas?-

-Porque yo tengo la prueba de que Hinata no está saliendo contigo-y ésta vez, fue él el que sonrió. Sasuke le miró, indeciso. Él le miró, sonrojado-es cierto. Ya pueden ir diciendo que estas saliendo con ella, que no me creo nada-

-Si tú lo dices…-y se adelantó, dejando a Naruto confuso y enfadado. Sasuke ya le había vuelto a liar.

-No sabes cuán grande es mi odio hacia ti-siseó, volviendo a su lado. Sasuke sonrió de lado-por cierto, a dónde vamos?-

- A ver a alguien.-respondió, serio.

Se plantaron delante de una de las clases de primero-

-Que hacemos aquí?-pero Sasuke abrió la puerta –oye! Pero a dónde vas! Tsk, será baka-Naruto lo siguió.

En cuanto Sasuke entró a la clase con Naruto siguiéndoles los pasos, se oyeron los gritos emocionados de las chicas y las caras aburridas de los chicos. Sasuke caminó hacia una de las chicas.

Minako bajó la cabeza, sonrojada en cuanto se acercó a ella y su grupo.

-Tú-le llamó Sasuke- mírame- Minako lo hizo, avergonzada, sabiendo lo que venía ahora. Se asustó al ver la mirada furiosa del pelinegro.

-No lo diré dos veces; así que escuchad-miró a cada una de ellas- como volváis a ponerle un dedo encima a Hinata, me encargaré personalmente de devolveros, una a una, el favor.-se inclinó sobre Minako y le agarró el rostro al ver que ella lo había bajado-y tener presente que yo no seré tan suave como piensan.-le soltó el rostro haciendo una mueca de asco.

A Naruto le resbaló la gota en la nuca. Su amigo se había pasado, pero, si habían sido ellas las que le habían hecho eso a Hinata…bien se lo merecían.

Sasuke salió de clase y Naruto lo siguió, echando una última mirada al grupo de chicas que parecían a punto de llorar.

-No te has pasado un poco-meditó luego-son solo chicas…-

-Que lo hubieran pensado antes de hacerle eso a Hinata-

Naruto se detuvo, mirando extrañado a su amigo.

-Te has encariñado mucho con ella…con el poco tiempo que hace que os conocéis-sin pensarlo su voz había sonado dura. Sasuke se volteó a mirarle.

-Te molesta?-

Naruto volteó el rostro a un lado.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con ella-evadió Naruto-vais a clase juntos, vas a su casa, te deja su bufanda…es algo…anormal verte dando las gracias y sonriendo-

Sasuke evitó procurar escuchar esa última frase, bastante molesto.

-Mira dobe, no voy a entrar en ese tema y menos…voy a hablarlo contigo- Naruto le miró, molesto.

-Porque conmigo no?-Sasuke rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar. Naruto le siguió-Que es lo que tiene ella que la hace diferente a los demás!-Sasuke se detuvo arriba en la escalera, Naruto unos escalones abajo.

Sasuke lo miró por encima del hombro, y sonrió.

-Eso ya lo deberías saber.-y siguió subiendo.

Naruto se quedó confuso. Él debería de saberlo? A qué se refería con eso? Que Sasuke lo sabía y él no?

-Espera Sasuke!-gritó subiendo-a que te refieres con que debería de saberlo!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias Sayako-le agradeció Hinata, envuelta en una toalla y sentada en la cama.

-Shino y Kiba han ido a explicarle la situación al profesor-Se puso tras ella, en la cama y empezó a secarle el pelo. Sayako sonrió con malicia y Hinata lo notó.

-Ya no podrán volver, verdad?-

-Je, porque te crees que los he mandado-y a Hinata le resbaló la gota.-por cierto, mientras te cambiabas he traído tu uniforme de gimnasia-le pasó la mochila con la ropa.

-Gracias-respondió dejando la mochila a un lado. Sayako dejó la toalla a un lado y empezó a peinarle el pelo.

-Dime, que es lo que ha pasado?-

Hinata bufó.

-No lo sé. Estaba en el baño cuando…esas chicas me bloquearon la salida. Luego la emprendieron conmigo. Yo al principio no lo entendía, pero luego me explicaron que…-bajó la cabeza-que dijeron que porque estaba saliendo con Sasuke-

-Que!-exclamó Sayako dejando de peinarla.

-Eran… son las chicas que persiguen a Sasuke cada mañana. Y no sé porque, pero…se enteraron de que él vino a mi casa, de que le presté la bufanda…también…-se sonrojó-de que intentó besarme..-

-Que intent…-

-Pero no lo hizo-interrumpió Hinata antes de que le diera el ataque a su amiga-además, eso fue en clase de biología, era imposible que…que me lo diera ahí…-

-intentó besarte!-exclamó sorprendida poniéndose a su lado- y en medio de clase! Será atrevido…-siseó apretando su puño-voy a tener que charlar un poco con él…-

-Sayako-chan…-

-Pero, a todo eso, como se enteraron ellas de que…-

-No lo sé. Supongo que alguien debió vernos o…alguien le cuenta lo que pasa en clase.-

-Es decir, que tenemos a un topo en clase.-meditó ella, volviendo a peinarla-debe de ser alguna chica, ya que por supuesto, los chicos no harían caso a eso-

-No sé quién será pero…lo único que quiere es que no me acerque a Sasuke-agarró la toalla de su cuerpo-pero…yo no quiero separarme de él.-

-Después de intentar besarte, quieres seguir con él-sonrió Sayako-acaso es él quien te gusta?-

-No!-se sonrojó-él…Sasuke…bueno…sí que me gusta pero…no de la forma que imaginas. Él...es una buena persona. Sabes…-se volteó-siempre está agradeciéndome todo. Y cuando sonríe él…deberías de escucharle reír. Tiene una risa muy hermosa!.-

-Por como lo describes suena totalmente a lo contrario.-

-Sasuke-kun…es…es una persona genial! Muy inteligente y además bueno en los deportes. Además, me está ayudando a estudiar. Y aunque sea una torpe, él…no pierde la paciencia conmigo. Es muy bueno. Y ahora! Ya lo viste. Me salvó de las chicas esas. No me digas que no parece un príncipe-bromeó ella.

Sayako dejó de peinarla, y se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que empiezo a tener envidia de Sasuke-hizo un puchero-puede hacerte sonreír con solo una palabra.-

-Sayako-chan…-sonrió Hinata- Sasuke-kun es tan amigo mío como vosotros. Lo quiero de la misma forma que ha vosotros. Por eso…voy a intentar hacerle feliz.-Sayako se sorprendió-Quiero que siempre sonría.- se levantó de la cama-Así que aunque sus fans me digas que me aleje, no lo haré.-miró a Sayako, decidida-tú me ayudaras, verdad?-

Sayako se sonrojó.

-Yo? Porque…-Hinata sonrió con malicia.

-Crees que no he visto como lo miras.-se acercó a su rostro-se te cae la baba cada vez que pasa por tu lado-

-Eso no es cierto!-exclamó levantándose totalmente sonrojada-No me gusta!-Hinata empezó a reír.-Sasuke es una persona oscura! Tenebrosa! Siempre queriendo mostrar el poderío que tiene! Y aunque sea atractivo, eso no implica que sea un mujeriego! Que seguro que lo es, porque con ese cuerpo, quien no lo…-pero se fue callando, al notar que Hinata se sonrojaba. Ella tragó saliva-dime que no está detrás…-suplicó, pero Hinata, aguantándose la risa, asintió.

Sayako cogió aire y con una sonrisa, se volteó y se vio de lleno con Sasuke.

-Sasuke...tú por aquí…que casualidad no?-pero al no recibir nada más que una mirada que podría incluso hasta congelar, bufó, cabizbaja-que se le va a hacer, ya estás aquí así que…-alzó la cabeza y le palmeó el brazo-ya sabes lo que pienso de ti.-y le sonrió.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con que esa niña amiga de Hinata anduviera diciendo pestes de él. La verdad, es que lo primero lo cabreó bastante, pero lo de atractivo…eso no negó que le hiciera gracia.

-En fin, si no hay nada más que decir, yo me vuelvo a clase-se volteó a Hinata-no te tardes mucho, ya sabes lo que dirá tu padre si pierdes muchas clases- y Hinata se puso pálida.

Si su padre se enteraba de que andaba perdiendo clases por nimiedades así…

-Voy a cambiarme-dijo agarrando la mochila y metiéndose en el baño.

Sayako rodó los ojos y sonriendo, fue caminando de espalda hacia la puerta.

-Voy…yendo…que Hinata venga cuando…bueno…eso-y sonrojada salió de la enfermería como bala.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron mirando la puerta, el primero extrañado y el segundo, sonriendo levemente.

-Esa chica también es muy rara…-murmuró Naruto, yendo a sentarse a la cama. Sasuke le miró, alzando una ceja. Naruto le devolvió la mirada-porque me miras así?-

-Tú también deberías ir a clase- Naruto se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-No me apetece. Además, no me fío de ti-le miró de manera fulminante-que tienes pensado hacer con ella eh?-

-Qué crees que hacen las parejas cuando están a solas-y sonrió.

-Eres un pervertido!-gritó Naruto, sonrojado. Se levantó de la cama y caminó por la sala, se detuvo en la cama de enfrente al ver una horquilla en forma de flor. Era la de Hinata, la agarró y miró -Además, no sois pareja-murmuró y lanzó la horquilla hacia arriba, para recibirla otra vez en su mano.

Sasuke, cruzado de brazos, sonrió de manera torcida.

-Porque tan empeñado en pensar que no? Acaso tú…-

-NO vuelvas a decirlo-siseó con lentitud. La puerta del baño se abrió y Hinata apareció con el uniforme de gimnasia. Un pantalón pirata rojo y la sudadera blanca. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus cabellos tan revueltos.

-Tengo que volver a clase. Mi padre me matará si sabe que falto-decía mientras metía su uniforme en la mochila, apresurada-me matará…-

-Hinata…-llamó Sasuke, más cuando ésta alzó la cabeza, se encontró de frente, pero al otro lado de la cama, con Naruto. Se paralizó unos segundos, sonrojándose.

No. Que hacía él…

Sintió su vientre adolorido de nuevo, y apartó rápido la mirada del rubio, buscando la mirada de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun…-éste se acercó al ver su cara.

-Estás bien?-y bajando la cabeza, asintió-dime, esas chicas te han hecho algo más?-

Hinata negó. Sasuke se extrañó al verla tan tímida.

-Seguro?-y Hinata volvió a asentir.

-Ellas solo…querían asustarme. Pero, no lo consiguieron-

-Que es lo que ha pasado? Porque…-

-Ellas…dicen que corre un rumor que…-se sonrojó-que dice que tú y yo somos estamos saliendo-Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró a Naruto éste volvió a mirar a Hinata-te vieron salir de mi casa la otra vez y pues con…con mi bufanda pensaron que…-

-Idiotas-siseó Sasuke-te pidieron que te alejaras de mí?-ella asintió y Sasuke suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo.

-Pero…-le interrumpió -yo…. me negué. Les dije que…-se puso a jugar con sus dedos-que me da igual lo que pensaran, que yo…yo pienso seguir siendo tú amiga, quieran o no quieran-Le miró cabizbaja-a no ser que tú no quieras que lo sea…-

Sasuke la miró unos segundos, y sonriendo, pasó la mano por su cabello. Esa chica…Hinata tenía algo que no dejaba de sorprenderle día tras día… La miró de nuevo y le revolvió el cabello.

-Estás bien loca.-y ella sonrió, por lo bajo.

Naruto volteó el rostro, negado a ver esa escena en la que parecía que él sobraba. Pero algo sin duda había llamado su atención, y es que Sasuke sonreía. Le sonreía a Hinata. Y no era una de esas risas burlonas que siempre hacía, sino una sincera.

Y si era cierto y los dos eran pareja?

-Gracias.-dijo él y Naruto, sorprendiéndose le miró. Sasuke acababa de…él…

Hinata sonrió aún más, está vez alzando su rostro y mostrándole su brillante sonrisa. Naruto volvió a voltear el rostro; frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo de nuevo esa ira calentar su cuerpo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, apretándolas en puño.

Porque esos dos se llevaban tan bien?

La puerta se abrió y entró un profesor preguntando por Sasuke; éste rodó los ojos y Hinata rió.

Estuvieron unos segundos hablando mientras Hinata terminaba de guardar la ropa. Miró a Naruto con rapidez. Éste miraba hacia otro lado.

-Hinata, tengo que ir con él…-dijo señalando al profesor, que se molestó ante el "él"-vosotros dos id yendo a clase.-

Hinata en ese momento palideció. Salió tras Sasuke y le agarró de la camisa.

-Qué pasa?-

-N-no…no te…-y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada- no quiero quedarme con…- No quería que se fuera, no quería irse a solas con Naruto.

Sasuke se volteó, se inclinó hasta su rostro y le revolvió el cabello.

-Ya sé que no lo soportas, pero aguanta hasta clase-le murmuró y miró la puerta de la enfermería, donde Naruto esperaba apoyado.

-Uchiha, dese prisa por favor-llamó el profesor, picando con el pie al suelo. Sasuke suspiró y se paró en pie.

-Nos vemos.-le revolvió de nuevo el cabello y se alejó.

-Espe…-murmuró estirando su brazo, pero Sasuke se fue y ella suspiró. Por la gente se empeñaba en dejarle siempre a solas con él?

_Hinata! Que es lo que estás haciendo? Esta no eres tú! Tienes que ser fuerte! Deja la timidez a un lado y enfréntalo. No es bueno vivir siempre huyendo. _

_No estoy huyendo! Solo no quiero verle….él…me hace sentir…rara…_

_Mayor razón para enfrentarte a él y descubrir que es eso que te hace sentir rara!_

_Pero yo no quiero…_

-Vas a seguir ahí quieta o tendremos que esperar a que vuelvas de las nubes?-

En cuando Hinata oyó su voz, sintió su monstruito moverse. Odiaba ese tono de voz que parecía mandarle. Odiaba su voz, lo odiaba a todo él…verdad?

-Ahh! Déjame en paz estúpida mente!-gritó ella misma caminando hacia la enfermería, donde entró, pasando por delante de Naruto, sin hacerle el menor caso, agarró su mochila y salió de nuevo.

Naruto cerró la puerta y la siguió.

_Definitivamente, es muy rara._

Caminaba molesta con ella misma. Como podía estar tan confusa. Que era lo que pasaba? Acaso su cabeza ya no regía como antes? Un momento…se tocó la cabeza y al notar su horquilla, se escandalizó. Se había olvidado de ella.

-Mi horquilla!-exclamó y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Naruto la siguió, sin importarle mucho perder clases.

Hinata llegó al baño, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se puso a buscar como loca por todos los rincones.

Demonios! Esa era la horquilla que su primo le había regalado. Le gustaba mucho! No podía haberla perdido.

_Y si se la había quedado alguien? No._

-Donde estás…-sollozó.

Naruto apoyado en el marco de la puerta, la miraba. Así que aquí era donde la había empapado.

_Este baño es mejor que el de los hombres._ Pensó al verlo más limpio, ordenado y brillante. Cuando volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo, tocó algo y lo sacó.

Esa era la horquilla de…miró a Hinata.

-Buscas esto?-Hinata se paró en pie y miró lo que sostenía Naruto. Sonrió.

-Mi horquilla!-y se acercó dispuesta a recuperarla. Menos mal que no la había perdido-graci….-pero antes de que pudiera cogerla, Naruto la cerró en su mano y alzó el brazo-que hac…-

-Te la daré en cuanto hayamos hablado-y se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. Hinata, inflando sus mofletes se alejó un paso atrás, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hablar…?-preguntó ella, desconfiada.

-Así es. Hablar, en cuanto lo hagamos, te la devolveré.-

Hinata siguió mirándole desconfianza y Naruto, sin querer…o tal vez si, sonrió de lado. Hinata se sonrojó.

Nada bueno se esperaba tras esa sonrisa.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG! Naruto! que tienes pensado hacer con Hinata! No me la enfades, que te conozco.. XD<strong>

**Y habéis visto pobre Hinata, menudo chascó de agua se ha llevado. Malditas fans! hacen lo que sea para que su pincipe no esté con nadie. grrrr!**

**Bueno, espero vuestros fabulosos coments!**

**Matta ne!**


	13. Solo contigo

**Naruto Naruto...Que malo eres...**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>

_-Mi horquilla!-exclamó y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Naruto la siguió, sin importarle mucho perder clases._

_Hinata llegó al baño, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se puso a buscar como loca por todos los rincones. _

_Demonios! Esa era la horquilla que su primo le había regalado. Le gustaba mucho! No podía haberla perdido. _

_Y si se la había quedado alguien? Noo._

_-Donde estás…-sollozó._

_Naruto apoyado en el marco de la puerta, la miraba. Así que aquí era donde la había empapado. _

_Este baño es mejor que el de los hombres. Pensó al verlo más limpio, ordenado y brillante. Cuando volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo, tocó algo y lo sacó._

_Esa era la horquilla de…miró a Hinata._

_-Buscas esto?-Hinata se paró en pie y miró lo que sostenía Naruto. Sonrió. _

_-Mi horquilla!-y se acercó dispuesta a recuperarla. Menos mal que no la había perdido-graci….-pero antes de que pudiera cogerla, Naruto la cerró en su mano y alzó el brazo-que hac…-_

_-Te la daré en cuanto hayamos hablado-y se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. Hinata, inflando sus mofletes se alejó un paso atrás, frunciendo el ceño. _

_-Hablar…?-preguntó ella, desconfiada._

_-Así es. Hablar, en cuanto lo hagamos, te la devolveré.-_

_Hinata siguió mirándole desconfianza y Naruto, sin querer…o tal vez no, sonrió de lado. Hinata se sonrojó._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata dio otro paso atrás, sonrojada, con sus mofletes hinchados. Sabía de lo que quería hablar, pero ella no quería, y él tal vez lo supiera, por eso la chantajeaba con la horquilla.

Apretó sus puños y volteó el rostro a un lado, todavía sonrojada.

No iban a hablar de ello.

-No.-respondió ella. Naruto alzó una ceja y ella, sonrojándose al completo, estiró su brazo-devuélveme mi horquilla-

Naruto no supo si reír o molestarse por ignorarle tan deliberadamente.

-Te dije que…-

-por favor!-exclamó ella, todavía con el rostro volteado-devuélvemela. Es algo…muy preciado-

Naruto la sacó de su bolsillo y la miró. Solo era una horquilla en forma de flor. Que tan importante podía ser eso? Miró a Hinata, que seguía con el brazo estirado, luego miró la horquilla de nuevo y abrió su mano.

-Toma-

Hinata miró la horquilla y lentamente fue acercándose. Cuando estuvo delante de él, estiró el brazo para cogerlo, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo y miró a Naruto, que la miraba sin expresión alguna, nerviosa, bajó la mirada y agarró su horquilla, sonrió en cuanto la tuvo en su mano, pero antes de que pudiera retirarla, Naruto la sujetó de la muñeca. Ella se sonrojó y le miró.

-Q-que estás haciendo. Suéltame.-y agitó la mano, pero Naruto aprovechó para agarrarla de la otra muñeca. Ella empezó a asustarse-suéltame…por favor.-

-De que te asustas?-ella paró y bajó la cabeza.

-No estoy asustada-murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Y no lo estaba, solo…no quería estar cerca de él-déjame ir-y movió las manos, pero Naruto la sujetó un poco fuerte.

-Primero escúchame-

-No- y él bufó.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-No-

-No me hagas perder la paciencia, monstruito. El otro día…-

-No!-exclamó cerrando sus ojos-no quiero escuchar nada!-y movió más sus brazos, intentando soltarse.

Naruto respiró profundo, muy pocas las veces lo hacía, ya que él era de los que saltaban a la primera, pero con esa chica, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-Escucha…-

-No!-volvió a exclamar y eso fue lo que le sacó de sus casillas. Entró con ella en el baño, cerró la puerta, aún sin soltarla de la muñeca y la empujó contra la pared, sujetando su muñeca sobre su cabeza y con el otro brazo impidiéndole salir.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Como se estaba dejando hacer eso? Donde estaba su monstruito?

-Me debes una respuesta-

Pero Hinata cerró los ojos y negó.

-Te dije lo que sentía por ti!-

-Es mentira!-y él se sorprendió-todo es mentira. Lo sé!-y él se alejó, incrédulo. Ella…sabía lo de su venganza?

-Q-que es lo que…sabes?-

-Sé que todo es mentira! Que solo…solo estás jugando conmigo!-

Naruto se volteó, agarrándose la cabeza. Ya le había descubierto! Pero si ni siquiera había podido hacer algo! Como era que ella…Luego una luz vino a su cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Sasuke…-siseó. Había sido él. Sasuke le había contado sobre su plan a Hinata. Se hizo crujir los dedos, porque en cuanto lo viera….

-No es verdad…que yo te guste-murmuró sonrojada. Naruto la miró por encima del hombro- es todo mentira. Jamás has reparado en mí, es imposible que estés…-

Naruto suspiró tranquilo, así que en realidad no sabía nada.

_Qué alivio, pensé que se había… Un momento, porque alivio!_

-D-después de…de aquello yo…he empezado a sentirme muy…rara.-

_Más rara de lo que ya es?_

-Yo…no quiero…no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí-apretó sus puños.

Naruto se volteó, no quería que se acercara a ella porque…la hacía sentir rara? Él?

-Te odio pero…des de aquella vez que me besaste yo…yo…-se sonrojó al completo y le miró-me pones enferma!-exclamó y perdiendo todo el coraje volvió a mirar al suelo.

-Te…enfermo?-dudó, Había escuchado bien? Una cosa era que le odiara y otra muy diferente que le enfermara-pero que estupidez…!-

-Es verdad! Tú…m-me produces un extraño malestar.-alzó la cabeza, pero se resistió a mirarle y desvió la mirada-cuando te acercas…mi cuerpo se… debilita, no me responde… es como si mis energías repentinamente me abandonaran. El aire no… no llega a mis pulmones… mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera… y siento un raro hormigueo…aquí…- dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho.

Naruto se alejó de ella, aun mirándola fijamente. Un sin fin de pensamientos pasaron súbitamente por su mente.

Estaba totalmente pasmado, incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar. La analizó fijamente, buscando de alguna manera si mentía, pero…no encontró nada que negara lo contrario. Lo único que denotaba el pequeño y sonrojado rostro de la monstruito era vergüenza. Pura y clara vergüenza. La expresión de Naruto cambió. La situación había dado un giro realmente inesperado. De pronto sintió ganas de reírse.

Unos silenciosos minutos incómodos pasaron, Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo. Naruto la veía de otra forma, una que ella no alcanzaba a descifrar. Si al principio lució sorprendido ahora parecía como si su confesión lo estuviera… divirtiendo. Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio no sabía si le había creído pero al menos se había alejado de ella.

-Y…eso te pasa con alguien más o…-preguntó dando un paso hacia ella. Hinata negó, todavía sonrojada.

-No…solo contigo…pero solo cuando estás muy cerca-susurró eso último. Pero Naruto lo oyó a la perfección y sonrió. De verás que no sabía lo que le acababa de decir?

-Hinata…-ella le miró cabizbaja y se sonrojó cuando lo vio sonreír. Se acercó más y Hinata se pegó a la puerta.

-Por eso!-gritó antes de que se acercara más-n-no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. No quiero…sentir…-

-esto?-y se inclinó sobre su rostro, apoyando los brazos en la puerta. Ella notó sus mejillas arder y como le había dicho, su respiración se aceleró, tal como su corazón. Sonrió cuando sintió que su respiración se había acelerado. Era cierto, al fin y al cabo-Eso que sientes, monstruito, es algo muy sano…-pasó una mano por su cintura y la pegó a él; Hinata con el rostro volteado a un lado y sus ojos cerrados, apretaba sus puños cada vez más fuerte.

Naruto, sonriendo, le giró el rostro con la otra mano y se inclinó sobre éste. Hinata, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su rostro ardiendo, sentía que pronto se iba a desmayar. Naruto se estaca acercando de nuevo, y ella, como una tonta, no podía apartarse.

-Naruto…-susurró ella, hipnotizada de nuevo, en un intento de que él se alejara, pero el efecto surgió lo contrario. Ya que Naruto se lanzó a sus labios. Hinata se agarró a su camisa, y así empujarle, pero... se perdió. Todos aquellos malestares, nervios…todo había desaparecido y ahora, solo quería que la siguiera besando. Poniéndose de puntillas, pasó los brazos por su cuello y se aferró a él.

En el momento en que ella cedió, Naruto cerró los ojos y le pasó la mano por la nuca, acariciando su cabello. Le mordió el labio y Hinata los abrió para él.

Y los dos volvieron a perderse en los labios del otro, disfrutando de ese placer que ambos se daban.

-Naruto?-y los dos, rompiendo el beso, miraron hacia dónde provenía esa voz. Se sorprendieron.

Ino los miraba boquiabierta. Jamás pensó encontrarse con "eso" mientras estaba en el baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiba bufó por quinta vez des de que estaba en clase. Miró el reloj y luego a Sayako, que se sentaba en la mesa de al lado.

-Dónde está?-preguntó bajito mientras el profesor leía.

-No lo sé. Me fui antes que ella-

Y kiba bufó otra vez, mirando el reloj. Porque las horas pasaban tan lentas!

Sayako repiqueteaba el pie en el suelo. Ella también estaba nerviosa. Se supone que Hinata ya debía de estar en clase. Cuando ella se fue, Hinata estaba cambiándose. Y ahí, con ella estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

_Pero Sasuke…_y miró hacia la mesa del chico; éste estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa. Sayako sonrió, pero luego borró su sonrisa. _Si Sasuke estaba aquí, significaba que Hinata estaba con…Naruto! _

Frunció el ceño, empezando a enfadarse._ Como ese tipo se haya atrevido a hacerle algo…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada al completo, mientras que Naruto seguía mirando sorprendido a Ino.

-Qué haces aquí?-

Ino movió los labios, intentando pronunciar algo, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un…

-No me lo puedo creer…-dijo cada palabra lentamente, recapitulando todo lo que había escuchado y visto.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y Naruto se acercó a Ino, sonrojado. La sujetó por los hombros.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto-

-Es increíble!-exclamó ella sonriendo, apartando las manos de Naruto- Hinata…tú…te gusta Naruto!-

Ella alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

-N-no me…-

-Oe, te estoy hablando…-

-Es genial!-exclamó emocionada-acabo de presenciar una escena digna de un libro!-

-Ino…-llamó Naruto

-Naruto, cuando hace de esto? Porque no me lo dijiste!-y le golpeó el brazo-acaso no somos amigos?-fingió molestia.

Naruto notó sus mejillas arder.

-No es lo que piensas-

-Entonces lo que he visto no es cierto?-

-S-sí que lo es pero… -

-Yiahh! No sabes cuánto me alegro!-lo abrazó, eufórica-y yo que tanto me preocupaba porque salías con tantas chicas y nunca parecías contento. Te aseguro que Hinata es genial!-

La nombrada se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-Ino, que no …-

-Es maravilloso!-y dio una vuelta, sonriendo.-Ya era hora de que te fuera olvidando de Sakura de una vez.-

-INO!-exclamó furioso. Ino le miró, sorprendida al igual que Hinata, que al oír el grito alzó la cabeza. Naruto bufó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Y-yo…creo que me voy…-hizo una reverencia y salió del baño.

-Espera! Hinata!-pero cuando se asomó ella ya estaba muy lejos-joder!-miró a Ino molesto-porque has tenido que mencionarla!-entró al baño y paseó de un lado a otro

-Porque ya va siendo hora de que la olvides, no crees?-

-y a ti que te importa-siseó mirándola con dureza.

-Me importa porque no quiero que sigas sufriendo por alguien que no sentirá nada más que amistad por ti-respondió ella, respondiéndole de la misma manera.- y tampoco quiero que hagas daño a Hinata- Naruto le aguantó la mirada.

-Y a qué viene esa repentina preocupación por Hinata? Por alguien a quien apenas has notado estando en clase-

-Por qué le gustas, Naruto-se acercó a él-todos esos…malestares que ella los llama, no son más que sentimientos hacia ti. Y tú lo sabes….Naruto, Hinata se ha enamorado de ti-

Naruto volteó el rostro, negado a mirarla. Sabía que era cierto lo que decía, él incluso mismo se había sorprendido al descubrir que Hinata se había enamorado de él.

-Naruto, si Hinata descubre que estas saliendo con ella aun estando enamorado de Sakura…-no continuó, sabría lo doloroso que podría ser para ella, se lo imaginaba.

-Por eso no te preocupes-respondió, mirándola-Ya olvidé a Sakura-

Ino se sorprendió. Era eso cierto? Un amor de tantos años…ya olvidado? Tan rápido?

-estás seguro de que…-

-No digas nada de lo que has visto, de acuerdo? Ino. No quiero que nadie se entere, por el momento-y caminó hacia la salida-a nadie me oíste!-y tras eso abrió la puerta y salió.

-Por quien me tomas!-gritó ella des del baño. Suspiró y caminó hacia los espejos. Allí se vio el reflejo.-Lo que dices es en serio Naruto….ya te has olvidado de Sakura?...-y suspiró de nuevo-Sakura…-

Su amiga le preocupaba, ahora más que nunca. Si llegaba a enterarse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Hinata llegó a clase, se disculpó y explicó todo al profesor, que la disculpó ya que él también se había enterado del escándalo. Las miradas la siguieron hasta su asiento. Dejó la mochila y sacó los libros.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de que las clases se acabaran.

Ino volvió al rato del baño, pero Naruto fue el que no volvió.

La clase se había mantenido extremadamente en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la salida…**

Los cuatro salieron del instituto sin pronunciar palabra. Shino, Sayako y Kiba miraban de vez en cuando a Hinata, que caminaba cabizbaja.

_Porque tuve que decirle eso? Porque no puedo simplemente ignorarle, porque me gusta que me bese, porque…porque estoy tan confusa. Será cierto y…me gusta Naruto?_ Se sonrojó por ese pensamiento. _Eso es imposible. Él no puede gustarme, yo le odio, no puedo…no puedo…_

Se detuvo y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía acelerado. Entonces era cierto, se había enamorado…de Naruto.

-Hina-chan…-se acercó Sayako. Hinata le miró, sorprendida-estás bien?-

Y Hinata, despertando de sus pensamientos, le sonrió.

-Claro! Solo estoy algo cansada. Ya sabes, por lo del agua y…-

-Esas tipas….cuando me las encuentre-siseó Kiba apretando su puño- te acuerdas de quiénes eran? Porque cuando lo sepa…-

-No. Kiba, esas déjamelas a mí.-dijo Sayako crujiéndose los dedos-chicas contra chicas-

-No, chicos. No os preocupéis. Seguro que no volverán a hacer nada…-

-Por supuesto que no, ya que si lo hacen otra vez….-y Sayako se volvió a crujir los dedos. Kiba tragó duro.

-A veces das mucho miedo, Saya-

-Que has dicho-

-N-nada.-

-Más te vale.-

Y Hinata sonrió. Sus amigos siempre serían igual de protectores.

-Hinata- Shino se puso a su lado- hay algo que te preocupe?-

-No.-y sonrió-ya os lo he dicho…estoy algo cansada…-y Shino le puso la mano en la cabeza-gracias-

Y los cuatro continuaron el camino, hablando de cualquier cosa.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su casa, los tres amigos siguieron su camino preocupados.

-A Hinata le preocupa algo-comentó Sayako

-Tú también lo has notado-murmuró Kiba

-Hay algo que no nos quiere contar-dijo Shino-a ti no te ha comentado nada?-le preguntó a Sayako. La pelinegra negó.

-Solo sé que se ha encariñado con Sasuke. Es decir, que le quiere como amigo y que no piensa apartarse de él ni por las locas de sus fans.-

-Le gusta Sasuke?-exclamó Kiba incrédulo

-Es que no me has oído. Le quiere como su amigo, como nos quieres a nosotros.-señaló cada palabra con las manos-además, es imposible que Hinata se fije en alguien como él-

-Eso es cierto.-apoyó Kiba- Hinata no es como las fans locas que andan por la escuela persiguiéndole-

-Tendremos que hablar con ella-dijo Shino

-Tienes razón-apoyó Kiba

-Sayako, si es algo relacionado con chicos…-

Le pelinegra sonrió y se golpeó el pecho, sonriendo orgullosa.

-Dejádmelo a mí-les guiñó el ojo-yo haré que Hinata me lo suelte todo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se dejó caer en su cama, boca arriba; y ahí se quedó, mirando su techo y pensando, pensado si era verdad que se había enamorado de Naruto.

Él! La persona que siempre había odiado, la persona que hacía que su monstruito estallara…

Se puso de lado, poniendo su brazo como almohada.

-Porque tuviste que ser tú…? Porque no Sasuke, por ejemplo…-se preguntó y tras eso suspiró. Cerró los ojos , esperando relajarse

_Flash Back_

_Aquel día, en el porche de la escuela_

_Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose, se quedó tiesa, de piedra, mirando los profundos ojos azules de Naruto._

_-Hinata-chan-_

_Naruto sonrió, tocando el cabello de la monstruito, era suave y muy corto. Apartó la mano de la coleta y la paso a su nuca, provocando que ella se sonrojara aún más. Sonrió. _

_-N-Na-Namikaze…-balbuceó ella, nerviosa. Él acercó el rostro de ella con la ayuda de su mano en la nuca y sonrió cuando estuvo cerca de sus labios. _

_Hinata, al ver lo que se proponía, lo empujó con toda la fuerza que encontró. Le miró, aún sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, pero al segundo frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó molesta._

_-Que pretendías hacer?-exclamó molesta, aunque todavía sentía sus mejillas arder-N-no vuelvas a acercarte a mí! Pervertido!-y entró al instituto corriendo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Necesitas ayuda?-y Hinata gritó, asustándose, provocando que la escalera se tambaleara y cayera. _

_-Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta-y le sonrió. _

_-ba-bájame- murmuró removiéndose nerviosa, Naruto así lo hizo y Hinata se alejó un par de pasos-q-que haces aquí?-y bajó la cabeza._

_-Andaba por ahí, después de que el profesor me echara fuera, cuando te vi.-se acercó y ella retrocedió-y tú…a ti también te ha echado de clase?-_

_Hinata negó._

_-Vine a….a coger material para la clase.-_

_-Hmm. Y necesitas ese mapa no?-Hinata alzó la cabeza cuando él señaló el mapa que estaba encima de la estantería. Asintió y la bajó de nuevo._

_-Aquí tienes.-_

_Hinata miró el mapa y a él; se lo quitó de las manos y los abrazó contra su pecho._

_-Gracias.-y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Idiota. Pero que estás haciendo? Porque te escondes?- y-yo…vuelvo a clase-hizo una reverencia y pasó por su lado._

_-Espera-Naruto la agarró del brazo-creo que…tenemos que hablar…sobre…lo de la otra vez. En la salida, cuando estuvimos…-_

_-No!-exclamó ella, cerrando los ojos, evitando pensar en eso-n-no hay nada de qué hablar. No pasó nada- Y se soltó de agarre._

_-Espera!-volvió a decir él, esta vez agarrándola del brazo y volteándola.-claro que ocurrió. Estuvimos a punto de besa…-_

_-No!-exclamó ella de nuevo, con la cabeza baja-no pasó nada entiendes! Nada. Suéltame-e intentó marcharse, pero esta vez Naruto la agarró más fuerte. Ella alzó la cabeza-suéltame-_

_-No. Tenemos que hablar y no te iras de aquí hasta que todo se haya arreglado-_

_-No hay que arreglar nada, suéltame!-y se removió-suéltame….suélta…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Naruto agarró su otro brazo y la calló con un beso. Hinata, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintió caer el mapa al suelo._

_Todo, todo en ese momento se había detenido, excepto el corazón de Hinata que empezaba a latir con rapidez. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió algo en su vientre que la incómodo. Naruto se separó, lo justo para mirar la sorpresa en sus ojos. Sonrió, mostrando su afilado diente incisivo._

_Ella seguía quieta, mirándole a los ojos, con el rostro completamente rojo. Naruto se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, esperando con ganas, la reacción._

_Cuando Hinata vio que se acercaba de nuevo, bajó la cabeza y le golpeó con su rodilla en la entrepierna. Naruto la soltó al instante y cayó al suelo, agarrándose la parte dolorosamente dolida._

_Hinata se alejó unos pasos, mirando al príncipe con rabia_

_-No vuelves a acercarte a mí, pervertido!-agarró el mapa y salió corriendo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata abrió los ojos al recordar eso. Se llevó la mano a los labios, esa…era la primera vez que la besaban. Se sonrojó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

_-Hinata-chan…-y ella se tensó al escuchar su voz. Tragó saliva.-estás bien?-_

_Respiró hondo y se giró, dispuesta a discutirle, pero todo se le fue al traste al ver lo cerca que estaba de ella. Cayó sentada sobre los colchones, sonrojada y moviendo sus labios en busca de alguna palabra._

_Naruto sonrió y se inclinó sobre su rostro, poniendo los brazos a cada lado de ella._

_-Me gustas Hinata-murmuró acercando sus labios a los de ella. Hinata miró sus labios, empezando a cerrar sus ojos. A tan solo un roce, Naruto se detuvo-sal conmigo-y sorprendiéndola acortó la distancia y la besó. Pasando la mano por su nuca y acariciar su coleta._

_Hinata al principio no supo que hacer. Naruto la estaba besando! Hinata, sonrojada, le imitó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y pasó sus brazos por su cuello. Naruto sonrió contra sus labios y se separó unos centímetros._

_-Abre la boca-le susurró él, sintiendo su voz un poco ronca. _

_-Que…-pero Naruto volvió a juntar sus labios y Hinata se sonrojo al completo al notar su lengua. Ella cerró los ojos y abrazándole con fuerza, le intentó imitar, jugando con su lengua. _

_Naruto la miró aun besándola. Y ahondó el beso, levantándola de las colchonetas, con la mano aun tras su nuca y la otra rodeándole la cintura._

_Hinata se puso de puntillas, sin dejar de besarlo. Se separó de él un poco, intentando recuperar el aire, aunque no durante mucho tiempo, ya que se acercó y le lamió el labio, tras eso se lo mordió._

_-Naruto…-gimió contra sus labios. Y Naruto supo que ya nada le podía parar. Le agarró las piernas y la alzó, Hinata le rodeó y le siguió besando. Naruto la dejó sobre las colchonetas y la tumbó, sin separarse de sus labios. Se tumbó sobre ella, acariciando su pierna mientras que con la otra le sujetaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Sin dejar de besarle ni un momento, bajó la media de su pierna y luego la acarició, Hinata gimió contra sus labios y se agarró más fuerte a él._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al recordar eso, Hinata se sonrojó al completo.

_Soy una pervertida…_

Picaron a su puerta e indicándole que pasara, entró Hanabi. Hinata se sentó en la cama.

-Nee-chan, dice mamá que ya tienes el baño preparado.-

-Gracias-y se alzó. Hanabi la siguió con la mirada.

-Estás bien?-preguntó al verla tan…más extraña. Hinata le sonrió y pasó por su lado.

-Siempre he estado mejor que tú.-y rió. Hanabi se mosqueó. Sí que era su hermana de siempre.

-Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño que gastas, lo dudo! –

Y la cena pasó amena, hablando de lo que habían hecho hoy en clase. Hinata omitió lo de la manguera, solo por si acaso.

Cuando terminó subió a su cuarto y decidió acabar sus deberes. Así no tendría que hacerlos para el fin de semana.

-Matemáticas listo-cerró la libreta y se estiró en la silla, feliz.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

_Que podría hacer mañana? Creo que tenía que ir a comprar materiales para_… pero el sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo agarró y vio que tenía un mensaje.

Número desconocido?

Lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era un mensaje…de Naruto.

Te espero abajo. 

Naruto.

Eso era imposible. Como iba a tener él su número de móvil….era imposible que…miró la ventana, dejó el móvil sobre la cama y abrió la ventana, se abrazó del frío; entrecerró la mirada, intentando encontrarle. Lo vio delante de la puerta de su jardín, saludándole con la mano. Se sonrojó. Cerró la ventana y bajó corriendo.

-Mamá estoy afuera, ahora vengo!- agarró el primer abrió que pilló y salió corriendo.

-Hinata, a donde…-se asomó Hana, pero esta ya había cerrado.

Hinata se abrochó la chaqueta hasta arriba y corrió hasta la puerta del jardín. Fue más lenta al llegar, porque no creía lo que veía. Era Naruto? El príncipe del instituto?

-Buenas.-saludó él, sonriendo. Hinata se acercó a la puerta, sorprendida. Naruto sonrió aún más-veo que te he pillado en mal momento-

Y Hinata se miró. Llevaba puesto el pijama de pantalón largo con conejos y de chaqueta la grande de su padre, que le cubrí hasta las rodillas. Se sonrojó. Había ido tan deprisa que ni siquiera se había cambiado.

-Lo siento…-murmuró avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, estás muy mona así-y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

Como iba a estar mona con esas pintas… Suspiró y le miró. Naruto iba con un tejano y una chaqueta que le llegaba a la cintura, con gorra y pelos en ella. Parecía calentar bastante. Pero sus mejillas estaban muy rojas por el frío.

-Pasa algo?-preguntó él al ver que le examinaba. Ella negó , sonrojada y bajó la cabeza.

-Q-que haces aquí?-

-Oh! Bueno…no es muy importante pero…como antes te fuiste sin más yo…-

Y recordó cuando estaban en el baño y él había gritado. Ella salió corriendo.

-Verás Hinata yo…- se rascó la mejilla-quería pedirte, que tuvieras una cita conmigo.-

Hinata alzó la cabeza al segundo de escuchar eso. Movió los labios, intentando pronunciar algo.

-U-una cita?-repitió sonrojada.

-Te parecerá extraño que haya venido hasta aquí para decirte esto pero…quiero que me des una oportunidad. Quiero que me conozcas, que olvidemos nuestras diferencias y que…-ahora él se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca-que aceptes ser mi novia-

-Qué?-Terminó por decir ella, de tantas palabras que tenía en mente-q-quieres q-que y-yo…-

-Sabes que me gustas-ella bajó la cabeza-Todavía no me crees, cierto?-Hinata alzó la cabeza al notar el triste tono de voz de Naruto.

Pero si él estaba enamorado de Sakura, como iba…

-Te lo demostraré!-dijo firme-mañana en la cita, te demostraré que de verdad me gustas Hinata-

Ella se sonrojó al completo. Como podía decir "me gustas" con tanta facilidad

-Mañana, a las 17:00, en la plaza Shibuya, cerca de la fuente.-se acercó y ahuecando sus manos frías sobre su rostro besó su frente.-te estaré esperando-y se alejó, sonriendo.

Hinata quedó pasmada, y muy sonrojada. Se tocó la frente donde éste la había besado.

_Una cita…?...mañana? _

-Un momento, Naru…-pero éste ya no se encontraba por el camino.

Porque tenía él su número de móvil? Y cómo sabía dónde vivía?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con la gorra de su chaqueta puesta y las manos en sus bolsillos, Naruto volvía a su casa con una sonrisa…aunque no se supo exactamente como era…

-Mañana verás lo dulce que puedo llegar a ser…-se dijo él sonando sarcástico.

La primera parte de su plan ya estaba realizado, Hinata estaba enamorada de él, solo faltaba que creyera que él también lo estaba de ella y cuando se divirtiera un poco con ella, la dejaría y como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sonrió de manera torcida.

-Vas a acabar loquita por mí, monstruito-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>omg omg omg! NARUTOOOOO XQ ERES TAN MALO! Pero es que es taaan mono, da igual lo que haga o diga...yo sé que acabará enamorandose de Hinata, porque...que chico no lo haría?<em>

_Te lo prometo, te prometo que acabarás enamorandote de ella verás que sí XD _

_Pobresita Sakura, me da un poco de pena hacerle de mala, pero...es el papel que le ha tocado..._

_Gracias por vuestros RR!_

_Matta ne!_


	14. Cita olvidada, verdad al descubierto!

**Fin de semana...**

**Sábado**

Hinata volteó el rostro al otro lado cuando la luz del día le dio en los ojos. Todavía era un muy temprano y podía oír como los pájaros cantaban cerca de su ventana.

La puerta de su habitación de abrió y de puntillas entró Hanabi, sonriendo con malicia. Se acercó a su cama, agarró el despertador y lo puso para que sonara. Lo dejó sobre su almohada y esperó.

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**

-YIIAHH!-gritó Hinata sentándose en la cama cuando el despertador sonó cerca de su oído. Cuando vio a Hanabi reírse infló los mofletes, paró el despertador y se apartó el cobertor.

-Corre…-le advirtió ella; y Hanabi aun con la risa, salió corriendo de la habitación seguida de Hinata.

-Porque siempre me despiertas de la misma forma!-gritó mientras bajaban la escalera. Llegaron a la cocina y Hanabi se escondió detrás de su padre. Éste rodó los ojos.

-Hanabi no molestes a tu hermana-reprimió él, mientras Hinata la intentaba coger, las dos corrieron a su alrededor y a Hiashi le apareció una vena en la frente.-Queréis dejar de correr a mi alrededor!- y ellas dos salieron corriendo, pasaron por la cocina, donde su madre preparaba el almuerzo.

-Que energía-murmuró sonriendo. Cuando salió al salón Hinata estaba sobre Hanabi golpeándola con un cojín mientras la otra no hacía más que reír-Hinata, deja a tu hermana-

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer!-exclamó quitándose de encima.

Hana le puso los platos sobre la mesa.

-Anda, ven y desayuna. Además, son las nueve!-sonrió-cuánto tiempo más piensas dormir?-

-Pero es fin de semana y….quiero descansar.-y suspirando se sentó y comenzó a desayunar. Hiashi entró y se sentó en el sofá. Empezó a leer el periódico-papá, que haces aquí?-

-Me dieron fiesta el día de hoy.-

-Si! Y a dónde vamos a ir papi?-preguntó Hanabi sentándose a su lado, mirándole con ilusión.

-Que te hace pensar que hoy saldremos-

-Porque eres un papá fabuloso y gentil que quiere mucho a su familia y sobre todo a su hija pequeña-

Hinata rodó los ojos, Hana sonrió y Hiashi la miró, incrédulo.

Hiashi suspiró.

-Está bien, a dónde quieren ir?-

-Genial!-exclamó Hanabi- vámonos a esquiar!-

-A esquiar?-

-Si! hace mucho que no vamos! Por favor! Papi!-

-Tu que dices Hana?-Ella, alzando los hombros, sonrió.

-Por mí está bien.-y miró a Hinata, que también asintió.

-Bueno, pues vayamos a preparar las cosas-

-Si!-

Y con su gran coche lujoso partieron hacia la montaña. Aunque a Hinata, le parecía que se olvidaba de algo…

Cuando llegaron, los cuatro se pusieron a esquiar juntos, Hanabi con una tabla, y Hinata con los esquís. Y aunque no se lo creyera, ese deporte se le daba bastante bien. Era el único, de hecho.

Pasaron toda la mañana en la montaña, luego fueron a comer a un gran restaurante, también muy lujoso y por la tarde, se dedicaron a pasear por el pueblo, mirando tiendas, comprándose recuerdos… Y a Hinata todavía le parecía que se olvidada de algo…

-Ocurre algo?-le preguntó su madre.

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en un gran mirador, con unas vistas muy bonitas. Hanabi y Hiashi habían ido a comprar algo de comer.

-No lo sé….-puso la mano en el mentón-creo que se me olvida algo...pero no sé…-

-Bueno, no debe ser muy importante.- le dijo sonriéndole. Ella le correspondió.

-Mamá! Hinata! Volvamos!-

Y de camino a casa, empezaba el cielo a ponerse naranja.

_Naranja…ese color…_

Cuando llegaron a su casa ya eran las ocho de la noche. Hinata subió a su habitación y se tiró a su cama. Estaba muerta de cansancio. Ahora se pegaría una ducha y se tumbaría a ver una película o algo…

-Hinata-chan, el baño ya está preparado, cuando quieras...-dijo su madre entrando a la habitación con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. A Hinata le resbaló la gota, su madre no era para nada pudorosa. Como su hermana.

-Gracias mamá-pero su madre cerró un poco la puerta y se acercó.-qué pasa?-

-Oye, sabes que a mamá le puedes contar cualquier cosa verdad?-Ella asintió y su madre sonrió con malicia-entonces dime, quien era el chico que vino ayer? Tu novio?-

-El chico que….-y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Mañana, a las 17:00, en la plaza Shibuya, cerca de la fuente. Te estaré esperando-**_

_**Final flash**_

-Hinata.?-

-Mamá! Qué hora es?-

-Pues creo que eran las 8 cuando llegamos. Por…-pero Hinata salió corriendo.-Hinata-chan!-

_Jolín! Jolín! Jolín! Jolín! Como he podido olvidarme de eso! _

Se puso sus zapatos, agarró su chaqueta y salió corriendo de casa.

Su madre bajaba justo en el momento en que ella cerraba la puerta. Hanabi se asomó.

-A dónde va?-

-Creo que tiene una cita.-respondió su madre, sonriendo.

-Una cita! Ella! imposible-

Pero Hana siguió sonriendo. Seguro que su hija había quedado con ese chico y se le había olvidado por completo.

-Hana , haz al favor de vestirte-le reprimió Hiashi, levemente sonrojado al verla en toalla.

Hana sonrió.

-Porque? Si así estoy muy bien- y le abrazó. Hiashi se sonrojó al completo.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hasta la plaza, dónde se detuvo para coger algo de aire. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas y su cabello, recogido en dos coletas que se le había desecho un poco al correr. Miró al cielo. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

_Demonios! Como se me ha podido olvidar._ Y empezó a buscarle por donde él le dijo, suplicando que no estuviera. Más cuando miró a uno de los bancos, cerca de la fuente lo vio ahí, sentado con las manos en los bolsillos, las mejillas muy coloradas y la cabeza baja. Se sorprendió. Había esperado todo este tiempo?

Algo la conmovió en su interior, pero borrando eso se acercó corriendo hacia él, preocupada.

-Naruto…-llamó bajito. Cuando éste la miró, ella se asustó, Naruto estaba enfadado.

-Dónde demonios…-gritó alzándose, pero se quedó a medias ya que casi se cayó al suelo. Hinata lo sujetó. Notó que temblaba-llevo esperándote aquí tres malditas y heladas horas, dónde estabas?-y tosió. Hinata lo notó temblar.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Es que…me olvidé- él la miró incrédulo y ella se encogió de hombros-lo siento-

-Que te…!-pero al gritar volvió a toser. Hinata estiró el brazo para tocarle pero no lo hizo y lo bajó.

-Naruto, vayamos a casa, estás enfermo-

-Si hubieras venido no lo estaría-y tosió de nuevo.

-Lo siento.- y Naruto se sentó de nuevo en el banco. Jamás en su vida le habían dejado plantado y ésta tenía que ser la primera vez…con ella. Con la monstruito. Y él como un idiota, había estado esperándola por horas pensando que algo podría haberle ocurrido pero…solo se le había olvidado.

-Naruto?-

Él la miró y sonrió. Solo a él podrían pasarle esas cosas.

-Está bien, vamos a mi casa-y se alzó del banco- Pero que conste que como castigo te quedaras cuidándome-ella, sorprendida asintió él sonrió de nuevo-más te vale no huir-y le agarró la mano. Cuando lo hizo Hinata la sintió helada y al igual que la suya; y le miró el rostro. Estaba colorado.

_Está enfermo. Y todo por mi culpa. Que he hecho!_

Y se dirigieron a su casa, sin cruzar palabra alguna. Solo de vez en cuando, Naruto tosía.

Los dos entraron en el patio del edificio, uno bastante normalito, donde había más pisos. Ellos dos subieron unas escaleras y pasaron delante de cuatro habitaciones antes de llegar a la de Naruto. Él le soltó la mano y sacó las llaves. Cuando abrió Hinata se impresionó bastante. La casa estaba patas arribas, potes de ramen por el suelo, revistas, los muebles movidos, los platos amontonados en la pica, ropa por el suelo y el sofá…Tragó saliva. Ahí vivía él.

-Anno…Naruto…-

-Vivo solo. Mis padres hace mucho que murieron, así que lo que ves no es más que el día a día de un chico.-respondió entrando e indicándole que pasara. Ella así lo hizo, esquivando lo que se encontraba por el suelo-bienvenida a mi casa, monstruito!-

Hinata ni se enfadó, estaba tan impresionada de cómo estaba la casa que poco tiempo tenía para distraerse en cosas como esa. Aquí debía de haber algo de orden. Como podía invitar chicas a un apartamento así.

-Naruto…-éste volteó el rostro mientras colgaba la chaqueta en el colgador que había en el pasillo. Ella se acercó a él a saltitos-aquí…ha venido alguien más…-

-A parte de ti, el teme y Sakura-dijo él yendo a la cocinas, que era otra sala más del salón pero estaba separado por una barra- ah! Y mi padrino Jiraya-

-Mmm…-Naruto volvió a toser, fue hasta la nevera y sacó unas latas. Hinata fue corriendo hacia él al ver que pretendía bebérsela-que haces!-exclamó quitándosela de las manos-no puedes beber cosas frías, estas enfermo!-

-Y qué? tengo sed!-

-Pues bebe agua-y ella volvió a guardad la lata en la nevera, que al abrirla se sorprendió al verla casi vacía. No quería imaginarse como se alimentaría…

-Oye, estás en mi casa, no puedes…-pero el ataque de tos volvió de nuevo.

Hinata cerró y suspiró. Bien, no le quedaba de otra.

-Naruto, quítate la ropa-dijo ella quitándose la chaqueta. Él se sonrojó y al mirarle ella, se sonrojó también-no me refiero a eso baka!- ella se remangó, aún sonrojada-voy a prepararte un baño caliente- y se metió en el baño, éste al menos, parecía algo más ordenado y limpio. Abrió el grifo y espero a que se calentara para empezar a llenar la bañera.

-Oe…no hace falta que…-se asomó Naruto al baño

-Estás enfermo y en parte…-se sonrojó- gran parte es por mi culpa, por eso…-se alzó y dejó que al agua corriera. Se acercó y le sonrió-voy a cuidarte-

Y él se sonrojó de nuevo. Se había tomado en serio eso de que debía de cuidarle?

-Vamos entra, te preparare algo caliente-y le empujó al baño, donde luego cerró.

Naruto miró la puerta. Estaba de broma, verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que bien me he quedado-dijo Naruto secándose la cabeza con la tolla, se la puso alrededor de su cuello y salió. Se había puesto un pijama azulado de pantalón y manga larga con botones, algo que muy pocas veces hacía, porque casi siempre dormía en ropa interior. Pero por una vez, se sintió bien con él.

_Ahora en invierno es mejor que me los pon_…pero sus pensamientos no llegaron a concluir ya que nada más llegar a su salón, se sorprendió.

-P-pero que…-y es que su piso esta todo recogido, sin ropa por el medio, sin revistas ni videojuegos…todo. Todo estaba recogido y guardado en su sitio, el suelo limpio, los muebles bien puestos, incluso la cocina estaba que brillaba. Vio que algo se cocinaba y se acercó a oler, parecía bueno.

-Ya casi está!-dijo Hinata apareciendo por detrás asustándole.

-d-dónde has…-Hinata dejó las bolsas sobre la barra.

-A comprar algo de comer, no tenías nada en la nevera y lo que había estaba a punto de caducarse.-cogió un par de cosas y las metió. Naruto la miraba incrédulo.

-Q-que es lo que has hecho?-

-Limpiar, recoger…esta casa necesitaba un lavado a fondo-y sonrió

-P-pero yo no…-Naruto se dejó caer en una de las sillas altas que utilizaba para sentarse donde la barra.

-Lo sé, pero…-ella agarró un pote y sonrojada sonrió-es lo menos que puedo hacer…por esperarme-y siguió guardando cosas.

Él sintió que su corazón dio un gran vuelco y se puso la mano en el pecho, sonrojado.

_Demonios…porque tiene que ser tan buena conmigo._

-Ahora, ve a la cama, enseguida te traigo la comida-dijo ella, remangándose de nuevo.

-A-a la...cama?-

-Claro, ve y espera ahí-y siguió con la comida. Naruto se alzó de la silla y entró a su cuarto, éste también había sido ordenado y su cama bien hecha, con un gran colchón que parecía calentar mucho.

_Un momento! Ha hecho…_

Y se agachó y miró debajo del colchón, suspiró aliviado. Ahí todavía seguían sus revistas de chicas.

_Menos mal que no las ha encontrado_… y sin más preámbulos se sentó en la cama y se metió en ella, sintiendo el olor del suavizante de las sábanas. También las había limpiado. Había hecho todo eso en una hora?

Hinata entró con una bandeja con algo que olía muy bien.

-Aquí tienes-y arrodillándose en el suelo, dejó la bandeja sobre las piernas de Naruto y apartó la tapadera que cubría la comida. Naruto se sorprendió. Hinata le había preparado un gran plato de arroz que al parecer tenía trocitos de carne, algunas verduras con pescado en otro, sopa caliente con verduras en otro, un vaso de agua y de postre un flan-espero que te guste, no se me da muy bien cocinar-

-Todo esto…es para mí?-la miró y ella, bajando la cabeza asintió, sonrojada.

Naruto sintió otro vuelco en su corazón y de nuevo se sonrojó.

_Esta chica…_

-Itadakimasu!-exclamó y se lanzó a por la comida-esshta delishiosho!-

Hinata sonrió, sonrojada.

-Voy a mirar cómo va en la cocina-se alzó y cerró la puerta.

Naruto hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pero que estoy haciendo…-murmuró Hinata apoyada contra la puerta.

Si, si lo sabía. Estaba preocupado por él y como menos, por haber faltado a esa cita, debía de recompensarle. Él había esperado muchas horas allí…

-Porque esperó tanto…?-se preguntó, sonrojándose.-será que es cierto que…le gusto.-

_No! ahora no pienses en eso . La cocina, la cocina!_

Y se encaminó a la cocina, preparando algo de comida para que él pudiera alimentarse en u par de días más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ella volvió a recoger la bandeja, Naruto dormía y se sorprendió al verla casi limpia.

_Sí que tenía hambre._ Y dejando la bandeja sobre el pequeño escritorio, se acercó y le cubrió bien. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Parecía que tenía algo de fiebre, salió, y llenó una cubeta con agua fría y le puso la toalla sobre la frente. Él hizo una mueca en cuanto la notó, pero volvió a relajarse. Hinata agarró la bandeja y salió, lo metió todo en el lavaplatos y lo lavó.

Cuando terminó, miró la hora. Las diez de la noche! Su padre la mataría si no volvía ya. Agarró su chaqueta, pero se detuvo en la entrada.

_Naruto aún sigue enfermo…_y miró la hora de nuevo. _Y ahora qué hago? Ya sé! Llamare a casa! Pero si lo hago…que le digo a mamá? No mejor, le mando un mensaje a Hanabi._

Y en silencio, agarró el móvil de Naruto, ya que él suyo se lo había dejado en casa.

Hanabi, estoy en casa de una amiga. Al parecer está enferma y no tiene a nadie quien cuidarle. Esta noche me quedo. Por favor, dile a papá y mamá que no se preocupen, volveré mañana.

Hinata.

Escribió el número de su hermana y lo envió. Más tranquila, pensó que debería poner una lavadora; así que se levantó y caminó hacia la pequeña habitación donde estaba la lavadora, pero algo la detuvo a medio camino. Y entró en la habitación, Naruto se había destapado y parecía sudar mucho, Hinata se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente.

_Está ardiendo! _

Cambió la toalla y se la pasó por la cara, por el cuello, la volvió a mojar y la puso de nuevo en su cara, bajando por su cuello, tras sus orejas, le desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa y lo refrescó por el pecho. Naruto dejó de moverse y su respiración parecía volver a normalizarse. Hinata cambió de nuevo la toalla y al hacerlo, Naruto pronunció algo. Ella agarró la toalla de nuevo y se la pasó por la cara, Naruto volvió a decir algo.

-Sa..-murmuraba, Hinata le ignoró y siguió refrescándole, pasó la toalla por su cuello y pecho. Cuando pareció más tranquilo, le abrochó de nuevo y le tapó, apartó unos mechones de su frente húmedos de sudor y le puso la mano en la frente. Parecía haber bajado un poco.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en la cama, ella también estaba cansada.

-Sakura…-murmuró Naruto y Hinata, sorprendida le miró-Sakura no…no me dejes…por favor…-movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Parece una pesadilla. Hinata, sonrojada le agarró la mano y él se la apretó con fuerza. Tras eso se calmó y a Hinata le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te amo…-murmuró él-te amo…Sakura…-

Hinata bajó la cabeza y con la otra mano apretó la sábana.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Naruto sigue enamorado de ella, no ha dejado de amarla en ningún momento-**_

_**Final flash**_

Se mordió el labio, enfadada. Naruto le había mentido.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Me gustas Hinata. Sal conmigo-**_

_**Final flash**_

Él aún seguía enamorado de Sakura. Porque le había dicho eso? Porque le había mentido?

Le miró, él parecía calmado y dormía plácidamente.

_Mentiroso_. Pensó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Sabes que me gustas-ella no respondió-Todavía no me crees, cierto?- **_

_**-Te lo demostraré!-dijo firme-mañana en la cita, te demostraré que de verdad me gustas Hinata!-**_

_**Final flash**_

Volteó el rostro, mordiéndose el labio sintiendo las lágrimas salir de su rostro. Le había mentido. Aquella vez en el gimnasio, en el baño y anoche él…seguía enamorado de Sakura.

Y lo peor de todo era…que se había enamorado de él.

Apretó la mano con la que Naruto la agarraba y con la otra siguió limpiándose las lágrimas.

No iba a llorar, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla llorar…no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al día siguiente…**

Naruto abrió los ojos, molesto, ya que la luz del día le molestaba en ellos.

Porque se hará de día tan pronto. Pensó mientras se incorporaba en la cama, pero al hacerlo, notó que algo le agarraba. Volteó el rostro y se encontró con nada más que Hinata, durmiendo con medio cuerpo en la cama y el otro arrodillado en el suelo, sujetándole la mano con fuerza.

Se sonrojó. Ella se había quedado toda la noche? Sonrió de lado, le había estado cuidando toda la noche.

_No es tan monstruito al fin y al cabo_ pensó y acercó la otra mano y le acarició el cabello, apartándole los cortos mechones de la cara. Hinata se movió y Naruto apartó la mano rápidamente, mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

Hinata se despertó y se frotó los ojos con la otra mano. Donde estaba? Más cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de donde estaba soltó rápido la mano de Naruto y se puso de lado, aun arrodillada en el suelo.

-C-cómo estás?-preguntó ella sin mirarle

-Genial!-exclamó él, alzando los brazos al aire y apretando el puño. Hinata sonrió un poco y Naruto la miró y sonrió-gracias, sin ti aún seguiría en cama-

Y su sonrisa se borró rápido. Se alzó del suelo.

-Tengo que irme-y salió de la habitación. Naruto se levantó y la siguió.

-Tan pronto?-preguntó con tono lastimero, Hinata se detuvo el poner su abrigo ,pero luego siguió.-porque no te quedas a desayunar? Podríamos salir hoy.-

-No.-respondió y se abrochó la chaqueta y abrió la puerta. Naruto la siguió hasta ella-mis padres deben de estar preocupados-

-Entonces espera, me cambio y te acompaño-

-No-volvió a decir ella, esta vez alzando un poco la voz, volteó el rostro, sonrojada-no hace falta, aún no estás recuperado del todo.-

-Pero…-

-Hasta mañana!-hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del edificio.

-Hinata!-llamó él, asomándose por la barandilla, pero ella corría y Naruto la siguió con la vista hasta perderse.

_Que le pasará? Parecía preocupada_. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y entró a su casa, se acercó a la estufa y se calentó ahí. Su estómago rugió.

-Es hora de desayunar!- y cuando se acercó a la barra de la cocina vio comida en tuppers, y una gran bandeja con comida. Cuando destapó la comida se sorprendió otra vez. Hinata le había preparado el almuerzo! Y encima le había metido comida en tuppers como alimentarse unos días.

Naruto sonrió, feliz, orgulloso. Sintiendo su pecho llenarse de alegría y calor.

-Eres genial Hinata-murmuró y empezó a comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hinata llegó a su casa, sus padres se asomaron preocupados, pero ella, sonriendo loes dijo que estuvo cuidando de una amiga. Claramente Hana y Hanabi no la creyeron, pero lo que contaba es que su padre sí. Decidió darse un baño y acostarse un poco.

Se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba. Y así se quedó, mirando el techo.

-Soy una idiota-se dijo. Y Miró hacia la ventana que tenía unos pasos más allá. El cielo resplandecía azul, pero las ramas de los árboles se movían debido al frío y al aire que se había levantado.

Agarró su peluche de conejito blanco y se lo puso sobre la cara.

-Una idiota-repitió a través de éste. La puerta se abrió, sigilosa y por ella entró Hanabi.

-Me vas a explicar quién es él o vas a montarme el numerito?-Hinata se quitó el peluche de la cara y miró a su hermana.

-Entra-Hanabi sonrió y cerró la puerta. Se sentó de un bote en la cama, Hinata también se sentó, sujetando a su conejo entre sus piernas.

-Y bien? Quien es esa supuesta "amiga" que cuidaste ayer? Fue el chico que vino el otro día verdad?-

Hinata asintió, sonrojada.

-Kyah!-gritó emocionada-Y hoy has dormido con él o…-y sonrió con malicia

-No hice nada!-exclamó-solo le cuidé! Nada más! Se puso enfermo y no tuve de otra que quedarme.-

-Y ese chico, quién es? Va a tu clase? Des de cuándo salís? O sois solo amigos? Él se te ha declarado? O fuiste tú la que diste el primer paso? Es también muy alto, y también bastante guapo, como te las apañas para que siempre te sigan los mejores?-

-Hanabi, Hanabi…-llamó su hermana-Naruto y yo no salimos.-

-Naruto se llama eh- y sonrió-que más? No tendrá algún hermano de mí edad, no?-

-Vive solo en un pequeño apartamento, no tiene padres ni hermanos, pero creo que tiene un padrino que de vez en cuando le va a ver.-

-y cómo es que vino el otro día aquí? Que quería tan tarde?- Hinata suspiró y bajó la cabeza

-Vino a…pedirme una cita.-Hanabi se emocionó-quedamos para hoy a las cinco pero…me olvidé-

-Que te olvidaste!-exclamó sorprendida-

- Pensé…que todo eso lo había soñado… y pues…-se sonrojó-

-Te olvidaste de una cita!-se alzó de la cama-Hinata! Eso lo más cruel que le puedes hacer a un chico!-

-Lo sé! Y lo siento, de hecho, me quedé a cuidarle para compensarle el haber llegado…tres horas más tarde.-

-Y él…te perdonó?-se sentó de nuevo. Hinata se alzó de hombros.

-Al principio me regaño un poco, luego no tuvimos tiempo de hablarlo ya que se enfermó y yo…fuimos a su casa y ahí…ya sabes, estuve cuidándolo.-

-Nada más?-preguntó decepcionada. HInata negó.

-Hermanita, hermanita…-le palmeó el hombro-así nunca conseguirás novio. Como sigas siendo así de despistada…-pero se calló; vio a su hermana bajar la cabeza y apretar al conejo-nee-chan…que pasa..-

-S-sé que nunca conseguiré novio…-murmuró- soy tímida, tartamudeo, soy tan bajita que me confunden con una chica de primaria y para colmo, tengo dentro de mí un monstruito que…-

-Nee…chan…yo no quería, es decir…-se sonrojó y miró a otro lado-seguro que lo tendrás.-Hinata le miró-eres muy guapa y también…muy buena en las tareas de casa, eres gentil y de buen corazón, te enfadas con facilidad, pero pronto se te pasa además…siempre estas ayudando a los demás.-se cruzó de brazos- y no lo digo porque sea tu hermana! porque si yo fuera un chico, ten por seguro que nunca te dejaría ir de mi lado.-

Hinata sonrió, sonrojada.

-Gracias.-

Hanabi la miró, sonriendo.

-Oye, y no te he preguntado…eres la novia de Naruto?-

Hinata borró su sonrisa y apretó a su conejo. Al rato negó con la cabeza. Hanabi se sorprendió.

-Pero…porque? Él...no te gusta..?-

-Está enamorado de otra chica-respondió ella.

Hanabi no supo que decir, ese chico, aun estando enamorado de otra chica, le pedía una cita a su hermana?

-Pero que le pasa a ese tipo! Como se le ocurre pedirte una cita si está…-se alzó de la cama-en cuanto me lo encuentre! Juro que… y luego le…y también….y para terminar…-decía dando puños y patadas al aire, como si estuviera golpeándole. Cuando terminó, puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió, como si de verdad le hubiera pegado. Miró a su hermana, todavía seguía abrazada a su conejo y se mordía el labio. Se acercó y se sentó delante de ella.

-Hinata-neechan…te gusta Naruto, verdad?- y Hinata asintió, aguantando sus lágrimas.

Hanabi alzó una mano y le acarició el brazo, intentado animarla.

-Cuando hace que…- Hinata negó.

-lo supe hace poco cuando él…volvió a besarme.-

- te besó? No, te volvió a besar? Ya te ha besado!- increíble, aún sin ser novios, ese tipo ya le besaba. Y encima estaba enamorado de otra! No si…en cuanto lo viera…

-Le olvidaré-interrumpió ella-voy a olvidarle.-y miró a Hanabi-

-Hinata-chan…-

-No volveré a…me olvidaré de él.-y apretó a su conejito. Le olvidaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lunes…**

Hinata se vio en el espejo de su habitación. Su uniforme bien puesto, su cabello recogido en aquellas dos pequeñas coletitas y agarró el brillo labial que compró con su hermana. Lo apretó en su mano.

_Voy a olvidarme de él._

-Hinata!-llamó su madre.

-Enseguida bajo-se acercó al espejo y se puso el labial. Estaba bueno, sabía fresas. Lo miró. Hanabi tenía buen gusto para estas cosas, no como ella, que jamás se había maquillado. Sonrió. Tiene que haber una primera vez para todo-bien. Allí voy-agarró su mochila y salió de su habitación.

Se puso sus zapatos, su chaqueta, guantes y bufanda; su madre le entregó el bentou y ella, sonriendo, se despidió.

-Buenos días!-saludó ella, cuando cerró la puerta del jardín.

-Muñequita!-la abrazó Kiba. Shino rodó los ojos; HInata sonrió.

-Kiba, que fue lo que dijiste-le recordó Shino, y éste, sonrojándose se apartó.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.- y los tres reanudaron su camino.-nee, Hina-chan, que nos tienes preparado para comer hoy-

-Mi madre me ha dicho que es una sorpresa-respondió alegre.

-Eso suena delicioso-y se lamió los labios.

Hinata sonrió y los tres continuaron hablando, como cada mañana, hacia el instituto.

Porque se había acabado el preocuparse.

**_CONTINUARÁ!_**

* * *

><p><em>sI, si, ya sé que es un final bastante sosillo, pero pronto llegaran las nuevas jeje. <em>

_Naruto! eres muy cruel, porque le haces eso a Hinata! encima que se ha pasado toda la noche cuidandote y ha mentido a sus padres...(ay Sakura...que vamos a hacer contigo..)_

_ En fin, que espero que os haya gustao y por Naruto y Hinata, no os preocupeis, que después de los problemas siempre vienen las cosas buenas...y ellos tendrán cosas malas y buena ( en principal culpa por Naruto), pero poco a poco...ya lo iréis viendo :P_

_Se despide esta fan de NARUHINA POWEEERRR!_

_MATTA NE!_


	15. Una decisión difícil Aceptas o no?

**Ese mismo día…**

-Buenos días!-exclamó Hinata entrando en clase.

-HINATA-CHAN!-y Sayako se le lanzó encima-estás tan fría….-dijo frotando su mejilla contra la suya

-Ejem, Sayako.-llamó Kiba. La pelinegra le miró y le sacó la lengua. Como siempre, empezó la pelea y Hinata y Shino fueron a sus asientos. Se quitaron sus pesadas chaquetas y se sentaron.

Un grupo de chicas de clase se acercó a Hinata y le preguntaron cómo estaban. Ya que aquel día, en día en que la mojaron, no pudieron preguntarle. Ella les sonrió y les explicó.

-Pero que pasa aquí?-preguntó Ino acercándose al grupo de chicas. Hinata se sorprendió de verla y volteó el rostro, sonrojada. Ino sonrió y pasó entre las chicas-como estás, Hinata-chan?-

-Bien, gracias.-respondió sin mirarla.

-Me alegro-y se inclinó sobre ella, Hinata se alejó-estás…diferente hoy-

-Ino, que haces?-pregunto divertida tenten

-Nada, solo…observo- y sonrió de nuevo-eres muy guapa Hinata-chan, no deberías de esconderte entre tanta ropa-

Las chicas rieron ante el comentario.

-N-no me escondo…es el uniforme…-

-Bueno, pero sí…-le desabrochó los primeros botones de su chaqueta, le aflojó la corbata que tenía bajo ésta y los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca-los ves! Así estas mucho mejor-

Las chicas de su alrededor gritaron emocionadas. Hinata sonrojada, se miró. No veía mucho la diferencia, solo su uniforme mal abrochado.

-Anno…y que…-la miró

-Qué, dime?-le sonrió Ino.

-Cuál es la diferencia?-y Ino casi se cae al suelo estilo anime, mientras que a las otras chicas les resbalaba la gota.

-Hinata…-murmuró Ino con una mano en la frente. Ella la miró y se miró a ella, que tenía de diferente desabrocharse el uniforme.

-Buenos días-entró el profesor y todos fueron corriendo a sus asientos. Ellos saludaron al profesor y las clases empezaron.

Mientras Hinata escribía lo que el profesor iba diciendo, notó la mirada de alguien sobre ella, sonrojada, miró de reojo y lo que se imaginaba, era Naruto. Volvió a mirar a su libreta.

_No existe, él no existe._

Y clase tras clase, Naruto de vez en cuando la miraba. Hinata se sentía realmente nerviosa.

Porque no dejaba de mirarla? Que no había más chicas en la clase a quien pudiera chinchar?

-Señorita Hyuuga-

Porque le había tocado a ella? ella, que le odiaba con todo su ser, ahora resultaba que se había enamorado de la persona que más odiaba. Esto solo podía pasarle a ella

-Hyuuga?-

Maldijo el día en que se chocó con él. Porque narices tuvo que fijarse en alguien tan poca cosa como ella. Pues estaba claro, porque era pequeña con el monstruito dentro. Y eso a él, le divertía. Pero no, eso no hacía ninguna gracia. Ella había evitado siempre que su monstruito saltara pero…en cuanto lo veía a él…y resultaba que ahora no salía.

-Hyuuga…-

Maldijo todo de él! Lo maldijo por besarla aquel día, por hacer que se enamorara de él aun con la mal que le había tratado. Y aun enamorado de otra chica. Le daba igual, absolutamente igual.

-Hyuu…-

-HE DICHO QUE ME DA IGUAL!-gritó alzándose de la silla. Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que había golpeado al profesor con la libreta. Se sonrojó mientras la clase explotaba a risas-pro-profesor …lo sien..-

-Si le da igual mi clase, porque no sale un poco a tomar el fresco y no vuelve hasta el final-

Y ella, entendiendo la indirecta, dejó la libreta sobre la mesa y salió de clase, oyendo las risas de sus compañeros.

-Bien, continuemos, kiwara, por favor.-

-Si!-

Hinata suspiró de nuevo. Se apoyó en la pared de enfrente, y se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

Ahora la sacaban de clase. Que más podría le pasar?

-Vaaya, vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí-y Hinata al alzar la cabeza, se encontró con aquellas cinco que la habían empapado-pero si es Hinata Hyuuga. La han castigo? Que habrá hecho, roncar mientras dormía-y las otras rieron. Hinata se alzó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Qué queréis?-

-Nada, tan solo pasábamos por aquí por unas cosas que…-y "tropezó" con algo y toda la tinta negra que llevaba se le cayó sobre su chaqueta. Las demás chicas rieron -Oh! Que torpeza la mía. Te he ensuciado, mira que soy torpe eh-

Hinata les miró de mala manera.

-Ui ! Perdona, llegamos tarde a clase.-y se voltearon-hasta otra, bebita-

Hinata apretó su puño, enfadada.

-Podréis hacerme lo que queráis que seguiré estando cerca de Sasuke-le dijo. La jefa, Minako, la miró por encima del hombro, molesta. Pero siguió su camino.

Hinata se miró la chaqueta. Tenía una mancha enorme de tinta por un costado, se la quitó, comprobando que por suerte, la tinta no había traspasado la chaqueta. Volvió a mirar por donde se habían ido ellas. Les sacó la lengua.

-No pienso separarme de él, bakas-

Y caminó hacia el baño, donde se las apañó como pudo para que la mancha desapareciera un poco. Pero esta se le resistía. Ahora tendría que andar con la camisa. Cuando alzó la mirada al espejo, se sorprendió. Se veía diferente. Lo que le había hecho Ino, la hacía parecer más…rebelde. Sonrió. Eso le gustaba. Estaba cansada del siempre, "kawai"

Se desabrochó el tercer botón de su camisa y de su bolsillo de la falda sacó su brillo. Se lo puso y sonrió de nuevo. Le gustaba ese nuevo look.

Salió del baño y dando pequeños saltitos, olvidándose de lo que había pasado con la chaqueta, pasó por todas las clases hasta llegar a la suya, dónde se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, eso ya la deprimió.

Si su padre se enteraba de que la habían sacado de clase por pensar en tonterías…

Oyó como sus compañeros arrastraban sus sillas, la clase había terminado y cuando el profesor salió, tuvo unas cuantas palabras con ella. Ella asintió, avergonzada. Volvió agotada a la clase.

-Que tal ha ido?-preguntó Sayako, sonriendo. Hinata infló sus mofletes.

-He dicho que me da igual!-exclamó Kiba, riendo. Shino sonreía.

-No hace gracia…-y se cruzó de brazos. Al hacerlo, Sayako se dio cuenta de su chaqueta.

-Hinata que le ha pasado a tu chaqueta?-ella la escondió detrás.

-Nada! Es que andaba distraída y choqué con alguien..-pero Kiba le arrebató la chaqueta-Kiba!-y la abrió.

-Hinata! Menudo macha de tinta!-exclamó Sayako y luego la miró, seria-han sido ellas, verdad?-

-No! –y le quitó la chaqueta-ya os he dicho que me choqué con alguien que llevaba tinta.-y guardó la chaqueta en la mochila. Ellos la miraron, no creyéndola. –Oh! Mirad! Es el profesor.-

Y se sentó en su silla, los otros hicieron lo mismo.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el descanso…**

Kiba repiqueteaba los dedos en la mesa al igual que el pie.

-Pero donde esta Hinata? Hace horas que se fue a la cafetería!-exclamó-estoy hambriento-

-Y encima se ha llevado el bentou-murmuró frustrada Sayako con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Su estómago rugió-Tengo hambre!-

-Y porque no os traéis vuestro propio almuerzo-preguntó Shino, comiéndose el suyo. Ellos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

La puerta de clase se abrió y Hinata entró.

-Hina…-fue a llamar Sayako, pero tuvo que callarse. Hinata venía con los brazos llenos de comida e iba hablando con un grupo de chicos. Chicos?

En cuanto vio a sus amigos, se acercó corriendo.

-Mirad cuanta comida!-exclamó dejando las pastas en la mesa-

-H-hinata de dónde…-

-Esos chicos tan majos me los han regalado-dijo señalándolos y ellos sonrieron. A Sayako le parecieron bastante monos.-Mirad, tenemos para los cuatro o incluso para la clase entera.- sonrió.

Kiba tenía un tic en la ceja y Shino negaba. Sayako pasó un brazo por sus hombros y muy cerca de su oído le dijo.

-Ne.., Hinata-chan…quienes son…esos chicos tan monos?-

-No lo sé-respondió-sé que son del instituto porque llevan el uniforme, pero no conozco sus nombres.-cogió una chocolatina y la abrió-son muy buenos regalándonos esto.

-Hinata…-llamó Kiba. Sayako ya se había acercado a ellos con Hinata, agarrándola de la mano.

-Encantada de conoceros, yo soy Sayako, la mejor mejor mejor amiga de Hinata-

-Tú también eres muy mona!-exclamó uno rubio, sonriendo.

-De verdad que sois de segundo?-

-Sí. Pero no os preocupéis por eso, a que no se han de preocupar Hinata?-

Ella les miró y sonriendo les negó. Todos ellos se sonrojaron y llevaron su mano a su pecho, sus corazones latían con rapidez.

Los de su clase les resbaló la gota. Las chicas se amontonaron detrás de ellas dos.

-E-esto no es normal-dijo uno de los chicos intentando recuperar al aire

-Demasiado belleza…-

-Mi corazón…-

-Brilla…-

-No os encontráis bien?-preguntó Hinata, acercándose preocupada. Ellos se sonrojaron más. Sayako sonrió.

-Ven amiga mía-y pasó un brazo por sus hombros- Estos chicos ya se tienen que ir-

-De verás?-preguntó ella, haciendo un puchero-pero no tengo nada para daros las gracias-

-NO importa!-exclamaron todos ellos-el solo poder verte es más que suficiente- dijo uno

-Seguro? Pero yo…-

-No pasa nada!-dijeron todos a la vez de nuevo. Hinata les sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias! Sois muy amables!-y ellos se sonrojaron de nuevo.

-V-vámonos de aquí-dijo uno, tapándose la nariz ya que salía sangre. Los otros asintieron y se despidieron de ellas.

-Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería!-exclamó saliendo al pasillo para despedirse de ellos. Ahora todos ellos cayeron al suelo de la emoción.

HInata entró en clase, feliz, cuando la rodearon todas las chicas de clase.

-Q-que pasa?-

-Nos lo vas a explicar?-preguntó Sayako. Hinata las miró sin entender. Ino negó y se acercó.

-Hinata-chan…no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado verdad?-

-No. He hecho algo?-

Las chicas asintieron.

-Malo?- y ellas negaron-bueno?- y asintieron.

-Hinata, te estás volviendo popular-explicó Tenten.

-Y-yo?-

-Exacto-

Hinata las miró a todas, sorprendida. Ella, popular? Cuando? Cómo? Porque?

-Nos has traído una mina de oro a clase Hinata-sonrió con malicia Sayako. Las otras chicas sonrieron igual y Hinata se asustó.

-p-pero yo no quiero ser popular…-

-Lo serás, Hinata, quieras o no acabaras siendo conocida por todo el colegio como "la princesa"-

Y las chicas gritaron emocionadas.

-L-la princesa?- Frunció el ceño.

-Yo no quiero…

-Ese es un buen apodo, Ino…-murmuró Sayako-bien pensado Ino-

-Gracias-le sonrió.

-P-pero un momento yo…-

-Pobre Hinata...-murmuró Shino.

-Ahora no pararan hasta que se haga popular del todo.-dijo Kiba, cogiendo lo que había en la mesa-pero sabes, creo que está bien, tendríamos comida gratis cada mañana-y agarró una concha de chocolate.

-Sabes que si se hace popular tendrá a un montón de chicos tras ella?-y Kiba se atragantó con la pasta. Se alzó de la silla en cuanto se le fue y se acercó al grupo de chicas.

-Hinata no puede ser popular!-exclamó metiéndose en el grupo de chicas.

-La monstruito, popular? Eso nunca pasara-dijo Naruto mirando como Hinata se sonrojaba ante los comentarios. Sasuke le miró.

-Ya es popular, dobe-el rubio le miró-el hecho de que esté conmigo, lo hace-

-Te lo tienes muy creído eso de "rey" del instituto no?-

-Porque crees que eres tú el príncipe?-

Naruto bajó su puño alzado, que apretaba con fuerza. No le iba hacer caso. No iba a caer en su juego. Bufó y miró de nuevo a Hinata. En lo que había pasado de clases ella no se había volteado en ningún momento para verle, mientras que él, no pudo apartar la mirada de ella. Le estaba tan agradecido por ayer que…tenía que decírselo. Tenía que volver a hablar con ella. Invitarla a una cita. Convencerla que sí que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque no era para nada cierto, pero solo lo haría ver, nada más y de paso, disfrutaría molestándola y porque no…besándola. Si eran novios, bien podían besarse y algo más…

-No te enamores de ella dobe- advirtió Sasuke, sonriendo de lado.

_Cuenta Naruto, cuenta, 1, 2, 3, 4…._todo para calmarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y durante el resto de clases no pudo acercarse a ella ni siquiera cuando iba al baño. Siempre iba acompañada de alguien.

Al final de clases, ni en la salida pudo hablar con ella. Pero es que no solo ese día, al día siguiente tampoco pudo hablar con ella, o venía acompañada, o por los idiotas de los tíos esos, o se encontraba con alguien… o con sus amigos, o con Sasuke, o con las chicas de clase….se estaba cansando.

Al otro día, tampoco pudo hablar con ella. Y eso ya lo traía más que cansado, mosqueado y sumamente molesto. Acaso nunca la iba a dejar sola o qué? Necesitaba ir acompañada al baño? O ir a otra clase acompañada?

Pero que le pasaba a gente? Solo quería hablar con ella. Porque demonios costaba tanto

Caminó por uno de los pasillos del instituto, con las manos en los bolsillos y mascullando. Justo cuando alzó la cabeza, se encontró con que Hinata venía por el pasillo…sola! Sonrió.

-Hinat..-pero en cuanto lo vio ella, salió corriendo hacia el otro lado. Naruto, extrañado fue corriendo tras ella, pero cuando fue a asomarse por la escalera, ella ya no estaba.

_Maldición. Ha escapado. Ha huido de mí. _

**Y al día siguiente, en clase de gimnasia…**

-Mierda-siseó él. Los chicos se encontraban descansando a un lado de las pistas del gimnasio mientras que las chicas jugaban a baloncesto.

Miró a Hinata, que se divertía jugando con sus amigas. Parecía que ese deporte se le daba bien. _Algo insólito._ Pensó, sarcástico.

Sasuke, apoyado en la pared como él, observaba jugar a Hinata. Sonrió un poco, viéndola divertirse. En tan poco tiempo, se había acostumbrado a ella y le había cogido cierto cariño, como si ella fuese la hermana que nunca tuvo. Y Hinata era la familia que nunca tuvo.

-porque contigo si y conmigo no?-preguntó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño-de mi huye, pero a ti se te pega como a una mosca-

-Te molesta?-y sonrió, sabiendo que eso le molestaría.

-SÍ.-respondió él, cosa que lo sorprendió-habla con los chicos de clase, con los de otras clases, juega, ríe….pero a mí, ni siquiera se mira-

-Es normal, ella te odia- Naruto le miró, molesto.

-No me odia-

-Entonces porque huye de ti? Porque le gustas?-

Pero Naruto no respondió y miró hacia la pista. Sasuke en ese momento se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a HInata con él, de porque se alejaba, de porque no quería hablar de él…le agarró por la camisa

-Que le has hecho?-siseó la pregunta, furioso, pero Naruto seguía mirando a un lado. Lo acercó más-cómo hayas puesto tú estúpido plan en…-

-Llegas tarde-le miró, también furioso-ella ya se ha enamorado de mí-y Sasuke le golpeó en la mejilla, provocando que cayera al suelo, pero no se detuvo ahí, se tiró sobre él y siguió golpeándole. Naruto le devolvió también unos cuantos.

-Sasuke!-exclamó Hinata soltándola la pelota. Los chicos y las chicas se acercaron a ver la pelea.

-Naruto! Sasuke! parad!-gritó Kakashi acercándose.

-Joder!-exclamó Anko acercándose también-chicos! Deteneos!-

-Naruto! Sasuke!-exclamó Sakura, preocupada.

-Demonios he dicho que quietos!-y metiéndose en medio de los dos, Kakashi estiró sus brazos, evitando que se acercara al otro-Pero que os pasa!-

Pero Naruto y Sasuke jadeaban de cansancio y se miraban fijamente. Naruto se tocó la nariz, que sangraba, mientras que Sasuke tenía el labio lleno de sangre.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella-siseó Sasuke.

-Vete a la mierda-respondió Naruto. Y los dos intentaron acercarse, pero Kakashi los detuvo.

-Un solo movimiento más y estáis expulsados los dos-

Sasuke se apartó de mala manera y fue a un lado, Naruto se fue por otro.

-Id a la enfermería a que os curen eso. Y tened por seguro que de esto se enterara el director.-

-Sasuke-kun….-murmuró preocupada Hinata. Sakura seguía de pie, apretando los puños y cabizbaja.

-Por tu culpa…-susurró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron de la clase de gimnasia, un grupo de chicas estaba rodeando su mesa.

Hinata se acercó con Sayako.

-qué ocurre?-preguntó Sayako

-Hinata-chan…-murmuró Ino y todas se apartaron. Hinata dejó caer su mochila al suelo al ver su mesa pintada toda con insultos, rayada con cúter, dibujada con ella en forma de burro, habían incluso trapos sucios sobre la mesa que olían mal. Apretó sus puños. Otra vez habían sido ellas.

-Hinata…-murmuró preocupada Sayako.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke-kun-llamó Hinata, asomándose por la escalera. Él estaba sentado al lado de la puerta de la terraza. Hinata se acercó y se puso delante de él, con un botiquín para curarle el labio.

Ella así lo hizo, poniendo el cuidado posible, cuando Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca.

-Porque?-Hinata no entendió-porque de él?-

-Sasu..-

-Porque tuviste que enamorarte de él!-exclamó apretando su muñeca.

-Sasuke, me haces daño.-

-Responde. Que es lo que ha hecho para que acabes coladita por él?-

-Sasuke…-sollozó y él la soltó, iracundo. Hinata se frotó la muñeca.

-Porque tuvo que ser de él Hinata? Porque?-

Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-No lo sé…-sollozó-solo sé…que de un día para otro me enamoré de él-

Sasuke se alzó, nervioso. Con ganas de golpear, especialmente a él. Hinata también se alzó, cerrando el botiquín.

-Lo siento…-Sasuke le miró.

-Hinata, no es por mí. Naruto…él….-se acercó y la sujetó por los brazos-él no es para ti. Podría hacerte daño-

-Lo sé…-Sasuke se alejó, confuso-él…me confesó que le gustaba….pero…todavía está enamorado de Sakura.-

Sasuke apretó sus puños. El muy idiota quería engañarla.

-Lo escuche mientras dormía, él, soñaba con ella y….-apretó sus puños-dijo que la amaba…-sollozó esto último. Sus ojos se humedecieron y puso el brazo-y-yo he intentado olvidarle…pero no puedo…no puedo…-y se mordió el labio, evitando romper a llorar-lo siento…-

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. El muy idiota lo había conseguido. Había conseguido enamorarla. Cómo demonios… Estiró su brazo y la acercó a él, rodeándola con sus brazos e inclinándose un poco. Hinata se agarró a su camisa.

-Lo siento…-

-Hinata-él se alejó y se inclinó a su altura-escucha, a partir de ahora no dejes que él se acerque a ti, si lo hace, no le escuches, ni siquiera le mires. Solo sal corriendo…-ella, secándose los ojos asintió-y sobre todo Hinata-él le bajó el brazo de los ojos-no caigas en sus tentaciones. Naruto ha estado con muchas chicas y sabe controlar muy bien eso de sus sentimientos. No caigas en su juego-

Ella asintió y Sasuke la abrazó de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la enfermería…**

-Sakura…-murmuró sorprendido Naruto al verla. Ella vio cómo se curaba la nariz y negó. Se acercó y le quitó de las manos el algodón.

-Ya lo hago yo-

-Gracias…-y desvió la mirada.

-Que ha pasado?-preguntó ella mientras seguía curando.

-Discutimos como siempre.-respondió-nada del otro mundo-

-Sasuke parecía muy enfadado.-terminó y guardó las cosas en el botiquín. Naruto se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y qué día no lo está?- se bajó de la cama y se abrochó su camisa-lo que pasa es que es un metiche.-

Sakura cerró el botiquín y tiró los algodones ensangrentados.

-Es por Hinata, verdad?-Naruto paró unos segundos pero luego siguió abrochándose; dejó tres botones de su camisa abiertos y pasó a abrocharse la corbata-supongo que sí…-murmuró.

Sakura le miró, preocupada.

-Naruto… te has…te gusta Hinata?-

Naruto no supo que responderle. Estaba confundido. Por una parte sentía que aun amaba a Sakura, pero Hinata, ella…era tan diferente, tan alegre, tan…ella. Y es que a Naruto le gustaba estar con ella. Le divertía enfadarla, molestarla, besarla…Hinata le hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido antes ni con otras chicas….ni con Sakura. Ella era…especial.

-Naruto..?-se acercó un paso

-No lo sé-terminó respondiendo, apoyándose en la cama-Hinata…me hace sentir…cosas nuevas-y sonrió, recordando el día en que le cuidó-es pequeña y se sonroja con facilidad. También se enfada muy rápido, aunque supongo que solo es conmigo, y le sale ese monstruito que pega unos buenos golpes….-y se frotó la barriga recordando aquel golpe- aunque no todo es malo…también…es muy buena cocinera, y aunque quiera disimularlo, se preocupa por ti, si hace falta es capaz de quedarse toda la noche cuidándote, te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa al salir del baño, porque tu casa parecerá otra.-y sonrió aún más-es muy buena, demasiado…aunque yo en vez de buena diría que es demasiado inocente. Entra a casa de un chico como si nada.-se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos-no sé…es graciosa y también muy mona. Quizá…quizá sí que me gus….-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Sakura lo abrazó.

-No sigas hablando-sollozó ella, abrazándole con fuerza-no termines esa frase…no lo hagas…-

Y Naruto se quedó así, sin saber si abrazarla o no.

-Sakura…-

-Por favor Naruto…-y lo apretó, evitando que sus lágrimas salieran. Naruto alzó los brazos, lentamente, solo era abrazarla, luego…borraría todo…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entró quien menos se lo esperaban, principalmente Naruto.

-Hinata…-murmuró sorprendido. Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al verla. Se separó.

Hinata bajó la cabeza enseguida, avergonzada.

-Y-yo…solo voy a…-y entró dejando el botiquín sobre una mesa, se quedó así unos segundos, mordiendo su labio. Luego se volteó y les hizo una reverencia-lo siento-y salió de ahí a prisa.

-Hinata!-Naruto se alzó deprisa, dispuesto a seguirla.

-Naruto-lo detuvo Sakura, agarrándolo de la muñeca-no vayas…-

-Pero tengo que hablar con ella, no quiero que piense mal!-se soltó, dejando a Sakura sorprendida.

Ella bajó la cabeza, oscureciendo su mirada.

Pensar mal? De qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata!-gritó él cuando salió de la enfermería, la vio girar la esquina y corrió tras ella. Cuando subió las escaleras, la encontró andando por el pasillo, respiró para recuperar el aire.

-Hinata!-volvió a llamar.

Hinata se detuvo y volteó la cabeza lentamente. Era él. Y venía corriendo hacia ella. Salió corriendo y Naruto se detuvo, sorprendido.

-Pero a donde…Hinata!-y la persiguió. Estaba seguro que le había oído. Y cada vez que Hinata se pensaba que Naruto no venía tras ella, se sorprendía al verle al final del pasillo. Volvió a correr, no iba a hablar. No lo haría.

_-Si te lo encuentras, huye-_recordó las palabras de Sasuke y corrió aún más.

Naruto se detuvo, cansado. _Pero qué demonios…_esa chica estaba huyendo de él.

-No vas a escaparte de mí.-y cogiendo aire, volvió a perseguirla. Hinata subió escaleras, las bajó, corrió por los pasillos, que por suerte estaba vacíos ya que los alumnos estaban haciendo clases, algo que ella debería estar haciendo en vez de huir, se metía en clase, se escondía, incluso salió al patio, volvió a entrar al instituto, perdiéndose por los pasillos que jamás había estado, pero nada. Siempre lo tenía detrás.

-Déjame en paz!-le gritó des del pasillo, cansada también de tanto correr.

Naruto se detuvo, molesto.

-Como…como no dejes de correr…juro que…-pero ella le sacó la lengua y corrió. Naruto apretó su puño y en su frente apareció una venita-Se acabó…-se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, se quitó al corbata, y se remangó. Lo dejó todo sobre el suelo-esta vez voy a atraparte…-y salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble tras ella.

Hinata al verlo se asustó y corrió más, asustada.

-Deja de perseguirme!- sollozó

-Detente!-gritó él.

Hinata se asustó al verle tan cerca así que aceleró pero al hacerlo tropezó con su pie y se vio rodando escaleras abajo, cerró sus ojos con fuerzas.

-Hinata!- y Naruto, llegando en el último segundo, la agarró entre sus brazos y los dos rodaron escaleras abajo. Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos estaba sobre Naruto y le miró, preocupada. Naruto había quedado de espalda a la pared.

-Naruto! Naruto!-le llamó, a punto de ponerse a llorar. Éste abrió los ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero luego le sonrió

-Jamás...había….corrido tanto como hoy…- Se intentó incorporar pero un tirón en su espalda se lo impidió-joder, creo que esto va en serio…-y cuando intentó incorporarse Hinata lo abrazó, el gritó adolorido.

-L-lo siento!-sollozó ella, abrazándole-lo siento!-

Él sonrió, pero Hinata estaba poniendo demasiada fuerza en ese abrazo.

-Me...me haces daño…- y Hinata se separó, sonrojada, volviendo a pedir disculpas. Naruto evitó el volver a incorporarse, y mirándola, le acarició la cabeza-no es que me moleste Hinata..-se apoyó bien en la pared…- todo lo contrario, me quedaría así para siempre pero…creo que ahora no estoy para eso…-

Hinata le miró y luego miró la postura en la que se encontraban, se sonrojó al completo. Ella estaba sobre sus caderas, sentada con una pierna a cada lado, agarrándose de su pecho mientras que él la descansaba sus manos sobre sus piernas. Se apartó rápido, molesta. Y avergonzada y Naruto rió.

-Anda, ayúdame a levantarme…-Hinata, aún sonrojada, se levantó, aunque también algo adolorida, y le ayudó a levantarse. Naruto apoyó un brazo sobre sus hombros, aunque tuvo que agacharse bastante y Hinata lo llevó a la enfermería, como pudo.

-Pesas mucho-masculló ella, todavía molesta por el comentario.

-Todo se debe a esta masa de músculos que recorre mi cuerpo.- bromeó y Hinata sonrió. Él también sonrió y se dejó apoyar más en ella. Ella se quejó pero él siguió sonriendo.

Podría ser que…que si le gustase Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y cuando la enfermera los vio entrar en esas condiciones, se sorprendió y les preguntó qué había pasado. Ellos le explicaron que cayeron por la escalera, bueno, que Naruto cayó por la escalera para rescatarla. Hinata infló los mofletes, molesta y le discutió quien tenía la culpa de eso, Naruto también le discutió, pero él no dejaba de sonreír.

Y ese día, la enfermera se dio cuenta de algo, y es que el amor flotaba por los aires del instituto y ya se había fijado en esos dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la salida…**

Hinata se puso sus zapatos y suspiró, estaba realmente cansada. Y no solo por andar corriendo todo el día, huyendo de Naruto, también por lo de su chaqueta, lo de su mesa, la bronca del profesor, la del director por faltar a tantas clases…Suspiró de nuevo. Tenía una vida muy complicada.

-Hinata, pareces realmente cansada.-dijo Sayako a su lado, cerrando su taquilla de zapatos.

-han pasado tantas cosas hoy…-las dos salieron y se abrigaron bien-Kiba y Shino..?-

-Tienen entrenamiento.-respondió. Y hicieron el camino en silencio, lo que le extrañó un poco a Hinata, ya que Sayako siempre hablaba.

-Anno…Saya-chan…ocurre algo?-

-No!-respondió ella, nerviosa. Luego bajó la cabeza-me gustaría saber…porque han discutido Sasuke y Naruto…-

Hinata miró al suelo. Ella si lo sabía, pero…estaría bien en contárselo a Sayako. Ella era su mejor amiga, y siempre se lo contaba todo. Porque esta vez…no quería decirle sobre lo de Naruto o Sasuke. Quizá porque Sayako, a veces era algo…directa y soltaba cosas que no debía. Pero ella su amiga, si le prometía que no se lo diría a nadie, se lo contaría, sí. Eso. La miró.

-Saya-chan y…-

-Hinata!-y cuando esta se volteó vio al grupo de chicos que le había regalado las pastas. Sonrió y ellos se sonrojaron.

-Vais para casa?-ellas dos asintieron y ellos les acompañaron, Hinata quiso negarse pero le fue imposible, ya que sin más aparecieron las compañeras de su clase y todos juntos se volvieron a sus casas.

-Hasta mañana!-se despidió de sus amigos cuando desaparecieron de su vista, suspiró. De verdad se había vuelto ella popular?-es igual, ahora solo quiero meterme en la bañera y dor…-

-Hinata- dijeron tras ella, provocando que gritara y saltara del susto. Una risa se escuchó y Hinata, con el corazón a cien por hora, volteó el rostro. Se sorprendió.

-Naruto-el rubio dejó de reír y la miró, secándose las lágrimas-que haces…-

-Vengo a ver tu casa-respondió él, sonriendo. Abrió la puerta del jardín y entró.

-Eh! U-un momento…-y se chocó contra su espalda-Naruto…-

-Esta es tu casa?-la miró y ella asintió-parece una mansión!-

-N-no es para tanto…-murmuró sonrojada. Era cierto que tenían una casa grande, pero tanto como una mansión

-Vamos.-y se encaminó-quiero ver como es por dentro-

-E-espera!-y antes de que llegara a la puerta, se plantó delante de él, extendiendo los brazos-no puedes entrar-

-Porque?-

-P-porque….-porque si lo hacía, su madre empezaría con las preguntas, Hanabi se enfadaría con ella por dejar entrar a Naruto en casa, y también le golpearía a él, porque si estaba su padre…que podría decirle...

-Hinata?-ella le miró, sonrojada

-N-no puedes entrar Naruto.-y el bufó

-Porque? Aquí hace frío y quiero ver como es tú casa por dentro!-

-No puedes-insistió ella-por favor…ven otro día…-un día en que no se encuentre con su familia.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien-y ella se sorprendió de ese cambio, pero suspiró aliviada-no entraré…-y él sonrió- pero tendrás que aceptar ser mi novia.-

-Eh?-

Él se acercó y Hinata se pegó a la puerta; Naruto se inclinó, apoyando los brazos en la puerta y Hinata cerró los ojos, sintiendo todos esos malestares. Naruto sonreía, acercándose a sus labios. Se detuvo a unos centímetros.

-Si no me dejas entrar todos los vecinos verán lo que vamos a hacer aquí…-Hinata abrió los ojos, no se había acordado de los cotillas de sus vecinos. Notó el brazo de Naruto pasar por su cintura y pegarla a él; empezó a pensar lo peor-No querrás que empiecen a hablar mal de la prodigio hija de Hiashi…-Naruto le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Si los vecinos veían que estaba en la puerta con un chico…su padre se acabaría enterando. Naruto, no dejándole tiempo para pensar se acercó de nuevo, pero Hinata volteó el rostro.

-E-está bien, puedes pasar-

-Genial!-se apartó, feliz y hinata suspirando, pidió al cielo que no hubiera nadie en su casa. Puso la mano en el pomo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba abierta.

_No hay nadie?_

-Mamá!-llamó, pero nadie respondió-Hanabi!-qué raro, y sacó las llaves de su mochila, abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara. Naruto, sonriendo lo hizo; se sorprendió al ver el enorme pasillo.

-Mamá, Hanabi-ella dejó la mochila en la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en el salón y luego en la cocina.-No están.-y miró a Naruto-pasa-Naruto se había quedado embobado con la casa. Era enorme, y tan solo había visto el pasillo. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se sorprendió de verla tan grande y espaciosa y sobre todo, limpia. Nada comparado con la cocina de su casa.

-Han ido a comprar-dijo leyendo la nota de la nevera. Suspiró aliviada, si se hubieran encontrado con Naruto…no se lo quería ni imaginar-Naruto, quieres….-pero se pegó a la nevera, sonrojándose-q-que..-

Naruto se había acercado a ella, sigiloso y sonreía.

-Así que…estamos solos?-y puso los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, Hinata se tensó mientras él se inclinaba sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza-cocíname algo.-y ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, le miró, él sonreía-por favor-se separó y juntó sus manos, en forma de súplica-lo que me hiciste el otro día estaba delicioso, por favor-

-Quieres…que te cocine?-él asintió y ella suspiró, aliviada. Así que solo quería eso…

-Pero si prefieres, podemos continuar con lo de afuera.-sonrió él y Hinata, sonrojándose al completo se puso un delantal y agarró cacharros. Naruto rió. Y mientras ella preparaba él fue a mirar por la casa/mansión. Entró en el salón, también era grande, con un gran sofá y un sillón de piel, enfrente de estos había un gran televisión sobre un mueble de madera muy fina, se acercó para ver las fotos; en todas salían con sus padres, sonriendo, des de muy pequeñas hasta el instituto; Hinata era igualita que su madre, sus ojos, su cabello, incluso su sonrisa, en su padre no había nada de parecido, la que si se parecía era la que parecía ser su hermana. Sonrió, ellas tampoco se parecían en nada. Siguió mirando las fotos, donde salían des de pequeñas hasta ahora, en algunas Hinata salía con Kiba y Shino, abrazada a ellos, sonriendo.

_Siempre sonríe…_pensó Naruto y agarró una foto en la que salía ella sola, tirada sobre la hierba y sacando la lengua al cámara. Ahí le sorprendió lo largo que tenía el cabello. Porque se lo habrá cortado? Y dejó la foto de nuevo, mirando al sofá, echó una ojeada a la cocina y sonriendo, se dejó caer en él. Era la primera vez que estaba en un sofá tan caro y cómodo. El suyo al ser pequeño no valía mucho. Decidido, ahorraría un poco de dinero para comprarse uno así. Cuando dejó la mano sobre el sofá se topó con algo duro. Lo agarró, era un libro de inglés. Lo abrió y pasó un par de páginas hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y tuvo que pasar las hojas por donde había visto algo. En cuanto la encontró frunció el ceño, cerró el libro, lo mandó a un lado del sofá y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Era el libro de Sasuke.

-Cuantas veces habrá venido aquí el muy….-se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, molesto, pero cuando olió el aire, su vientre rugió-que bien huele…-

Hinata se volteó al oírle y se sonrojó. Luego volvió a la comida.

-Que estas preparando?-se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Tenía hambre.

-Ramen…espero que te guste-y al no recibir respuesta se volteó; no supo cómo interpretar la cara que en ese momento tenía Naruto.-p-pasa algo? Acaso...no te gusta?-

-Estas de coña!-se alzó y se acercó a ella-sabes preparar ramen?-

Hinata al verlo tan cerca de nuevo, se sonrojó y asintió. Naruto sonrió, mostrando toda la dentadura y la abrazó con efusividad.

-Hinata, tienes que ser mi novia.-y la separó, sujetándola por los hombros. Hinata le miraba sonrojada al completo-me harías muy pero que muy, muy feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia.-y la volvió a abrazar-por favor, acepta-

Y Hinata, en sus brazos, no supo que responder. Su mente estaba ahora toda liada. Aceptar o no aceptar? Hacer caso a Sasuke o no hacer caso a Sasuke? Ser novia de la persona que odiaba pero que a la vez quería, o no ser nada? Que debía hacer? Que debía hacer!

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

><p><em>omg omg omg! Ya no puedo esperar para ver el siguiente cap. Mira que soy mala, siempre dejandolo en la mejor parte jajaja pero esque...sin reviews, no hay cap. No no XD<em>

_haha, es broma, lo seguiré subiendo porque incluso yo quiero leerlo. _

_Espero muuchos comments de este. cap. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_Matta ne! y gracias por vuestros rr!_


	16. La mejor navidad de Naruto

**Anteriormente en casa de Hinata…**

_-Hinata, tienes que ser mi novia.-y la separó, sujetándola por los hombros. Hinata le miraba sonrojada al completo-me harías muy pero que muy, muy feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia.-y la volvió a abrazar-por favor, acepta-_

_Y Hinata, en sus brazos, no supo que responder. Su mente estaba ahora toda liada. Aceptar o no aceptar? Hacer caso a Sasuke o no hacer caso a Sasuke? Ser novia de la persona que odiaba pero que a la vez quería, o no ser nada? Que debía hacer? Que debía hacer!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Naruto - Naruto volvió a separarse, sin apartar sus manos de sus hombros, esperando ansioso. Movió los labios intentando pronunciar algo-y-yo…-Naruto asintió, como instigándola a que continuara-yo…qu…se quema la comida!-y Naruto cayó al suelo al más puro estilo anime.

Hinata se volteó y siguió preparando y cortando verduras, sonrojada. Naruto se alzó del suelo, frunciendo los labios, frustrado.

-Enseguida estará-le dijo sin mirarle. Naruto suspiró y caminó hacia la mesa, donde se dejó caer, sintiéndose cansado. Está era la primera chica que le cambiaba, radicalmente, de tema.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa. Porque le estaba costando tanto?

Hinata dejó delante suyo el bol y Naruto al olerlo, levantó la cabeza. La boca se le hizo agua al ver la pinta que tenía ese plato. Naruto la miró y ella le sonrió, asintiendo. Éste agarró los palillos y se lanzó a por la comida. En cuanto lo probó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la miró.

-Está…delicioso.-y se lanzó de nuevo. Hinata se sonrojó, pero sonreía mientras le veía comer- de verdad Hinata, eshta riquishimo!-

-Gracias.- y con una sonrisa, se dirigió al mueble y sacó una bolsita de galletas que ella había preparado. Se las pegó al pecho, sonrojada.

-Quiero más!-pidió alzando el bol. Hinata dejó la bolsita sobre el mármol y se acercó, sorprendida.

-otro?-él asintió. Hinata se lo cogió-ahora te lo traigo.-

-Gracias!-y se palmeó la barriga, contento. Y es que esa era la primera vez que alguien, y específicamente una chica, ya que las que conocía no tenían ni idea, y ya que siempre iba a comer a la parada, le cocinaban su comida favorita, el ramen. Y encima, estaba delicioso.

Sin duda alguna, Hinata tenía que ser su novia.

-Aquí tienes.-

-Gracias-y se lanzó a comer de nuevo. Hinata le miraba sorprendida. Parecía que llevara tiempo sin comer.

-Naruto, que pasó…con la comida que te dejé?-

- She acabó-

-se...acabó-repitió incrédula-quieres decir…que ya…-Naruto tragó el tallarín y la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Como querías que dejara que esa comida tan buena se desperdiciara! No, no, me la comí toda ese mismo día- y volvió a por su plato.

En un día? Se había acabado la comida que debía de haber durado por lo menos tres días, en uno? Le miró, pensativa.

_Y si resulta que Naruto no se alimenta bien? Le dejé bastante comida en la nevera, y se la ha acabado en un día. Quizá…al vivir solo no tengo tiempo de cocinar. _Y recordó cómo estaba la casa el día que llegó. Una gota resbaló de su nuca. _Creo que no puede ni sabe cocinar. Pero…comerse todo eso en un día…?_

Puso un dedo en su mentón

-Ni siquiera Sasuke come tanto….-murmuró y Naruto al oír el nombre de su "amigo" detuvo los palos justo cuando casi llegaban a su boca. Miró a Hinata, frunciendo el ceño y ella al mirarle, se sonrojó-no…bueno...es que cuando Sasuke viene…es decir…él…no parece…-

-Cuando viene?-repitió-pero cuantas veces viene?-

- Normalmente los martes y los miércoles, que estudiamos juntos, pero a veces se presenta sin más y…-se sonrojó-terminó cocinándole algo-jugó con sus dedos-no soy muy buena, pero él insiste en que le prepare algo y…-

-Quieres decir que él ha probado antes tu comida que yo!-exclamó alzándose de la silla, Hinata se alejó un paso, asustada.

-S-si-

-Quieres decir que él ya ha probado tu ramen?-se acercó, Hinata asintió dando un paso atrás-cuantas veces?-

-N-no sé…tres…cuatro…-

-CUATRO!-exclamó y se agarró la cabeza. _Se me ha adelantado…_es que ese tipo no tenía vida propia o qué?

Hinata le miraba confusa. Que pasaba con Sasuke? él venía siempre que quería, ella bien que se lo había dicho y cuando no había nadie en su casa le preparaba algo, pero si no, siempre era su madre la que le preparaba algo.

-Hinata-él se acercó y ella cerró los ojos. Notó las manos de Naruto bajo sus brazos y se temió lo peor. Abrió los ojos cuando notó que la alzaba y la sentaba. Estaba sentada en la mesa y Naruto delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados, paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Vamos a aclarar esto de una vez.-dijo parándose, luego se volteó y se acercó a ella - Hinata -apoyó las manos en la mesa, a cada lado de ella- yo te gusto-afirmó, no preguntó.

Y ella sorprendiéndose, se sonrojó al completo. Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado junto con su respiración y sintió ese malestar en el pecho.

-Es o no es verdad?-preguntó nervioso, esperando que asintiera. Que sabía que asentiría, pero quería confirmarlo, por si acaso.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, aún con el rostro ardiendo.

-Por favor, Hinata, dímelo-insistió ya desesperado. Tanta espera le daba a pensar que no, que Hinata no estaba enamorada de él. Pero finalmente, ella, terminó por hacer algo que le hizo sonreír como a un niño cuando le dan un caramelo. Su pecho de hinchó de alegría, felicidad, orgullo. Hinata había asentido.

Naruto no supo si abrazarla o saltar de alegría. Lo había conseguido. Había enamorado a su monstruito. Tuvo que calmarse, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo feliz que estaba.

-Bien...- _no, bien no, genial!_ y tosió, disimulado-yo te gusto, tú me gustas… solo queda una cosa. Se mi novia.- y ella alzó la cabeza; le miró a los ojos. Él se acercó y ahuecó las manos sobre su rostro-por favor, me…me haría muy feliz que aceptaras-y mientras él iba acercándose, Hinata iba cerrando los ojos.

-S-s…-

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Hinata, escucha, a partir de ahora no dejes que él se acerque a ti, si lo hace, no le escuches, ni siquiera le mires. Solo sal corriendo… y sobre todo Hinata, no caigas en sus tentaciones. Naruto ha estado con muchas chicas y sabe controlar muy bien eso de sus sentimientos. **_

_**-No caigas en su juego-**_

_**Final flash**_

Y bajó la cabeza antes de que la besara. Naruto se alejó, sorprendido. Hinata, mordiéndose el labio y apretando la mesa, volteó el rostro.

-No puedo-dijo al rato, recordando las palabras de Sasuke. Y aunque le dolía negarlo, debía confiar en las palabras de su amigo…verdad?

Naruto la siguió mirando, incapaz de creerse su negativa.

-Que no puedes…? Porque no puedes?-

_Porque todavía sigues enamorado de Sakura_-….-o eso quiso decir, pero de sus labios no salió nada.

-Es por Sasuke verdad?-Ella le miró, sorprendida y Naruto al ver esa reacción, se enfadó- si es que lo sabía…-caminó de un lado a otro-que es lo que te ha dicho? Que no te acercaras a mí? Que soy un mujeriego? Que no caigas en mi juego?-

Ella fue a hablar, pero otra vez se quedó sin palabras y bajó la cabeza. Naruto se volteó y caminó hacia la salida. Hinata le siguió.

-N-naruto a dónde…-

Él se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta, mientras iba pensando lo que le iba a hacer a Sasuke cuando fuera a buscarle. Agarró su mochila y salió de la casa. Hinata fue tras él, preocupada.

-Naruto-pero él siguió el camino. Se sentía muy iracundo y furioso. Quien era él para decirle a Hinata si debía salir con él o no.…espera…-pero él ya abría la verja y salía a la calle. Hinata corrió y lo agarró por la chaqueta.-si quiero!-exclamó y Naruto se detuvo-quiero ser tu novia Naruto. Sí que quiero!-apretó más fuerte su chaqueta, temblando de pies a cabeza y sintiendo su cara arder.

_Lo he dicho! Lo he dicho! _

Naruto tuvo que repasar esas palabras antes de voltearse.

-Hinata...q-que has dicho?-

Y Hinata con la cabeza baja y su rostro ardiendo, respondió

-que si…quiero ser tu novia. M-me gustas…Naruto.- y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose a punto de desmayarse.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Volteó el rostro y se mordió el puño, evitando querer gritar. La miró, y no pudiéndolo evitar, la abrazó. La abrazó con mucha fuerza. Luego la separó y la besó. Se separó de nuevo y la abrazó.

Hinata iba a desmayarse, lo sentía.

-Gracias!-sí, no sabía porque se lo agradecía, pero le daba igual. Estaba feliz, Hinata había aceptado y eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar-gracias! De verdad, gracias-la alejó y sujetándola por los hombros, la miró sonriente, Hinata en cambio bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

Que mal había en ser novia de Naruto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…Viernes**

Hinata se miró en el espejo y una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Y es que no podía parar de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido ayer. Ayer se atrevió a contárselo todo, a decirle lo que sentía…y ahora…ahora eran novios.

Ahora era la novia de Naruto.

Se sonrojó, pero aún seguía sonriendo. Y es que eso la ponía tan feliz…amaba a Naruto. Se había enamorado de él, ella, que al principio lo odiaba como nada. Ahora lo amaba. Y sabía que él a ella.

_**Flash back**_

_**Naruto seguía abrazándola, y ella estaba encantada, pero le estaba dejando sin aire..**_

_**-Naruto…me aplastas…-**_

_**-perdón-dijo él soltándola y rascándose la nuca, sonrojado-pero…es que de verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me haces Hinata-le agarró las manos-gracias.-**_

_**Ella sonrió, aun sonrojada. Pero bajó la cabeza, recordando algo que la hacía dudar. Naruto al notar el cambio, se extrañó.**_

_**-Ocurre algo, Hinata?-**_

_**-Naruto…-le miró-yo…-**_

_**-No me digas otra vez que no puedes! Si acabas de decir que sí, no puedes cambiar las palabras así como si nada! Eso no…-**_

_**-No, no es eso-le calmó y él bufó-Naruto…quisiera preguntarte algo.-**_

_**-Claro, dime-**_

_**-Verás…es que estuve hablando…bueno…el tema surgió y yo pues…no es que me lo haya dicho porque le haya obligado, él…él me lo dijo porque….yo no le obligue…-**_

_**-Hinata, de que hablas?-sonrió, confuso. **_

_**-Naruto…aún…-le miró-sigues enamorado de Sakura?-**_

_**Y esa preguntó lo desencajó por completo. Como sabía ella…**_

_**-Sasuke…-**_

_**-No! no…Sasuke, él…él me lo dijo porque…-miró a un lado-porque yo se lo pregunté.-**_

_**-Tú se lo preguntaste?-preguntó no muy convencido**_

_**-Sí, es que…tenía curiosidad de qué tipo de relación teníais y pues…surgió el tema, pero no…-**_

_**-Está olvidada-dijo él mirando a un lado. Luego la miró a ella-Sakura es algo del pasado y ahora lo que me importa eres tú.-**_

_**Eso la sonrojó. **_

_**-P-pero…llevas tanto tiempo por ella…que no sé…-y se sorprendió cuando Naruto puso sus manos en su rostro y la besó. Hinata lo agarró por el cuello de su chaqueta y se puso de puntillas. Él pasó sus manos por su nuca y le abrió la boca, provocando así el roce de sus lenguas. Naruto fue el que terminó el beso por la falta de aire, aunque en realidad les faltara a los dos. Le sonrió y apoyó su frente con la de ella, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. **_

_**-Hinata, a mí me gustas tú. Sakura ya no me interesa. Tú eres la única que ahora ocupa mi cabeza. Tú y nadie más.- **_

_**Hinata le miró, sonrojada y le sonrió. Puso las manos en su rostro y le acarició la mejilla. **_

_**-Te creo Naruto. Siempre lo haré-y tras eso le abrazó. Naruto le correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, levantándola del suelo, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por mentirla. Claro que le gustaba Hinata, y mucho, pero de ahí a llegarla amarla…la apretó. Se sentía muy mal. **_

_**En cambio Hinata estaba totalmente feliz, él había dicho que no estaba enamorado de Sakura, y ella le creía. Si Naruto se lo decía, debía de ser cierto. **_

_**Aquel sueño que tuvo de Sakura…eso debió de ser un sueño. Nada más que un sueño. **_

_**Final flash**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata! Tus amigos están aquí!-

-Voy!-y se arregló sus coletitas, se puso su uniforme más o menos como le había indicado Ino y con una gran sonrisa, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Se puso su chaqueta, sus guantes, su bufanda y abrió la puerta

-Hinata espera!-llamó su madre, que se acercó con el bentou en la mano.

-El almuerzo!-lo agarró y lo guardó en la mochila-gracias mamá-y salió-te quiero!-y cerró.

Hana se quedó algo sorprendido. Hoy su hija parecía brillar de felicidad.

-Buenos días Kiba! Shino!-

-Buenos días!-y Hinata se sorprendió de ver a Naruto. Cruzó la puerta y cerró, se acercó a Naruto y lo tocó con el dedo. Se sorprendió otra vez.

-estás aquí!-y se sonrojó, Naruto sonrió. Luego miró a sus amigos, y sus rostros decían todo lo contrario a los buenos días. Sonrió-os pasa algo…?-

A kIba le apareció una venita en la frente y agarró a Hinata de la mano para llevarse hasta una esquina, lejos de Naruto. Shino les siguió.

-Hinata, dime que no es cierto lo que ese tipo ha dicho.-preguntó él.

Ella sonrió, inocente.

-Y que…os ha dicho?-

-No te hagas la que no sabes-gruñó agarrándola de las mejillas y tirando de ellas.

-Va-vale…lo shiento-y Kiba la soltó, ella se frotó las mejillas y luego suspiró. Miró a sus amigos-si es cierto, lo que dice Naruto es verdad.

Ellos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-E-estas…saliendo con él?-se atrevió a preguntar Kiba. Shino negó, poniendo la mano en su frente.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y asintió.

-Naruto es…mi novio.-y Kiba se quedó de piedra. Literalmente. En su mente solo se repetía…es mi novio, es mi novio, es mi novio…

-Ha muerto-dijo Shino y Hinata se sonrojó.

-Siento no haberos dicho antes nada, pero no quería contaros hasta que no estuviera segura.-

-Y ya te sientes bien?-preguntó Shino-digo, salir con…alguien a quien siempre has odiado.-

-No. Bueno…eso era al principio…ahora…-bajó al cabeza y jugó con sus dedos-m-me gusta mucho..-

Kiba despertó y la miró de forma asesina. Le volvió a agarrar de las mejillas y las tiró más fuertes.

-Que sientes no haber dicho nada?-repitió furioso-pues prepárate porque ahora vas a sentir dolor, y mucho!-

-Kiiibaaaa..-sollozó ella

-la que nos espera…-susurró Shino

-Suéltala!-exclamó Naruto sacándola de las manos de Kiba y rodeándola con sus brazos-que demonios haces!-

Kiba le miró, furioso.

-No te metas donde no te llaman- y le sacó a Hinata de los brazos, ahora la abrazaba él. Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Me meto porque estás haciendo daño a _mi _novia-y marcado la palabra de posesión, agarró a Hinata y la abrazó de nuevo. Kiba sintiendo su sangre hervir.

-Antes de ser tu novia era _mi_ amiga-marcó la palabra -y ahora estábamos hablando así que suéltala- y agarró a Hinata del brazo, pero esta vez Naruto no la soltó.

-Déjala-

-Déjala tú-

Y los dos tiraban cada uno de un brazo. Hinata sentía que pronto la iban a partir.

-Chicos, estáis haciendo daño a Hinata-dijo Shino

-Yo no le hago daño!-dijeron los dos y se miraron-suéltala-dijeron de nuevo los dos. Y echando chispas en sus miradas, Hinata por fin consiguió salir de ese juego-deja de imitarme-los dos dijeron de nuevo. Y mientras Kiba se crujía los dedos, Naruto dejaba la mochila en el suelo y se quitaba la chaqueta. Hinata se puso en medio antes de que hubiera una catástrofe.

-Parad por favor!-y suspiró-así no llegaréis a ningún lado-

-Que lo reconozca de una vez. Eres_ mi_ novia y eso _nadie_-marcó ese nadie-lo podrá cambiar-

-Eso ya lo veremos-respondió Kiba acercándose, pero Hinata estiró los brazos y frenó a los dos.

-Dejadlo ya! –exclamó molesta. Miró a Naruto- Naruto, no hagas enfadar a Kiba, es mi amigo y no quiero que le hieras!-y miró a Kiba- Kiba, estoy saliendo con Naruto. Que mal encuentras a eso? Naruto es bueno conmigo y no ha hecho nada para merecer tu odio. Así que más te vale que te lleves bien si no quieres olvidarte de los bentou de mi madre-Kiba miró a un lado, molesto.-Y tu Naruto-el rubio se sorprendió, otra vez él-como no empieces a llevarte bien con Kiba, acabaremos antes de que hemos empezado-y sin más, caminó hacia la escuela, dejando a Naruto boquiabierta.

-Me ha amenazado con que cortara conmigo?-Kiba le palmeó la espalda, sonriendo.

-Ya sabes amigo, más te vale llevarte bien conmigo. Vamos Shino-y éstos siguieron a Hinata.

Naruto todavía estaba desencajado.

-Va a cortar conmigo?-y agarró la chaqueta y los siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días!-saludó Hinata entrando a clase y como siempre, recibió el efusivo abrazo de su amiga-buenos días, Saya-chan-

Sayako, al ver que no se sonrojaba ni que pareciera agobiarse, sonrió feliz y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Por fin te has acostumbrado a mis abrazos!-y la estrujó entre sus pechos-KAWAIII!-

-Saca tus pechos de su cara!-exclamó Naruto arrancándole de los brazos a Hinata-porque todo el mundo tiene que abrazarla!-

-A…Naruto…-Cuando apartó la mirada de Hinata a Sayako se asustó al ver su cara. Parecía el mismo demonio. Aplastó a Hinata entre sus brazos, no se iba a dejar vencer.

-Qué demonios haces con mi Hinata-habló por lo bajo, enfadada-suéltala ahora mismo-y sus dedos crujieron. Naruto tragó saliva y apretó más a Hinata.

-Anno…Naruto…mejor déjame…-murmuró Hinata, mirando a su amiga. Cuando ella se enfadaba, nada podía pararla.

-No-habló seguro Naruto, o eso intentó. Como era que esa chica daba tanto miedo. Volvió a tragar y la miró, firme-no te la dejare-

La clase empezó a murmurar, preocupados por Naruto.

-No…me la dejas….-y rió de manera tenebrosa. Luego cortó rápido le miró de una manera muy asesina-prepárate-

-No!-gritó Hinata antes de que se lanzara sobre Naruto. Sayako se paró al tenerla delante.

-Hinata, apártate-

-No, espera Sayako.-suspiró-no le hagas nada-y ella le miró, sorprendida.

-Pero…-

-Ahora es cuando te vas a sorprender de verdad-dijo Kiba pasando por su lado.

Sayako le miró, confusa, luego a Hinata.

-Hinata…que…-

-Sayako-chan…yo…-y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada-estoy…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos por sus hombros.

-Hinata es mi novia.-

Y tanto ella como la clase quedó boquiabierta. Nadie dijo nada, solo les miraron desencajados, mientras Naruto besaba a Hinata en le mejilla y ella sonreía, sonrojada.

Sayako bajó la cabeza y escondió su mirada. Apretó sus puños.

-Bien.-y fue a sentarse en su asiento.

-Sayako-chan…-murmuró preocupada, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia ella, la clase les rodeó y empezó a felicitarles.

Ella sonreía, pero miraba a sus amigos. No parecían para nada contentos. Suspiró, no le extrañaba para nada. No les había contado sobre Naruto, como para ahora de repente, decirles que eran novios.

-Estás bien?-preguntó Naruto pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Ella asintió y él sonrió, pegándola a su cuerpo en modo de abrazo.

Mientras, parada en la puerta estaba Sakura, con la mirada baja. Ino, que venía con ella, miró a su amiga.

-Sakura-chan…-

-Estoy bien.-respondió ella, yendo a su asiento. Ino suspiró. No, no lo estaba.

-Que pasa aquí?-preguntó Sasuke, que acababa de entrar y miraba al grupo que rodeaba a Naruto y otro a Hinata.

Ino suspiró de nuevo.

-Naruto y Hinata son novios-

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Naruto y éste al notar su mirada, le miró. Los estuvieron unos segundos viéndose. Hasta que Sasuke apartó la mirada y se fue a su asiento.

-Esto no va nada bien...-murmuró Ino preocupada al ver ahora a Sasuke, con un aura negra a su alrededor.

En esa clase se iban a poner las cosas muy feas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y tras un par de clases, vino la de biología. **

Hinata caminaba por el pasillo, con su mochila hacia la clase, cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo.

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Tenemos que hablar-y tiró de ella haciendo el camino opuesto al que iban todos sus compañeros. La llevó hasta clase de nuevo, que estaba solitaria y cerró la puerta. Ella bajó la cabeza, sabiendo de lo iban a hablar. Él se acercó y cruzó de brazos, esperando.

-Lo siento…-susurró. Sasuke rodó los ojos-sé que me dijiste que me alejara de él, pero…-se sonrojó-sabes que me gusta y pues…-

-Y él?-Hinata alzó la cabeza-sabes si él te quiere?-

-sí-respondió ella, segura. Sasuke alzó una ceja-él me lo dijo. Me dijo que se había olvidado de Sakura. Y yo…yo le creo-

Sasuke la observó unos segundos, luego frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que él no es para ti Hinata. Naruto te hará daño-y ella bajó la cabeza-Hinata, no te digo esto porque Naruto no me caiga bien, el dobe es mi amigo, casi mi hermano, pero muchas veces…él no sabe lo que hace y acaba dañando a quien no lo merece-

-Pero él dijo que me quería-alzó la cabeza mirándole algo molesta-porque tendría que mentirme! Yo le quiero y él a mí. Y sé que no miente!-y desvió la mirada-me da igual lo que pienses, pienso seguir con él, te guste o no-y pasó corriendo por su lado, cerrando al salir.

Sasuke suspiró, frotándose la frente, sintiendo que pronto tendría dolor de cabeza.

-Esto no va acabar bien.-murmuró, agarró su mochila y salió de clase, pero en vez de ir a clase, decidió salir de ahí. No tenía ganas de hacer clases.

Cuando Hinata llegó a clase, el profesor entró tras ella y suspiró aliviada cuando se sentó en su asiento. Pero cuando el profesor empezó a nombrar a los estudiantes, se preocupó, ya que Sasuke no apareció en toda la clase.

Se habría enfadado con ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y tras las clases, llegó el descanso**

Hinata salió de clase, a escondidas sin que la viera Naruto, y no era porque no quisiera estar con él, pero antes, tenía que hablar con sus amigos, y con él presente no cosas podrían terminar…no muy bien.

Al no encontrarlos en los lugares habituales de la escuela, los buscó por el patio. Kiba y Shino jugaban al futbol con otros chicos; ahora no podría hablar con ellos, así que empezaría con Sayako. Caminó por el gigante patio, hasta que la encontró dentro del gimnasio, sentada en el escenario. Entró y cerró la puerta, se acercó lentamente hasta plantarse delante de ella. Sayako alzó la cabeza al verla y Hinata le sonrió

-Mira!-le mostro el bentou que había preparado su madre-hoy mi madre ha hecho lo que más os gusta a vosotros!-abrió el bentou- Gambas rebozadas, tortilla y carne en salsa.-

Sayako la miró unos segundos, luego volteó la cabeza, cruzada de brazos. Hinata suspiró y cerró el bentou.

-Lo siento Saya-chan. Debí de habértelo dicho antes, pero quería estar bien segura de lo que sentía por Naruto-la miró, pero ella siguió mirando al otro lado-sé que al principio te dije que lo odiaba, y era cierto, pero…-se sonrojó-pasaron…muchas cosas que…me hicieron sentir lo contrario y pues…ahora…-la miró, pero ella seguía igual. Suspiró-perdóname-hizo una reverencia, rindiéndose; una vez que Sayako se enfadaba era muy difícil hacer lo contrario. Se volteó y caminó hacia la salida

-La comida solo no te bastara como disculpa-dijo ella, bajando del escenario, Hinata se volteó y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró o más bien se estiró, ya que Sayako le agarró por las mejillas y empezó a tirárselas.

-Saya-chan…-

-Ahora mismo me lo vas a contar todo des del principio hasta el final, con pelos y señales, lo quiero saber todo, des del momento en que empezasteis a hablar hasta que acabasteis como novios, me has entendido-

Hinata asintió y Sayako le soltó las mejillas y le quitó el bentou, fue a sentarse al escenario de nuevo. Hinata le miraba frunciendo los labios mientras se frotaba las mejillas. Porque todo el mundo la tomaba siempre de ahí.

-A qué eshperash!-exclamó ella con la boca llena, Hinata se acercó y se sentó a su lado, suspiró y le contó cómo había empezado todo. A cada palabra que escuchaba su boca se abría hasta tal punto de parecer desencajarse, de vez en cuando se sonrojaba, cuando ella le contaba lo de los besos, así que le dijo que omitiera eso.

- Y ayer…le dije que sí-terminó Hinata, mirando al suelo, sonrojada.

-Entonces…te gusta de verdad?-Hinata asintió y Sayako suspiró.

-Ya me lo temía yo…-Hinata le miró-sabía yo que debías de tener algún problema de chicos, pero no me atreví a preguntarlo por qué algo dentro de mí me decía que si te lo preguntaba acabaría…pero…Naruto? Él?-suspiró de nuevo.-de verdad te compadezco Hinata.-y siguió comiendo.

Hinata hizo un puchero.

-Pero él no es malo…-jugó con sus dedos-a mí me trata muy bien y…me quiere-

Sayako suspiró, sonriendo.

-Solo espero que seas feliz con él, Hinata-ella le miró, sorprendida-pero como te haga llorar, juro que se las verá con mis puños.-

Hinata sonrió y se abalanzó a su amiga, abrazándola.

-Gracias Saya-chan! sabía que podía confiar en ti-y frotó su cara en sus pechos. Sayako se sonrojó, pero igualmente la abrazó.

-Kawaii!-exclamó ella, feliz.

-Creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para hacer manitas.-dijo alguien. Cuando las dos voltearon, Hinata sonrió y Sayako frunció el ceño.

-Pues si esperas que alguien las haga contigo, lo tienes difícil, Kiba-

-Que has dicho!- pero Sayako le sacó la lengua y apretó más fuerte a Hinata.

Kiba y Shino se acercaron, sonrojados y algo acalorados por jugar.

-Te lo has comido todo!-exclamó Kiba al ver el bentou medio vacío.

-Y qué quieres! Hinata me lo ha traído para…-

-Si hay tortillas y gambas rebozadas!-le quitó el bentou de sus piernas y se sentó al lado de Hinata, empezando a comer.

-Tú! Devuélveme eso!-exigió ella, levantándose y poniéndose delante de él. Pero Kiba siguió comiendo. Sayako apretó su puño.

-Prepárate.-y Kiba salió corriendo antes de Sayako le pillara. Hinata sonreía mientras los veía correr por el gimnasio, agarró su bentou y lo cerró.

-En nosotros también puedes confiar.-dijo Shino, sentándose a su lado. Hinata le miró-hemos oído una parte de vuestro conversación. Lo siento-Hinata se sonrojó-yo quería entrar pero Kiba se ha empeñado en seguir escuchando.-

-lo siento.-murmuró –a vosotros…también debía habéroslo dicho.-

-Eso ya no importa.-la miró-lo que importa es que ahora estés bien con Naruto-miró hacia Sayako y Kiba, la primera le había atrapado y le estaba haciendo una llave, obligándole a escupir todo, sonrió-nosotros también queremos que seas feliz. Aunque Kiba siga algo molesto, pero no te preocupes, mientras te veas bien, nosotros estaremos siempre contigo-

Hinata le miró, sorprendida, pero luego sonrió.

-Gracias.-y dejando el bentou a un lado le abrazó-gracias Shino-

Shino sonrió y le correspondió al abrazo.

-Pero que haces!-exclamó Sayako des de la otra punta, señalando a Shino-dejo sola a Hinata un segundo y ya todo el mundo está encima de ella.- Kiba se encontraba en el suelo, medio muerto. Se acercó corriendo a ellos-más te vale que corras, Shino-

-Lo siento, creo que le voy a hacer caso-se separó de Hinata y huyó antes de que Sayako le alcanzara.

Hinata sonrió en cuanto vio que también le había atrapado. Ahora los tenía a los dos haciéndoles una llave. Suspiró. Sus amigos eran un gran apoyo para ella. Su segunda familia.

-Gracias chicos.-murmuró-

-Hinata! Tú también ven aquí!-

Ella borró la sonrisa y sudó frío.

-Y-Yo? porque…-se levantó y caminó hacia atrás.

-Por no haberme contado las cosas cuando era su tiempo-dijo acercándose. Hinata vio a Shino y Kiba en el suelo y tragó duro.

-P-Pensé que me habías perdonado…-

-Y lo he hecho, solo…falta que te perdone con su correspondiente disculpa-

Ella cayó al suelo mientras Sayako se acercaba con una cara que daba mucho miedo.

-S-saya-chan…no…-

-H-Hinata…-murmuró Kiba estirando el brazo, intentando de alguna forma ayudarla, pero la paliza que había recibido le había dejado hecho polvo-lo siento Hinata-chan…-y fue lo último que pudo decir antes de desmayarse y escuchar a su amiga gritar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero donde ésta…-se preguntó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza mientras buscaba por el patio a Hinata-me habían dicho que la han visto pasar por aquí-buscó por los alrededores, con su abrigo y las manos en sus bolsillos. Tembló -como se le ocurre salir con el frío que hace.-hizo un puchero-porque se va sin decirme nada! Mira que como el teme tenga algo que ver con esto…-frunció el ceño y siguió buscando, esperando no encontrarse algo desagradable.

Mientras caminaba mirando por todos los alrededores, se chocó con alguien.

-Oh! Perd…-se calló y miró a un lado-lo siento, Sakura-y le estiró la mano, para ayudarla a levantar. Ella se la aceptó y se levantó. Naruto rápidamente le soltó la mano-lo siento, no miraba por donde iba.-

-Estás buscando a Hinata, supongo-él la miró y ella bajó la cabeza. No le había mirado en todo el rato y solo nombrarla a ella…

-Sabes dónde está?-

-Creo que la vi meterse en el gimnasio.-Naruto sonrió

-Gracias-y pasó por su lado.

-Naruto-llamó ésta, Naruto se detuvo sin voltearse. Sakura se volteó.-es cierto…que sois novios?-

-Así es- Sakura bajó la cabeza.

-Entonces ya…te enamoraste de ella-murmuró, pero que llegó a oídos del rubio.

-No-respondió y Sakura alzó la cabeza, sorprendida-Hinata me gusta y mucho, pero todavía...-

En ese momento el corazón de Sakura latió acelerado. Eso significaba que aun él…

-Pero eso no significa que no pueda enamorarme de ella.-y reanudó su camino-Ahora mismo Hinata es lo único que me alegra el día. Lo único que hace que mis días no sean más grises de lo que ya lo son-y siguió caminado, con la mirada de Sakura en su nuca.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Sakura bajó su cabeza.

-Idiota-murmuró, insultándole. Pero una parte de ella, se sentía un poco feliz. Naruto aún la amaba, y eso la aseguraba, pero…por otra parte él podría llegar a enamorarse de…

-No. Eso nunca sucederá.-y sonrió. Lo sabía, sabía que se estaba comportando mal, que lo que hacía no era lo correcto. Y ella no quería hacerlo, pero…esa molestia la impulsaba a hacerlo.

Le impulsaba a confundir a Naruto, a…hacerle esas cosas a Hinata, no directamente, pero…es que ella tenía la culpa. Ella había empezado, se había metido en medio. Le había apartado de sus mejores amigos.

Todo era por su culpa. Por su culpa Sasuke se había separado de ella y por su culpa, Naruto estaba empezando a dejar de amarla…apretó sus puños.

-No te lo perdonaré…-murmuró y reanudó su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y cuando las clases reanudaron…**

Kiba, Shino e incluso Naruto, entraron con arañazos y golpes en su cara, Hinata entró toda sonrojada y Sayako, ella sonreía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y tras exámenes, trabajos y algún que otro problema por culpa de las fans de Sasuke, que todavía seguían molestando a Hinata, y los problemas que formaba Naruto por culpa de los fans de Hinata, llegaron por fin las deseadas vacaciones de navidad. Hinata, junto con Kiba, Sayako y Shino fueron por las fiestas a un balneario durante unos días, balneario perteneciente a la familia Hyuuga. Tras esas pequeñas vacaciones, Hinata empezó a quedar con Naruto. Los dos salían, paseaban, compraban, miraban tiendas, jugaban con las máquinas recreativas…aunque de vez en cuando tuvo que salir con Kiba, Shino y Sayako. Al principio le molestaba, pero con el paso de los días vio que no se estaba tan mal con ellos, eran divertidos y casi siempre se metían en problemas.

Llegó a llevarse muy bien con Kiba y Shino, Sayako si, era una chica extraña y muy alocada, pero pudo ver que en ella se podía confiar, que era una gran amiga, no llegó a una relación muy estrecha con ella, pero le cayó bien.

De lo que no supo nada fue de Sakura y Sasuke. Por una parte tenía ganas de ir a verles y pasar con ellos la navidad, pero….todavía quedaba ese pero que le impedía verlos. Así que se dedicó por completo a Hinata.

Naruto jamás había pasado unas vacaciones navideñas tan felices como aquellas. Estar con Hinata era…lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida. Ella siempre sonreía, le animaba, le cuidaba…incluso iba a menudo a su casa para prepararle comida deliciosa. Un día llegó a conocer a su padrino Jiraya, al que le cayó muy bien, pero Naruto tuvo que estar vigilándole todo el rato ya que no hacía más que intentar tocarla. Aquel día, Hinata les preparó una cena navideña y, estando los tres celebraron juntos el día de navidad.

Cuando su padrino se hubo ido, con mucho esfuerzo por parte de Naruto, ya que este parecía no querer irse, se sentó con ella en el sofá y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, apegándola a él. Hinata, sonriendo le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Naruto sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

Sin duda alguna, se estaba enamorándose de ella. Y poco le importaba que Sasuke y Sakura no hubieran venido a visitarle, ahora tenía a Hinata, y ella le llenaba al completo.

-Gracias por todo, Hinata-le agradeció él, Hinata le miró.

-Porque me agradeces?-

-Has hecho que esta navidad sea la mejor de mi vida-Hinata le sonrió y estirándose le besó en los labios. Se separó y le miró.

-Te amo Naruto- esa confesión lo sorprendió. Pero al momento le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse.

-Eres lo mejor, Hinata-acercó su rostro para besarla, pero ella se alejó.

-Espera!-y se levantó corriendo. Naruto la siguió con la mirada, al rato ella volvió y se plantó delante de él-feliz Navidad-y le mostró una bolsita. Naruto agarró la bolsita, incrédulo.

-Para mí…?-la miró y ella asintió, sonriendo.

Naruto abrió la bolsa y sacó un par de guantes azul oscuro y una bufanda de lana del mismo color.

-Esto…-

-Espero que con eso no pases tanto frío.-

-Lo…lo has hecho tú?-preguntó, probándose los guantes , se sorprendió al ver que le quedaban clavados. Hinata asintió, sonrojada.

-Es…es increíble-la miró, sonriendo-muchas gracias, de verás.-y bajó la mirada a los guantes y agarró la bufanda-me encanta…-murmuró.

-Pero eso…no es todo-dijo ella mostrándole una caja. Él se quitó los guantes y la bufanda y los dejó sobre el sofá.

-Esto también?-y lo agarró. Era la primera vez que recibía tantos regalos, excepto los que le hacían Sasuke, Sakura y Jiraya. Cuando lo abrió se quedó boquiabierto. La miró -Hinata…esto es…-y volvió a bajar la mirada, en aquella caja estaban las bambas de futbol que siempre había deseado, aquellas que eran tan caras y que estaban expuestas en ese escaparate de la tienda de deportes de las que él siempre que pasaba, las miraba. Agarró la bamba y la puso ante sus ojos. Era genial, de color rojo y blanco con el símbolo de Nike en ella. Simplemente geniales.

Alzó la mirada a Hinata.

-Esto…esto vale mucho dinero Hinata! No puedo…-

-Por favor-rogó ella juntando sus manos-solo acéptalas.-

-Pero…-

-Por favor!-Naruto fue a quejarse, pero se calló y miró la bambas-es navidad, solo piensa que es un regalo.-

-Pero…-

-Por favor.-y se mordió el labio, mirándole con ojos de cachorrito. Naruto volteó el rostro, sonrojado y molesto consigo. Se había vuelto un blando. En cuanto Hinata lo miraba de esa forma, él le aceptaba cualquier cosa.

-Está bien, lo acepto…-y Hinata sonrió, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Naruto tapó la caja y la dejó a un lado, agarró la mano de Hinata y la tiró sobre él-a cambio de que me dejes besarte-y sonrió de lado.

Ella se sonrojó al completo. Y ahí, sobre las piernas de Naruto, éste la besó. Hinata sonrió contra sus labios y se colocó bien sobre él, poniendo las piernas a ambos lados de su cadera y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Naruto pasó sus manos de su cintura a su rostro, acariciando su cuerpo en el camino, ella gimió y Naruto aprovechó para introducir su lengua. Enseguida Hinata le correspondió de la misma forma, jugando con su lengua. Naruto rompió el beso de repente y volteó el rostro.

-Naruto…que…-había hecho algo mal?

-Hinata…si sigues así…yo…-Naruto estaba bien sonrojado y no solo por el beso, sino que Hinata, al pegarse a él, había movido la cintura de manera que…que su cuerpo reaccionó. Y esa no era la primera vez, pero cuando pasaba, él se separaba, muy, pero muy a su pesar.

-Lo siento…-él la miró, y ella bajó la cabeza, sonrojada-no tengo…experiencia con estas cosas, y…no sé qué hago mal-se encogió de hombros-lo siento…-y fue a quitarse de encima, pero Naruto la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella, volviendo a juntar sus labios. Le soltó la muñeca y la agarró de las caderas, pegándola completamente a él, le mordió el labio y Hinata, atendiendo a esa demanda, los abrió para él. Naruto ahondó el beso, poniendo la mano tras su nuca y Hinata cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por él. Pasó los brazos por su cuello y acarició su cabello. El beso se tornó demandante y pasional, y Hinata se sentía derretir. Sentía la mano de Naruto en su nuca, acariciando su cabello, mientras que con la otra mano, acariciaba su pierna, bajó la falda corta que llevaba y la ponía tras su trasero. Ella gimió contra sus labios y Naruto pasó a besarla por el mentón, las mejillas, se detuvo en su oreja, que lamió y mordió. Hinata movió la cadera ante eso y Naruto gruño, ahora su otra mano había bajado y se había introducido bajo su camisa, Hinata se removió y él bajó los labios por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo.

Su mano subió hasta su pecho y allí, sobre el sostén, lo agarró. Hinata gimió y se agarró con fuerza a su camisa. Naruto al notarlo, se detuvo, se estaba pasando. Estaban llegando demasiado lejos. Así que retiró la mano, pero antes de que pudiera retirarla de todo, Hinata le abrazó.

-No pares…-le susurró. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente y su cara estaba completamente roja, pero quería seguir sintiendo las manos de Naruto sobre su piel-no…dejes de besarme.- le dijo al oído, al cual tras eso lamió. Naruto sintió un estremecimiento y cerró los ojos, pensando que de verdad tenía que detenerse, pero Hinata se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Su mano se introdujo bajo su camisa y le acarició el pecho, mientras besaba y mordía su cuello.

-Hinata…-y Naruto la movió sobre sus caderas. Hinata se sorprendió al notar el bulto bajó el pantalón de Naruto, pero luego sonrió, sonrojada y siguió besándole, subiendo por su cuello, su mejilla, hasta dar con sus labios, donde le mordió.

-Tócame Naruto-y ella le agarró la mano y la metió bajo su camisa-hazme tuya…-y le besó.

Naruto le correspondió con ansias, devorándola al completo. Y es que ahora, no se detendría, nada ni nadie podría detener un momento tan especial como ese.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><em>No tengo palabras para esto que viene y lo que todos imaginais claro. Ejem...Sin duda, Naruto se ha bien enamorado de ella XD si esk...ya lo sabía yo XD juasjuasjuas<em>

_Y quien no lo haría, con lo buena e inocente que es Hinata. _

_Además...SAKURA, PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! hinata no tiene la culpa de Nada! eres tu que los perdiste por culpa de tu comportamiento! o no es así_

_Ai, ai ai...verás la sorpresa que te llevaras en el siguiente cap...Y naruto no hará nada para ayudarte (bleh) tu te lo has buscado! ( lo siento, pero a mi tampoco me cae bien) es más, Naruto se quedara con Hinata y le dira cada cosa...ohh! que mono es cuando quiere!_

_PD: Supongo que os imaginaris lo que viene después jeje solo espero que os guste porque el lemon cuesta mucho de escribir ( a mi personalmente me cuesta ) /_

_ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP!_

_mATTA NE!_


	17. Una nueva historia de amor

_**Anteriormente…**_

_-No pares…-le susurró. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente y su cara estaba completamente roja, pero quería seguir sintiendo las manos de Naruto sobre su piel-no…dejes de besarme.- le dijo al oído, al cual tras eso lamió. Naruto sintió un estremecimiento y cerró los ojos, pensando que de verdad tenía que detenerse, pero Hinata se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Su mano se introdujo bajo su camisa y le acarició el pecho, mientras besaba y mordía su cuello. _

_-Hinata…-y Naruto la movió sobre sus caderas. Hinata se sorprendió al notar el bulto bajó el pantalón de Naruto, pero luego sonrió, sonrojada y siguió besándole, subiendo por su cuello, su mejilla, hasta dar con sus labios, donde le mordió. _

_-Tócame Naruto-y ella le agarró la mano y la metió bajo su camisa-hazme tuya…-y le besó. _

_Naruto le correspondió con ansias, devorándola al completo. Y es que ahora, no se detendría, nada ni nadie podría detener un momento tan especial como ese._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama; Hinata no supo cómo habían llegado hasta ella, tampoco le importaba mucho, y es que ahora solo tenía en mente a Naruto, a él y a sus besos, sus caricias, todo él. Se abrazó más fuerte a él, besándolo con la misma intensidad, disfrutando de su sabor.

Naruto bajó la media de la pierna mientras la besaba. Y es que no podía apartar los labios de ella. Hinata se había vuelto una adicción para él, sus labios, su cuello…todo ella era pura adicción. Una adicción que le llevaba a cometer una locura como la que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero que más podía hacer, la deseaba, deseaba probar su piel, acariciarla, sentirla…

Gruño cuando ella alzó las caderas y le rodeó la cadera con la pierna, rozándole la entrepierna. Ella también le deseaba.

Dejó de besarla y la miró, ella a su vez también lo hizo, sonrojada; y Naruto sonrió, jamás había visto nada tan bello como lo era ella sonrojada. Se acercó y besó su frente, cerrando sus ojos y la volvió a besar en los labios.

-Te amo-susurró él entre besos. Algo que dejó a Hinata sorprendida. En el mes que llevaban saliendo, Naruto nunca le había dicho..eso. Naruto se detuvo al ver que ella no respondía.

-Que…que has dicho?-preguntó y Naruto sonrió. Se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ella seguía igual de sorprendida y Naruto bufó.

-Si te lo digo me besaras de una vez?-y ella asintió. Naruto se acercó y la besó de nuevo, Hinata le correspondió y cuando ella cerró sus ojos y pudo notar como besaba su cuello, entonces lo oyó-te amo-y las manos de Naruto se introdujeron bajó su camisa, levantándola. Ella sonrió, feliz y le ayudó a quitarle la camisa. Él también aprovechó para quitársela y sonriendo, bajó sus labios por su clavícula hasta dar con el nacimiento de sus senos. Hinata cerró los ojos, sonrojada, mientras él le bajaba los tirantes del sujetador. Cuando se lo quitó, cosa que le costó mucho, admiró esos pechos que des de hoy iban a ser solo suyos. Bajó su boca y lamió su pezón. Hinata gimió y él, sonriendo siguió lamiendo y de vez en cuando dando pequeños mordiscos mientras jugaba con el otro.

-Naruto…-gimió ella y él pasó al otro pecho. Hinata apretó la sábana, sintiendo un placer enorme cada vez que Naruto la mordía. Arqueó su espalda. Sintió que pronto iba a explotar.

Naruto dejó sus pechos y subió a su boca de nuevo. Hinata le rodeó con los brazos y frotó su cadera.

-Tranquila…-murmuró con la voz ronca. Aunque él también estaba impaciente. Bajó la mano y le acarició la pierna, subiéndola hasta rozarla con su intimidad. Hinata, gimiendo, se arqueó aún más, provocando de nuevo el rozamiento de caderas. Naruto le besó con pasión, intentando de esa manera, evitar las ganas que tenía de penetrarla de una vez. Él le bajó la falda, llevando con ella la braguita. Hinata intentó cerrar las piernas, pero él se lo impidió, poniéndose entre medio de ellas.

Hinata le miró, sonrojada, pero él le sonrió y la besó.

Pronto introdujo un dedo en su interior, y Hinata se mordió el labio evitando reprimir un gemido, que sin duda terminó escapando. Notó como la humedad de su centro aumentaba y deseó poder penetrarla.

-Naruto…-éste sonrió y la besó mientras adentraba otro dedo, más profundo, entonces ella se arqueó y ocurrió. Naruto se separó para observarla. Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y rojos y su cara sonrojada. Acababa de llegar y él satisfecho, sonrió. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Ahora llega lo mejor…-Hinata tembló y se aferró a él. Naruto, tras lamer su oreja, se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó junto con la ropa interior-sabes que va a doler…-ella asintió, mirándole con los ojos casi brillantes por las lágrimas, Naruto sonrió sintiendo una enorme dulzura y le acarició el rostro, se acercó y le besó-quieres que lo…dejemos?- Hinata le miró y él se sonrojó, volteó el rostro a un lado.

_Idiota! Como preguntas eso! Si sabes que ahora no puedes ni apartarte! No quieres_! Se reprimió el mismo. Volvió a mirar a Hinata, pero esta tenía la mirada baja. Naruto se temió lo peor_. Dime que no Hinata, por favor. Ahora no me pidas algo que es imposible para mí_. Pero Hinata le interrumpió sus pensamientos al besarle, pasó los brazos por su cuello y profundizando el beso. Naruto se separó y no muy convencido, le preguntó.

-Eso es un no?-Hinata sonrió y le dio un corto beso.

-Hazlo-le dijo. Y Naruto sonriendo, la volvió a besar. Hinata le correspondió con la misma intensidad, más contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la punta de su miembro rozar su entrada y se aferró más a él. Entonces fue cuando Naruto entró de una estocada en ella. Hinata gritó y él se detuvo, mirando su gesto de dolor. Mierda! Había sido demasiado brusco.

-L-lo siento…-murmuró-lo siento Hinata yo…-Hinata le miró, con lágrimas en los ojos y él la volvió a besar. Joder! Jamás pensó que hacerle daño a ella era tan doloroso para él

-perdóname- y apoyó su frente con la de ella, esperando que aquel dolor desapareciera.

_Contrólate! _

Y eso intentaba, pero Hinata despertaba en él un deseo muy poco sano. La deseaba con todo su ser.

_Maldito yo! _

Pero pronto sintió algo, y miró a Hinata. Ella empezó a sentir que le dolor disminuía y ahora una especie de calor agradable la inundaba. Un calor que le pedía con urgencia que Naruto siguiera. Movió las caderas y Naruto la miró, sorprendido.

-Por favor, sigue…-y movió sus caderas hacia arriba- m-me gusta-y le besó. Y Naruto, volviendo a retomar la pasión, que por cierto, no se le fue, salió de nuevo y entró. Hinata se aferró a su espalda, arañándole.-sigue…Naruto...-y levantó una pierna, rodeándole la cadera mientras Naruto seguía envistiéndole.

-Na…Naruto…-dijo entre jadeos y él al oír su nombre, aumento el nivel de las envestidas - Naruto…-

Él sonrió y volvió a besarla, pasando la mano tras su nuca y levantándole la cabeza, provocando un juego entre sus lenguas. Sus envestidas se volvieron fuertes y profundas, y sintió a Hinata arañar su espalda, sabía que era su primera vez y que tal vez se estaba pasando, pero…no podía controlarse. La amaba. Amaba a esa pequeña monstruito.

A su monstruito.

Y tras gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos, sintieron que pronto llegarían al final.

-Naruto!-exclamó sintiéndose golpeada por un clímax mucho más intenso. Naruto, con un par de estocadas más y mucho a su pesar, se retiró antes de derramarse en su interior. Y es que demonios! No se había puesto ninguna protección!

-Demonios-exclamó dejándose caer sobre ella. Hinata no abrió los ojos hasta que por fin su respiración se normalizó. Jamás habría imaginado que tal acto produjera tanto placer.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Naruto besaba su frente. Le sonrió, sonrojada y se abrazó a él. Naruto dio la vuelta llevándosela con él, quedando ella sobre él.

Besó su cabeza y le acarició su espalda, notando como poco a poco Hinata se iba durmiendo. La miró, sonriendo. _Parece un gato._ Pensó. Ella se movió entre sus brazos, ronroneando y se acomodó mejor en su pecho. Cuando lo hizo, dio un profundo suspiró y se relajó. Naruto como pudo y evitando que Hinata se despertara, cogió las colchas y los cubrió a los dos.

Suspiró, mirando el techo de su habitación. Esta era la primera vez que lo hacía con una chica en su casa. Era él quien siempre iba a casa de ellas, y tras tener sexo, se iba sin dar explicación más que un "ya nos veremos". Aunque a la semana cortara con ellas.

Con Hinata, tuvo muchas dificultades para enamorarla. Ella al principio le odiaba, bien que se lo repetía en plena cara, y cada vez que se veían era para discutir. Pero finalmente…pudo tenerla. Tras largos y desesperados días, Hinata se enamoró de él. Y Naruto se sintió el chico más feliz de la tierra. Y por eso, ahora que la tenía, que había pasado tiempo con ella, conociéndola, disfrutando de su compañía, jugando y molestándola, se había dado cuenta de algo que jamás sucedió con las otras chicas. Y es que se había enamorado. Sí, se había enamorado de la chica-monstruito que antes también odiaba. Había dejado completamente a Sakura de lado y ahora solo pensaba en ella, en lo que le gustaba que le abrazara, que le besara, que le sonriera…toda ella le encantaba. Y es que sin duda, se había enamorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata abrió sus ojos, lentamente, cuando la luz del día le dio en los ojos. Sintió un dolor punzante en su interior y abrió los ojos al tope cuando se acordó de lo que había pasado. Se sentó en la cama de golpe y miró a su lado. Naruto dormía plácidamente boca abajo, el cobertor solo le cubría hasta la cintura y tenía un brazo colgando a un lado, el otro, lo notó Hinata sobre su vientre. Sonrojada, le apartó el brazo, evitando despertarle y salió de la cama, llevándose con ella la sábana que había debajo del cobertor. Se cubrió el cuerpo y buscó su ropa por la habitación; cuando la tuvo toda salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado. Se apoyó en ella, suspirando. Su rostro enrojeció al completo. Se había acostado con Naruto!

-Soy una pervertida…-murmuró avergonzada de ella misma, recordando que buena parta de lo que pasó anoche fue porque ella quiso- y todo lo que le dije…-cerró los ojos, abochornada. De pronto los abrió, tenía que volver a casa.

-Papá me matará….-y se subió la sábana por los pies, evitando caer y fue corriendo hacia el baño. Pero llamaron a la puerta y ella se detuvo. Volteó el rostro, lentamente, empezando a asustarse. Y si eran sus padres, o peor dicho…su padre.

Tiró la ropa al suelo y se acercó corriendo a la puerta, se detuvo a unos pasos y se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido, abrió el rabillo y miró por la mirilla. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se tapó la boca, evitando gritar. Se alejó un paso tras otro.

No. No podía ser…que hacía ella aquí? Miró a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y tragó saliva, miró de nuevo a la puerta.

Que hacía Sakura ahí?

Sakura volvió a picar y esta vez llamó a Naruto. Hinata miró a todos los lados, sin saber qué hacer.

_Porque tenía que venir ahora! _

Se volteó y buscó un lugar donde esconderse, fijó la vista en algo y sonrió. _El baño!_ Corrió hacia él, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con la sábana y cayó al suelo.

Sollozó ante el dolor en la pierna pero se tapó al segundo, pero de nada sirvió, porque Sakura al oír el golpe abrió la puerta. Las dos se miraron unos segundos, Sakura observaba totalmente sorprendida a Hinata, con esa sábana, Hinata, sonrojada al completo, se levantó del suelo, volviendo a cubrirse con la sábana.

-B-buenos días Sakura-chan-murmuró bajito, evitando mirarla.

-Hinata-se oyó des de la habitación. Hinata cerró los ojos, abochornada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto sintió frío y buscó con la mano el calor del cuerpo de Hinata. Al no dar con nada abrió los ojos y miró hacia el otro lado. Hinata no estaba. No estaba! Se sentó, alarmado en la cama. Lo de ayer lo había soñado? No, Hinata había estado con él seguro. Se apartó el cobertor y agarró sus pantalones y se los puso, aunque no se los abrochó. Se rascó la cabeza, bostezando, que hora debía de ser?

-Hinata-llamó y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Cuando la vio fuera con la sábana, sonrió-pensé que te habías ido…-más cuando fue a acercarse a ella, se detuvo, Hinata estaba con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas muy sonrojadas, empezó a sudar frío y miró a un lado. Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos-S-sakura…-

La pelirosa tenía la cabeza gacha y su mirada se ocultaba en oscuridad. Naruto miró a Hinata, pidiéndole con la mirada que le explicara que hacía ella ahí, Hinata negó, aun abochornada. Miró de nuevo a Sakura, no tenía ni idea de que decirle.

-Anno…Sakura…que haces aquí?-

-Vine a traerte algo de comida y tu regalo, como cada año…-y apretó su bolsa-pero veo que…no hace falta.-

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo el que. Se sentía fatal, pero no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó, lento.

-Gracias. Sabía que no te olvidarías.-y le sonrió, aunque nervioso. Sakura le estampó la bolsa en el pecho y salió corriendo del apartamento. Naruto dejó la bolsa en el suelo y la llamó.

-Sakura! Espera! No es lo que piensas!-salió a fuera, pero ella ya había bajado las escaleras y corría. Naruto se asomó por la barandilla-Sakura!-y golpeó la barandilla con la palma de la mano. Demonios! Ahora estaban peor que antes.-ah! Porque siempre aparecéis en los momentos menos oportunos!-exclamó revolviéndose el cabello. Bufó y entró en su casa, agarrando sus pantalones que amenazaban con caer. Miró a Hinata, y sonriendo se acercó. Alzó la mano para acariciarla la mejilla, pero ella volteó el rostro. Naruto alzó una ceja y la observó bien. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y los mofletes inflados.

-Hinata, que pasa?-

-No es lo que piensas…-repitió ella, mirándole de mala manera-que quieres esconder?-y agarró la sábana y se metió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Naruto respingó, sorprendido por esa actitud. Había hecho algo malo?

Bufó de nuevo y entró en su habitación. Sonrió al verla escondida bajo el cobertor; se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, donde estaba ella.

-Y ahora que he hecho?-preguntó él, con tono divertido. Pero Hinata no respondió y él, apoyó la mano a un lado del cuerpo de Hinata- Hinata…-

-Me da igual-dijo ella, agarrando el cobertor con fuerza-si quieres ir tras ella, hazlo. Me da igual-

_Ir tras ella? _

-Sakura merece una explicación no? pues ves y dásela. Que cuando vuelvas no estaré aquí.-

Naruto no entendía nada. A que venía ahora Sakura?

-Es tu amiga, y necesita que le expliques lo que ha visto, porque no es nada de lo que piensa verdad?-e infló los mofletes, molesta, aunque Naruto lo la veía-pues ves a inventarle una excusa-

-Hinata que…-entonces se dio cuenta. Su cara, sus palabras, todas dadas con reproche, todas ellas dando a entender, que estaba celosa. Hinata estaba celosa. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza-Hinata, escucha…-

-No-y evitó que él tirara del cobertor hacia abajo-Ves y quédate con ella. Ella es bonita, con buen cuerpo, ojos grandes y verdes, cabello largo y liso, femenina, de largas piernas, buen porte, buena en los deportes y sobre todo…más alta. Seguro que haréis muy buena pareja-

Naruto tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar estallar en risas. La miró y a través del cobertor le palmeo el costado.

-Hinata-

-que-

-Sal-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-y se arrebujó más, como un bebé-no quiero-

Naruto rodó los ojos y negó.

-Tú eres mil veces más bonita que Sakura.-Hinata abrió los ojos bajo el cobertor-tienes un cuerpo envidiable que a muchas ya les gustaría tener, tus ojos son como la luna, grandes, expresivos y muy lindos, tu cabello es suave y huele a lilas, y poco me importa si es corto o largo, me seguirá gustando de cualquier forma…-Hinata empezó a sonrojarse- gritas y golpeas con una facilidad increíbles…-él sonrió- pero solo cuando te enfadas y sacas a ese monstruito, que por cierto, también me gusta, tus piernas yo no las cambiaría por nada del mundo, son suaves y se adaptan muy bien a mi cintura…-eso la sonrojó al completo-no eres buena en los deportes, pero te esfuerzas y nunca te rindes, y eso me gusta y con lo de la altura…-la miró-yo no me preocuparía, como estas ahora es más que suficiente para que yo pueda abrazarte siempre.-

Hinata se quedó quieta, bajo el cobertor, con el rostro como un tomate, mientras que Naruto, volteaba el rostro al frente, sonrojándose. Él había dicho todo eso? Se frotó la cara con la mano, eso de enamorarse lo había vuelto un cursi.

Hinata se quitó el cobertor de encima y agarrándose la sábana en su pecho, se sentó, mirando cabizbaja a Naruto. Naruto volteó a mirarla.

-De verdad…piensas todo eso…de mí?-él asintió y ella se sonrojó más-gracias.-

Naruto se acercó y poniendo una mano tras su nuca la besó con dulzura. Hinata sonrió y le abrazó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, llevándoselo con ella a la cama, quedando él sobre ella. Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos y sonriendo, besó su hombro.

-Te amo-le susurró ella y apretó más el abrazo. Naruto sonrió aún más y se separó para besarla en los labios. Cuando se separó, la miró de forma picara.

-Te parece una segunda ronda?-

-Naruto!-exclamó sonrojada y él besó su frente-tengo que volver a casa-murmuró.

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo él abrazándola y llevándosela con él. Ahora estaba Hinata sobre él-es frustrante pensar que a partir de hoy ya no podré verte.-

Ella sonrió y juntando sus manos sobre su pecho, apoyó su cabeza.

-Cuanto tiempo estarás visitando a tu familia?-

-Supongo que hasta Año Nuevo.-Naruto bufó y ella, sonriendo se acercó a su rostro y le besó-lo siento.-

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada, es tu familia y…-sonrió-podría secuestrarte!-Hinata rió, mientras él la miraba, haciendo un puchero-no te rías, soy muy capaz. No ves la cara de loco que tengo-y Hinata rió más.

-Estás loco.-dijo divertida. Él le dio un corto beso.

-Por ti.-murmuró, acariciando su rostro. Ella se sonrojó, mirándole. Y así se quedaron, mirándose, besándose, riendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Gracias por acompañarme-le dijo Hinata, cuando llegaron cerca de donde estaba su casa. Los dos caminaban agarrados de la mano y abrigados hasta el cuello del frío que hacía. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas del frío y cuando hablaban salía el vaho.

-Es lo único que me quedaba para estar contigo un rato más-Hinata sonrió-de verdad que ya no podré verte hasta que se acaben las fiestas?-su tono lastimero hizo sonreír a Hinata, que se detuvo delante y le agarró la otra mano.

-Vendrán muchos familiares a casa e iremos a celebrar el año nuevo en casa de mi abuela- le dio un suave apretón en las manos-lo siento-

Naruto la abrazó.

-No hace falta que te disculpes-Hinata le correspondió al abrazo-me alegra que pases la navidad con tu familia-y sonrió, aunque algo melancólico. A él también le gustaría pasar la navidad con su familia-Supongo que para Año nuevo, Jiraya me llevará con él.

Hinata apretó el abrazo, dándole todo su ánimo a Naruto. No se debía de imaginar lo triste que debía ser para él la navidad sin su familia.

-Espero que lo pases bien, de verdad Naruto-se puso de puntillas y le besó. Naruto le correspondió, profundizando el beso. Y es que no se quería separar de ella. Subió sus manos y las colocó a ambos lados de su rostro; Hinata le agarró por la chaqueta. Ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de separarse de él.

-Hinata?-al escuchar su nombro, Hinata rompió el beso y se volteó rápida. Se sonrojó.

-N-nejinii-murmuró avergonzada al ver ahí plantados a su primo. Se mordió el labio, su primo la había visto besándose con Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Neji se acercó a casa de su prima, vio algo que le hizo alzar la ceja un poco. Una pareja muy cerca de esa casa besándose. Pero cuando se acercó más, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que quienes se besaban era su prima Hinata con un chico.

La llamó, no muy seguro de que fuera ella, pero cuando ella volteó, sonrojada, lo supo. Era su prima, sin duda.

-N-nejinii-dijo ella, abochornada.

Pero Neji ya no la miraba a ella, sino al chico con quien se había estado besando. Éste, sonrojado levemente, sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

-Mi padre está a punto de llegar, entra antes de que te vea-dijo en tono serio y algo brusco.

-Si- y Neji se introdujo en su jardín-Naruto, tengo que…-

-quién es?-preguntó Naruto, molesto por esa mirada que le había lanzado el castaño.

-Mi primo Neji. Vive cerca del centro de la cuidad y muchas veces nos juntamos para vernos-sonrió ella.

-No me gusta-dijo él con el ceño fruncido-parece que solo quiera controlarte-

-No. Lo que pasa es que Hanabi, Neji y yo nos criamos juntos y somos casi como hermanos. Y pues claro…yo al ser…-se sonrojó-más pequeña y débil, pues…me protegía más de lo normal.-

Naruto la miró, molesto.

-Creo que pediré para año nuevo que crezcas-masculló-así no habrá nadie más que quiera protegerte-

-Naruto!-le golpeó ella en el brazo, frunciendo el ceño, molesta. El rubio se frotó el brazo. Y Hinata suspiró-me voy ya- y caminó hacia su casa

-Espera Hinata!-se detuvo delante de ella y le mostró una pequeña bolsita-esto es para ti-

Hinata lo agarró, sonriendo.

-Pero no lo habrás hasta la noche-

-Porque?-infló sus mofletes. Naruto, sonrojándose miró para otro lado.

-Bueno…es que…me da mucha vergüenza, porque si no te gusta no sé qué…-la miró de reojo, mientras ella sonreía

-Gracias-murmuró, feliz. Naruto se sonrojó aún más al ver su sonrisa.

-N-no es nada comparado con lo tuyo pero…espero que te guste-

Hinata le abrazó, sintiéndose la chica más feliz del mundo.

-Gracias Naruto.-se separó y corrió hacía su casa. Naruto la siguió con la vista hasta que se metió en su casa. Cuando ya no la vio, suspiró. Había pasado unos nervios…

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pensado en las ganas que tenía de que las clases empezaran. Quería volver a estar con Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y tras esperar un largo día, lleno de visitas, comida, felicitaciones, regalos y alguna que otra mirada reprobatoria de Neji, llegó la noche y Hinata subió corriendo a su habitación, cerró y agarró la bolsita. La abrió y se quedó boquiabierta. Naruto le había regalado un collar con un conejito de cristal, con los ojos de cristal negro y un gran cristal azul oscuro en la frente. Sonrió y fue corriendo al espejo para ponérselo. Le encantaba. Se lo tocó, mordiéndose el labio.

-Esto debe de haberle costado mucho-murmuró. Se lo sacó y lo guardó en la bolsita. Lo abrazo en su pecho, feliz. Luego agarró el móvil y escribió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto dejó las grandes bolsas de basura en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Suspiró, cansado y miró al cielo. Ya se había hecho de noche y a él aún le quedaba trabajar toda esa noche.

-Menudo trabajo que me he buscado-murmuró, cuando de repente su móvil vibró. Él lo agarró y vio que tenía un mensaje de Hinata. Sonrió y lo abrió.

Gracias por el regalo. Me encanta! 

No sé cómo lo habrás adivinado, pero me encantan los conejos. 

A partir de hoy lo llevaré siempre conmigo. 

Te quiero! 

Naruto se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y dar un salto de alegría.

-Naruto! Entra de una vez! Tienes que guardar estas cajas!-

-Si!-exclamó, guardando el móvil. Ahora sí que deseaba que las clases comenzaran pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y como ellos desearon, las clases llegaron. El frío seguía y los estudiantes se encontraban de nuevo. Se abrazaban, se felicitaban el año. Todos felices y sonrientes.

Mientras Hinata caminaba de camino al instituto junto con Kiba y Shino, hablando de las fiestas, sintió unos brazos rodearla tras un…

-HINATA-CHAN!-y Hinata sonrió.

-Buenos días, Saya-chan-y ésta la abrazó, emocionada. Y durante el camino se contaron lo que había hecho durante las fiestas.

Llegaron a la puerta del instituto justo cuando entraba Sasuke. Hinata se detuvo a mirarle al igual que Sasuke. Después de discutir aquel día no había vuelto a hablar y Hinata tenía muchas ganas de volver a la amistad que tenían.

-Buenos días-saludó ella, cabizbaja. No obtuvo respuesta así que decidió adelantarse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Sasuke puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le acarició. Hinata pudo observar que aún llevaba los guantes que le regaló y sonrió.

-Buenos días.-dijo él, sonriendo levemente. Hinata se sintió llena de nuevo.

-Que le estás haciendo a mi chica?-dijo una voz tras ella mientras le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Naruto.

-Naruto..-murmuró. Él la miró y le sonrió. Luego se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Buenos días-susurró él y Hinata se volteó y le abrazó. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Cuando acabéis avisadme-y reanudó su camino.

-A qué viene esa cara de asco teme!-exclamó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño, pero luego sonrió. Sasuke y él volvían a ser los mismos amigos de antes. Durante las fiestas, Naruto pensó que era hora de solucionar las cosas con sus amigos, así que primero fue con Sasuke. Le costó bastante hacer ver que realmente amaba a Hinata y que para nada quería hacerle daño. Que había olvidado a Sakura y que deseaba que volvieran a ser los tres amigos de siempre. Tras horas de insistir, Sasuke acabó rindiéndose y sonriendo, le tendió su mano. Los dos volvían a estar bien de nuevo. El único problema fue que no encontró a Sakura en todas las fiestas. Siempre que iba a su casa a buscarla, abría su madre, diciendo que había salido con unas amigas, o que se había ido con sus tíos. Con Sakura específicamente quería hablar, después de aquel día en que vio a Hinata en su apartamento…debía de arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Naruto?-llamó Hinata de nuevo. Él la miró, sacándose de sus pensamientos.-estás bien?-

Él le sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

-Ahora que te veo, mejor que nunca.-ella sonrió y los dos entraron de la mano al instituto.

Más al fondo, un grupo de chicos miraba la escena, rabiosos y más atrás, otro grupo de chicas que lloraba de rabia al ver a su príncipe con otra.

Ino, que caminaba junto a Tenten y Sakura, sonreía al ver la escena. Se veía que Naruto se había enamorado profundamente de Hinata.

-Qué envidia me dan esos dos-dijo una chica que iba tras de ella.

-Hacen buena pareja. Y se nota que se aman.-dijo otra

-Como me gustaría encontrar un chico como Naruto. Atento, cariñoso, atractivo…-

-Hinata sí que tiene suerte.- y se adelantaron, mientras seguían hablando del tema.

-Mira que son chismosas-dijo Tenten

Ino miró de reojo a sakura. Se mordió el labio al ver su mirada oscurecida.

Una nube de lluvia cubría el instituto.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, un lemon HORRIBLE! . pero es que no sabía como describir tal escena. Me faltan palabras para eso! No lo tomeis muy en cuenta, porque no me gustó nada, please. :p<em>

_POR CIERTO, que os ha parecido que apareciera Sakura? XD a sido bestial o no? jajajaja es que tenía que hacerlo, de verdad. Sakura se tenía que enterar de una vez por todas que estaba perdida y tras ver eso...se ha quedado la pobre... XD _

_Y Naruto! siii! se ha enamorado de ella! LO SABÍA! LO sabía! INCLUSO HA CONOCIDO A JIraya! JAJAJA y a aparecido Neji! Como os lo imaginabais, igual de protector que sus amigos heheh  
><em>

_y después de esos regalos, el que le ha hecho Naruto? no es mono? NARUTO DIGO EH ;) AHH por cierto, el collar, imaginaroslo como queráis, no se me da muy bien describir como podéis ver. :P_

_Espero que os haya gustado el cap, aparte del lemon, claro. _

_No vemos en el siguiente ^^_

_Matta ne!_


	18. Hinata ten cuidado!

**Yo! Aquí llegó con el capi 18**

**La sorpresa que os llevaréis XD**

_**Pero que tenemos aquí...**_

_**Suéltame! suéltame!**_

_**HINATA!**_

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban rápidos, las clases se hacían largas y aburridas para unos y entretenidas para otros. Hinata ya no recibió más molestias por parte de las fans de Sasuke, ni tampoco por las de Naruto, que también se hubo llevado unas cuantas y entre tanto, Hinata ya llevaba casi dos meses con Naruto y no había día que no estuviera más feliz. Salía con él siempre que no hubiera que estudiar mucho, Naruto incluso se juntó con Sasuke para que les enseñara historia, al principio Sasuke no estuvo de acuerdo, pero terminó pasando del tema y haciendo las clases, los dos en casa de Hinata.<p>

Hanabi se preguntaba qué es lo que hacía su hermana para atraer siempre a los chicos más guapos.

**Un día, en el descanso después de clases…**

-De verdad, Hinata? Lo has preparado tú?-preguntó Kiba, sorprendido. Ella asintió, sonrojada.

Los cuatro se encontraban en clase, como siempre con las cuatro mesas juntas.

Sayako se lanzó a coger algo de su bentou y cuando lo masticó, sonrió y su cara brilló.

-Delicioso!-exclamó y se lanzó a por otra cosa.

-Eh! Te lo vas a comer todo!-exclamó Kiba cogiendo algo y miró a Hinata cuando se lo llevó a la boca-delicioso…-murmuro sorprendido. Shino también lo probó y asintió.

-Muy bueno-dijo.

Hinata sonrió y ella también empezó a comer de su bentou. Es verdad…estaba bueno.

-No me digas que ni lo habías probado?-preguntó Kiba, divertido y ella negó.

-Hinata! Que somos tus conejillos de indias o qué!-exclamó Sayako, sonriendo.

-No! solo…es que no atrevía a probarlo…no sabía si…-

-Pero que esto! Parece delicioso!-exclamó Naruto tras Hinata. Se agachó y cogió un trozo de carne. La miró, sorprendido-Hinata….esto…- Sasuke se acercó y también agarró algo. Sayako miró mal a los dos.

-Lo ha hecho ella!-exclamó Sayako, agarrando el bentou-así que haced el favor de no comer más-

-Y vas a comértelo tu sola no?-preguntó con sarcasmo Kiba. Pero Sayako sonrió de lado mirando a todos. Kiba dejó de sonreír-no serás capaz-

-Acaso hay algo que la impresionante Sayako no haga?-respondió ella misma, sonriendo con malicia.

-Sayako-chan…eso…-

-Danos es bentou, Sayako-siseó Kiba, peo antes de que Sayako pudiera responder, Naruto le quitó el bentou de las manos y empezó a comer, Sasuke aprovechó también para picar.

-Devuélveme eso!-exclamó Sayako, molesta, pero Naruto sonrió-bien…dámelo a la de una…-

-Saya-chan puedo…-

-Dos…-pero Naruto seguía comiendo

-Sayako-chan yo puedo…-

-TRES!- y saltó sobre él justo cuando Kiba le quitaba el bentou a Naruto y agarraba algo de comida. Shino también agarró. Y mientras ellos tres corrian para huir de Sayako, Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

-Está muy bueno-dijo él. Hinata sonrió.

-Gracias. Pero creo…que la próxima vez prepararé más- dijo con una gota en la nuca al ver a Sayako golpear a Naruto, Kiba y Shino. La clase rió ante la escena. Entonces se le ocurrió algo-ahora vengo-le dijo alzándose de la silla y saliendo de clase.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, preguntándose qué le pasaba. Hinata llegó al minuto, con los brazos llenos de pastas. Los dejó sobre la mesa.

-Ahora ya hay comida para todos!-exclamó , sonriendo. Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero agarró un croissant del pequeño bulto. Hinata se acercó al pequeño grupo que peleaba, con cuidado de no recibir ella.-chicos…-pero seguían discutiendo-chicos!-gritó y ellos pararon, mirándola. Sonrió al recibir su atención y les señaló la mesa-hay comida para todos!-

Y ellos miraron la mesa, repleta de pastas. Naruto fue el primero en fruncir el ceño.

-Hinata, ya lo has vuelto a hacer!-ella se sonrojó, y juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda, rodó los ojos, silbando-Hinata-

-Gracias Hina-chan!-exclamó Sayako pasando corriendo por su lado, empujando a Naruto en ello, en el que le apareció una venita.

-Gracias Hinata!-exclamaron Kiba y Shino yendo hacia la mesa.

-Gracias a tu popularidad podemos comer siempre-dijo Kiba abriendo una palmera de chocolate.

Sayako asintió varias veces. Hinata sonrió.

-Shigue apuntando alto Hinata-chan-habló Sayako con la boca llena.

Shino asintió y Kiba, mirando maliciosamente a Naruto, comentó.

-Es bueno que Hinata se haya hecho popular, gracias a ella, tenemos toda la comida que queramos, eso sí, son un poco pesados los chicos que te los dan no, Hinata? Se abalanzan sobre ti como animales en celo.-

-Qué va!-sonrió ella-Son muy amables. Siempre me preguntan cómo estoy y como me va con Naruto. Que si algún día estoy en problemas no dude en ir a verles. Son buenos chicos.-

-Hinata- Naruto pasó su brazo por sus hombros, tenía la mirada oscurecida y un aura roja le rodeaba. Kiba sonrió y siguió comiendo-a partir de hoy, tienes terminantemente prohibido ir a la cafetería.-

Ella le miró, sorprendida.

-porque?-Naruto la miró y ella infló sus mofletes, cruzándose de brazos. A veces no entendía a Naruto.

El timbre sonó anunciando que el descanso había dado por finalizado. Cada uno volvió a su asiento, pusieron las mesas bien y comenzaron las clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Final de clases…**

-Vamos tomarnos algo calentito Hinata!-exclamó Sayako, colgando su mochila en el hombro.

Hinata asintió, guardando sus cosas.

-Porque no vamos a la cafetería que hay cerca de mi casa? He oído que hacen unos pasteles deliciosos.-dijo Kiba.

-Pasteles?-repitió Hinata, sintiendo su boca hacer agua-vamos!-agarró su mochilas y los cuatro salieron.

Hinata iba cantando algo sobre los pasteles y los demás sonreían. Cada uno llegó a su taquilla de zapatos y cuando Hinata abrió el suyo, se encontró un papel. Lo agarró y sonrió. Era una nota de Naruto.

-Te espero en el trastero de las cosas de gimnasia. Naruto. - Hinata, sonriendo agarró el collar de conejito que llevaba siempre colgado en el cuello. Cogió sus zapatos y volteó a sus amigos.

-Chicos, id tirando. Enseguida os sigo.-cerró la taquilla y sin ni siquiera poner se le abrigo, salió corriendo.

-Hinata-chan! a dónde vas?-preguntó Sayako

-A dónde crees que va con tanta prisa-preguntó Kiba con sarcasmo. Hinata solo sonreía de esa manera cuando iba con Naruto.

-Mejor vayamos tirando. Les llevará rato-comentó Shino y tanto Kiba como Sayako se sonrojaron, sabiendo a lo que iban.

Sayako agarró el papel que se le había caído a Hinata de las manos y lo leyó. Se sonrojó y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Mira que era pervertido el chico ese.

Hinata llegó al gimnasio, se paró delante de la puerta y suspiró, recuperando el aire. Abrió y entró, corrió hacia el trastero, que estaba abierto.

-Naruto?-llamó y entró, ahí estaba todo a oscuras. De repente sintió una mano tapar su boca y la puerta se cerró. Unas risas se escucharon tras ella y luego se fueron. Alguien empujó a Hinata al suelo.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…-dijo un chico, acercándose a ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Q-quien sois vosotros?-

El otro chico se acercó por detrás.

-Es bastante mona, no crees?-y le acarició el cabello. Ella se alejó, asustada.

-Q-que queréis de mí?-se alzó del suelo, mirando a ambos chicos. Estos eran altos, pero no eran de la escuela. Hinata tragó saliva y empezó a retroceder-q-que queréis…-

-Vamos a divertirnos un poquito, Hinata.-y ella se sorprendió. Cómo sabían su nombre.

Corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegara, uno de ellos la agarró.

-Suéltame! suéltame!-gritaba ella, moviéndose. Se soltó y caminó hacia atrás.

-Tranquila pequeña. Solo queremos…jugar-y sonrió junto con el otro.

-Dejadme salir-dijo ella, intentando no sonar asustada.

Uno de los chicos que tenía atrás la agarró por los brazos y se le ató por las muñecas. El otro chico le levantó los pies y se los ató. Luego la dejaron caer al suelo. Ella, adolorida les miró, rabiosa.

-Ui! Que mirada! Va a matarnos-se burló el otro.

-Vamos a enseñarle quien manda.-y se acercó a ella. Hinata se arrastró hacía atrás, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

-NO! no os acerquéis! No!-y uno se le puso encima, tapándole la boca. Hinata no pudo moverse, pesaba demasiado. Le miró y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Mírala, está llorando, no es bonita?-el chico acercó su rostro y lamió sus mejillas.

-Vamos, quítale la ropa-dijo el otro, impacientado-la otra chica dijo que tenía buen cuerpo!-

_La otra chica?_ Se alertó Hinata.

-Tranquilo-y la miró y la acarició-iremos paso por paso…-y bajó su mano hasta su chaqueta, que empezó a desabrochar. Hinata se removió, asustada.

_NARUTO!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Chicos!-llamó Naruto al ver a Sayako, Shino y Kiba.

-Naruto?-se extrañó Sayako al verle aparecer por el camino con Sasuke.

-A dónde os dirigíais?- preguntó él, sonriendo.

-A la cafetería…-respondió Kiba-pero tú… tú no estabas con Hinata?-

Ahora Naruto se extrañó.

-No…-respondió él-porque…dónde está Hinata?-

Kiba, Shino y Sayako se miraron, preocupados.

-Como que no sabes dónde está! Si habías quedado con ella!-exclamó Sayako.

-Ya os he dicho que no! no sé dónde está.-él también empezó a preocuparse-decidme que pasa? Dónde está Hinata?-

-Eso es lo queremos saber nosotros.-exclamó Kiba.

-Entonces que es esto?-le plantó la nota en el pecho a Naruto. Naruto la agarró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Qué es esto?-preguntó, molesto-quien ha escrito esto?-

Sasuke le quitó la nota de las manos y la leyó.

-Está letra no es de Naruto…-

Naruto salió corriendo hacia la escuela. Kiba, Shino, Sayako y Sasuke le siguieron.

Naruto entró a la escuela, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al gimnasio, entró y tirando la mochila al suelo se acercó a la puerta del trastero, estaba cerrada. La golpeó.

-Hinata!-gritó y golpeó la puerta de nuevo-Hinata! Responde!-e intentó abrirla-mierda!-

-Naruto!-se oyó de dentro y tras eso un "cállate" y un golpe.

-HINATA!-los demás llegaron cuando él salía.

-Naruto a dónde vas?-exclamó Sayako.

-La puerta está cerrada-dijo Sasuke intentando abrirla.

-Hinata!-Kiba golpeando la puerta.

-Iré a por la llave-dijo Shino saliendo rápido del gimnasio. Sayako se acercó a la puerta.

-Hinata-chan! estás bien?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando sintió la voz de Naruto.

-Mierda! No han pillado!-exclamó uno

-La chica dijo que no vendría nadie!-dijo el otro. Hinata aprovechó que se había despistado para patearle en el vientre y alejarse.

-Naruto!-gritó.

-Cállate!-dijo el que recibió la patada, golpeándole en la cara, provocando que volteara el rostro a un lado.

-Tío no te pases! La chica de pelo rosa solo dijo asustarla!-

Y Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. _Pelo rosa…._

Volvió a sentir la voz de Naruto y tras él la de sus amigos. Los dos chicos se levantaron y la miraron.

-Qué hacemos con ella?-preguntó mirándola. Hinata le aguantó la mirada, asqueada.

-Tsk! Esa niña, nos lo va a pagar bien caro-siseó le otro, golpeando su puño contra su mano-y con ella…-miró a Hinata y ella encogió sus piernas. Le habían arrancado la chaqueta del uniforme y a la blusa blanca le había arrancado los botones, mostrando así su sujetador, la corbata aflojada, las manos y los pies atados con cinta adhesiva y sus medías estaba bajadas-dejémosla así-se acercó y le agarró por el rostro, sonriendo-creo que habrá aprendido la lección, verdad princesa?-con el pulgar le toco la comisura del labio que sangraba por el golpe. Hinata apartó el rostro. El otro rió

-Ahora, como narices salimos de…-pero un golpe de cristales rotos se oyó y cuando ellos alzaron la vista a la ventana, un chico entraba, con los puños sangrientos.

-Naruto…-murmuró aliviada. Cuando él la miró y vio el desfavorable estado en el que estaba, fijó la vista sobre el par de chicos, que al verle sonrieron.

-Así que tú eres Naruto?-dijo uno, mirándole de arriba a abajo-tsk, no sé porque demonios eres popular. No eres más que un mocoso-

Naruto se acercó y se paró delante de ellos. Los dos sonrieron.

-Crees que vas a poder hacer algo contra nosotros dos?-

Naruto los miró, respirando fuerte.

-Que le habéis hecho?-siseó la pregunta. Ellos rieron.

-Solo…la asustamos un poquito.-respondió uno y fue el que se llevó el golpe de Naruto en plena mejilla. Lo mandó contra la puerta.

-Pero de qué vas!-y se le lanzó encima a Naruto, pero éste le esquivó y le dio una patada en el vientre, mandándolo con el otro chico.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero que es eso?-preguntó Hinata al oír el golpe en la puerta

-Shino ya llega!-exclamó Kiba des de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El primero se levantó, furioso y se lanzó a él. Luego se le unió el segundo y ente los dos intentaban golpear a Naruto.

-Naruto!-le llamó, preocupada Hinata al ver que recibió un golpe en el pecho. Pero él se levantó-no! para Naruto!-

Naruto les devolvió los golpes que le estaban dando, dejándolo a ellos un poco más cansados.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entraron corriendo todos sus amigos.

-Pero que…e-exclamó Kiba, incrédulo ante la escena.

-HInata-chan!-exclamó preocupada Sayako al verla. Se acercó y le quitó la cinta adhesiva de sus pies y muñecas.

Los dos chicos aprovecharon para salir corriendo.

-Atraparlos!-exclamó Naruto, limpiándose la sudor que resbalaba por su mentón.

Sayako, enfadada fue la primera en seguirles, Kiba y Shino la siguieron.

-Esperad!-gritó Sayako-no corráis!-

-Naruto-se acercó Hinata a él y le abrazó. Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Ella alzó la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla- estás bien?-

Naruto sonrió.

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, no crees?-y la volvió a abrazar, respirando tranquilo.

Sasuke se acercó

-Estás bien?-ella le miró, sin separarse aún de Naruto y asintió. Sasuke alzó la vista hacia donde estaba la ventana rota, miró a Naruto y a sus puños ensangrentados.

-Mira que eres idiota-pero Naruto no le hizo caso y siguió abrazando a Hinata, preguntándole si le habían hecho algo, al o que ella negaba, sonriéndole.

-Ten ponte esto-le dijo Naruto, dándole su chaqueta y poniéndosela.

-Naruto! Tenemos que ir a la enfermería-dijo Hinata, preocupada al ver sus manos.

-No es nada...-ella le miró, inflando sus mofletes, diciéndole que sí lo era. Él sonrió.

-Que ha pasado Hinata?-preguntó Sasuke, acercándose a ella.

-Recibí una nota…una nota de Naruto que…-

-Era falsa-respondió Sasuke

-Además, yo nunca escribo notas-masculló él.

-Y cuando vine… me encerraron y ya…-bajó la cabeza, recordando lo asustada que había estado. Sasuke puso una mano sobre su cabeza, ella la alzó y le sonrió-gracias...-murmuró.

Naruto sonrió, pero hizo una mueca cuando movió las manos. Tenía pequeños cristales clavados en los nudillos.

-Aquí están-dijo Sayako aún seria. Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto salieron del trastero y, la verdad, no se extrañaron para nada de como volvieron. Sayako los traía a rastras y sus caras estaban llenas de bultos, morados e incluso les faltaban algún que otro diente. Kiba y Shino venían tras ellos.

Los dejó al suelo y se limpió las manos

Sasuke se acercó y le pateó a uno.

-Quien os ha enviado?-

Pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

-Están inconscientes-respondió Shino- Sayako les ha dado lo suyo-

-Y que conste que todavía no he quedado satisfecha-siseó, crujiéndose los dedos.

Sasuke se arrodilló y agarró a uno del cuello de su camisa.

-De donde venís? Porque habéis hecho eso?-el chico abrió la boca pero n o salió una palabra de su boca, Sasuke, furioso, apretó más el agarre-responde-

-O respondéis o…-dio un paso adelante, Sayako.

-La-la chica…-dijo el que tenía agarrado-l-la chica de…de..-

-Espera!-exclamó Hinata. Todos pusieron la atención en ella-creo…que sé…quien ha sido…-

Y bajó la cabeza.

-Hinata…tú sabes…-no terminó la frase Sayako mirando a su amiga, extrañada.

Hinata asintió. Naruto agarró su mano y tiró de ella.

-Naruto..-

-Vamos a buscar al culpable-Sasuke se alzó y los demás les siguieron.

-No-se detuvo ella, agarrando con la otra mano la mano de Naruto. Naruto la miró, confuso-yo…yo quiero encargarme de esto sola…-

-No-respondió Naruto al segundo, volviendo a tirar de su mano.

-Naruto-le intentó detener ella.

-Hinata-se volteó-no vas a ir a ningún lado sola, me oíste. No voy a permitir que vuelva a pasarte otra cosa-

-Pero…-ella sabía porque reaccionaba así, pero quería saber porque ella le había hecho eso. Y creía saber la respuesta. Miró a un lado-está bien…no haré nada-

Sayako, Kiba y Shino sonrieron. Sasuke la observó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero…vayamos a casa.-

-QUE!-exclamaron los cuatro

-Que no quieres y a vengarte Hinata!-exclamó Sayako, acercándose. Ella negó.

-Después de esto, lo único que quiero es descansar y….olvidarme de todo-

-Hinata-llamó preocupado Naruto, ella le miró sonriendo.

-Vámonos.-murmuró ella mirándole a él. Naruto asintió y agarrando fuerte su mano salieron del ese gimnasio. Sasuke fue el último en salir y cuando cerró, miró hacia delante, donde Hinata caminaba con Naruto.

Había algo…algo que no le gustaba. Tenía la impresión de que iba a descubrir algo que le iba a doler y no solo a él….miró a Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de salir de la enfermería, los cincos acompañaron a Hinata a casa, y después de despedirse de ellos, Hinata entró y suspiró, apoyada en la puerta.

-Lo siento Naruto…-murmuró y metiendo la mano por el cuello de su chaqueta sacó su collar y apretó al conejito entre su mano. _Mañana iré a hablar con ella_-ya estoy aquí!-exclamó quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta.

-Bienvenida-dijo su madre des de la cocina-Hinata, he hecho galletas, te apetecen?-preguntó asomando la cabeza. Hinata le miró y asintió, sonriendo.

-Iré a cambiarme.-y subió a su cuarto.

-Ya ha vuelto la pequeña de la casa-dijo Hanabi que justo bajaba la escalera cuando ella subía.

-No me llames pequeña! Soy la hermana mayor!-exclamó molesta, escuchando como su hermana se reía.

Hinata entró en su cuarto, cerró, dejó sus cosas a un lado y se tiró en la cama, boca arriba. Agarró el conejito de su collar y lo tuvo entre sus dedos, pensativa.

-Porque has hecho eso…Sakura-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo, todavía preocupado por Hinata. Cómo podía la gente hacer cosas así? Porque le había tocado a Hinata? Quien la odiaba tanto que incluso mandaba a unos matones para asustarla. Apretó los puños enfundados en sus guantes azul oscuro.

Si tan solo hubiera estado con ella…

-Deja de preocuparte-dijo Sasuke a su lado. Cuando Naruto le miró, se sorprendió.

-Donde…-No veía a Kiba, Sayako y Shino.

-Hace rato que se han ido-respondió y Naruto bufó-no ganas nada preocupándote.

-Pero, quien puede ser capaz de hacer eso? Mandar a dos matones para asustarla-miró a un lado, molesto-es una broma de muy mal gusto-

-Tal vez no haya sido una broma-Naruto le miró-des de que nos juntamos con Hinata no han dejado de molestarla, le pintan la mesa, la, mojan con la manguera en pleno invierno, le tiran tinta encima…-

-Estás diciendo que los culpables de lo que le pasa somos nosotros-Naruto miró al suelo.

-Técnicamente sí.-

-Pero yo no quiero separarme de ella-dijo Naruto al rato-la amo-Sasuke le miró de reojo y volvió a mirar el camino.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme-Sasuke sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se miró las manos enguantadas. Las volvió a meter en su bolsillo-tendremos que buscar nosotros mismo al que se encarga de estas cosas-

Naruto lo miró, sorprendido.

-En serio, tú quieres buscar al culpable?-

-Le hicieron llorar, y eso no se lo voy a perdonar a nadie.-

Naruto se sorprendió de lo duro que sonó. Se alejó unos pasos de él.

-Sabes que cuando te enfadas parece el demonio en persona?-

Sasuke rodó los ojos y le ignoró. No valía la pena discutir.

-Cuando me encuentre al tipo ese juro que…-

-Naruto- Sasuke se detuvo y le miró-no es él, es ella-

-Me da igual-le miró-por su culpa han hecho daño a Hinata. Jamás se lo perdonaré-y volvió a caminar, molesto. Nadie dañaba a su Hinata. Nadie la hacía llorar. Y mucho menos una fan celosa.-odio a las fans-masculló-son una molestia-

Sasuke le siguió.

-Ahora te das cuenta-él le miró, molesto.

-Al principio parecían buenas, pero…una vez que se obsesionan contigo…dan mucho miedo-

Y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que llegaron al cruce de siempre donde se separaban. Se despidieron y cada uno fue por su camino.

-Naruto-llamó Sasuke. Éste se dio la vuelta.-y si resulta…que quien ha hecho eso, es alguien preciado?-

Naruto le miró, sin comprender. Sasuke bufó.

-Es igual. Hasta mañana-

-A que ha venido eso?-preguntó extrañado Naruto.

Su amigo a veces era muy raro. Rió. Eso le recordaba muchas veces a Hinata. Y es que, los dos eran un par de raros. Pero quería a esos dos que eran, uno su novia y lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y el otro, su amigo-rival-hermano. Pero, lo que ahora importaba era… descubrir quién le había hecho eso a su monstruito.

-No te preocupes Hinata, mañana pillaré a esa que te ha hecho daño y se las verá conmigo-

Y tras eso, siguió su camino a su casa, pensando en cada una de las fans, repasando quien parecía más sospechosa.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

><p><em>Yeiii! pero será...SAKURA! ESO NO SE HACE JOLINES! PORQUE LO HAS HECHO! CON LO FEFLIZ QUE ESTA HINATA!<em>

_aIII, a veces no me gusta poner a Sakura de mala, pero es que aquí es el papel que le ha tocado. Quien odie a Sakura, por favor...aquí podreís desahogaros jeje_

_Uiii la que nos espera en el siguiente cap! VAMOS TODOS A QUEDARNOS boquiabiertos!_

_Matta ne!_


	19. Mentiras que llevan al odio

**Aii! la que se va a liar ahora!**

**...  
><strong>

**ES MENTIRA! YO NUNCA...  
><strong>

**TE ODIO!**

**HINATA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…Viernes<strong>

_Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí!_ Pensó Hinata mientras corría hacía la escuela, con la tostada en la boca. L_legaré tarde. Muy tarde! _Y miró al suelo, todo nevado. _Y encima ha nevado! Debo teneerr,…._y se agarró a tiempo a un palo de la luz. Suspiró, casi caía al suelo. Volvió a correr.

Hoy tenía que haberse quedado dormida. Hoy, que tenía que hacer algo importante. Se había quedado dormida!

_Anoche estuve pensando demasiado!_ Se tragó la tostada y siguió corriendo a través del frío. Éste le congelaba las mejillas y le hacía que costará respirar. Se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo, sin dejar de mover las piernas. _Porque no me ha despertado mamá!_

_**Flash Back**_

_-Porque no me has despertado!-gritó Hinata yendo de un lado a otro de su habitación, cambiándose._

_-Es que estabas tan mona durmiendo-dijo su madre, sonriendo –te he hecho una foto, quieres verla?-le dijo mostrándole la cámara. _

_-Mamá! No puedo llegar tarde!-y bajó corriendo al baño._

_Su madre se alzó de hombros y miró las fotos de la cámara. Había hecho muchas de ella y Hanabi durmiendo. _

_Estas van para el álbum! Pensó, sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos, saliendo de la habitación. _

_-Me voy mamá!-exclamó Hinata cerrando la puerta. Hana bajaba feliz por la escalera._

_-Que te vaya bien!-le gritó-y ten cuidado con la nieve!-_

_Ahora mismo imprimiría esas fotos y las guardaría. _

_**Final flash**_

-Mamá y sus manías.-se quejó Hinata, de nuevo corriendo. Ya podía ver de cerca el instituto; sonrió. Estoy salvada. Y cuando se acercaba a la puerta, el timbre del comienzo de clases sonó.

-No! Espera!-gritó Hinata al hombre que cerraba la verja. Detrás suyo llegaban más estudiantes que llegaban tarde. Aceleró y antes de que el señor cerrara, ella dio un salto y cayó de boca al suelo. Los otros, tras la puerta se quedaron boquiabiertos.

El portero se acercó, con una gota tras la nuca a HInata.

-E-estás bien?-y le estiró la mano. Ella, agradecida se la cogió.

-Gracias-le respondió quitándose la nieve de la ropa. Un escalofrío le recorrió. Sentía su cara helada y seguro estaba rojísima-Oh! Debo entrar!-se acordó.

Cuando llegaba ya a su clase, se detuvo y su cara empalideció. Hoy a primera hora tocaba inglés. Y el profesor le tenía mucha manía.

_Bien. Solo me queda intentar algo. _

Hinata abrió la puerta del final de la clase muy lentamente sin hacer ruido, entró a gatas y cerró muy lento de nuevo. Caminó a gatas hasta su asiento, pidiendo a los que la miraban con una gota en la nuca que no dijeran nada.

-Señorita Hyuuga- y Hinata se detuvo. La clase se volteó y ella se mordió el labio. Le había pillado-

_Demonios! Demonios! Y recontra demonios!_

Se alzó, sonriendo nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

-Good morning teacher!-exclamó, a ver si de esa forma se salvaba; sus compañeros rieron- Ha visto afuera, ha nevado hoy y….por…-pero el profesor repiqueteaba el pie en el suelo y estaba cruzado de brazos. Ella suspiró-me voy fuera?-

-Usted que cree?-

-Que me dará una oportunidad? -juntó sus manos en forma de rezo-please-

El profesor la miró unos segundos mientras la clase sonreía.

-Está bien, puede quedarse.-

_Bien!_

-Gracias!-y fue a su asiento, feliz.

-Pero tendrás deberes extras-y Hinata cayó al suelo. La clase explotó a risas, mientras el profesor se giraba a la pizarra para continuar la clase y Hinata se levantaba del suelo, mirando de mala manera al profesor.

Se sentó en su asiento, pensando que hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Entre clases…**

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-reía a carcajada limpia Kiba, Sayako estaba a su lado, tapándose la risa o mejor dicho aguantándosela. Hinata los miró de mala manera.

-Me dormí de acuerdo! Eso no hace ninguna gracia!-y se cruzó de brazos, inflando sus mejillas. Naruto sonriendo, le rodeó por la cintura y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza. Hinata acarició sus brazos, aún molesta-ese profesor…la tiene tomada conmigo. Me ha manado el doble de trabajo-bufó, pero enseguida sonrió-pero menos mal que tengo a Sasuke-kun conmigo, verdad?-y le miró. Sasuke solo se alzó de hombros y ella sonrió aún más.

-Solo al teme? Y que pasa conmigo?-fingió molestarse, Naruto, apretando más el abrazo en su cintura. Ella se sonrojó, pero no borró su sonrisa.

-Tú eres una molestia, Naruto-respondió Sayako haciendo espavientos con la mano. Naruto ahora si se molestó. La profesora entró y ellos volvieron a su asiento.

-No te sorprendas luego si te encuentras algo en la taquilla-y se alejó, dando unas palmaditas a su espalda, sonriendo. Sayako le miró de mala manera y le sacó la lengua.

Hinata sonrió, pero luego al sentarse y empezar la clase, se quedó pensativa. En el descanso, tendría que salir a arreglar las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tras las clases, sonó el timbre de la hora del descanso…**

-Hinata-chan! el almuerzo!-exclamó Sayako, acercándose a la mesa, pero Hinata, con la cabeza apoyada en la cabeza y mirando a un punto fijo, no la escuchó-Hinata-chan?-y pasó la mano delante de ella.

-Y donde está nuestro desayuno?-preguntó Kiba apareciendo con Shino. Los dos se extrañaron-que pasa?-

-Hinata no reacciona-decía Sayako moviendo la mano delante de Hinata, pero ella ni se enteraba.

Kiba sonrió con malicia.

-Déjame probar algo-se frotó las manos y agarró las mejillas de Hinata-Hay alguien ahí!-

-Kibaaa-sollozó ella, despertando al notar el dolor en sus mejillas. Kiba la soltó y ella se frotó las mejillas-porque lo has hecho?-

-Te estábamos llamando, pero no reaccionabas-respondió Shino

-Ah! Lo siento es que…-y desviando la mirada, sonrojada se dio cuenta de que Sakura salía de clase. Se alzó de la silla-chicos, tengo que ir…al baño. Empezad sin mí!-y salió corriendo de clase.

-Hinata-chan! dónde vas?-preguntó Naruto al verla dirigirse a la puerta.

-Ahora vuelvo!-gritó ella.

Naruto se preocupó un poco, pero rápidamente se le fue la preocupación cuando Sayako sacó el bentou de Hinata y fue hacía Kiba, Shino y Sayako. Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta.

-Delicioso!-exclamó Sayako empezando a comer del bentou de Hinata.

-Oe! Más te vale dejarnos algo!-se acercó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño a la mesa al ver que ya habían empezado a comer del plato de su novia.

-Hinata ha hecho un montón de comida!-exclamó Kiba, feliz. Shino también cogió.

-Sasuke! acércate o Saya se lo va a comer todo-exclamó Naruto, a lo que recibió un capón.

-Me estas llamando comilona!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata siguió a Sakura, que fue primero a la cafetería y luego, mientras comía por el camino, se fue alejando hacía el patio. Hinata se arrepintió de no coger su abrigo. Con el suelo nevado y el frío chocando contra sus mejillas, tuvo que abrazarse. Pensó que lo mejor sería volver en otro momento, pero….cuando tendría otro momento. Eso era importante y debía saber porque se lo había hecho.

-Porque me sigues?-preguntó Sakura, deteniéndose. Hinata se sonrojó, avergonzada por ser pillada de esa forma, pero decidió dar los pasos que la acercarían a ella.

-Sakura-chan…yo…quisiera hablar contigo.-jugó con sus dedos.

No. Ahora no es momento de avergonzarse Hinata. Sé fuerte y pregúntale.

Así que respirando profundo, la miró.

-Sakura-chan, porque lo hiciste?- Sakura dejó de mirarla por encima del hombro y suspiró.-porque mandaste a esos…-miró a un lado, recordando el miedo que había pasado-porque…-

-Para que te asustaras.-respondió-para que te asustaras y aprendieras las lección-dijo volteándose. Hinata no la entendió y ella miró a un lado, apretando sus puños-ya te lo advertí una vez, Hinata. Te lo advertí…pero tú…-su voz tembló y la miró-porque lo hiciste Hinata? Porque?-

Hinata seguía sin comprender; echó un paso atrás cuando Sakura se acercó.

-Q-que he….-

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ellos!-exclamó, sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-p-porque lo hiciste?-

-N-no sé…-y ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, recordando la última conversación que tuvo con ella.

_**Flash back**_

_-No te acerques a Sasuke …y deja en paz a Naruto.-_

_**Final flash **_

Caminó hacia atrás, sorprendida, atando cabos. Cuando la mojaron con la manguera, la mesa pintada, la chaqueta manchada, los insultos, los rumores, los chicos que la encerraron, todo, todo había sido pensado por…

-Tú…-murmuró Hinata-fuiste tú la…la que hizo todo eso…tú…-

Sakura sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que fui yo. Quien más te pensabas que podía ser?-Hinata la miró, incrédula, extrañada, dolida…

-Sakura…porque…-apretó sus puños-porque lo hiciste!-exclamó, empezando a sentirse molesta-yo no te hecho nada! Porque me…-

-Me quitaste a Naruto y Sasuke!-exclamó ella, interrumpiéndola. Igual de enfadada. Hinata se sorprendió-provocaste que nos peleáramos.-

-Y-yo no hice…-

-Si lo hiciste!-se acercó ella-des del primer día en que te tropezaste con nosotros, todo, TODO empezó a ir mal. Que si Sasuke se preocupaba por ti, que si Naruto te odiaba…que si Hinata por aquí…no había día en que ellos no dejaran de hablar en ti!-

-P-pero yo…yo no quería…-bajó la cabeza, sonrojada-es verdad que quería ser amiga de Sasuke-kun, pero…nunca pensé en algo más…y Naruto…él…yo le odiaba…-

-Y qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? El que él se acercara a ti? Que te ayudara…? que te besara? O que se enamorara de ti?-Hinata la miró y ella miró hacía un lado-deberías de estar odiándole….-y apretó sus puños. Hinata no comprendió y se quedó mirando a Sakura, confusa.

-P-porque debería….yo lo amo y…-

-Y él a ti?-interrumpió ella-sabes si él de verdad te ama? Si no te está engañando?-Hinata frunció el ceño, molesta

-Claro que sí! Él me lo dijo! Y yo le creo!-

-Pues miente!-exclamó Sakura con la voz rota-te está mintiendo Hinata! Es todo mentira! Naruto no te ama-marcó cada palabra-todo es mentira-

Hinata se mordió el labio, que temblaba por las palabras de Sakura. Sabía que eran mentira, pero algo…le hacía dudar.

-Es mentira…-murmuró bajando la cabeza-solo mientes para que me separe de él-

-No miento-respondió ella mirándola fijamente

-Tú lo único que quieres es que Naruto vuelva a tu lado. Que se enamore de ti de nuevo-

-Sí. Quiero que Naruto vuelva conmigo, porque yo también lo amo-Hinata la miró, incrédula-quiero que Naruto vuelva a mi lado, quiero decirle que yo también le amo, que correspondo a sus sentimientos…-Hinata apretó sus puños-y también quiero que se olvide de ti.-Sakura se acercó y le siseó eso, sintiéndose muy mal al comportarse de esa forma. Pero todo era su culpa. Su culpa por acercarse a Sasuke, por engañar a Naruto, por hacer que pelearan por ella…todo.

-No lo hará…-respondió ella, bajando la cabeza-Naruto me ama a mí y…-

-TODO ES MENTIRA!-gritó Sakura, enfadada e iracunda. La agarró por los brazos-Naruto no te ama! Te ha mentido todo este tiempo! Solo eres parte de su plan!-

Hinata cerró los ojos, evitando que sus lágrimas brotaran.

-Naruto siempre te ha odiado! Únicamente quería que te enamoraras de él para luego dejarte tirada. Solo te ha utilizado!-

-No…-

-Hinata mírame!-y ésta, muy a su pesar lo hizo-Naruto te ha mentido. Fingía que te amaba solo…solo para acostarse contigo-Hinata sintió sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas-quería que te enamoraras de él, para vengarse de todos los insultos y humillaciones que le hiciste padecer.-

-No…-y cerró sus ojos-no…-

-No te miento Hinata…-y la soltó, lentamente-Sasuke también lo sabe. Pregúntaselo a él-

Y entonces se acordó de las palabras que del dijo Sasuke, cuando supo que estaba enamorada de Naruto…

_**Flash back**_

_Hinata-él se alejó y se inclinó a su altura-escucha, a partir de ahora no dejes que él se acerque a ti, si lo hace, no le escuches, ni siquiera le mires. Solo sal corriendo… y sobre todo Hinata, no caigas en sus tentaciones. Naruto ha estado con muchas chicas y sabe controlar muy bien eso de sus sentimientos. No caigas en su juego.-_

_-Te dije que él no es para ti Hinata. Naruto te hará daño-_

_**Final flash**_

-No…no puede ser…-murmuró ella sorprendida-es mentira…-y la miró, furiosa-todo es mentira!-

-NO LO ES!-gritó, cansada y frustrada.-te ha mentido! Él me ama a mí! Todavía me sigue amando a mí!-

Y Hinata se acordó del momento en que los encontró abrazados. Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-N-no es verdad…-sollozó-Él..él me lo dijo…-

_**Flash Back**_

_-Te amo-susurró él entre besos. Algo que dejó a Hinata sorprendida. En el mes que llevaban saliendo, Naruto nunca le había dicho...eso. Naruto se detuvo al ver que ella no respondía._

_**Final flash**_

-es….mentira…-sus lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_**Flash back**_

_-__Estás loco.-dijo divertida. Él le dio un corto beso._

_-Por ti.-murmuró, acariciando su rostro._

_**Final flash**_

Sakura miró a un lado, sintiendo también sus mejillas mojadas. Las limpió y la miró, seria

-Por eso de dije que te alejarás de ellos. Sabía que podían hacerte daño. Naruto me ama, Hinata y siempre lo hará-se acercó a ella-olvídate de él, aléjate de Sasuke. No te traerán nada bu…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Hinata la abofeteó, provocando que la otra volteara el rostro. Subió su mano a la mejilla, adolorida y la miró.

-Nunca….voy a perdonarte todo lo que me hiciste-habló ella con la voz rota por las lágrimas y se volteó pero antes de desaparecer, la miró por sobre el hombro-mereces que Sasuke y Naruto te odien. No merecen a una amiga como tú-y salió corriendo. Sakura apretó sus puños y con el labio temblando, las lágrimas volvieron a salir y bajó su cabeza.

-Sakura…-apareció Ino, a un lado de Sakura. Ella, que había estado escuchando todo, se acercó y abrazó a su amiga, apoyándola.

Sakura se desahogó en sus brazos, en brazos de la única amiga que tenía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se metió corriendo el baño de chicas, donde se encerró y se apoyó en la puerta. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, evitando soltar a llorar y se dejó caer al suelo, pensando que era imposible. Naruto no podía haberle hecho eso. Él…la amaba….no podía…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Me gustas Hinata-murmuró acercando sus labios a los de ella. Hinata miró sus labios, empezando a cerrar sus ojos. A tan solo un roce, Naruto se detuvo-sal conmigo-y sorprendiéndola acortó la distancia y la besó. Pasando la mano por su nuca y acariciar su coleta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Te…enfermo?-dudó,  
><em>

_-Es verdad! Tú…m-me produces un extraño malestar.-alzó la cabeza, pero se resistió a mirarle y desvió la mirada-cuando te acercas…mi cuerpo se… debilita, no me responde… es como si mis energías repentinamente me abandonaran. El aire no… no llega a mis pulmones… mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera… y siento un raro hormigueo…aquí…- dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho._

_-Y…eso te pasa con alguien más o…-preguntó dando un paso hacia ella. Hinata negó, todavía sonrojada._

_-No…solo contigo…pero solo cuando estás muy cerca-susurró eso último._

_-Eso que sientes, monstruito, es algo muy sano…-pasó una mano por su cintura y la pegó a él._

_-Naruto…-susurró ella, hipnotizada de nuevo, en un intento de que él se alejara, pero el efecto surgió lo contrario. Ya que Naruto se lanzó a sus labios. Hinata se agarró a su camisa, y así empujarle, pero... se perdió. Poniéndose de puntillas, pasó los brazos por su cuello y se aferró a él._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Te parecerá extraño que haya venido hasta aquí para decirte esto pero…quiero que me des una oportunidad. Quiero que me conozcas, que olvidemos nuestras diferencias y que…-ahora él se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca-que aceptes ser mi novia-_

_-Qué?-Terminó por decir ella, de tantas palabras que tenía en mente-q-quieres q-que y-yo…-_

_-Sabes que me gustas-ella bajó la cabeza-Todavía no me crees, cierto? Pues te lo demostraré!-dijo firme-mañana en la cita, te demostraré que de verdad me gustas Hinata._

_**Final flash**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Todo eso…era mentira._ Pensó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Flash back_**

_-Hinata!- y Naruto, llegando en el último segundo, la agarró entre sus brazos y los dos rodaron escaleras abajo. Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos estaba sobre Naruto y le miró, preocupada. Naruto había quedado de espalda a la pared._

_-L-lo siento!-sollozó ella, abrazándole-lo siento!-_

_Él sonrió, pero Hinata estaba poniendo demasiada fuerza en ese abrazo._

_-Me...me haces daño…- y Hinata se separó, sonrojada, volviendo a pedir disculpas. Naruto evitó el volver a incorporarse, y mirándola, le acarició la cabeza-no es que me moleste Hinata..-se apoyó bien en la pared…- todo lo contrario, me quedaría así para siempre pero…creo que ahora no estoy para eso…-_

_Hinata le miró y luego miró la postura en la que se encontraban, se sonrojó al completo. Ella estaba sobre sus caderas, sentada con una pierna a cada lado, agarrándose de su pecho mientras que él la descansaba sus manos sobre sus piernas. Se apartó rápido, molesta. Y avergonzada y Naruto rió._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Hinata, tienes que ser mi novia.-y la separó, sujetándola por los hombros. Hinata le miraba sonrojada al completo-me harías muy pero que muy, muy feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia.-y la volvió a abrazar-por favor, acepta-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Naruto…aún…-le miró-sigues enamorado de Sakura?-_

_Y esa preguntó lo desencajó por completo. Como sabía ella…_

_-Sasuke…-_

_-No! no…Sasuke, él…él me lo dijo porque…-miró a un lado-porque yo se lo pregunté.-_

_-Tú se lo preguntaste?-preguntó no muy convencido_

_-Sí, es que…tenía curiosidad de qué tipo de relación teníais y pues…surgió el tema, pero no…-_

_-Está olvidada-dijo él mirando a un lado. Luego la miró a ella-Sakura es algo del pasado y ahora lo que me importa eres tú.-_

_Eso la sonrojó_

_-P-pero…llevas tanto tiempo por ella…que no sé…-y se sorprendió cuando Naruto puso sus manos en su rostro y la besó. Hinata lo agarró por el cuello de su chaqueta y se puso de puntillas. Él pasó sus manos por su nuca y le abrió la boca, provocando así el roce de sus lenguas. Naruto fue el que terminó el beso por la falta de aire, aunque en realidad les faltara a los dos. Le sonrió y apoyó su frente con la de ella, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados._

_-Hinata, a mí me gustas tú. Sakura ya no me interesa. Tú eres la única que ahora ocupa mi cabeza. Tú y nadie más-_

_**Final flash**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas, empezando a sentir rabia.

_Todo es mentira. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Flash back**_

_-Gracias por todo, Hinata-le agradeció él, Hinata le miró._

_-Porque me agradeces?-_

_-Has hecho que esta navidad sea la mejor de mi vida-Hinata le sonrió y estirándose le besó en los labios. Se separó y le miró._

_-Te amo Naruto- esa confesión lo sorprendió. Pero al momento le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse._

_-Eres lo mejor, Hinata-acercó su rostro para besarla._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Tócame Naruto-y ella le agarró la mano y la metió bajo su camisa-hazme tuya…-y le besó._

_**Final flash**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Me entregué a él…_pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos y apretaba con fuerza el lavamanos. _Él me mintió._

_**Flash back**_

_-Te amo-susurró él entre besos. Algo que dejó a Hinata sorprendida. En el mes que llevaban saliendo, Naruto nunca le había dicho..eso. Naruto se detuvo al ver que ella no respondía._

_-Que…que has dicho?-preguntó y Naruto sonrió. Se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ella seguía igual de sorprendida y Naruto bufó._

_-Si te lo digo me besaras de una vez?-y ella asintió. Naruto se acercó y la besó de nuevo, Hinata le correspondió y cuando ella cerró sus ojos y pudo notar como besaba su cuello, entonces lo oyó-te amo-_

_**Final flash**_

_Me mintió. Él…él no…_abrió el grifo y se refrescó la cara. Agarró la toalla y se miró en el espejo, metió en la mano en su cuello y agarró el conejito del collar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata-chan!-se acercó Sayako y se escondió tras ella-Naruto y Kiba quieren golpearme, protégeme-

-Sayako! Te lo comiste todo!-exclamó KIba molesto-y no te escondas detrás porque…-e intentó agarrarla, pero Sayako se movió de un lado a otro.

-Hinata!-exclamó Naruto, sonriendo cuando la vio. Se acercó-sí que te tardaste, porque…-

-Sayako-llamó Hinata, la pelinegra la miró sorprendida, Hinata había sonado…dura? La miró, pero ella estaba cabizbaja.

-Hinata que…- quiso saber Sayako, pero ella pasó entre ellos antes de que continuara. Naruto la siguió, extrañado y la agarró del brazo, pero ella le miró, entrecerrando la mirada sobre él.

-Suéltame-y Naruto así lo hizo, sorprendido. Hinata fue a su asiento, recogió su comida y se sentó, todo bajo la mirada de sus amigos y en especial de Sasuke, que des de su asiento lo vio.

Al rato entró Sakura acompañada de Ino. Sasuke la miró y por sus ojos vio que estuvo llorando. Volvió la vista a Hinata y de ella a Sakura, imaginándose algo.

Entró el profesor y los demás fueron a sentarse a sus sitios. Naruto estuvo cabizbajo el resto de clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la salida…**

Sayako, Kiba y Shino se acercaron a la mesa donde Hinata, sentada, miraba la mesa. Se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Naruto se había levantado al igual que Sasuke y miraban a Hinata.

La clase ya estaba vacía.

-Hinata-chan-llamó Sayako, dando el último paso a su mesa-Hinata-chan, que…-pero se sorprendió al ver una lágrimas resbalar por la mejilla pálida de Hinata. Ella se la secó rápido y se levantó, agarró su mochila, se la cargó al hombro y caminó hacía la salida.

-Espera Hinata!-exclamó Naruto, parándose delante de ella. Ella se detuvo antes de que llegara y él se acercó, pero ella dio un paso atrás. Naruto se extrañó-Hinata, que pasa?-y alzó su mano para acariciarla pero ella volteó el rostro.

-Déjame salir-murmuró ella.

Los demás no sabían si interrumpir o marcharse de ahí. El ambiente se estaba tensando. Pero Naruto se acercó de nuevo.

-NO TE ACERQUES!-gritó ella y sorprendiendo a todos-n-no te….acerques-dijo con la voz rota. Naruto, haciendo caso omiso, se acercó y le alzó la cabeza por el mentón, se sorprendió. Hinata estaba llorando

-Hinata, porque…-

-NO ME TOQUES!-exclamó apartando su mano de un manotazo. Le miró, furiosa, secándose las lágrimas con el brazo- no quiero que te acerques a mí!-y pasó por su lado, pero Naruto la volvió a agarrar del brazo.

-Espera Hinata! Que es lo que…-

-TE ODIO!-le gritó sintiendo sus lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas. Movió el brazo, intentando soltarse. Cuando Naruto la soltó, ella se agarró el brazo mientras le miraba con rabia-nunca más vuelvas a tocarme.-y se secó las lágrimas-os odio-y miró a Sasuke-os odio-y miró de nuevo a Naruto-os odio!-gritó-no quiero que volváis a acercaros a mí nunca!-

Naruto la miraba, incrédulo, incapaz de entender que le ocurría, que le había pasado.

Hinata sonrió de lado.

-Qué? acaso no lo entendéis? Acaso no sabéis porque estoy así.-se acercó a Naruto furiosa-te pensaste que nunca lo iba a descubrir-le empujó-que me ibas a engañar-y le empujó de nuevo-que ibas a hacer conmigo lo que te diera la gana-le empujó otra vez-pues ni pienses que conmigo podrás hacer lo mismo que le hiciste a las otras. Yo no soy como ellas! Jamás lo fui! Así que no te equivoques conmigo!-y le empujó de nuevo.

Naruto la observaba sin saber qué hacer.

-Hinata…-dio un paso Sayako, pero Shino puso una mano sobre su hombro, negándole. Ella volvió a mirar a Hinata, preocupada.

-Me mentiste-siseó ella- Todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo y yo…te creí como una idiota-y sonrió con ironía-mira qué he sido estúpida. Sabía que no debía creerte, lo sabía. Pero yo y mis estúpidos sentimientos….-apretó sus puños pero luego sonrió de nuevo y le miró-pero ya conseguiste lo que querías verdad, ya me entregué a ti así que ya puedes dejarme-

Sus tres amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Que Hinata se…-murmuró incapaz de creer lo que había oído, Kiba.

Sasuke no dejó de observar tanto a Naruto como a Hinata.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al oír tales palabras.

-Sí, lo sé todo Naruto. Sé que querías que me enamorara de ti para….para luego dejarme tirada-Hinata le miraba, rabiosa, dolida, molesta-lo tenías todo planeado des del principio, hiciste todo eso para que me enamorara de mí, y ahora que ya me tienes, que estoy enamorada, ahora que ya me ha tenido entre tus brazos, pensabas dejarme verdad?-miró a un lado-no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. No debí confiar en ti…no debí dejar de odiarte!-le gritó. Y miró a Sasuke-tú lo sabías, lo sabías y nunca me lo contaste. Porque lo hiciste Sasuke?-su voz se rompió de nuevo-porque….no me lo dijiste?-

-De que hubiera servido que te lo dijera?-respondió él, con su tono frío e indiferente. Hinata lo odió por unos momentos-por más que te lo hubiera dicho no hubiera servido de nada, ya estabas enamorada de él.-

-PERO PODÍA HABERLO EVITADO! PODRÍA HABERME ALEJADO DE ÉL!-gritó-PODRÍA HABER EVITADO…-pero bajó la cabeza y apretó sus puños-todo.-y sonrió, evitando sus lágrimas salir de nuevo-pero claro, ya que hemos empezado, porque no terminamos de tomar el pelo a la pequeña Hinata, claro, porque molestarnos en decirle algo, si solo es un chica como las demás-lo miró a él y luego a Naruto, que seguía parado-confiaba en vosotros, confiaba en ti, Naruto y me engañaste-

-N-no…Hinata-

-Me mentiste! Me utilizaste!-

-NO!-gritó él acercándose-Hinata, yo jamás…. De verdad yo te amo!-

-Mentira!-y se tapó los oídos

-Por favor, Hinata, escúchame, solo escucha...-

-NO!-y le empujó de nuevo-me mentiste en todo!-las lágrimas volvieron a salir-todavía amas a Sakura!-

-NO!-exclamó él, desesperado-Hinata, Sakura ya no me interesa. Te juro que hace tiempo que me olvidé de lo que sentía por ella. Tienes que creerme!-

-No-negó ella, alejándose-no voy a confiar en ti, ya no volverás a mentirme-sollozó y le miró-no quiero saber de ti nunca más Naruto. Te odio. TE ODIO!-y salió corriendo de clase

-HINATA!-llamó él yendo tras ella, pero antes de que saliera, Sayako salió tras ella. Él se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se agarró el cabello.

-Kiba espera!-pero Naruto ya se vio atrapado entre la pared y Kiba, que le sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa.

-Eres un hijo de puta-le siseó, furioso. Y alzó el puño para golpearle pero Sasuke se lo agarró y lo empujó. Shino se acercó, parando a Kiba antes de que se rebotara contra Sasuke.

-Vámonos. Hinata nos necesita ahora-dijo Shino.

Kiba se zafó de Shino, de mala manera y echando una última mirada a Naruto y Sasuke, se volteó y salió corriendo seguido de Shino.

En cuanto ellos salieron, Sasuke miró a Naruto. Sin duda, estaba destrozado.

-Naruto…-

-JODER!-gritó él pateando una silla, provocando que chocara con otras sillas y mesas e hiciera mucho ruido-mierda…-gimió, apoyando ambas manos sobre una mesa y apretándolas en puños. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

-Naruto-

-QUE!-exclamó él mirándole furioso-ahora no me vengas con tus te lo advertí porque no estoy de humor-y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Aún no te has dado cuenta?- Naruto le miró, sintiendo sus ojos escocer por las lágrimas- como es que Hinata ha descubierto eso-

-No lo sé.-respondió, arisco-y poco me importa, solo quiero arrgl…-

-Quien más a parte de nosotros sabía lo de tú plan?-interrumpió Sasuke, también bastante molesto. Naruto le miró, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba pensando.

-Sakura…?-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GOD! DECIDME SI LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR AHORA NO ES FLIPANTE? XD <em>

_SAKURA, LA QUE TE ESPERA...Y HINATA! NOOOO! PORQUE LE CREÍSTE? VALE QUE AL PRINCIPIO SI QUERÍA ENGAÑARTE PERO LUEGO CAMBIÓ. HINATA NARUTO TE AMA!_

_OH MY GOD! QUE GANAS TENGO DE SABER QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP...( Y ESO QUE LOS HAGO YO, PERO ESTOY EMOCIONADA POR SUBIRLOS AQUÍ) _

_ESPERO SUS GENIALES RR'S!_

_MATTA NE^^_


	20. Palabras que duelen más que los golpes

Aquí llegó el cap. 20!

_**-Lárgate de aquí, mi hermana no quiere verte-**_

_**-Solo dile...que en verdad, la amo-**_

_**-Porque te amo!-**_

_**-Has tardado demasiado..-  
><strong>_

_**-no podré vovler a mirarte...-**_

_**-Lo siento...Naruto...-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>

_-TE ODIO!-le gritó sintiendo sus lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas. Movió el brazo, intentando soltarse. Cuando Naruto la soltó, ella se agarró el brazo mientras le miraba con rabia-nunca más vuelvas a tocarme.-y se secó las lágrimas-os odio-y miró a Sasuke-os odio-y miró de nuevo a Naruto-os odio!-gritó-no quiero que volváis a acercaros a mí nunca!-_

_-Me mentiste-siseó ella- Todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo y yo…te creí como una idiota-y sonrió con ironía-mira qué he sido estúpida. Sabía que no debía creerte, lo sabía. Pero yo y mis estúpidos sentimientos….-apretó sus puños pero luego sonrió de nuevo y le miró-pero ya conseguiste lo que querías verdad, ya me entregué a ti así que ya puedes dejarme-._

_-Me mentiste! Me utilizaste!-_

_-NO!-gritó él acercándose-Hinata, yo jamás…. De verdad yo te amo!-_

_-NO!-y le empujó de nuevo-me mentiste en todo!-las lágrimas volvieron a salir-todavía amas a Sakura!-_

_-NO!-exclamó él, desesperado-Hinata, Sakura ya no me interesa. Te juro que hace tiempo que me olvidé de lo que sentía por ella. Tienes que creerme!-_

_-No-negó ella, alejándose-no voy a confiar en ti, ya no volverás a mentirme-sollozó y le miró-no quiero saber de ti nunca más Naruto. Te odio. TE ODIO!-y salió corriendo de clase _

_-HINATA!-_

…

_-Quien más a parte de nosotros sabía lo de tú plan?-interrumpió Sasuke, también bastante molesto. Naruto le miró, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba pensando. _

_-Sakura…?-_

* * *

><p>Hinata corría lo más rápido que podía. Hacía rato que se había alejado de la escuela y ahora corría sin rumbo por las calles. No quería detenerse, no quería ir a su casa, solo quería desaparecer o volver el tiempo hacía atrás….quería olvidarse de Naruto. Se detuvo para coger aire y miró a su alrededor, estaba cerca de su lugar favorito. El parque de la hoja. Se adentró en éste y corrió a esconderse en el único sitio que nadie había descubierto. Subió el monte y allí, cerca del final del monte, se sentó, abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo su cara en ellas.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata!-llamó Sayako buscando por las calles. Kiba y Shino se le acercaron por el otro lado de la calle-que tal?-

-Nada-respondió Shino, mirando alrededor.

-Joder! Maldito Naruto!-exclamó agarrándose el cabello-sabía que no debía confiar en él, lo sabía.-

-Ahora no es tiempo de arrepentirse. Tenemos que encontrar a Hinata-

-Ya. I por dónde quieres que empeze….-pero se calló de repente-demonios! Como no me he acordado!-miró a Shino- Shino, dónde es el único que Hinata se escondería?-

Y Shino asintió, sonriendo.

-Vamos!-exclamó

-Eh! A dónde vais!-preguntó Sayako siguiéndoles.

- a donde está Hinata-respondió Kiba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Sasuke picaron al timbre de esa modesta casa. Una mujer de cabello rosado abrió la puerta y al reconocerles, sonrió.

-Naruto, Sasuke! qué alegría veros por aquí de nuevo. Pasad, pasad-

-Está aquí Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke entrando tras Naruto.

-Claro en su cuarto esta, pero Ino está con ella..-

-Podemos subir?-preguntó Naruto, directo. La mujer, un poco sorprendida asintió, pero luego sonrió.

-Sakura!-gritó ella des de abajo-Nar…-

-No hace falta-se disculpó Naruto-nosotros mismo lo haremos-y subió las escaleras.

-Está bien, como queráis. Sabéis que estáis en vuestra casa-fue hacia la puerta- Venís en buen momento. Yo tengo que salir a comprar algo y no me gusta dejar a esos dos trastos solas-se puso los zapatos y les hizo una reverencia-estáis a cargo de ellas-y salió

Sasuke hizo una reverencia y en cuanto la madre cerró siguió a Naruto, que por cierto ya había entrado en la habitación, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas. Rodó los ojos y se apoyó, cruzando los brazos, en el marco de la puerta.

Naruto, ya dentro de la habitación, miraba a Sakura mientras ésta, sentada en el suelo, mantenía la cabeza baja. Ino se alzó, molesta.

-Naruto, no puedes entrar…-

-Cállate Ino-y volvió a mirar a Sakura- quiero hablar con ella-

-pero…-

-Solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez-le interrumpió Naruto, molesto- porque lo has hecho?-

Sakura apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Naruto apretó sus puños al no recibir respuesta.

-Sakura-

Pero ella siguió sin responder, cosa que le molestó .

-SAKURA!-

-Porque te amo!-gritó mirándole mientras se alzaba del suelo-porque me enamoré de ti Naruto!-

Ino, al igual que Sasuke no se sorprendieron, de hecho eso ya lo sabían hace mucho. En cambio Naruto, la miró boquiabierto.

-Tú, rubia, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Sasuke. Ino le miró molesta.

-Tengo un nombre, por si no lo recuerdas y es Ino-y pasó por su lado. Sasuke rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta.

Los dos bajaron la escalera, en silencio.

-Veo que eres educado-dijo ella, sonriendo cuando estuvieron abajo. Entraron en el salón.

-Ese es un tema que no nos concierne ni a ti ni a mí-respondió. Ino se sentó en el sofá y suspiró.

-Sasuke-llamó ella a lo que el pelinegro la miró-que vas a hacer con Sakura?-

Sasuke la observó uno segundos y luego, apoyado contra la pared, cerró los ojos.

-No lo sé-respondió sincero. Ino, se volteó en el sofá y le miró. Sasuke estaba mirando hacía la ventana-por mucho que haya hecho, no puedo odiarla-y se cruzó de brazos- es mi amiga-

Ino sonrió y volvió a sentarse bien en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Y así se quedó mirando al techo, pensativa.

-Sabes, yo fui la primera en saber que Naruto y Hinata estaban enamorados-Sasuke la miró-los pillé en el baño de chicas, besándose-y sonrió, recordando la cara de sorpresa de ellos-recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que Hinata dijo en ese momento…

_**Flash Back**_

_-me pones enferma!-exclamó y perdiendo todo el coraje volvió a mirar al suelo._

_-Te…enfermo?-dudó-_

_-Es verdad! Tú…m-me produces un extraño malestar.-alzó la cabeza, pero se resistió a mirarle y desvió la mirada-cuando te acercas…mi cuerpo se… debilita, no me responde… es como si mis energías repentinamente me abandonaran. El aire no… no llega a mis pulmones… mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera… y siento un raro hormigueo…aquí…- dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho._

_**Final flash**_

-No pude llegar a ver la expresión de Naruto, pero sentí….pude sentir que realmente estaba feliz-y sonrió-y el muy idiota no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento, ya se había enamorado de ella-

Sasuke, apoyado contra la pared, cerró los ojos.

-Me pregunto…cómo crees que va a reaccionar Naruto? Después de esa declaración, Sakura…-pero no terminó y suspiró de nuevo-esto no va a acabar nada bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A la par de esa conversación…**

Naruto siguió mirandola, mientras Sakura, con los puños apretados también le miraba, algo sonrojada.

-Que tú…-y sonrió con sarcasmo-estás de broma, no?-

-No es ninguna broma!- y se acercó-te amo Naruto. Siempre lo he hecho! Pero por culpa de…-y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada-por obstinarme tanto con Sasuke….-le miró-no me di cuenta. NO me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era…-

-Tarde-interrumpió- has tardado demasiado en responderme Sakura. Yo amo a Hinata-

Sakura separó los labios, queriendo decir algo, pero no salía nada de ellos. Miró a un lado. Sintiendo un dolor punzante en su pecho. Apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio. Todo era mentira. Seguro que le estaba mintiendo para…para devolverle todo el tiempo que había estado esperando su respuesta.

-Mientes…-y le miró-sé que mientes-

-Cree lo que quieras-respondió Naruto, duro-yo soy el único que no debe dudar de lo que siente y lo que siento es que amo a Hinata. Me enamoré de ella y… tú ya estas olvidada para mí-

-Mentira!-gritó. Y sorprendiendo a Naruto, lo agarró por la chaqueta y le besó. Y aunque Sakura ponía todos sus sentimientos en ese pequeño choque, Naruto no hizo nada, ni siquiera cerró los ojos. Sakura se separó, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Le miró, Naruto seguía con la mirada dura. Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada. Era cierto, Naruto ya no la amaba. Sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al suelo enmoquetado; Naruto la agarró por los brazos y la separó.

-Sakura, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, y la primera mujer que amé, pero esto…-le soltó los brazos-esto me va a ser muy difícil perdonártelo-y bajó la cabeza-me separaste de…de la chica que amo, hiciste que me odiara y eso…es peor que la muerte-

Sakura se mordió el labio con fuerza, evitando soltar el llanto.

-Me perdonaras pero, prefiero que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí….-apretó sus puños-solo…hasta que consiga poder mirarte a la cara-un tenso silencio se formó, sin que ninguno de los dos se viera-me voy-y mirándola por última vez, se volteó y abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento-dijo Sakura con la voz rota. Naruto se detuvo-lo siento mucho…lo siento…lo siento…-

Con una sonrisa triste Naruto salió y cerró la puerta. Sakura se derrumbó en el suelo, tapándose la boca con la mano y soltando todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo.

_Lo siento….Naruto _

Naruto se detuvo en la escalera y suspiró.

_Hinata…_

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y allí vio a Sasuke y a Ino.

-Vámonos-dijo él y Sasuke le siguió

-Naruto-llamó Ino a lo que este se detuvo-lo siento- Naruto asintió y se fue a poner los zapatos. Ino subió arriba, picó la puerta suavemente y entró al no hallar respuesta. Sonrió con tristeza al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose en el suelo. Alzó la mano y le acarició el cabello.

-Llora cuanto quieras Sakura, llora….-y ella así lo hizo, abrazándose a su amiga con fuerza. Ino le correspondió al abrazo, sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y tú…no vas a hablar con ella?-preguntó Naruto cuando los dos iban caminando por la calle. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo y pequeños copos de nieve caían. Empezaba a hacer frío.

-No me hace falta-respondió Sasuke-necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de lo hecho-metió las manos en los bolsillos y cuando suspiró, el vaho salió-cuando esté lista, la escucharé-

Naruto sonrió de lado, mira que su amigo era raro. Él también metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero chocaron con algo que conocía muy bien, los guantes que Hinata le había hecho. Los miró y tras eso se los puso. Los volvió a mirar, en sus manos y sonrió.

-Crees que algún día pueda perdonarme?-y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Sasuke le miró.

-Acaso piensas rendirte?-preguntó deteniéndose, Naruto lo hizo dos pasos más adelante.

-Y que más quieres que haga? Ella….-y bajó la cabeza-me odia-y apretó sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, se acercó a Naruto y le golpeó en la nuca. Continuó caminando.

-Pero que…Sasuke a que viene eso!-

-Deja de pensar tanto, que no va contigo.-

-Que has dicho!-y se acercó a él y se paró frente a él-me estas llamando tonto?- Sasuke lo observó y una sonrisa torcida surcó su rostro. Naruto se molestó más-eres…-

-Habla con ella-y pasó por su lado, Naruto le siguió con la mirada-si lo que quieres es que no te odie, habla con ella, haz que te escuche.-

Naruto corrió hasta alcanzarle y se puso a su lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil…Hinata ahora me odia, no quiere que me acerque a ella, además, están los brutos de sus amigos…y Sayako-un escalofrío le recorrió al darse cuenta-voy a morir en sus manos-

-Miedica-Naruto le miró, molesto.

-Como se nota que aún no has pasado por sus puños-masculló-esa chica es una salvaje!- y suspiró-a veces creo que no es de este mundo-

Sasuke sonrió de lado y Naruto al verlo, se extrañó.

-Porque sonríes?-

-Es interesante-respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Naruto lo miró sin entender. Que es lo que era interesante?

Pero Sasuke sí que sabía. Y es que esa chica, Sayako, era realmente….interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche…**

Naruto picó al timbre y des de dentro pudo escuchar un "voy". Quien abrió fue quien menos se lo esperaba….y deseaba.

-Oh…eres tú…-dijo Hanabi con desgana. Se cruzó de brazos.-que quieres?-

Naruto entrecerró la mirada sobre la chica. Hanabi no era alguien que precisamente le cayera bien, todo lo contrario. El día que llegó con Sasuke para estudiar fueron todos miradas fulminantes e insultos por lo bajo cuando nadie los veía. Y es que esa chica no se parecía para nada a su hermana, ni siquiera en el físico.

-Vengo a ver a Hinata-respondió al rato, sacándose de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, ella no se encuentra bien. Vuelve otro día.-y fue a cerrar, pero Naruto le puso el pie en medio con una venita en su frente. Hanabi le miró, enfadada. Sabía perfectamente de la relación que tenía él con su hermana y sabía que si su hermana no quería verle era por algo

-saca tu pie de aquí-siseó.

-Lo haré en cuanto me escuches-dijo tirando de la puerta para que no cerrara.

-Mira-y soltó la puerta, provocando que Naruto se tambaleara-mi hermana está enferma y en este momento no puede recibir visitas. Vuelve otro día, cuando se haya recuperado-

-Solo quiero hablar con ella, será solo un momento-

Hanabi entrecerró la mirada y se acercó a él.

-No-respondió firme-sé que le has hecho algo a mí hermana y si ella no quiere verte, entonces no lo hará. Así que lárgate antes de que llame a mi padre-

-No puedes hacer eso-dijo él, molesto-necesito verla!-

-Uno…-empezó a contar a Hanabi

-Por favor! Solo quiero arreglar…-

-DOS!-

-Está bien!-exclamó, molesto-ya me voy. Pero antes, por favor dile…que de verdad la amo-

Hanabi lo miró unos segundos y luego cerró la puerta antes sus narices. Se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró. Esa mirada…jamás había visto tanta tristeza en una mirada.

-Hanabi, quien era?-preguntó Hana, mientras llevaba la cena a la mesa. Ella sonrió.

-Nadie mamá. Se habían equivocado-y la siguió hasta la cocina-que bien huele!- y Hana sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se detuvo frente a la gran casa, mirando la ventana por donde Hinata se asomó la primera vez que él vino a su casa. Sonrió al recordar eso. Aquel día, Hinata había salido en pijama.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Buenas.-saludó él, sonriendo. Hinata se acercó a la puerta, sorprendida. Naruto sonrió aún más-veo que te he pillado en mal momento-_

_Y Hinata se miró. Llevaba puesto el pijama de pantalón largo con conejos y de chaqueta la grande de su padre, que le cubrí hasta las rodillas. Se sonrojó. Había ido tan deprisa que ni siquiera se había cambiado._

_-Lo siento…-murmuró avergonzada._

_-No te preocupes, estás muy mona así-y ella volvió a sonrojarse. Naruto sonrió. Hinata, con lo que se pusiera estaba muy guapa._

_-Q-que haces aquí?-_

_-Oh! Bueno…no es muy importante pero…como antes te fuiste sin más yo…-_

_-Verás Hinata yo…- se rascó la mejilla-quería pedirte, que tuvieras una cita conmigo.-_

_-U-una cita?-repitió sonrojada._

_-Te parecerá extraño que haya venido hasta aquí para decirte esto pero…quiero que me des una oportunidad. Quiero que me conozcas, que olvidemos nuestras diferencias y que…-ahora él se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca-que aceptes ser mi novia-_

_-Qué?-Terminó por decir ella, de tantas palabras que tenía en mente-q-quieres q-que y-yo…-_

_-Sabes que me gustas-ella bajó la cabeza-Todavía no me crees, cierto?-Hinata alzó la cabeza _

_-Te lo demostraré!-dijo firme-mañana en la cita, te demostraré que de verdad me gustas Hinata-_

_Ella se sonrojó al completo. Como podía decir "me gustas" con tanta facilidad_

_-Mañana, a las 17:00, en la plaza Shibuya, cerca de la fuente.-se acercó y ahuecando sus manos frías sobre su rostro besó su frente.-te estaré esperando-y se alejó, sonriendo._

_**Final flash**_

_Al final estuve horas esperándole como un tonto, congelándome de frío_. Pensó, sonriendo. Y volvió a alzar la cabeza, mirando la habitación. _Pero…valió la pena la espera._

_**Flash back**_

_-Naruto…-llamó bajito. _

_-Dónde demonios…-gritó alzándose, pero se quedó a medias ya que casi se cayó al suelo. Hinata lo sujetó. Notó que temblaba-llevo esperándote aquí tres malditas y heladas horas, dónde estabas?-y tosió. Hinata lo notó bajó la cabeza, avergonzada._

_-Es que…me olvidé- él la miró incrédulo y ella se encogió de hombros-lo siento-_

_-Que te…!-pero al gritar volvió a toser._

…

_-Mmm…-Naruto volvió a toser, fue hasta la nevera y sacó unas latas. Hinata fue corriendo hacia él al ver que pretendía bebérsela-que haces!-exclamó quitándosela de las manos-no puedes beber cosas frías, estas enfermo!-_

_-Y qué? tengo sed!-_

_-Pues bebe agua-_

_-Oye, estás en mi casa, no puedes…-pero el ataque de tos volvió de nuevo._

_-Naruto, quítate la ropa-dijo ella quitándose la chaqueta. Él se sonrojó y al mirarle ella, se sonrojó también-no me refiero a eso baka!- ella se remangó, aún sonrojada-voy a prepararte un baño caliente- y se metió en el baño, éste al menos, parecía algo más ordenado y limpio. Abrió el grifo y espero a que se calentara para empezar a llenar la bañera._

_-Oe…no hace falta que…-se asomó Naruto al baño_

_-Estás enfermo y en parte…-se sonrojó- gran parte es por mi culpa, por eso…-se alzó y dejó que al agua corriera. Se acercó y le sonrió- voy a cuidarte-_

_**Final flash**_

_Aquella noche, jamás la olvidaré._ Y miró al suelo, triste. En ese momento, su cabeza solo tenía en mente su venganza. _Que idiota fui_. Pensó, pero luego sonrió. Aunque al principio su plan no era otro que dejarla y humillarla, poco a poco él descubrió que sin Hinata todo se volvía tremendamente aburrido, que el día pasaba muy lento y lo único que deseaba era estar con ella, molestarla, abrazarla, besarla, sentirla cerca…

-He caído en la trampa de mi propio plan-murmuró. Sonrió y miró a la ventana-pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque aunque tú me odies yo…-y apretó su puños. Miró la ventana firme, seguro. Voy a hacer que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí, está vez sin trampas, sin mentiras.

-No voy a perderte, Hinata-

Se volteó y reanudó su camino, sonriendo.

_No voy a rendirme. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nee-chan…-entró Hanabi al cuarto de Hinata.

Hinata, des de la cama le miró y le sonrió.-Pasa-

Hanabi entró con la cena en una bandeja, se lo dejo sobre la cama y se sentó a sus pies.

-Gracias-y agarró la bandeja, empezando a destapar los alimentos calientes.

-Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien-respondió ella-solo es algo de fiebre.-y miró su comida, abrió los palillos y tras el-Itadakimasu- empezó a comer.

Hanabi observó a su hermana comer. Tenía las mejillas y por sobre la nariz muy rojo, pero su cara lucía pálida y su mirada muy triste.

-Hinatanee..-ella le miró, aun comiendo y Hanabi bajó la cabeza. No sabía si debía decírselo.

-Que ocurre Hanabi?-preguntó preocupada al ver la cara apagada de su hermana.

-Nee-chan…-la miró-Naruto ha estado aquí-

Hinata abrió los ojos aún más.

-É-él ha…-Hanabi negó

-No ha entrado como me dijiste. Pero...él quería hablar contigo. Parecía preocupado…-

Hinata volvió a comer.

-Que no te engañe su mirada. Lo único que quiere es burlarse de ti-y agarró los fideos y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Hinatanee…no sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotros pero…-Hinata dejó de comer-él me dijo que te dijera…que de verdad te ama-

Hinata apartó la bandeja y se tumbó en la cama, cubriéndose hasta arriba con el cobertor.

-No tengo hambre…-

-Bien…-Hanabi agarró la bandeja-avísame si vuelves a tener hambre-y salió de la habitación, apagando la luz.

Hinata se encogió y apretó su almohada con fuerza.

-Es mentira-sollozó sintiendo sus lágrimas salir-es mentira-y lloró en silencio, bajo su cobertor sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho, justo donde el corazón-mentira….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y el fin de semana no fue para mejorar. Hinata se puso peor, su fiebre subió y los ataques de tos cada vez eran peores.

Sayako, Kiba y Shino fueran a verla el domingo, cuando ella parecía que podía recibir visitas. Estuvieron hablando un rato de trivialidades, intentando no pronunciar nada relacionado con Naruto y haciéndola sonreír, y aunque lo consiguieron, solo un poco, luego tuvieron que irse porque su fiebre volvía a subir.

Naruto fue a casa de Hinata, Hanabi era la que abría y le impedía el paso, pero eso no le impidió seguir viniendo al siguiente día y al otro. Hanabi ya no sabía qué hacer para que sus padres sospecharan con quien hablaba cada noche.

Y llegó el lunes, un lunes en el que Hinata no pudo ir, debido a que aún no se encontraba del todo bien.

Naruto llegó a la puerta de su clase y se detuvo. No tenía ninguna gana de entrar, de hacerlo sabía que se encontraría de frente con Kiba, Shino y Sayako y no solo con ellos…quizá Sakura también. Suspiró, lo único que quería era ir a casa de Hinata y hablar con ella, saber cómo estaba, que hacía, solucionar las cosas…solo quería estar con ella.

Sintió de nuevo un golpe en la nuca, cuando se giró, frunció el ceño.

-Teme…vuelve a darme una vez más y…-

-Interrumpes el paso-dijo Sasuke pasando por su lado y abriendo la puerta. Naruto entró tras él, asustado. Más cuando entró no pasó nada, buscó a sus amigos y los encontró en sus asientos, hablando, al parecer, algo preocupados. Cuando Sayako volteó al notar una mirada y encontrarse con la de él, volvió a mirar a sus amigos, no sin antes mirar de mala manera a Naruto.

Naruto sintió que eso era peor a que le golpearan. Bufando, fue a su asiento y se sentó, a su lado, pudo ver a Sakura, pero ella no alzaba la cabeza. Volvió a mirar al frente.

_Hinata-chan…_

Hoy volvería a su casa, lo volvería a intentar y no se rendiría hasta haber solucionado las cosas. Pero antes…arreglaría las cosas con ellos. Y miró a kiba, Sayako y Shino.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Si! lo sé! soy muy mala dejandolo ahí! pero es que si no...NO TIENE EMOCION jejeje<em>

_Y que os ha parecido este cap? aaii dioss...Hinatita, incluso Hanabi cree en Naruto, haz un esfuerzo please!_

_Naruto! que mono eres! aún enfadado o triste! ERES EL MEJOR! xD Sasuke tmb por supuesto! _

_Ah! y por favor, no me mateis por no haberle hecho nada a Sakura, porque pensarlo bien. Naruto y Sasuke quieren mucho a Sakura, es su mejor amiga, son amigos de infancia...y asi, aunque sabemos que ha sido muy muy mala, Sakura ha visto que las palabras de Naruto son muy duras y verdaderas (porque a veces las palabras duelen más que los golpes )_

_ESPERO VUESTRO RR'S! xd _

_Matta ne!_


	21. Confia en mí, por favor

**-Porque la amo-  
><strong>

**-Nosotros te ayudaremos-**

**-Perdónanos Hinata-chan!-**

**-Naruto...-**

**-Te amo-**

**-Vete...-**

**-Me odia..-**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes, en el descanso….<strong>

Suspiró, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era peligroso, pero, si quería volver a Hinata, debía volver a ganarse la confianza de sus amigos. Miró a quien le acompañaba, frunciendo el ceño.

-qué haces aquí?-preguntó Naruto, molesto.

-Quiero ver cómo te golpean-respondió Sasuke, entrando primero al gimnasio. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Creo que debería yo de golpearte a ti…-siseó él entrando tras él.

En cuanto lo hicieron, Sayako que comía sentada en el escenario, y Kiba y Shino, jugaban a baloncesto, dejaron de hacer lo suyo para mirarles. Naruto sintió miedo, principalmente por la mirada de la pelinegra. Pero tomando aire, se acercó a ellos. Sasuke se quedó apoyado cerca de la puerta.

_Menudo apoyo…_pensó y se paró delante de Kiba y Shino.

-Hola-les saludó

-Qué quieres?-preguntó Kiba, aguantando la pelota bajo su brazo.

Naruto miró a los tres y suspiró.

-Creo que no hace falta que os diga porque estoy aquí…-pero al mirarlos, supo que si querían saber por qué-vengo a disculparme-

Kiba soltó la pelota de mala manera y se acercó a él, molesto

-Crees que con eso podemos olvidar todo lo que le has hecho a Hinata-y le agarró de la chaqueta-le hiciste llorar-le siseó- y ya te lo advertí el primer día, cuidado con dañar a Hinata porque si no te encontraras conmigo-

Sayako se acercó y Shino suspiró.

-Suéltale kiba, no vale la pena-

-Pero hizo llorar a Hinata!-dijo soltándole-no crees que eso merece algo más que golpes.-

-Sí, pero de nada servirá que le hayas golpeado si Hinata sigue aun llorando-los dos se aguantaron la mirada y Kiba se alejó, dando una vuelta, furioso.

Naruto miró a Shino y con una sonrisa, le agradeció.

-No creas que lo hago por ti, si te golpea si, podría desahogarse, pero eso no curará el dolor que le has hecho a Hinata-

-De eso quería hablaros. Mirad yo…-

-Porque mejor no te golpeamos y después hablas-sugirió Sayako, crujiéndose los dedos, Naruto tragó duro.

-Creo que será mejor que hable primero-respondió Kiba, sonriendo-luego, si algo no nos gusta, pues le golpeamos y listo-

Sayako sonrió aún más con malicia y él se alejó.

-Oe, de verdad que lo siento. Jamás quise dañar a Hinata, nunca le haría nada malo-

-Entonces porque dijo todo!-se acercó Sayako-es cierto que la utilizaste?-

-No!-respondió enseguida-Jamás habría…Yo solo…solo quería vengarme por cómo me había tratado y humillado-

-Entonces es cierto! Todo fue mentira!-

-No. Escuchadme, al principio…todo lo que hacía era…para vengarme, sí, pero luego todo cambió, lo de vengarme, humillarla, todo eso quedó olvidado! De hecho, ya ni me acordaba de eso…-y bajó la cabeza; una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Hinata…consiguió que yo me enamorara antes.-

Sus amigos quedaron en silencio, mirándole, mirándose entre ellos, pensando si debían creérselo o no.

-Quizá no me di cuenta, o simplemente no quería pensarlo, pero definitivamente…ella logró que yo…-

-Porque deberíamos creerte?-interrumpió Sayako, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido-es decir, tú, el príncipe del instituto, el que tenía a tantas chicas detrás, el que salía con casi todas…-Naruto fue arreglar eso, pero Sayako continuó-el que nunca se fijó en Hinata-se acercó-porque?-

Naruto miró a los tres amigos, examinando sus rostros entre preocupados y enfadados. No les quedaba de otra que decirles, aunque con ello se muriera de vergüenza.

-Porque la amo-respondió en un suspiró, sin dejar de mirarles-porque jamás me atrevería a dañarla ni a engañarla, porque Hinata ha despertado en mí un sentimiento muy profundo que…-bajó la cabeza-jamás pensé que volvería a sentir….-se calló. Si continuaba, seguro que terminaría acordándose de…

-Será cursi-dijo Kiba, de brazos cruzados y mirando a un lado, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es muy bonito, Naruto…-murmuró Sayako, mirándole. El rubio le miró-algo verdaderamente extraño viniendo de una persona como tú-

Un tic apareció en la ceja de Naruto, mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero parece sincero..-dijo Shino, mirando a Sayako. Esta asintió.

-Sigue siendo muy cursi-repuso de nuevo Kiba, mirándole. Pero se acercó a él y le examinó el rostro-como sé que no mientes? Eres perfecto haciéndolo-

-Con esa cara de galán, cualquiera dudaría-dijo Sayako acercándose también y examinándole.

Y Naruto bufó, sintiendo que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-No miento-respondió intentando aguantarse las ganas de golpear a esos dos, pero bajó su puño y les miró- golpearme-

-Eh?-Sayako y Kiba se alejaron.

Los tres se quedaron incrédulos y Naruto se alejó unos pasos.

-Vamos. Golpeadme, eso es lo que queríais, pues hacedlo. Si eso hace que me creáis, pues adelante-

Los tres se miraron y volvieron a mirar a Naruto. Luego volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron.

-Bien, quien empieza?-preguntó Sayako, crujiéndose los dedos. Naruto palideció. De verdad lo iban a hacer?

-Yo lo haré-respondió Kiba, sonriendo de lado-siempre tuve ganas de hacerlo-y se acercó a él.

Naruto le miró, sudando frío. Se supone que diciendo eso ellos no le golpearían! Se supone, y esto pasa siempre en las películas, que cuando dices eso, ellos sonríen y no deciden golpearte. Porque ellos tenían que ser diferentes! Cuando Kiba se plantó delante suyo, aun sonriendo, tragó duro.

Muy bien, si quería golpearle. Él no se iba a retractar de sus palabras. Así que apretó sus puños y le miró, sin miedo. Porque en realidad, se lo merecía, se merecía que le golpearan duro por todo lo que había hecho.

Kiba preparó su puño, alzó el brazo y Naruto cerró los ojos antes de que llegara, pero pareció que este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, preguntándose qué pasaba que no percibía dolor. Se sorprendió al tener el puño cerca de su mentón. Miró a Kiba, que parecía sorprendido.

-De verdad te ibas a dejar golpear?-preguntó y Naruto no supo que responder. Eso era lo que les había dicho no? porque no se iba a…

-Creo que no miente-dijo Shino, sonriendo. Kiba suspiró y miró a Naruto.

-Yo creo que es tonto-dijo el castaño, sonriendo. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Y si le damos una oportunidad?-preguntó Sayako mirando a Shino y Kiba. Naruto les miró, sorprendidos, entonces ellos…le estaban perdonando?

-Alguien tan idiota como él, creo que la necesita-respondió Kiba

-No sé si daros las gracias o….-masculló Naruto apretando de nuevo su puño, con una venita sobre él.

-Naruto-llamó Shino- no es con nosotros con quien debes disculparte-y Naruto lo entendió, bajando su cabeza. Él ya lo sabía, pero…como hacerlo cuando ella no quería verle ni en pintura.

Notó unas palmaditas en la espalda y cuando volteó la cabeza, vio a Kiba, sonreírle.

-Se nota que no puedes hacer nada sin nosotros-y negó

-Que…-

-Nosotros te ayudaremos-respondió Shino a su pensamiento.

-Sabemos que Hinata no quiere verte, pero nosotros haremos que tú la veas-respondió, sonriendo.

Naruto los miró a los tres y les sonrió.

-Gracias.-

-Si eso es todo-Kiba volvió a palmearla la espalda-nosotros nos vamos-y se encaminó a por sus cosas.

Naruto observó como Kiba y Shino recogían sus cosas y caminaban hacía la salida.

-Pero que pens…- pero tanto Kiba como Shino se detuvieron delante de Sasuke, que les observó. Cierto! Sasuke también había participado en esa mentira! Él recibiría los suyo también. Y sonrió, le apetecía ver cómo le golpeaban

-Supongo que tú ni dirás nada-le preguntó Kiba

-Cono vosotros no tengo nada que ver-respondió el pelinegro. Kiba y Shino sonrieron.

-Nada que ver-repitió Kiba-pero aceptaremos eso como una disculpa-y Naruto vio cómo se iban.

-U-un momento! No van a golpearle?-

Kiba y Shino se voltearon y le miraron, extrañados.

-Porque?-preguntó Kiba

-Sasuke no ha hecho nada.-dijo Shino

Naruto quedó boquiabierto.

-Que no ha hecho nada! Pero si él también sabía lo de mi idea! Él también la engañó y le hizo llorar!-

-Pero sabemos que lo hizo para protegerla-respondió Shino, volteándose y reanudando su camino

_Para protegerla? _Y miró a Sasuke, que sonreía de lado. Naruto se molestó. O sea, que a él sí que querían golpearle, pero al idiota de su amigo no?

-Quien más daño le hizo fuiste tú! De Sasuke, Hinata no dijo nada-y sin más se volteó y siguió a Shino-nos vemos en clase!-

Naruto sintió una terrible, pero terrible frustración y rabia. El muy…Sasuke era demasiado suertudo. Y pensando en éste, que también se enderezó y salió, eso sí, sin perder esa sonrisa retorcida.

-Maldito suertudo…-siseó.

-Naruto-llamó Sayako y éste se asustó. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Más cuando se volteó y vio esa sonrisa….se asustó.

-Quizá Kiba no haya querido golpearte porque es tonto, pero…-bajó la cabeza, sonriendo aún más. Naruto caminó hacia atrás y cuando ella alzó la cabeza, para mirarle, cayó al suelo, sudando frío.

Y tragó duro, sabría que dentro de unos segundos vería las estrellas y el más allá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ese es vuestro plan?-preguntó Naruto, escéptico ante esa idea recién nombrada. Los cinco amigos se encontraban frente la casa/mansión de Hinata. Hizo una mueca de dolor, se tocó su cabeza, donde aún conservaba los golpes de Sayako. Esta noche tendría dolor de cabeza

-Y que más quieres?-preguntó molesta Sayako, ante su duda-Hinata no quiere verte, es lo mejor que se nos ocurrió!-

-Pero…-y miró a la casa, justo en la ventana de Hinata. Entrar todos juntos, como si nada, subir juntos, y una vez que estuvieran arriba, Hinata ya no tendría más remedio que hablar con él.

Una gota resbaló por su nuca.

-Y que pasa la "santa" de su hermana?-preguntó Naruto sarcástico-cada vez que vengo me hecha a patadas-

-No está-respondió Sayako-hoy Hanabi tiene una competición de natación que durara toda la tarde-respondió, sonriendo y miró a Naruto-no es eso bueno?-

Naruto volvió a mirar la casa, todavía no muy convencido. De verdad que iba a ser tan fácil.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Sayako, temblando un poco, y es que tampoco se fiaba mucho de ese plan.

Picaron a la puerta y la madre de Hinata, Hana, abrió. Sonrió al verles.

-Buenas tardes Hana-san!-saludó Sayako, sonriendo.

-Vaaya, o me lo parece a mí o el grupo de amigos ha crecido?-preguntó al mirar las cincos personas que se sonrojaron ante el comentario. No es que Sasuke y Naruto se haya unido al grupo solo…les acompañaban, nada más.

-Veníamos a ver a Hinata-dijo Kiba rápido.

-Claro, pasad-y los cinco entraron en aquella gran casa- Todavía no se encuentra muy bien, pero yo creo que podréis visitarla un rato. Está muy aburrida allí arriba.-y puso un dedo en su mentón, a modo de pensar-aunque también la veo muy apagada y algo triste…-Naruto bajó la cabeza y sus amigos se sintieron algo incómodos-pero seguro que cuando os vea se alegrara!-

-Eso esperamos-respondió Shino.

-Bueno, pues pasad-y se acercó a la escalera-Hinata tus amigos están aquí!-gritó des de abajo-subid cuando queráis-

-Gracias-y entraron en casa. Hana en ese momento sonrió.

-Habéis llegado en el mejor momento-murmuró y en momento subió arriba y bajó, cambiada y con un bolso-NEJI! NOS VAMOS!-gritó

-Neji está aquí?-preguntó Kiba, preocupado. Naruto rodó los ojos. Se acordaba perfectamente del primo sobreprotector de Hinata.

_**Flash back**_

_-N-nejinii-dijo ella, abochornada._

_Pero Neji ya no la miraba a ella, sino al chico con quien se había estado besando. Éste, sonrojado levemente, sonrió y se rascó la nuca._

_-Mi padre está a punto de llegar, entra antes de que te vea-dijo en tono serio y algo brusco._

_-Si- y Neji se introdujo en su jardín-Naruto, tengo que…-_

_-quién es?-preguntó Naruto, molesto por esa mirada que le había lanzado el castaño._

_-Mi primo Neji. Vive cerca del centro de la cuidad y muchas veces nos juntamos para vernos-sonrió ella._

_-No me gusta-dijo él con el ceño fruncido-parece que solo quiera controlarte-_

_-No. Lo que pasa es que Hanabi, Neji y yo nos criamos juntos y somos casi como hermanos. Y pues claro…yo al ser…-se sonrojó-más pequeña y débil, pues…me protegía más de lo normal.-_

_Naruto la miró, molesto._

_-Creo que pediré para año nuevo que crezcas-masculló-así no habrá nadie más que quiera protegerte-_

_-Naruto!-le golpeó ella en el brazo, frunciendo el ceño, molesta. El rubio se frotó el brazo. _

_**Final flash**_

Solo se lo había encontrado una vez, pero recordaba perfectamente la mirada que le mandó al encontrarle besándose con Hinata.

Lo odiaba.

-Des de que supo que Hinata estaba enferma no la ha dejado sola ni un momento. Es un buen chico-

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado, molesto. Ahora le odiaba mucho más. Neji bajó las escaleras y cuando llegó a bajo, miró a todos los presentes, hasta que dio con la de Naruto.

Recordaba a aquel tipo que se besaba con su prima. Es que esa imagen jamás se le olvidaría. Entrecerró la mirada sobre éste a lo que Naruto le respondió con la misma intensidad.

-Buenas Neji!-saludó Kiba, intentando aliviar el ambiente. Éste solo hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza.

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo su madre, guardando una cámara de video en su bolso-por favor, cuidad a Hinata por mí-y fue hacía la puerta-que no haga locuras, que no se esfuerce demasiado y sobre todo que se quede en cama-los miró y sonrió-vamos Neji, Hinata estará bien-

Neji pasó por al lado de ellos, sin dirigirles la palabra y salió.

-Cuidad de Hinata-y cerrando casi la puerta, asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa-hasta luego!-y cerró.

-Ese tipo…-siseó Naruto apretando sus dientes.

-No te preocupes por Neji-dijo Kiba subiendo las escaleras-podrá dar mucho miedo, pero en realidad es un buen tío-

-Siempre cuida de Hinata-dijo Shino, siguiéndole. Sayako les siguió.

-No es ninguna bebé para que ande cuidándola-dijo por lo bajo, siguiendo a sus amigos.

-Un momento!-dijo Sayako parando a Sasuke y Naruto que subían tras ella-quedaos aquí hasta que os llamemos-

-Porque?-exclamó Naruto. Él también deseaba verla. Llevaba tres días sin hacerlo.

-Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando os vea baka!-gritó, molesta, luego bufó-quedaos aquí-y subió escaleras arriba. Naruto bufó y bajó la escalera, Sasuke le siguió.

-frustrante-murmuró Naruto caminando de un lado a otro-realmente frustrante-

-Cierra el pico-dijo Sasuke, recibiendo por parte de Naruto una mirada fulminante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-HInata-chan!-gritó Sayako entrando al cuarto de un golpe y tirándose sobre ella. Hinata la recibió con los brazos abiertos. La había echado de menos y eso que solo había faltado un día.

-Saya-chan-murmuró ella, sonriendo. Sayako se separó y la observó.

-Tu cara aún esta roja-dijo ella, preocupada, aún sobre Hinata.

-Quieres quitarte de encima, Hinata está enferma-dijo Kiba entrando seguido de Shino .

-Kiba-kun, Shino…-le sonrió-me alegra veros-y suspiró-es tan aburrido estar aquí sola-

-Pero si acabamos de ver a Neji salir de casa.-respondió Kiba, pasando las manos tras su cabeza y sentándose en la silla de su escritorio-con él nunca te aburres-

-Pero Nejinii…es diferente a vosotros-y bajó la cabeza, empezando a jugar con sus dedos-me gusta mucho estar con él pero…vosotros sois mis amigos y…me lo paso mejor-

Kiba y Shino sonrieron, mientras Sayako la estrechaba entre sus brazos, emocionada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Saya-chan, voy a contagiarte…-respondió intentado alejarse.

-Me da igual! Me da igual! Eres tan Kawaii que no me importa ponerme enferma-

Hinata sonrió y abrazó a Sayako. Le encantaba sentir a sus amigos cerca.

-Y cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Shino, sentado en la cómoda moqueta de su habitación.

-Perfecta!-respondió-mañana con suerte podré volver al instituto- respondió en cuanto Sayako se hubo separado y sentado en la cama.

-Pero todavía estas algo caliente…-murmuró Sayako poniendo una mano en su frente

-Solo es un poco de fiebre, pero veréis como mañana ya estaré bien-y les sonrió. Ellos también sonrieron.-gracias por venir a verme-

Ellos le sonrieron, aunque luego se miraron, nerviosos. Hinata los observó. Se había quedado callados, algo muy poco común en ellos. Algo pasaba.

-Chicos, que os pasa?-

-Hinata-chan…-Hinata miró a Sayako, luego a Shino y a Kiba- perdónanos Hinata!-exclamó

-P-porque?-

Sayako la miró, preocupada.

-Hina-chan, es que…-

-Lo que pasa es que…-continuó Kiba

-Naruto y Sasuke están aquí-terminó por decir Shino.

Hinata les miró, repitiendo esas palabras en su mente.

-Q-que….-

-Lo sentimos Hinata!-exclamó Sayako arrodillándose sobre la cama y bajando el cuerpo a modo de disculpa-pero teníamos que hacerlo!-

-p-porque….-balbuceó, incrédula. Hinata no quería verles, no quería verle….a él- n-no quiero…-

-Naruto está arrepentido-dijo Shino, serio- y quiere verte-

-Es cierto Hinata-apoyó KIba-él…se siente muy mal con todo eso y quiere disculparse-

Hinata volteó el rostro, molesta. Como le podían hacer eso sus amigos? Dejar entrar a la persona que no deseaba ver…esa era su casa. No tenían derecho a…

-No teníais derecho a hacerlo-dijo ella, dura, apretando el cobertor con ambas manos

-Pero Hinata, de verdad, Naruto está muy arrepentido con todo eso-dijo Sayako acercándose a ella-él…él incluso vino a pedirnos disculpas a nosotros!-

Hinata la miró de reojo.

-Naruto...?-

-Sí-respondió ella, sonriendo al ver cierto interés en sus ojos-A nosotros también nos sorprendió bastante que viniera a disculparse, pero…todo aquello que dijo, esas palabras…Hinata, Naruto nunca mintió.-

Hinata la miró, sin entender.

-Nos lo explicó todo-dijo Shino- Hinata, en verdad él te ama-

Hinata volteó el rostro de nuevo a la pared. Odiaba esa palabra, des del momento en que salió de sus labios, la odiaba. Y le odiaba a él. Todavía seguía mintiendo y ahora…había engañado a sus amigos.

Sayako miró a sus amigos al ver a Hinata apretar el cobertor.

-Hinata-chan…-

-No quiero verle-murmuró-no quiero…-

-Pero Hina…-

-Por favor!-la miró, suplicante-por favor…-y ahí la voz se le rompió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Porque tardan tanto!-exclamó Naruto, con la esperanza de que le oyeran. Volvió a sentar se al pie de la escalera. Odiaba tanta espera.-Debería haberme presentado sin más-

-Y provocar que se pusiera peor?-Naruto observó a sasuke de mala manera.

-Siento que de alguna manera algo no va bien ahí-respondió, pasando del comentario de su amigo-algo no va bien…-y se agarró la cabeza.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero él también presentía que algo no iba a bien. Tenía la impresión de que Hinata no los…

Sayako, Kiba y Shino bajaban la escalera justo en ese momento. Naruto se levantó rápido.

-Qué! Ya puedo ver….-pero su se apagó al ver la cara que portaban sus amigos. Bajó la cabeza y apretó sus puños.

-Naruto…-murmuró Sayako. Terminó de bajar la escalera y se puso delante de él. Kiba y Shino también bajaron.

-No quiere vernos-dijo Sasuke, todavía apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados. Naruto empujó a un lado a Sayako y subió escaleras arriba.

-Naruto espera!-gritó Sayako-No-les dijo a Kiba y Shino que iban a subir-de un modo otro, tenían que verse.-

Kiba miró arriba, preocupado. _Perdónanos Hinata._

-No subes?-le preguntó Shino a Sasuke. Este solo se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia la salida.

-Otro día-respondió tan indiferente como siempre. Abrió la puerta y salió. Sayako, Kiba y Shino se miraron.

-Esperemos que nada pase-murmuró Sayako mirando hacia arriba.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Hinata miraba al chico parado dentro de su habitación, sorprendida, incrédula…

Que hacia él ahí?

Miró a un lado, molesta. Sus amigos…. Apretó el cobertor.

-Vete-le dijo, intentando sonar dura. Pero Naruto se acercó y ella apretó más el cobertor.

-Dije que te fueras!-gritó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. No quería verle, no quería sentirle cerca…

-Hinata...-

-No!-y le miró, furiosa-lárgate. Vete! –pero él siguió parado, sin moverse, mirándola, cosa que la molestó más. Se apartó el cobertor y se levantó de la cama. Si él no se iba se iría ella-vete…-siseó, pero Naruto no hizo nada y ella, mordiéndose el labio, ya que temblaba por estar a punto de llorar, decidió salir de su cuarto. Pasó por su lado pero antes de que pudiera salir, Naruto la agarró del brazo y la volvió a poner delante suyo. Hinata intentó soltarse pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Naruto la abrazó. Ella se quedó quieta, intentando procesar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Suéltame-pidió ella, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar. Se removió, poniendo las manos en su pecho para alejarle, pero Naruto la apretó-suéltame…Naruto…-su voz tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; intentó volver a alejarle pero sus manos, pero finalmente bajaron sin fuerza y soltando las lágrimas se quedó ahí, en sus brazos -por favor…-sollozó.

Pero Naruto no la iba a soltar. No ahora que la volvía tener entre sus brazos. Apretó el abrazo, pudiendo sentir el cuerpo de Hinata junto el suyo, Su cabeza contra su pecho…La había echado demasiado de menos

-Déjame…-sollozó Hinata contra su pecho.

-Lo siento…-murmuró él-por favor, perdóname Hinata, perdóname….perdóname.-

Hinata dejó de empujarle, y así se quedó, con las manos sobre su pecho sin oponer fuerza, sin abrazarle.

-Todo aquello que hice…me arrepiento día tras día. Engañarte para que te enamoraras de mí, fue lo peor que pude hacer…-Hinata le empujó sin éxito- perdóname, por favor perdóname- y la estrechó más fuerte-fui un completo idiota…-murmuró molesto consigo mismo. Separó a Hinata, sin dejar de sujetarla por sus hombros. Ella estaba cabizbaja y tenía los ojos cerrados-Hinata, mírame-

Hinata apretó sus puños_. Mirarle? Como podría hacerlo?_ _No, no podía. Si lo hacía…_

Pero Naruto la agarró por el mentón y ella, al mirarle, supo que estaba perdida.

-No…-murmuró sintiendo sus ojos aguarse. Naruto se inclinó sobre su rostro y junto su frente con la suya y cerró sus ojos. Su mano bajó hasta su mejilla, al igual que la otra, y con los pulgares le acarició las mejillas.

-Te amo Hinata-y abrió sus ojos, perdiéndose en los de ella-esa es la verdad. Te amo. Jamás te he mentido con eso. Te amé des del primer momento y todavía no he dejado de hacerlo.-acercó sus labios y besó su mejilla-por favor, créeme- y la volvió a abrazar-confía en mí.-

Las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Hinata. Y si era cierto? Y si Naruto…no le mentía? Y si todo lo que decía él…era cierto?

Naruto apretó más el abrazo y ella lentamente fue alzando los brazos. Él…la amaba? _Naruto…_lo rodeó con sus brazos, agarrando con fuerza su camisa.

Naruto se separó y la miró, sorprendido mientras ella escondía su cara en su pecho.

-Hinata-pero ella le abrazó más fuerte, llorando. Naruto ahuecó las manos sobre su rostro y se inclinó sobre él, juntando sus labios. Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose, más poco a poco los fue cerrando, dejándose llevar y terminando por corresponderle. Subió sus manos por su pecho y poniéndose de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello. Naruto pasó un brazo por su cintura y la otra mano pasó a su nuca; Hinata separó los labios y dejó que su lengua se encontrara con la suya.

Los dos volvieron a perderse en aquel beso que des de hacía días, deseaban. Hinata le había echado mucho de menos y Naruto supo que no podía sobrevivir si no estaba a su lado. Los dos deseaban volver a estar en los brazos del otro…

_-te ha mentido! Él me ama a mí! Todavía me sigue amando a mí!-_

Hinata rompió el beso tras recordar eso y bajó la cabeza.

_-Naruto me ama, Hinata, y siempre lo hará-_

-Hinata, que…-

-Vete Naruto.-dijo ella, bajando los brazos-vete-se abrazó y miró a un lado. Naruto la miró sin comprender. Y ahora…que había hecho mal?

-Hinata…-

-Por favor…-

Naruto la siguió mirando, sin comprender porque de repente…Apretó sus puños. Era eso, Hinata no le creía, no confiaba en sus palabras…ya no confiaba en él. Eso lo molestó. Él era sincero, la amaba, se lo había dicho, le había suplico perdón…si era sí, porque…porque no podía perdonarle?

-Que es lo que tanto te molesta?-preguntó mirándola, pero ella miraba a un lado, incapaz de alzar la mirada-porque no puedes perdonarme? Porque no…-bajó la cabeza-porque no puedes confiar en mí…?-esta vez, Hinata le miró y él también lo hizo-he sido sincero, porque no puedes creerme? –y Hinata volvió a bajar la cabeza, él se molestó aún más. La miró por unos segundos-bien, entonces no te preocupes-Hinata le miró-que no volveré a molestarte-y tras eso salió, cerrando-

En cuanto salió, Hinata sintió sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Naruto…-murmuró. Se dejó caer al suelo y agarró la moqueta con fuerza, dejando salir todas esas lágrimas que hacían rato la molestaban. Rompió en llanto y Naruto apoyado tras la puerta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus puños se apretaron más y sintió que le empezaba a faltar el aire. Salió de ahí rápido, no podía quedarse a escuchar a Hinata llorar, no podía…

Kiba, Sayako y Shino lo vieron bajar por las escaleras. Sayako sonrió

-Naruto que…-pero éste pasó de largo, agarró su mochila, su chaqueta, se puso sus zapatos y salió de la casa.

-Naruto que ha pasado?-exclamó Kiba des de la puerta, pero este ya salía incluso del jardín de la casa. Kiba volvió a entrar y miró a su amigo. Sayako ya estaba arriba, apoyando a su amiga. Ellos al escucharla llorar, apretaron sus puños.

-A veces odio ser un chico.-murmuró con rabia, Kiba. Y es que ante momentos así, no sabía cómo animar a su amiga.

Shino se mantuvo callado, sintiendo la misma rabia que su amigo. De que servía tener amigos si en momentos como estos no podían estar con ella?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto fue aminorando su carrera a medida que se alejaba de la casa. Se detuvo, cabizbajo y apretando sus puños. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, le escocían. Suspiró.

-Pensé que te habías ido-y acercándose a él, Sasuke se detuvo a su lado. Observó a su amigo, cabizbajo, sus puños apretados al igual que su mandíbula, alzó una ceja-no ha servido de nada…-y se calló volviendo a cerrar sus ojos-me odia.-

Y Sasuke se sorprendió cuando en los ojos de su amigo vio una pequeña lágrima. Naruto rápidamente se frotó los ojos y reanudó su camino.

Sasuke le siguió, no sin mucha prisa. Ahora mismo su amigo necesitaba estar solo y cuando se cansara de ello, él estaría ahí para apoyarle.

**CONTINUARAAA!**

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GODNESS! HiNATA! no le puedes hacer eso a Naruto-kun! con lo monisimo que es XD<em>

_pero...comprender a Hinata, esta muy dolida y todavía no puede perdonarle, ademas que si lo hace...YA SE ACABA EL FIC! Acaso queréis que termine? yo no, pero algún día tendré que ponerle fin ejeje_

_En fin, aquí os dejo_

_merezco RR's, por cierto?_

_matta ne^^_


	22. Solo una pequeña venganza

**-Acaso es culpa mía?**

**-Deja que sufra...un poco más-**

**-C-celos?-**

**-Ahora es cuando empezaba todo-**

* * *

><p><strong>El martes llegó…<strong>

Hinata se miró en el espejo, ya con su uniforme y sus dos coletitas de siempre, pero lucía cansada y pálida, más de lo normal. Hoy iría a la escuela, ya que se encontraba mucho mejor de su resfriado, pero por lo otro… se sentía morir.

-Hinata-chan.-se asomó su madre y le sonrió-puedo?-

Ella asintió, sonriéndole; su madre entró y se puso tras ella, mirando por el espejo.

Seguro que te sientes mejor? Aún puedes quedarte…-

-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes-respondió y su madre frunció el ceño

-Me preocupo porque eres mi hija. Si fueras una chica de la calle entonces diría, "vale, está bien, ya me voy", pero siendo tu mí…-

-Mamá-la paró Hinata, sonriendo y Hana también sonrió. Volteó a su hija y le puso bien la corbata.-gracias.-dijo cabizbaja.

-Todo saldrá bien.-Hinata alzó la cabeza-Intenta no pensar mucho en ello, de esa forma, solo conseguirás entristecer a tus amigos.-la pequeña Hyuuga se sorprendió y Hana sonrió, arreglándole el cabello-soy tu madre y me paso horas metida en esta casa, crees que de verdad podrías ocultar un secreto así?-le guiñó el ojo y Hinata finalmente sonrió, sincera-eso me gusta más-y agarrándola, la besó en la mejilla. Hinata se sonrojó-Eres igual de tímida que tu padre. Anda baja, tus amigos están esperándote abajo.-le dio la mochila y la empujó a la puerta-que te lo pases bien!-y le palmeó el trasero.

-Mamá!-volvió a exclamar, sonrojada al completo.

-Hasta luego!-exclamó Hana sonriendo-y ten cuidado por el camino!-

-Sí!-exclamó ella des de abajo y tras eso cerró la puerta. En cuanto salió, Hana entró en su habitación y miró por la ventana. Ella saludaba a Kiba y Shino y estos con una sonrisa empezaron el camino. Hana suspiró. Caminó hacía el mueble de su hija y agarró una foto. En ella estaban Hinata, sentada sobre los hombros del chico rubio, Naruto. Los dos se agarraban las manos y sonreían.

-Como si mis hijas pudieran engañarme-sonrió volviendo a dejar la foto y saliendo del cuarto-Hanabi-chan! –gritó-quien es el chico que sale contigo en esta foto?-

-MAMÁ!-exclamó Hanabi subiendo a su cuarto, sonrojada.

-Es muy guapo!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata, Kiba y Shino andaban camino al instituto. Ellos dos andaban detrás de ella, preocupados.

-Bien, no aguanto más-exclamó Kiba- Hinata!-y se acercó a ella. Shino negó.

Hinata se detuvo cuando su amigo la llamó, se extrañó al ver su cara.

-Kiba-kun , que pasa?-

Éste cogió aire y lo soltó.

-Hinata, siento mucho esto que te ha pasado con Naruto. Yo también confiaba en él y me traicionó, traicionándote a ti, porque ya sabes que tú para mi eres como mi hermana y si alguien de hace daño o te hace llorar pues yo siento…-

-Kiba…-avisó Shino, de brazos cruzados.

-No Shino, déjame acabar-y miró de nuevo a Hinata-lo que venía diciendo, es que, siento mucho no poder apoyarte cuando más lo necesitas, me siento sumamente idiota cuando tú estás llorando y yo no puedo hacer nada para curarte. Eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero mucho, pero a veces siento que no valgo como amigo, porque de que te sirve tener a un amigo que no sabe qué hacer en momentos como ese? Creo que lo que deberías hacer es olvidarte o no, mejor pasar de mí. Creo que de esa forma, me sentiré realmente útil. Además…-

-Kiba-kun…-

-Que lo que vengo a decir con todo esto, es que a pesar de ser un amigo tan pésimo, que ni siquiera sabe animar a su amiga, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, cuando sea y sobre todo, para toda la vida-y tras eso, se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado, sonrojado.

Si, por fin le había dicho todo eso y ahora se encontraba muy bien…aunque hubiera hecho puro ridículo. Shino alzó una ceja y sonrió cuando vio lo ojos brillosos de Hinata.

Kiba al no recibir respuesta, miró a su amiga y se sonrojó otra vez.

-H-hinata…-la había hecho llorar-a-..Hinata, yo no quería….porque lloras? He dicho…-pero ella le abrazó, sonriendo.-Hinata..-

-gracias Kiba.-y estrechó el abrazo-gracias, gracias.-y frotó su cara, feliz.

Kiba, sonrojado miró a ambos lados y bajó los brazos, para abrazarla también. Sonrió, pensando que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Shino se acercó y palmeó la espalda de su amigo, sonriendo.

-No sabía que fueran tan tierno, KIba-y Kiba se sonrojó.

-No soy tierno! Es solo…-pero Shino se inclinó sobre Hinata, sonriendo-eh! Te estoy hablado!-

Hinata le sonrió.

-Te diría lo mismo, pero ya sabes que yo no soy de hablar mucho.-puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le sonrió-aún con todo, recuerda que tienes aquí a otro amigo que también te quiere mucho.-

Hinata se le lanzó a cuello y lo abrazó, evitando volver a llorar. Shino se alzó llevándose la con ella y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Gracias Shino-y estrechó el abrazo-os quiero.-

Y los dos se miraron, sonriendo, mientras que Hinata ya empezaba a sentirse mejor.

-Vosotros! Que le hacéis a mi Hinata!-exclamó Sayako corriendo hacía ellos. Shino soltó a tiempo a Hinata para no recibir un placaje de Sayako en el cual también se llevó a Kiba-porque la estabais abrazando? Que le habéis dicho!-

-Sayako, no es lo que piensas…-

-En realidad, nosotros…-

-SILENCIO!-y empezó una pelea con ellos. Hinata al verlos, explotó a risas y Kiba, Shino y Sayako al oírla la miraron. Hinata reía, agarrándose la barriga y ellos tres sonrieron. Hacía tantos días que no la escuchaban reír.

-HINATA-CHAN!-exclamó Sayako tirándose a ella-nunca dejes de sonreír!-exclamó con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la suya-eres tan…kawaii ¡!-

Y Hinata también le abrazó, Sayako la miró al igual que KIba y Shino, que se alzaban del suelo.

-Os quiero.-murmuró abrazándola-gracias por estar conmigo-y Sayako le correspondió al abrazo, sonriendo.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, Hinata…siempre-

Una calle más atrás, Naruto miraba la escena junto con Sasuke. Sonrió de lado.

-Es una chica con suerte-murmuró Naruto mirando como Hinata se limpiaba las lágrimas, sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días fueron pasando y tanto Naruto como Hinata seguían sin ni siquiera, mirarse. Y es que cuando se encontraban por el pasillo mientras iban con sus amigos, cada uno miraba a un lado, cuando sus miradas se encontraban, los dos la apartaban a la vez.

Naruto lucía muy triste, y es que su sonrisa ya no era la misma, sonreía sí, pero era de aquellas sonrisas que haces porque sí, sin emoción, sin sentimientos. A Hinata le pasaba casi igual, aunque con sus amigos, podía llegar a sonreír de verdad, pero pocas veces.

**Y una semana después…un miércoles a la hora de gimnasia.**

-Tú-y Sayako miró alrededor, luego se señaló a ella misma y Sasuke asintió. Y le indicó que se acercara. Ella, sonrojada, tragó duro y se acercó, empezando a sentirse nerviosa y a preguntarse miles de cosas.

Para que la llamaría Sasuke a ella? habría hecho algo malo? Le iba a criticar aquello que oyó cuando hablaba de él? No la iría a golpear? Porque? Él es un chico, ningún chico golpea a una chica.

_Bueno, deja ya de pensar y pon atención! _

Sayako se paró delante de Sasuke, y le miró cabizbaja, se sonrojó.

-Ven-dijo él, indicándole que le siguiera. Sayako se sonrojó al completo. Los salieron del gimnasio y se detuvieron a un lado, en un lugar que nadie los veía. Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Porque la traía ahí? Acaso él…y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y lo miró. Sasuke Uchiha, el rey del instituto, el rico, el mujeriego…se había interesado por ella? No eso era imposible, si apenas acaban de conocerse, como

-Cuál era tu nombre?-y Sayako quedó boquiabierta, mirándole. Después de dos años estando en la misma clase, de conocerse con Hinata, de criticarle, de salvar a Hinata, él…él no se acordaba de su nombre.

-Estas de coña no?-preguntó irónica, pero Sasuke siguió mirándola, de brazos cruzados. Ella tuvo que respirar hondo para no clavarle un buen golpe-Sayako-y le sonrió falsamente-mi nombre es Sayako, ok?-y miró a un lado, cruzándose de brazos mientras murmuraba vete a saber qué cosas. Sasuke sonrió.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-y ella le miró, alzando una ceja-quiero hablar con Hinata sin que no haya molestias por el medio, así que arréglatelas para que esos dos la dejen sola al final de clases-

Sayako entendió que "esos dos" serían Kiba y Shino. Le miró fijamente, estudiando su rostro.

-De que?-Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Hace falta que lo explique, o eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entenderlo-

En la frente de Sayako apareció una venita y su puño se apretaba. La había llamado en plena cara "tonta". Lo miró, furiosa. _Con que un tipo amable no? Mi amor por él ha descendido un 50%._

-Sé de lo que quieres hablar, y sí, me llevaré a mis amigos para que puedas hablar con Hinata.-

-Bien-respondió él, reanudando su camino. Sayako se sorprendió.

-Y ya está? Solo eso-exclamó y corrió hasta ponerse delante de él-me llevas hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?-

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ahí no podíamos hablar-respondió él y Sayako enrojeció de vergüenza. Como había sido tan tonta de pensar en que él se lo podría declarar.

_Baka! Baka! Baka! ._Se golpeó mentalmente. Sasuke volvió a sonreír de lado.

-Acaso pensabas que me iba a declarar?-y ella enrojeció al completo, movió los labios, intentando decir algo, pero al final solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Pff! Como quieres que…yo pensar que…que tú…-hizo espavientos con la mano-e-eso es imposible. Yo? pensar eso? Vamos, ni que fuera una de tus fans.-y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado-imposible…-

Sasuke se inclinó sobre su rostro y sonrió.

-Y no lo eres?-Sayako al sentir sus voz tan cerca, se asustó y se sonrojó al completo.

-Y-y-y-y-yo? p-p-por…-tosió disimuladamente-por supuesto que no! que te piensas! Yo no soy como las locas de tu fans que te siguen día y noche. No, no.-y miró a un lado, frunciendo el ceño. _Porque demonios estoy tan nerviosa? Y cerró sus ojos, fuerte. Baka! Baka! Baka!_

-A no?-preguntó él y Sayako se molestó por ese tono de burla.

-No!-exclamó, pero se sonrojó de nuevo al ver a Sasuke tan cerca de su rostro-q-que haces..?-

Sasuke la examinó bien y, dando por hecho algo, sonrió y eso volvió a molestarla.

-Que tanto miras!-exclamó volviendo a girar la cabeza.

-Eres guapa-soltó él dejando a Sayako sonrojada y muy sorprendida-pero hablas demasiado-y pasó por su lado-intenta hablar menos y seguro que ligaras-y alzó una mano a modo de despedida-Nos vemos, Sadako-

Ahora Sayako enrojeció de ira. _Que hablaba demasiado? Que hablaba…_apretó sus puños

-Tú! Rey-chulo del demonio!-y empezó a seguirle- Que sepas que le gusto a mucho gente! Y nadie nunca se ha quejado de lo que hablo! Además, a ti que te importa si ligo o no! tengo a muchos chicos detrás de mí! Tantos que me es muy difícil decidirme por uno! Si tú supieras cuantos chicos tengo detrás de mí….-y siguió gritando.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y entró al gimnasio. Sus compañeros observaron la escena viendo como Sayako seguía a Sasuke, pegado gritos.

-Saya-chan…-se sorprendió Hinata.

-Y que sepas que me llamo Sayako no Sadako! No me compares con la chica de la película! Entend…-

Sasuke se detuvo, cansado de tanto grito y se volteó. Sayako le aguantó la mirada, molesta.

-Calla de una vez-dijo marcando cada palabra-tu voz es irritante-y se volteó de nuevo, preguntándose porque demonios habría ido a hablar con ella.

Sayako estaba a punto de explotar. Como podía ser ese chico tan…sumamente molesto y arrogante.

-Pues que sepas que tú de rey no tienes nada!-gritó señalándole-un rey al menos sabe cómo tratar a una chica, pero tú…en vez de reír tendrían que haberte puesto el de bufón!-

Sasuke se detuvo, la clase empezó a murmurar, Sayako se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacía su amiga, furiosa. Naruto tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír, Hinata, Shino y Kiba aguantaron sus risas.

_Bufón?_ Repitió la mente de Sasuke, apretando sus puños_. bufón_

-Y que sepas que el marcador a descendido hasta el cero! –gritó volteándose- Así que…-pero se calló y se volteó de nuevo. Se acercó a Hinata y ésta, mirando de reojo a Sasuke le preguntó.

-Ha pasado algo con Sasuke?-

-Es odioso-respondió ella-juro que todo lo que sentía por él ha desaparecido, ahora siento puro y pleno odio-

Hinata sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró y se puso enseguida a estirar. Sayako la miró, extrañada

-Que pasa Hinata? Porque…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir, alguien la agarró por el oído- A-Anko-san…aaah!-gritó cuando ésta le apretó la oreja.

-Te escaqueas de clase y encima te pones a gritar-empezó a caminar, soltándole la oreja y agarrándola del brazo-tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente-

-A-ah! Anko-san no me he escaqueado de clase! Sasuke…-

-No metas a tus compañeros en esto-siseó apretándola más-vosotras seguid con la clase, yo…-y miró a Sayako, que empezó a asustarse-enseguida vuelvo-

Sayako miró a Hinata, Kiba y Shino, que la miraban preocupados, bueno, solo Hinata, ya que sus amigos sonreían.

-Hinata-chan! ayúdame!-gritó llorando, pero cuando su mirada se dirigió a la de Sasuke, se enfadó. Este, estaba sonriendo con malicia-TÚ! Todo es culpa tú! No te…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar la puerta se cerró.

-Lo siento, Saya-chan-sollozó Hinata, suplicando porque su amiga volviera sana. Miró a sus amigos, que se rían y se molestó-no hace ninguna gracia! Anko-san es una profesora muy dura y Sayako podría estar en peligro-se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado, molesta con sus amigos.

-A-anno, Hinata…-llamó Kiba, empalideciendo de golpe. Hinata abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo, al principio se preguntó porque estaba tan pálido pero al mirar a sus compañeros, todos pálidos y que silbaban y seguía con lo suyo, empezó a temerse algo. Sintió un aire frío en la espalda y tragó duro.

-E-e-esta…-y Shino asintió. Ella volvió a tragar duro, suplicando, rogando que no estuviera que se imaginaba. Respirando profundo, se volteó con una sonrisa inocente. Pero para su más mala suerte, la profesora estaba tras ella, de brazos cruzados y mirándola, picando el pie en el suelo y con Sayako sobre un hombro, desmayada-A-Anko-san…q-que…-

-Con que peligrosa no?-bufó-sabía que relacionarse con Kiwara no era buena idea.-la miró-voy a tener que hacerlo…-

-A-anno, Anko-san…-dio un paso atrás, sonriendo nerviosa-y-yo v-voy a seguir con-Kyah! -gritó al verse levantada y puesta sobre el otro hombro-Anko-san!-y caminó con las dos sobre los hombros, dejando a toda la clase con la gota tras la nuca-q-que va a…-y notó la sonrisa maliciosa de la profesora. Hinata miró a sus amigos, con lágrimas en los ojos-a-ayudadme-

-Hinata-chan-murmuró Kiba preocupado por su amiga, pero asustada por la profesora-Mucha suerte!-

Hinata miró a Shino, que solo se encogió de hombros. Y la puerta se cerró, provocando que resonara por toda el gimnasio y que los chicos temblaran.

-Es una sádica…-murmuró el profesor de los chicos con la gota tras la nuca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora de la salida…**

-CASTIGADAS!-exclamó Sayako provocando que resonara por todo el gimnasio y tirando de paso, la gran fregona.

-No podemos quejarnos-dijo Hinata acercándose con la palangana llena agua y jabón y otra gran fregona. Sayako frunció el ceño-esto era preferible a…-y las dos sudaron frío, recordando las torturas a las que les sometía la profesora-mejor empecemos cuanto antes.-

-Pero hacernos limpiar el suelo del gimnasio! Eso es…-

-puedo daros más si queréis-dijo una voz tras ellas que las tensó. Anko estaba sentada arriba, en las gradas del gimnasio-o prefieres que te haga…-

Sayako rápidamente agarró la fregona y se puso a limpiar, pálida.

-Hinata, espabila-le indicó Anko y ella enseguida se puso a limpiar.

_Demonios! Necesito que Hinata vaya a clase! Sino ese tipo_….miró a su amiga limpiar.

-Hina-chan, necesito que…que…que vayas a por lejía! Eso. En clase tenemos una. Por favor, ve-

La peliazul la miró, extrañada

-Lejía?-

-Sí, de esta forma el suelo brillará más.-y la empujó fuera, bajo la atenta mirada de Anko-Va a por un poco de lejía-le dijo a la profesora.

-Pero Saya…-

-Tú solo ve, de acuerdo?-y antes de cerrar la puerta-ah! Y tomate el tiempo que necesites. Yo me las puedo…arreglar bien-dudó y tras ella escuchó a Anko llamarla, suspiró-la que me espera…-y cerró.

Hinata se alzó de hombros, sin entender.

_Pero si el suelo es parquet…como…_

-Hinata-llamó una voz tras ella. Hinata cerró sus ojos, conociendo perfectamente esa voz.

Sasuke observó a Hinata, esperando a que volteara, pero ella nunca lo hizo, así que agarró su mano y caminó con ella hasta esconderse tras el edificio del gimnasio.

Naruto, que buscaba a su amigo se sorprendió al verlo agarrando la mano de Hinata y caminando con ella a prisa. Se dispuso a seguirlos.

-Namikaze!-llamó el entrenador, enfadado-el entrenamiento no ha terminado! Vuelve aquí!-

Naruto echó una última mirada al lugar por donde habían ido y se unió a su grupo de futbol, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo una extraña molestia en el vientre.

Mientras, tras el gimnasio, Sasuke ya había soltado la mano de Hinata y ahora estaba frente a ella, de brazos cruzados, mirándola. Hinata miraba a un lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Que estás haciendo?-preguntó él, sonando duro-sabes que Naruto no miente, porque le haces esto?-

Hinata no respondió y él bufó.

-Mira, sé que antes Naruto quería engañarte para que te enamoraras de él y todas esas chorradas, pero ahora ha cambiado, él ya olvidó a Sakura.-paró, esperando alguna reacción-esa misma tarde fuimos a casa de Sakura y jamás había visto al dobe tan enfadado como entonces, si Sakura no fuera una chica, seguro que la habría golpeado-

Hinata apretó sus puños, a dónde quería llegar Sasuke con eso?

-No sé qué pasó ni de qué hablaron, pero Naruto…no ha vuelto a mirar a Sakura des de entonces.-Hinata volteó lentamente a mirarle, sorprendiéndose-a lo que quiero llegar es que hables con él. Naruto no miente cuando dice que te quiere, lo conozco des de pequeño sé cuándo miente y cuando no. Lo está pasando muy mal, aunque delante de nosotros se comporte como el de siempre, en verdad está sufriendo como un condenado. El muy idiota cree que de esa forma no me preocupara…-y rodó los ojos. Como dijo conocía demasiado a su amigo, se había criado casi con él, como pretendía hacer ver que estaba bien cuando en realidad estaba casi muerto. Suspiró y miró a Hinata. Ella se mantenía cabizbaja, ocultando su mirada. Como si él fuera tonto. Hinata aún estaba enamorada de su amigo, pero el dolor la cegaba.

-Deja de pensar y ti y todo lo que estas sufriendo por que Naruto también lo hace, y mucho. Pensar que la persona que ama crea que ama a otra persona…-Hinata apretó sus puños-olvida el pasado Hinata-y tras eso, se volteó y se dispuso a volver a su entrenamiento.

Hinata alzó la cabeza, mirándole con lágrimas en sus ojos. Porque la hacía sentir culpable? Acaso ella tenía la culpa de enamorarse? Acaso ella había sido la que le había engañado?

Y bajó su cabeza, molesta y apretando sus puños.

-Baka…-murmuró y tras eso decidió volver al gimnasio.

Sasuke llegaba al campo de entrenamiento, recibiendo por parte del entrenador una reprimenda que poco le importó. Al minuto, Hinata apareció también, con los puños apretados y el rostro bajo. Se detuvo delante de la puerta del gimnasio y se limpió los ojos con el brazo suspiró y entró.

Naruto miró de nuevo a su amigo, que seguía recibiendo los gritos del entrenador. Porque Hinata parecía que había llorado? Que le habría dicho Sasuke? porque él parecía igual de dolido que ella? Miró al suelo, sintiéndose impotente al no saber nada, nada acerca de lo que le pasaba a Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estoy muerta-se quejó Sayako, masajeándose el hombro-de verdad que Anko-san es una sádica-

Las dos, bajo el sol anaranjado volvían a casa después de limpiar todo el gimnasio. Sayako la miró, al no recibir respuesta o risa por parte de su amiga.

-Hinata-chan, te pasa algo?-y la nombrada se detuvo; Sayako estiró el cuello para ver el rostro de su amiga y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-Hinata-chan…-

-Es mi culpa…?-preguntó ella, con su voz rota-es mi culpa que Naruto esté sufriendo..?-

Sayako se preocupó pero luego frunció el ceño. Seguro que el bufón le había dicho algo terrible a Hinata. Cuando se lo encontrará le daría lo suyo, pero antes…

-Sasuke dice…que no miente-y miró a Sayako- incluso vosotros…-volvió a bajar la mirada-porque me cuesta tanto creerle?-

-Es normal Hinata, Naruto te ha hecho daño. Confiaste en él y…-se sonrojó-también te entregaste a él…-Hinata también se sonrojó un poco-pero no te preocupes, el tiempo cura las heridas-Hinata la miró y ella sonrió-además…no le odias…verdad?-

Hinata negó.

-No puedo…yo todavía…le amo- Sayako sonrió aún más.

_Si tú supieras lo que él te ama a ti…._Pensó acariciando su cabeza y entonces algo bueno le vino a la cabeza.

-Entonces, deja que sufra un poquito más-dijo sonriendo. Hinata la miró, extrañada-él al principio te mintió, porque no le mientes tú…otro poquito-y le guiñó el ojo. Hinata no la entendió y ella le revolvió más el cabello.-Hinata, he pensado algo que tal vez…pueda ser divertido-

-U-una idea?-preguntó ella, y Sayako pasando un brazo por sus hombros, asintió. Hinata empezó a asustarse antes de que incluso le contara la idea. Su amiga tenía unas ideas…bastante "peculiares"

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Darle celos!-exclamó Hinata, sonrojándose al completo.

Sayako asintió, feliz. Las dos se encontraban en casa de Hinata, tomando té y algunas pastas mientras Sayako le contaba la idea.

-P-pero Saya-chan…y-yo no sé cómo…-

-Es muy fácil!- y se sentó a su lado-solo tienes que acercarte a otros chicos y hablarles.-

Hinata jugó con sus dedos. Ella, acercarse a un chico?

-Y-yo no puedo...me-me da mucha vergüenza y…n-no podría entablar una conversación d-decente-

- Solo sé tú-respondió Sayako mirándola- de esa forma, tendrás a cualquiera a tus pies.-

-A mis pies?-y se imaginó a todos los chicos del instituto arrodillados delante de ella. Se sonrojó-No, no no. No puedo! Saya-chan no…-pero esta le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la miró, firme-Que…-

-Tú quieres que Naruto sufra un poco?-le preguntó a lo que ella no supo si responder si o no, aunque en un rincón muy interior de su corazón, sabía que sí-pues entonces acércate a otros chicos-y agarró una pasta y se la metió entera en la boca-delicioso! Tu madre cocina tan bien!-

Pero Hinata aún dudaba. Darle celos a Naruto? Estaba eso bien? Y si se estaba pasando? Sasuke antes le había dicho que sufría pero…ella también sufría. Todavía amaba a Naruto, a pesar de todo, y que la hubiera engañado para enamorarla…tal vez…

Miró a Sayako, que comía feliz todas las pastas.

-Lo haré-respondió y Sayako se quedó con la pasta a llegar a su boca, la miró y sonrió al ver esa mirada decidida-provocaré celos a Naruto. Le haré sufrir como él me lo hizo a mí-

-Así se habla amiga!-y la abrazó-no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de tener una amiga como tú!-

-A-nno…Saya-chan…-las dos seguían abrazadas.

-Dime-respondió ella, sonriendo.

-C-como se dan celos?-y todo quedó en profundo silencio.-saya…-llamó al ver que no respondía. Sayako se apartó y miró a su amiga, suspiró sonriendo.

-Eres demasiado inocente…-dijo pasándole un cabello tras su oreja y Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada y pidiendo disculpas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-BUENOS DÍAS!-exclamó Sayako al ver a Shino y Kiba. Más atrás se despedía Hinata de su madre.

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kiba al verle salir de casa de Hinata.

-Me quedé a dormir en su casa-respondió saliendo del jardín; y miró hacia la puerta-hasta la próxima Hana-san!-

La madre se despidió con una sonrisa; Hinata se despidió de su madre y corrió hacia sus amigos.

-Buenos días-saludó ella.

-Hinata, le has dejado dormir en tu casa?-preguntó rápidamente Kiba, sorprendido.

-Sí-respondió, sonrojada.

-Y eso…porque?-preguntó Shino. Y se apartó antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza de su amiga.

-Necesita alguna explicación que una amiga se queda en casa de otra? Eh!-exclamó molesta.-vamos Hinata-dijo agarrándola de la mano-continuemos con el plan-

-Plan? Qué plan?-preguntó Kiba siguiéndolas.

-Uno que no os importa.-y siguió caminando, pero se detuvo y se volteó a ellos-y que no se os ocurra meteros en medio, me oísteis?-y reanudaron su camino.

Kiba y Shino se miraron, extrañados, pero temiéndose algo malo. Las siguieron.

-Y este plan…es tuyo o de Hinata?-volvió a preguntar.

-Mío, por supuesto-respondió Sayako, sonriendo-y es el plan perfecto de la venganza!-

Y a los tres les resbaló la gota. Nada bueno salía, nunca, de la mente de su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En clase de matemáticas…**

Hinata estaba sentada al lado de un compañero de clases; el profesor les había indicado que hiciera unos ejercicios mientras él estaba fuera y como su compañero, Ryosuke, no trajo libro lo compartió con él.

Los problemas eran bastante difíciles y la mitad de clase estaba hablando con sus compañeros para solucionarlo. Miró a Sayako, que con una sonrisa le indicó que lo hiciera.

_Flash back_

_-Primero, intenta siempre ayudar. Si alguno de tus compañeros no sabe hacer algo, tu solo ayúdales. Eso sí, siempre con una sonrisa-_

_Final flash_

Ella suspiró y miró a su amigo.

-A-anno Ryosuke-kun…necesitas ayuda?-El chico la miró y se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa, bajó su cabeza, mirando al libro.

-E-es que es muy difícil y…-

-Yo ya lo tengo hecho-y él la miró de nuevo, sorprendido-si quieres puedo enseñarte-

Y él, sonriendo sonrojado, asintió. Hinata le sonrió y le empezó a indicar. Sayako sonrió y se alzó de su mesa.

-Hinata-chan! sabes hacerlo! Mouu! Enséñame a mí también!-y se acercó a su mesa.

-Habéis oído! Hinata lo sabe hacer!-dijo uno agarrando su libreta.

-Hinata-chan! enséñamelo a mí también.-dijo una chica, y de repente se vio rodeada tanto por chicos que por chicas. Hinata le sonrió a todos, feliz de poder ser de ayuda y todos los que estaban a su alrededor se sonrojaron.

-Kawaii…-murmuraron todos y Sayako sonrió. Asomó su cabeza entre la multitud, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura seguían en sus asientos. Chascó los dedos, parecía que eso no había funcionado con ellos.

_Demonios!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En clase de biología…**

Hinata se levantó de su asiento para ir a buscar material. Se paró delante del gran armario y cogió todas las cajas que el profesor le dijo.

-Esto…pesa.-dijo poniendo caja sobre caja. Cuando ya las tuvo todas, cerró el armario con el pie, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, las cajas se balancearon y a punto estuvo de caérsele una. Suspiró cuando un compañero de su clase al agarró.

-Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó éste, sonrojado.

-Gracias!-le sonrió ella y el chico se sonrojó al completo, le quitó todas las cajas y las llevó hasta la mesa, Hinata se quedó con las manos vacías, mirando sorprendida al chico-que rápido…-y se acercó al chico, que fue a sentarse con su compañero-gracias por llevarlas todas!-exclamó-eres muy fuerte-y tanto el chico como el otro se sonrojaron.

-N-no es nada-y agarró su bolígrafo y siguió escribiendo. Hinata sonrió, antes de volver a su mesa.

Sayako miró hacía la mesa de Naruto, frunció el ceño. El chico estaba hablando con otros y no se había dado cuenta.

_Será tonto…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y clase tras clase, Hinata ayudaba en lo que podía a sus compañeros, sin obtener resultado alguno, cosa que molestó de sobre manera a Sayako.

Porque demonios Naruto no la miraba nunca?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el descanso…**

-Idiota!-exclamó Sayako por los pasillos. Hinata que caminaba a su lado y Kiba y Shino tras ellas la miraron.

-Q-que pasa Saya-chan?-preguntó Hinata a lo que recibió una mirada furiosa de ésta.

-Y tú no…-pero se calló y decidió tranquilizarse. De que servía que Hinata hiciera todo eso si Naruto no la miraba ni una vez. Suspiró otra vez-porque no funciona…? Porque!-

Los cuatro entraron a la cafetería, mientras Kiba y Shino hacían cola para pedir algo, ellas les esperaban a un lado para no molestar.

-Sayako-chan, que te pasa?-preguntó preocupada Hinata y Sayako suspiró de nuevo. Porque no podía salirle nada bien?

-Hinata-chan-y ésta se volteó al oír su nombre.

-Gaara-san-sonrió al igual que el otro chico. Y Sayako en medio, miró a cada uno y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

_Ahora podía empezar todo._

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>SIN COMENTARIOS JEJE. Vosotros si que podeis comentar, por supuesto! <em>

_Esto se alarga xD_

**Matta ne!**


	23. Una cita con Gaara

_**-Que vas a ponerte?-**_

_**-Esta bien, puedes ayudarme-**_

_**-Llego tarde!**_

_**-esta...soy yo?-**_

_**-Aquí tienes las fotos-**_

_**-Gracias-**_

_**-N-no es nada-**_

* * *

><p>-Hi-na-ta-chan-se acercó silaba por silaba Sayako, sonriendo. Hinata miró a su amiga, parpadeando. Hacía un momento estaba más que enfadada y ahora…<p>

Los cuatro se encontraban en clase, disfrutando de sus almuerzos. Kiba y Shino observaban también a Sayako, extrañados.

-Y ahora qué te pasa?-preguntó Kiba frunciendo el ceño-de repente te enfadas y gritas y ahora sonríes. Te has vuelta loca o…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar, recibió, a una velocidad que ni él pudo ver, un gran golpe en su cabeza, provocando que se desmayara y que de su cabeza saliera humo. Shino siguió comiendo, con una gota tras la nuca y Sayako se acercó de nuevo a Hinata, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por el suyo.

-Hinata-chan, quien era ese chico tan apuesto?-

-Ese…chico?-Sayako frunció el cejo y se separó de su amiga.

-El de la cafetería! El pelirojo aquel que te ha saludado-

-Oh, te refieres a Gaara-san?-Sayako asintió-porque? Te interesa?-y Sayako bufó.

-Hinata, de que conoces a ese chico?-

-N-no solo lo conozco yo, Kiba y Shino son sus amigos-respondió asustada por la mirada de su amiga. Sayako miró al par, bueno a Shino mientras el otro se recomponía en su silla.

-Vamos juntos al equipo de baloncesto-respondió Shino.

-Baloncesto!-exclamó ella-y porque no lo he visto?-

-El día que jugó Hinata, estaba en la pista-dijo Kiba, acariciándose la cabeza-pero como solo veías a Hinata..-

-Y a quien más querrías que mirara sino?-respondió-Hinata era mi mayor prioridad en ese momento-

Kiba rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo, Shino a su lado le preguntó si se encontraba bien a lo que este negó.

-Y de que le conoces tú?-el preguntó a Hinata y ella se sonrojó.

-Gaara-san…es del equipo de investigadores de la escuela, yo…a veces les ayudo con sus investigaciones y…bueno…de ahí, nos pusimos a hablar y como coincidió con lo de baloncesto…-

-Así que sois amigos?-Ella negó.

-No lo conozco tanto como para tratarle de amigo.-y jugó con sus dedos

-Gaara es un buen chaval-intervino Kiba-muy bueno jugando y muy bien estudiante. Es de tercer curso, creo.-

-Mmm-respondió Sayako con un dedo sobre su mentón, como si estuviera pensando-Creo que le gustas-

Y Hinata escupió lo que tenía en la boca; miró a su amiga sonrojada al completo, al igual que sus amigos que la miraban igual.

-Que-

-Como que qué?-se alzó- Has escuchado lo que acabas de decir!-exclamó Kiba, volviendo a sentarse-A Gaara no le gusta Hinata-

Sayako frunció el ceño.

-Y tú como lo sabes?-él también frunció el ceño.

-Porque lo sé-y siguió comiendo.

-A-a él le…gusto?-murmuró Hinata, mirando la mesa sonrojada.

-Claro que le gustas!-exclamó Sayako-o es que no has visto cómo te mira?-

-C-como me…-Sayako sonrió.

-Está coladito por ti-y ella se sonrojó al completo.

-Sayako…-advirtió Shino

-Que, es cierto! Claro, como vosotros sois chicos no veis esas cosas, pero para una chica…-se acercó a ellos-una chica sabe cuándo a un chico le gusta una chica-y se sentó de nuevo, cruzada de brazos y piernas-y Gaara gusta de Hinata-

Hinata se encogió en la silla, sonrojada al completo.

_Le gusto…?_

-Hinata-chan-sintió una voz que la llamaba y cuando alzó el rostro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Sayako sonrió con malicia y Kiba y Shino se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-G-gaara-san…-

El muchacho de ojos azul marino se acercó a la mesa de Hinata, bajo la atenta mirada de toda su clase; Hinata enrojeció, cuando sintió un brazo de Sayako rodearle y susurrarle al oído.

-Es el arma perfecta Hinata, ponte a prueba-y se separó sonriendo. Hinata se la quedó mirando, incrédula.

_Sayako le estaba, le había dicho que…_

-Hinata-chan-sintió de nuevo la voz del chico y ella le miró sonrojada.

-Gaara-san-

-Te necesito-y eso dejó a todos los que escuchaban sorprendidos y sonrojados.

-M-me n-neces-si…-

-Un momento Gaara!-se lazó Kiba y se acercó a él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros-que has…-tuvo que tranquilizarse-que has querido decir c-con que la necesitas-

Gaara le miró, extrañado.

-Que la necesito-respondió él de nuevo, igual de tranquilo-Hinata muchas veces me ayuda en las investigaciones, así que la necesito para luego-

Y toda la clase suspiró al igual que Hinata, que sintió que su corazón volvía a calmarse.

-Así que solo era eso…-suspiró Kiba-entonces, puedes llevártela cuando quieras-y fue a su asiento-solo para las investigaciones, verdad?-preguntó antes de sentarse

-Kiba!-exclamó Hinata, sonrojada.

-Entonces, al final de clases?-le preguntó y ella, sonriendo, asintió. Sin más que decir, salió de clase, con sus manos en los bolsillos e igual de cool que siempre.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, todas las chicas la rodearon y empezaron a preguntarles de todo sobre Gaara. Ella respondió a las que pudo y las que quiso, porque hacían unas preguntas…

Sayako salió de entre la multitud de chicas, junto con Kiba y Shino. Suspiraron aliviados.

-Chismosas-murmuró Kiba, con el bentou de Hinata en la mano. Shino le cogió algo del bentou y se enfadó.

Sayako en cambio se subió a una de las sillas y buscó a la cabellera rubia. Sonrió.

-Con que de eso sí…-murmuró al verle apretando sus puños, con su mandíbula tensa y su mirada puesta en el suelo llena de furia, estaba rodeado de sus amigos pero él no les hacía ni caso-Ya te tengo, Naruto…-y cuando su mirada se apartó del rubio se topó con la que "al principio" amaba. SI al principio, porque todo lo que había sentido por él había desaparecido en un día.

Notó como él alzaba la comisura de labio a modo de sonrisa burlona y ella sonrojándose, y pensando de paso, que era muy sexy, le sacó la lengua y se bajó de la silla, molesta. Ese tipo no la iba a molestar más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al final de clases….**

Hinata suspiró, aliviada de que por fin se habían acabado las clases y sus compañeras no iban a estar preguntándole de nuevo.

-Hinata-chan-llamó Sayako, sonriendo-si no espabilas, llegaras tarde a tú cita-le dijo guardándole las cosas.

Hinata se sonrojó al completo.

-N-no es ninguna cita!-exclamó alzándose y quitándole su mochila y Sayako-solo voy a ayudar…e-eso es todo…-

-Sayako, deja de confundir a Hinata-gruñó Kiba-solo va a ayudar, nada más y yo confío en Gaara-

Sayako les miró, sonriendo.

-Nunca te fíes de un chico, sobre todo en cuanto a chicas se refiere-

-Qué quieres decir con eso!-

Shino se acercó a Hinata, pasando de sus amigos.

-Te cuidado-y ella se sonrojó.

-N-no voy a hacer nada malo-respondió sonrojada.

Shino acarició su cabeza, sonriéndolo y ella también lo hizo.

-Bien, vámonos-exclamó Shino caminando hacía la salida. Sayako le siguió sonriendo y Kiba todavía gritándole.

-Que te lo pases bien!-gritó ella des de la puerta

-No! Hinata, si pasa cualquier cosa, llámame al móvil, de acuerdo?-

Hinata asintió, sonrojada y sorprendida por la actitud de sus amigos.

-Venga!-gritó Sayako tirando de su mochila-Hasta mañana!-

Y en cuanto se quedó sola en clase, sonrió. Sus amigos eran, definitivamente, muy raros. Salió de clase y caminó hacía el laboratorio de los chicos de tercero. Suspiró, parada delante de la puerta.

-Solo sé tú misma- murmuró y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta. Al no ver a nadie, cerró y buscó a su compañeros-Gaara-san?-

-Aquí estoy-dijo asomándose por la puerta de otra clase que comunicaba con esa. Hinata sonrió-enseguida voy-ella asintió y dejó su maleta y su chaqueta sobre una mesa. Se acercó hacía la otra clase.

-Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó entrando en aquella gran clase.

-Ya que estas aquí, puedes llevar esas probetas al laboratorio?-ella asintió y sonriendo las cogió y las cargó hacía la otra clase. Gaara la siguió tras coger algunos instrumentos más. Lo dejaron sobre una mesa y la miró-gracias.-Hinata se sonrojó.

-N-no es nada-y miró alrededor-donde están los demás?-

-No podían venir-respondió colocando las cosas. Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo. Eso significaba que iba a estar solo?-Ponte esto-dijo mostrándole una bata blanca y unas gafas-hoy vamos a jugar con fuego-y sonrió de lado.

Hinata lo agarró ilusionada, se puso la bata y las gafas y se sentó al su lado. Enseguida los dos se pusieron a preparar y mezclar ingredientes, hablando de vez en cuando para comentar lo que ponían o tenían que hacer.

Gaara observó cómo su compañero echaba unas gotas con mucho cuidado a una probeta.

-Cómo estás?-preguntó él, volviendo a hacer lo suyo. Hinata le miró sin entender-me he enterado de tú…bueno, de que cortaste con un compañero de tu clase.-

-Ai!-exclamó ella cuando una de esas gotas, que quemaban, le cayó en la mano. Gaara la agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta el grifo, metió su mano bajo el rayo de agua fría. Hinata cerró un ojo, adolorida. Cerró el grifo y la sentó de nuevo, fue a por el botiquín que había en un armario y la curó.

-N-no hace falta, yo puedo…-pero Gaara siguió curando su mano. Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada-lo siento.-

-Ha sido un accidente-respondió echándole yodo- no tienes por qué disculparte-para terminar le puso una tirita sobre la pequeña herida.

-gracias-murmuró ella mirando su mano. Gaara volvió a dejar el botiquín en su sitio y fue a limpiarse las manos.

-Sé que es difícil-Hinata le miró-cuando alguien que amas mucho te deja…-agarró un trozo de papel y se secó las manos- duele -y la miró, Hinata bajó la cabeza.

-P-pero yo…-

-No hace falta que me cuentes nada-interrumpió él, sentándose de nuevo a su lado-es tu vida, yo no tengo porque andar husmeando-

Hinata sonrió con tristeza. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

-Pero…-Hinata alzó la cabeza-puedes contar conmigo si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien-

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez.

-Gracias-murmuró

-Continuamos?-le preguntó y ella, sonriéndole, asintió.

Cuando ya se hizo de noche, ellos salían de la escuela.

-Lo siento, te he entretenido demasiado-dijo él mientras caminaban hacía la salida.

-N-no! me…me lo he pasado muy bien.-respondió. Y los dos se detuvieron en la puerta-gracias por confiar en mí-le hizo una reverencia y se volteó.

-Te acompaño-dijo él reanudando su camino. Hinata se detuvo y él siguió caminado.

-N-no hace falta.-

-Es muy de noche-respondió sin dejar de caminar-vamos-

-S-sí!-exclamó siguiéndole. Se puso a su lado y ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su casa-gracias por acompañarme-

-No es nada-respondió retomando el camino-nos vemos mañana-

Y Hinata lo vio partir.

_-Es el arma perfecta Hinata, ponte a prueba-_

Recordó las palabras de Sayako. Que se pusiera a prueba? Cómo? Que era lo que tenía qué hacer?

-Gaara-san!-exclamó y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había llamado sin saber que decirle. El pelirojo se volteó, esperando su respuesta-a-anno…etto…yo…verás…es que yo…quería que…bueno…tú…-Gaara alzó una ceja y ella bajó la cabeza, abochornada.

_Deja de balbucear como una tonta y di algo!_

_Como si fuera tan fácil! Y que le digo!_

_Lo que sea! Pero díselo antes de que se vaya!_

-P-podrías…-y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

-Quieres venir conmigo el sábado?-Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró-voy a la exposición de arte de mi hermana y es muy aburrido ir solo-

Hinata siguió mirándole, sorprendida. Ella, ir a una exposición…con él. Un momento…eso no era, una cita? Se sonrojó al completo. Eso era. Gaara…le estaba pidiendo una cita!

_-Le gustas- las palabras de Sayako resonaron en su cabeza-no has visto cómo te mira?-_

Le miró, sin saber que responder. Acepta o no acepta.

-Acepto-dijo de repente-digo, que sí, que voy contigo-se sonrojó.

_Hablas demasiado rápido. _

_Cállate cabeza!_

-Genial-respondió él, sonriendo, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara-mañana ya te diré como quedamos.-y se volteó y con su mano se despidió.

Hinata también se volteó y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía rápido de nuevo.

Tendría una cita, el sábado tendría una cita con Gaara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…viernes..**

**A la hora del descanso…**

-QUE!-exclamó Sayako-TIENES UNA CITA!-exclamó en medio de toda la clase. Hinata tiró de su corbata y le indicó que callara.

-Saya-chan, por favor…-y miró a su alrededor de reojo, al parecer, todos seguían con lo suyo. Suspiró y miró a su amiga, frunciendo el ceño-no vayas gritando eso, no quiero que Kiba y Shino se enteren.-y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada-podrían hacerle algo a Gaara-

-De Kiba y Shino sabes que yo me encargo, pero…-sonrió y la abrazó-me alegro tanto por ti! lo has conseguido Hinata!-

-S-saya-chan…-

-Ahora te toca seguir con el plan-le susurró al oído-Hinata, tienes que hacer que Naruto se entere-se separó de su amiga, sonriendo.

-Q-que Naruto…y como…-Sayako meditó y de repente sonrió.

-Tenemos la respuesta justo ahí-y le indicó que mirara tras ella. Se sonrojó, ahí, en el pasillo estaba Gaara hablando con otros compañeros.-haz que entre-se alzó Sayako y la alzó con ella, la empujó por la clase hasta la puerta, donde ella se giró.

-Saya n-no puedo!-

-Sí puedes! Venga-y la volteó y la empujó

-y –y que le digo? N-no sé…Gaara-san! Buenos días-dijo cuando él se plantó delante de ella-j-justo ahora iba a bus….-y Sayako la empujó para que se acercara más-buscarte para...para…-

-Toma-le mostró la entrada del museo; las chicas, disimuladas acercaron su oído-con esto podrás entrar gratis-Hinata lo agarró y le miró- y también podremos ver lo que todavía no ha expuesto-

-D-de verdad? Puedo yo entrar así…-

-Vienes conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer-respondió y ella miró la entrada y luego le miró a él, sonriendo.

-Gracias-y Gaara también sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.

Sayako des de su asiento, tuvo que taparse la boca para no estallar a risas. Todo funcionaba a la perfección.

-Te paso a buscar mañana, sobre las 10?-

-Claro-respondió ella, ilusionada. Gaara sonrió, observándola. Hinata, al notar su mirada, se sonrojó-q-que pasa?-

-Nada-se encogió de hombros-estás muy guapa hoy-y tras eso se volteó y reanudó su camino. Hinata se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta, sonrojada al completo. Bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a su asiento, apretando la entrada contra su pecho. Las chicas la seguían con la mirada, al igual que los chicos y cuando ella llegó a su asiento, respiró profundo. Eso no le estaba pasando a ella, eso no le había pasado a ella, Gaara no le había dicho eso… verdad

-Así que guapa…-murmuró Sayako, sonriendo de lado. Hinata alzó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga-eres genial Hinata-chan-

-P-pero si no h-he hecho n-nada-murmuró. Sayako se inclinó sobre su mesa.

-Eso crees?-y con el dedo le indicó que mirara a un lado. Hinata así lo hizo, justo cuando Naruto salía de clase, observó como Sasuke bufaba y seguía a su amigo, con calma. Hinata volvió a mirar a Sayako, sin entender.

-No entiendo, porque Naruto…él…-y miró de nuevo a la puerta-parecía enfadado…-

-Y lo estaba, de hecho, estará buscando a Gaara para golpearle-

-t-tú crees?- y Sayako asintió, Ella se alzó, preocupada-si es así, tengo que…-pero Sayako la agarró del brazo y le negó-pero podría hacerle…-

-No le hará nada, el bufón no le dejara-

-pero…-

-Déjale que sufra un poco más-dijo sentándola-deja que sufra al menos un poco más hasta que sienta que puede perderte-

Hinata suspiró y miró de nuevo a la puerta. _Estaba haciendo bien en provocar a Naruto? Y si terminaba golpeando a Gaara? Gaara es muy fuerte y podría….No, no. No pienses en eso. Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa…_

Sakura reunida con un grupo de amigas, miraba a Hinata.

-Sakura, que miras?-preguntó Ino que miró hacía donde lo hacía su amiga. Suspiró y sonrió-ocurre algo?-

-No…nada-y miró a su amiga, sonriéndole. Pero Sakura sabía que sí, que ahí pasaba algo. Y tenía la impresión de saber el qué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dónde vas?-preguntó Sasuke siguiendo a su amigo. Pero Naruto siguió caminando, mirando por todas lados-si buscas al pelirojo se fue con sus compañeros justo en la otra dirección-

Naruto se detuvo, sonrojado y se volteó a mirarle, frunciendo el ceño.

-No-no estaba buscándole-y pasó por su lado. Sasuke rodó los ojos y le siguió.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo que quieras golpearle-

-NO QUIERO…-gritó, pero al verse observado bajó la voz-no quiero golpearle-y se volteó de nuevo-necesito algo de aire-

Sasuke le siguió y los dos terminaron en la terraza del instituto. Naruto se dirigió hacia la baranda, Sasuke se quedó apoyado al lado de la puerta.

-Idiota-dijo, sabiendo que su amigo le había oído, ya que se detuvo a medio camino.

-Que has dicho!-y se acercó a él, dando grandes pasos. Sasuke sonrió de lado cuando lo tuvo al frente-porque me insultas ahora!-

Sasuke sonrió y Naruto se molestó más y apretó su puño, miró a un lado, evitando querer golpearle. Sasuke caminó a su alrededor y volvió a decirle

-He dicho que eres idiota-Y Naruto, más que cansado alzó el puño y le golpeó en la mejilla. Sasuke trastabilló, pero sonriendo, miró a su amigo. Naruto miró el puño con el que acababa de golpear a su amigo. Porque demonios lo había hecho? Sasuke no le había hecho nada, aparte de insultarle como cada día, pero de ahí a golpearle…

- Estas celoso-respondió a su pregunta mental. Naruto le miró, sin creerle-tienes celos del idiota pelirojo que anda coqueteando con Hinata-

Él celoso? Del tipo ese? Eso era imposible, jamás había sentido celos, con ninguna de las chicas con las que salió lo sintió. Como iba a sentir celos…de ese idiota. Sonrió de lado.

-No estoy celoso-le respondió-de que voy a estarlo? Del idiota ese? –y se volteó, negando con la cabeza-es imposible, simplemente es imposible. Porque voy a estar yo celoso de un tipo que se pasa horas con Hinata? No, es imposible. Yo? celos? En mi vida los he sentido. Porque de repente voy a sentirlos ahora? Si ese tipo anda diciéndole cosas bonitas a Hinata me da igual, o si anda diciendo cosas que tienen otro significado, no, si a mí me da igual, que Hinata se sonroje cada vez que lo ve o… cuando él le dice algo y ella le sonríe y él también, o que se vaya a una cita con él, me da igual. Todo me da igual, que haga lo que quiera, no estoy celoso-su pie picaba al suelo, nervioso-no lo estoy, de verdad que no. Si Hinata quiere ir a una cita con él que vaya, yo no se lo impediré, quien soy yo para decirle lo que tiene que hacer? Ella…ya sabe cuidarse sola, si ese tipo intenta propasarse con ella….o si quiera besarla…pues…ya se las apañara, porque yo…yo no voy a estar ahí para detenerle…. porque si llegó a estar ahí… si estuviera ahí…-sonrió de lado-lo despellejaría vivo-

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Naruto era tonto o no se daba cuenta de lo que decía?

-No, no lo estoy-y se volteó a mirar a Sasuke-no lo estoy, de acuerdo-

-Lo que tú digas-y se sentó en el suelo. Movió la mandíbula que todavía le dolía por el golpe. Naruto se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

-Lo siento-dijo sonrojándose un poco-no debí golpearte-

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró, mirando al cielo azul.

-No tienes miedo?-Naruto le miró, extrañado y Sasuke bajó la mirada para verle-de que te la quiten? De ver cómo anda sonriendo a otro chicos? de que se sonroje con palabras que no son las tuyas?-Naruto bajó la cabeza- de que un día la veas por la calle agarrada de la mano de otro tío y te diga que es…-

-No-le interrumpió Naruto. Sasuke miró sus manos, de nuevo se apretaban en puño, alzó la vista de nuevo a su rostro-eso…no pasará-

Sasuke alzó una ceja, pensando en que estaría pensando su amigo para estar tan seguro de esas palabras.

-Porque estas tan seguro? Tú y Hinata ya no estáis juntos, ella puede salir con quien quiera.-

-No lo hará-masculló apretando más sus puños-Hinata es mía…Solo mía-

Sasuke lo observó unos segundos, más luego sonrió de lado y negó. Sin duda alguna, su amigo era un idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al final de clases…**

Nuestros cuatro amigos salían de clase hablando animadamente, comentando sobre exámenes, deberes…y una vez que estuvieron fuera.

-Nosotros vamos a entrenar-dijo Kiba-ya nos veremos!-y reanudó su camino hacía el gimnasio. Shino se despidió con la mano y le siguió.

-Que os vaya bien!-exclamó Sayako y en cuanto vieron que no estaban, agarró del brazo a Hinata y comenzó caminar con ella-Que vas a ponerte?-

Hinata la miró sin comprender, pero cuando ella sonrió lo entendió y se sonrojó. Hablaba de la cita con Gaara.

-N-no lo sé aún.-y pasó el mechón de cabello tras su oreja-vamos a una exposición así que no sé exactamente…-

-Déjame ayudarte!-exclamó Sayako ilusionada, agarrando sus manos-por fa, por fa por fa!

-P-pero…-si dejaba que Sayako la ayudara a cambiarse terminaría probándose toda la ropa del armario-N-no hace falta Saya-chan, yo puedo...-pero Sayako le soltó las manos y empezó a caminar, cabizbaja con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Bien, lo entiendo…si es normal…tú quieres verte especial…y querrás elegir tú ropa…claro, porque ibas a necesitar la ayuda de tu amiga del alma que solo quiere ponerte guapa…no, si te entiendo…te entiendo, al fin y al cabo…-y siguió murmurando, triste asustando a los que pasaban por su alrededor.

A Hinata le resbaló una gota, Sayako era muy exagerada; suspiró y la miró.

-Está bien Sayako…puedes ayudarme a escoger la ropa par….-

-KYAAAH!-gritó dando un gran salto para abrazarla-Gracias Hina-chan! gracias! Daré mi mayor esfuerzo por ponerte guapa, verás-

Y hinata suspiró de nuevo. Mañana lo iba a pasar…como si de una muñeca se tratase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…sábado**

-Hinatanee…-llamaron suavemente. Hinata se removió en la cama y quedó boca arriba.

-Cinco minutos más-se quejó y tras eso quedó profundamente dormida.

Hanabi miró a la chica que había a su lado, cruzada de brazos.

-Siempre es igual-le dijo-los fines de semana se la pasa pegada a la cama hasta las 11 o las 12 de la mañana.-

-Tú déjame a mí-dijo la otra chica, sonriendo, de una forma que asustó a Hanabi-mientras, podrías por favor preparar algo para almorzar?-

-Pero, estás segura? Digo, es cierto que mi hermana tiene una cita?-

Sayako asintió.

-Pero no será con el idiota no?-

-Naruto? No, es otro chico, uno mucho más apuesto y atractivo.- se acercó a la cama-enseguida baja-

-Está bien-se encaminó a la puerta-pero ten cuidado como la despiertas, a veces es capaz de golpearte.-

-No te preocupes-y Hanabi tras eso cerró la puerta. Sayako sonrió, miró el reloj que tenía encima de la mesita de noche. Las 7 en punto-bien, ahí voy-

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y apartó el cobertor que la cubría. Sonrió al ver el pijama de conejitos. Con la camisa subida y la pierna de un pantalón arremangado. Hinata se movió, incómoda por el frío que sentía, pero enseguida se volteó y agarró la almohada y la abrazó tanto de brazos por piernas. Sonrió, lo que provocó que Sayako también sonriera, pero su sonrisa se borró al encontrarse algo colgado del cuello de Hinata, se inclinó y agarró aquel conejito de cristal; sonrió con tristeza y la miró.

-Aún lo llevas puesto-murmuró, recordando aquel día en que Hinata fue a hablar con ella, ilusionada para enseñarle el collar. Estaba tan contenta y feliz de haber recibido un regalo de Naruto. Soltó el collar y le acarició el cabello-todavía lo ama-sonrió, negando-mira que cabezota-

Hinata abrió los ojos, lentamente al notar que alguien el acariciaba el cabello, Sayako se alejó y le sonrió.

-Ah…buenos días Saya…-y abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama-Saya-chan, que haces aquí?-y se frotó los ojos.

-Jajaja. No estas soñando Hinata- Hinata la miró-estoy aquí- ella parpadeó.

-Pero...es mi casa, no? porque …tan pronto…y cómo….-Sayako bufó, cruzada de brazos.

-Acaso no te acuerdas! Dije que vendría hoy para ayudarte con la ropa!-

-La ropa…?-y entonces se sonrojó, _hoy era la cita con Gaara_!-que hora es?-se levantó de la cama-me he dormido! Oh no!-y se acercó al armario y ahora que me pongo? Llegaré tarde!-

Sayako se levantó, sonriendo.

-Hinata-chan, todavía es temprano.-Y ella respiró tranquila. Sayako se acercó y puso las manos osbre sus hombros-ahora ve a darte un baño que yo prepararé tu ropa.-le dijo mientras la miraba a través del espejo del armario.

-Estás segura..?-

-Tu relájate y déjalo todo en mi manos-decía con una sonrisa mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación-cuando salgas avísame, que yo tampoco he desayuna y tengo un hambre!-Hinata se volteó una vez que le dejó fuera-nos vemos!-

-Pero…pero-

-Buenos días Nee-chan-dijo Hanabi pasando por su lado.

-Es Sayako la que está en mi habitación? Digo, como ha entrado? Hoy es sábado, verdad?-

Y Hanabi negó, suspirando. Su hermana aún estaba durmiendo.

**Y unos minutos antes de las 10…**

Hinata se miraba al espejo de su armario, sorprendida.

-Esta…soy yo?-llevaba puesto un gran jersey de lana color beis que hacía de vestido corto, bajo este jersey llevaba una camisa más fina de manga larga negra, unos pantalones cortos negros que se ocultaban bajo el jersey, una medias por encima de las rodillas color negro y unos botines del mismo color que el jersey, con un poco de altura. Llevaba el pelo suelto, aunque algunos de sus mechones terminaban hacía arriba, provocándole un aire más rebelde, brillo sobre sus labios y rímel para acentuar sus pestañas. Se sonrojó. Esa…era ella?

Sayako se miraba las unas, sonriendo.

-Que…te gusta?-Hinata, mirándola a través del espejo, asintió.

-Es…me veo…rara.-respondió ella y Sayako , suspirando se acercó y se apoyó sobre sus hombros.

-No estás rara, estas guapa Hinata-y le sonrió-Gaara quedará prendado cuando te vea-Vio cómo se sonrojaba al completo.

-Y-yo no quiero que él….quizá me vea rara y…-

-Tú quieres darle celos a Naruto o no?-Hinata bajó la cabeza, pero asintió. Sayako sonrió-entonces, todo vale-la volteó y le levantó la cabeza, bajó las manos por sus brazos y le agarró las manos-estás hermosa-y Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

-P-pero cómo…cómo le voy a dar celos si...si no me ve?- Sayako sonrió aún más.

-Te verá, tenlo por seguro que te verá.- Hinata observó el rostro de su amiga, no entendía porque sonreía de esa forma

-Hinata, Gaara está aquí!-gritó su madre y su corazón empezó a latir rápido. Ya eran las 10?

Hinata miró a Sayako, asustada y nerviosa.

-N-no puedo. Me-me va a dar mucha vergüenza… no puedo..-

-Hinata-dijo afianzando fuerte sus manos. Hinata la miró y respiró profundo, Sayako sonrió-Hina, olvídate de porque lo haces…solo sal y disfruta. Te lo mereces, no crees?-

Hinata le sonrió y asintió. Debía de relajarse, de olvidarse un poco del dolor y pasárselo bien.

-Tienes razón Sayako-y ésta le sonrió-voy a pasármelo bien-

-Así se habla-y se sorprendió cuando ésta le abrazó-Hinata.-

-Gracias Saya-chan- Sayako, sonriendo le correspondió al abrazo. Ella se separó-me voy-agarró su pequeña bandolera y salió de su cuarto. Sayako se sentó en su cama, sonriendo feliz.

_Soy una buena amiga, verdad que sí?_

Gaara la observó bajar por la escalera, sorprendiéndose, aunque disimulándolo, a cada paso que ella daba para acercarse. Se paró delante de él, sonrojada.

-B-buenos días- Gaara le sonrió

-Buenos días-respondió y ella le miró, sonriendo-vamos?-Ella asintió y se volteó a su madre y su hermana, le resbaló una gota cuando las vio sonreír con descaro.

-Mamá…nee-chan…-murmuró.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Gaara-dijo Hana haciendo una reverencia, Gaara también le hizo otra-te encargo a mi hija, por favor cuídala, es muy torpe y podría terminar rompiendo algo de la exposición.-

Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada al completo. Gaara sonrió.

-Así lo haré. Hasta la próxima-y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar primero a Hinata. Cuando los dos salieron, rápidamente miraron hacía la escalera donde estaba apoyada Sayako, sonriendo.

-Y bien? Que os ha parecido?-

-Esa era…era mi hermana?-preguntó Hanabi, sorprendida- Sayako terminó de bajar las escaleras, asintiendo.

-Saya-chan, has transformado a mi hija. Eres genial- Sayako se subió una gafas imaginarias, sonriendo.

-No ha sido nada. Al fin y al cabo, Hinata es mi amiga y haría cualquier cosa por ella-

-Pero…-Hana se deprimió y Hanabi y Sayako se acercaron.

-Que pasa, mamá?-Hana apretó sus puños y las miró, frunciendo el ceño y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hay algo que no le haya gustado?-preguntó asustada Sayako.

-No he podido hacerle foto-y las dos cayeron al suelo.

-Mamá…-de quejó Hanabi, incorporándose en el suelo.

-Si es por eso no se preocupe-respondió Sayako alzándose del suelo y sonriendo de repente. De su bolsillo sacó fotos y tanto ella como Hana se sorprendieron-mientras ella se arreglaba, yo le hice algunas fotos-

Hana se tapó la boca con las manos, emocionada.

-Saya-chan, voy a prepararte un grandioso pastel de chocolate solo para ti.-

-GENIAL!-exclamó Sayako, dándole las fotos- pero ahora no puedo cogerlo, tengo…algo importante que hacer- agarró su chaqueta, se puso sus zapatos y les hizo una reverencia-vendré otro día. Muchas gracias por invitarme a desayunar. Estaba todo delicioso-hizo otra reverencia y salió de casa-nos vemos!-y cerró.

-Esta chica…a dónde irá?-se preguntó Hanabi-tú que cree…-pero una gota resbaló al ver a su madre mirar la fotos muy ilusionada-mamá…esa obsesión tuya…-y suspiró.

Vaya familia le había tocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo siento-dijo Hinata finalmente.

Los dos se encontraban en la parada del autobús, esperando a que éste llegara.

-Mi madre y mi hermana te habrán hecho pasar un mal rato-y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada-siempre hacen lo mismo…con Kiba y Shino me pasó exactamente igual, aunque a ellos los conocía des de pequeños.-

-No te preocupes, no me han dicho nada fuera de lo normal-ella la miró y él asintió, Hinata sonrió y respiró tranquila-aunque…sí que me amenazaron.-

-Eh?- y bajó la cabeza de nuevo, sonrojada-l-lo siento!-

_Mamá, nee-chan! porque siempre hacéis los mismo!_

Gaara sonrió y miró al frente.

-Pero me lo he pasado bien.-respondió, Hinata le miró-tu familia es muy divertida-y la miró, ella se sonrojó y miró a un lado-pero ten por seguro, que si tuviéramos una relación, yo nunca te engañaría-y ella le miró, sorprendida. El autobús llegó y abrió sus puertas. Gaara le indicó que subiera y ella, despertando subió rápido al autobús, sonrojada.

Los dos se sentaron y cada uno miró por su lado. Hinata pensando en las palabras que le acababa de decir.

-pero ten por seguro, que si tuviéramos una relación, yo nunca te engañaría-

_Eso…eso significaba que…que quería que fueran pareja? Tan pronto? Pero si solo hacía dos días que se conocían, bueno, en realidad más pero, nunca había llegado a tal confianza. _

_Que debía hacer? Que debía hacer?_

_-Sé tú misma Hinata, olvídate de todo y disfruta, que te lo mereces, no crees?-_

Y recordando las palabras de su amiga, sonrió.

_Sayako-chan…_

-Gracias-murmuró y Gaara la miró, alzando las cejas-gracias por invitarme-y le sonrió, sonrojada. Gaara miró a un lado, levemente sonrojado-no es nada.-

Y ella volteó a mirar al frente, todavía sonriendo. Hoy se olvidaría de todo y disfrutaría de una salida con uno de sus amigos.

Mientras, tres personas, sentadas en diferentes lugares del autobús, miraban de cerca a la pareja.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><em>Supongo que os imaginais quienes serán verdad? XD y es que esta a la vista hahaha<em>

_por cierto, habéis visto lo guapa que esta Hinata? monisimaa! _

_Y gaara, bueno...gaara con lo que se ponga esta pa comerselo jeje solo imaginaroslo con roba así, moderna, camisa de manga larga, pantalones tejanos bambas y todo eso.. XD_

_Lo que queda de espacio es para que vosotros comenteeis jeje_

**_PD: Estoy re-editando Los rumores de Hinato y me gustaria que echaraís un vistazo para ver si os gusta o no y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones.. Os lo pide esta humilde fan numero 1.345 de NaruHina. :P_**

_Matta ne!_


	24. Celos a la vista! Tu eres mía!

**CAPITULO 24!**

**MUY EMOCIONANTE!**

**Y UNAS PALABRAS DE NARUTO MUY...PROFUNDAS Y QUE SOBRE TODO, NO SE OLVIDAN XD**

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al museo, Hinata no podía estar más emocionada. Había ido a muchas sí, con su familia, pero nunca con uno de sus amigos. Los dos entraron y miraron cada una de las obras que habían expuestas de la hermana de Gaara. Mientras éste le explicaba lo que significaba, Hinata asentía, interesada, aunque también algo avergonzada por no entenderlas.<p>

La exposición era enorme y se pasaron una hora entre explicación y obra, más tarde pudieron entrar al despacho de Temari, la hermana de Gaara. Hinata sonrió ilusionada al conocerla.

Cuando una de las personas que le seguían, vio a las otras dos, cerca de la puerta de la expositora, se acercó. Y se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió. Conocía perfectamente a esas personas. De hecho, había empezado a odiar a uno de ellos. Se acercó sigilosa, pero con esa sonrisa en la cara y se detuvo detrás del chico que ocultaba su cabello y rostro bajo una gorra de béisbol.

-Na-ru-to-y el nombrado respingó en el suelo, provocando que casi tirara una figura muy cara al suelo. Lo agarró, asustado. Si llegaba a romper eso, se pasaría la vida pagándolo. Miró a aquella persona que se escondía bajo el gran sombrero negro, molesto. Por su culpa casi se cargaba una obra carísima.

-Quién eres?-

Cuando éste alzó la cara, se sorprendió.

-q-que haces aquí?-le preguntó, sonrojándose. Sayakó ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Lo mismo que tú, Naruto, lo mismo que tú…-y miró al chico de al lado, apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, ocultando su rostro bajo una gorra normal-y que él-dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, mirándola. Pero Sayako apartó la mirada y buscó la de Naruto, que miraba hacía la puerta, sonrió.

-Con que…visitando el museo no?-

-Pues claro! Que te pensabas?-respondió él mirando disimulado las obras, que no entendía nada de lo que significaban-yo muchas veces voy a un museo….muchas…-

Pero Sayako sonreía, negando con la cabeza, cosa que le molestó.

-Y tu porque estás aquí! No me digas que también has venido a visitar la exposición?-

-Me importa muy poco las exposiciones. Yo solo he seguido a Hinata-y apartando a Naruto, se acercó a la puerta y puso la oreja.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, mirándola extrañado.

-Porque sigues a tu amiga? Acaso no te fías de ella o qué?-Sayako se apartó de la puerta y se acercó, negando de nuevo.

-Hinata-chan es mi amiga, claro que me fío de ella, el que me preocupa es Gaara-

-el idio…. porque te preocupa él?-disimuló sonrojado. Sayako sonrió y se alejó unos pasos de él.

-Acaso no has visto a Hinata?-

-Claro que la he visto-gruñó, mirando a un lado.

-Pues bien, eso que has visto es una obra maestra mía. La llamo "mi hermosa Hinata" por Sayako Kiwara -Naruto y Sasuke la miraron, extrañados y ella sonrió, negando-como se nota que no tenéis ni idea de arte-y se cruzó de brazos-ignorantes-

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Sayako y Naruto se escondieron. Gaara, Hinata salían del despacho, sonriendo.

-Gracias por venir hoy hermanito-le revolvió el cabello, cosa que le molestó y ella sonrió. Miró a Hinata- y gracias por venir tú también-

-N-no, soy yo la que debe darte las gracias. Has permitido que entre gratis y…-se sonrojó-encima, me dejaste ver todas tus obras que no has expuesto-le hizo una reverencia-muchas gracias-

-De nada-sonrió Temari-me gustara mucho volver a verte para mi próxima exposición-

-Ahí estaré-respondió, sonriéndole. Y Temari miró a Gaara, sonriendo.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya-dijo Gaara, agarrando la mano de Hinata. Sabía lo que significaba la mirada de su hermana.

-G-gaara-san!-

-Nos vemos hermanito!-exclamó despidiéndose-y no te olvides, que yo me entero de todo!-

Eso lo sonrojó. Era cierto, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero su hermana terminaba siempre enterándose de todo lo relacionado con él. Apretó la mano de su amiga, avergonzado y con ganas de salir de ahí cuanto antes, sentía la mirada de Temari en su nuca.

La arrastró hasta fuera del museo, donde al respirar el aire frío, se relajó.

-A-anno…Gaara-san…-y cuando él se volteó a Hinata , vio que tenía su mano agarrada. La soltó y miró a un lado, sonrojándose un poco. Hinata, sonrojada al completo, se tocó su mano. Era tan diferente a la de…y bajó la mirada.

_No, ahora no debes pensar en él! No lo hagas_! Y se golpeó la cabeza. _Baka! baka!_

-Todavía es temprano, quieres ir a algún lado?-le preguntó.

Hinata le miró, sonrojada.

-Eh? Q-quieres que…sigamos…-Gaara asintió y ella bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

_Diviértete Hinata! Olvídate de todo!_

-De acuerdo!-exclamó, mirándole con una gran sonrisa-vamos a divertirnos!Conozco un lugar perfecto para ir!-y miró alrededor-creo que estamos cerca…-y le agarró la mano-vamos!-y Gaara dejó que tirara de él, observándola sonreír. Él también sonrió y agarró su mano con firmeza.

**Mientras delante de la puerta del museo**

-Perfecto!-exclamó Sayako, saltando y sonriendo. Pero, acordándose de que no estaba, solo, bajó la cabeza, evitando ponerse a saltar de alegría. Miró de reojo a Naruto y una sonrisa se dibujó bajo su sombrero. Naruto escondía su mirada bajo su fleco y apretaba sus puños con fuera.

_Y eso que solo le había sujetado la mano. Se_ emocionó interiormente, _si hoy llegara a pasar algo más…sería la bomba._

-Etto…yo…-caminaba alejándose-voy a seguir a Hinata….adiós!-y salió corriendo, sonriendo.

_Baka! Te lo mereces por hacer sufrir a Hinata._ Pensó dando en ello un pequeño salto.

Sasuke observó a la chica desaparecer, con una ceja alzada. Esa chica escondía algo, esa sonrisa no era normal…algo se tramaba con Hinata. Y miró a su amigo, rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Solo le ha cogido la mano, no significa nada-dijo, pero Naruto apretó más sus puños-seguro que quieres seguir con esto?-

-Sí-masculló; y miró al frente y corrió tras ellos. Sasuke le siguió, aunque pensando que era una verdadera tontería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquí!-exclamó Hinata, señalando con ambas manos el lugar. Gaara alzó una ceja.

-Un parque de atracciones?-

-Sí-respondió ella, sonriéndole-no es grandioso!-y miró hacía el lugar, lleno de niños que correteaban, padres, incluso había ancianos, atracciones, parejas...PAREJAS! Se sonrojó y se volteó. Era cierto, el parque era un lugar para las citas. Pero en que estaba pensando!

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

-Sí quieres, vamos-y ella, olvidándose de todo, se volteó, mirando a Gaara con ojitos de cachorrito feliz.

-De verdad?-y él asintió. Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se metió en el parque corriendo mirando ilusionada a todas las atracciones-en cual me subo?-y miró a Gaara, que todavía seguía atrás y sonrió-Gaara-san! Vamos!-

Y él, sonriendo caminó hacia ella. Los dos se subieron a casi todas las atracciones, por obligación de Hinata. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Gaara se sentía algo mareado de tantas vueltas que habían dado, pero eso no fue lo peor para él, sino que tras la comida y una media hora de descanso, relajados y sentados en una de las torres que mostraban una vista de la ciudad, Hinata decidió volver a montar. Y ya casi, cuando el cielo estaba anaranjado, los dos se subieron a la noria, ahora por obligación de Gaara, que quería descansar un poco.

Observó a Hinata, mirar ilusionada por la ventana. Sonrió.

-Tu primera vez?-le preguntó y Hinata bajó la mirada.

-La primera vez…vine con…Naruto-y sonrió, recordando aquel día de navidad en que la pasaron de atracción en atracción, riendo, disfrutando de poder estar el uno con el otro.

-Naruto es tu ex novio?-preguntó y Hinata asintió. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y suspiró. No quería recordar ese día, pero el venir aquí, a esta atracción..

Gaara observó su rostro triste. _Todavía debe amarle_. Pensó y entonces sonrió.

-Hinata-chan, estás saliendo conmigo para darle celos?-y Hinata se sonrojó al completo, volteó a mirarle, lentamente, boquiabierta. Gaara sonrió.

-C-como lo…-pero meneó la cabeza-qu-que cosas dices Gaara-san…yo no…-y miró por la ventana-no-no sé de qué hablas-

Gaara se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella; se inclinó, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados del asiento, con Hinata en medio y fue acercándose. Hinata, sonrojada al completo fue pegándose al asiento.

-G-gaara-san que…-pero éste la calló con un beso. Hinata lo veía con los ojos como platos, sin saber qué hacer. Gaara se alejó, sonriendo y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento de enfrente. Ella se tocó el labio, sonrojada y le miró-p-por…-

-Te ayudaré-dijo él, y la miró, sonriendo. Hinata miró a un lado, sonrojada-te ayudaré a darle celos-y ella volvió a mirarle

-Q-que-

-No sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotros, pero tú quieres hacerle sufrir, verdad?-Hinata bajó la cabeza de nuevo, pero asintió-entonces, que empiece el juego-

Ella volvió a mirarle, incrédula. De verdad que iba a ayudarla?

-D-de verdad? Tú quieres…-y Gaara asintió-p-porque…?-

-No sé, me parece divertido ver cómo reaccionan las personas. No conozco al tal Naruto, pero creo que muy pronto lo haré-y miró a un lado de la ventana, donde dos chicos y una chica se escondían bajo un árbol. Sonrió. Llevaban todo el día persiguiéndolos, y algo le decía a él que uno de esos dos chicos era el ex novio de Hinata.

-A cambio de qué?-y Gaara la miró y le sonrió de lado. Sabía que esa chica era muy inteligente. Se levantó de nuevo y se sentó a su lado. Hinata miró al suelo, sonrojada. Porque había hecho esa pregunta!

-De que me acompañes siempre a cada una de las exposiciones de mi hermana-y Hinata le miró, sorprendida.

-S-solo eso?-y él asintió. Si era solo eso, Hinata perfectamente podía aceptar. Además, las exposiciones de su hermana, le habían gustado, así que..-de acuerdo! Siempre que tu hermana exponga ahí estaré yo-y le extendió la mano, sonriendo. Gaara se la dio, sonriendo y tiró de ella, provocando que quedara a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Tú solo déjamelo a mí-y con una sonrisa, que a Hinata le pareció tremendamente sexy, se alejó. La puerta de la cabina donde estaban se abrió y el señor les dijo que bajaran. Gaara volteó a Hinata y le estiro la mano-vamos-

Y ella, sonrojada al completo la aceptó. Gaara la afianzó bien y los dos salieron de la cabina.

Porque tenía la impresión de que eso no iba a salir bien?

-Te acompañare a casa-dijo, sonriéndole de nuevo con aquella sonrisa, Hinata, embobada asintió y se dejó llevar. Entrelazó los dedos entre los de ella y con una sonrisa, salió del parque, mirando de reojo hacia el grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sayako no apartó la vista de su amiga hasta que desaparecieron entre la multitud. Su boca formaba una perfecta "o" de lo sorprendida que estaba. Le había salido todo? Hinata estaba haciendo eso? Hinata le hacía caso a un plan suyo?

-Increíble…-murmuró. Algo se movió a su lado y cuando volteó vio a Naruto caminar hacia la salida. Se sintió un poco mal, y si se estaba pasando?

-Que es lo que pretendes?-Sayako miró al chico pelinegro que se encontraba frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño y de brazos cruzados-que es lo que estáis haciendo Hinata y tú?-

Sayako se molestó por ese tono, y se volteó y cruzó de brazos.

-No estamos haciendo nada. Que Hinata quiera salir con otros chicos es algo bueno y..-pero antes de que pudiera continuar, sintió su mano sobre el hombro y como la empujaba contra un árbol. Sasuke puso un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza y ella le miró, molesta. Sasue se inclinó hasta dar cerca de su rostro. Ella se sonrojó, pero lo disimulaba con su enfado.

-A mí no puedes engañarme, dime que…demonios estáis haciendo-

Sayako le aguantó la mirada, furiosa.

-Ya te dije que nada.-masculló ella-y aléjate de mí-le dijo, empujándole. Pero Sasuke agarró su muñeca y la pegó a su cuerpo. -q-que haces…sueltam…-pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera, abrir los ojos como platos, Sasuke ya la estaba besando. Notó como su mano pasaba tras su cabeza y provocaba que la gorra que escondía su cabello cayera y desparramara su largo cabello sobre su espalda. Sayako intentó alejarle, pero él se separó y le lamió el labio, ella sorprendida pero furiosa separó los labios y él de nuevo aprovechó para besarla, esta vez introduciendo su lengua e intensificando el beso. Sayako al principio no supo que hacer, pero tras eso, supo que no debía de quedarse como una tonta así que alzó su mano y lo agarró por la chaqueta, poniéndose de puntillas y correspondiéndole.

Sasuke rompió el beso, mirando furioso a la chica, que respiraba agitada y estaba sonrojada. Pero su cara decía que poco había disfrutado de ese beso.

Sasuke se tocó el labio, hinchado. Le había mordido! La muy…le había mordido el labio.

-Te lo dije, yo le gusto a mucha gente-y con eso, se limpió el beso con la manga de su chaqueta, agarró su gorra del suelo y pasó por su lado corriendo. Sasuke vio la pequeña gota de sangre en su dedo al tocarse el labio, Se lo limpió y miró por donde había salido la chica.

Con que él no era el primero…ya se encargaría de serlo, de ser el primero en marcarla para siempre.

Y pensado eso, caminó por el sentido contrario que ella había ido, realmente molesto y dañado en su ego. Ninguna chica le había rechazado nunca, porque tenía "esa" que ser la primera?

_Vas a caer, caerás como todas lo han hecho_.

Sayako se detuvo cerca de la plaza, se sentó en la fuente, intentando coger el aire. Había salido corriendo des de ahí y no había vuelto a parar. Se sonrojó y se tocó el labio. Sasuke la había besado. Lo que tanto tiempo había soñado, lo que toda fan buscaba…y él, le había besado a ella. Sonrió inconsciente, porque si, todavía lo amaba, pero su comportamiento provocaba que también le odiara. Apretó sus puños, si, le odiaba y no le permitirá volver a tener un acercamiento como este. Ella no iba a caer en sus redes. Ella no era como las tontas de sus fans y sus ex novias, no.

Sayako nunca caería en manos de Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por acompañarme-dijo Hinata, cuando los dos ya se estaban acercando a su casa-siento la molestia, con lo lejos que vives.-

-No hay problema-y se detuvieron cerca de su puerta. Gaara la puso delante de él y le sonrió, Hinata bajó la cabeza, abochornada. Y es que, a parte de esa sonrisa, Gaara todavía seguía sujetándola de la mano.

-A-anno...Gaara-san-pero éste volvió a acercarse y besarla de nuevo. Hinata, como la otra vez se quedó sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer y Gaara se separó, soltando su mano y ahuecando las manos sobre su rostro.

-Nos vemos el lunes-y tras eso, besó su frente y se marchó. Hinata lo vio partir y se tocó de nuevo al labio, sonrojándose. Era la segunda vez que la besaba…y que no sentía nada. Claro que su corazón se aceleraba al tenerle tan cerca, pero sentir lo que había sentido con…bajó la cabeza. Quizá…estuviera haciendo mal, este plan solo podría traer dolor, y ella, no quería dañar a Gaara, no quería utilizarle, él era…muy bueno.

-Hinata-sintió una voz tras ella que la dejó congelada. No, no podía ser quien se imaginaba, era imposible, totalmente imposible! Pero cuando se volteó sus ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que su boca.

No podía ser, que hacía él ahí? Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-N-naruto…-murmuró

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Naruto quiso mirar a otro lado, pero se mantuvo mirando, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Y es cuando llegó a casa de Hinata, siguiéndoles a ellos, a Hinata y Gaara, jamás se imaginó que…que terminaran besándose. Apretó sus puños, iracundo, furioso, dolorido, porque le hacía esto, porque Hinata se besaba con otro tío!

Quiso ir hacia ellos y separarlos para darle una buena paliza al idiota pelirrojo que estaba besando a su Hinata, a su novia, a lo que le pertenecía. Pero no hizo nada, se quedó ahí, mirando, viendo como Hinata se sonrojaba, como él se alejaba y ella le seguía con la mirada, tocándose el labio. Se acercó a ella, no podía aguantarlo más.

-Hinata.-vio como ella tensaba al oírlo y es que su voz había sonado bastante dura, pero le daba igual. Ahora lo único que quería es que ella le mirara a la cara y se lo dijera todo.

Cuando ella lo hizo, se sorprendió y Naruto sonrió de lado. Por supuesto que no se esperaba que estuviera ahí y más que le hubiera visto agarrándose de la mano y besando con otro.

-N-naruto…-murmuró y sonrojándose, bajó la cabeza-que…que haces aquí?-

-Pasaba por aquí…cuando te vi…con el chico de tercero-

Hinata se encogió de hombros al notar su voz fría y dura.

_Flash Back_

_-Hinata, ante todo, nunca le cuentes la verdad, y si un día te encuentras con él, no te ablandes no dudes, no tartamudees, si te pide una explicación, no se la des y si te ve besando con otro chico…-_

_-B-besando…-se sonrojó ella_

_-SI, si alguna vez te pilla, tampoco le des explicaciones, que sepa lo que ha perdido cuando ha jugado contigo, que sepa que tú no eres una más del montón, que vea que tú también puedes jugar con los chicos-_

_-p-pero eso es….muy cruel.-_

_-Por eso-respondió Sayako-él debe saber que a ti te duele tanto como él, pero que tú lo enfrentas…de diferente forma.-agarró sus manos y la miró, segura-y lo más importante Hinata, no caigas de nuevo-Hinata se sonrojó al completo-no dejes que te engatuse con palabras bonitas, ni caricias, ni besos…tú dura, fría, de acuerdo?-_

_Hinata dudó un poco, pero terminó asintiendo. _

_Final flash_

_Sé dura Hinata, no te asustes. Tú le puedes!_ Y suspirando profundo, alzó la cabeza y le miró.

-Y ahora qué quieres?- Y Naruto ante esa respuesta tan seca y dura quedó más que sorprendido. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. _Funcionaba! El ser dura funcionaba!_

Siguió mirándole, esperando alguna respuesta, pero él se había quedado tan sorprendido que no sabía ni que decir.

-Si no me quieres decir nada, me voy a dentro, aquí hace mucho frío-y se dirigió a la puerta de su jardín, mientras sonreía feliz con su actuación. Eres brillante Hinata!

-Un momento-dijo Naruto y ella se detuvo, pero sin voltearse por lo que no vio a Naruto sonreír de lado y cruzarse de brazos-crees que puedes engañarme con una actuación así?-

Y Hinata se sonrojó al completo. Le había pillado! Cómo? Porque? Si había sido perfecto. Intento calmarse y respirar profundo. _No caigas Hinata, solo te está provocando. _

-No sé de qué actuación me hablas-y le miró por encima del hombro-así que si no tienes nada que decir…-agarró la puerta del jardín y la empujó para abrirla.

-A mí no me engañas Hinata-y ella se tensó. Apretó el barrote de la puerta con fuerza-eso de hacerte la dura no te queda, de hecho, ni sabes fingirlo-sentía sus pasos, acercándose a ella, tragó duro-así que deja de comportarte de esa forma-lo sintió tras ella y como se inclinaba sobre ella, acercando su boca a su oreja-tenemos que hablar-y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

_No caigas ante sus provocaciones, no caigas, no caigas…_

Y en el último momento, decidió escapar y entrar en su casa, pero Naruto la agarró del brazo y la sacó del jardín, provocando que chocara contra su cuerpo. Hinata, molesta consigo misma, miró al suelo, frustrada, Porque no podía hacer caso a los consejos de Sayako.

-Suéltame…-murmuró ella

-Tenemos que hablar y no te irás de aquí hasta..

-No!- y movió el brazo-suéltame!-

-Hinata, porque…-

-No quiero!- y por fin se zafó, molesta. Se agarró el brazo y le miró-no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación. Haré lo que quiera y si me quiero besar con Gaara no es problema tuyo-le sacó la lengua y entró corriendo a su casa.

Naruto apretaba su puño y una venita tenía sobre su frente.

-que no es problema mío…que no es problema mío…?-repitió, furioso. Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la casa, exactamente a la ventana de Hinata donde se había encendido la luz, frunció el ceño-que sepas que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo también tiene y mucho que ver conmigo! Eres mía de acuerdo! Y no voy a permitir que nadie te bese! Me oíste! Eres mía!-y tras esas palabras y furioso como iba, caminó hacía su casa, todavía con la venita en la cabeza.

Hinata, apoyada contra la pared de su habitación, se tapaba la boca con la mano, sonrojada.

_-Eres mía!-_

Y eso la sonrojó al completo, dejándose caer al suelo.

_No caigas Hinata, no caigas, no caigas…!_ Y se agarró la cabeza, nerviosa. Su corazón latía muy acelerado y su cara ardía.

_-Y sobre todo…no vuelvas a enamorarte-_

Imposible. Pensó ella ante las palabras de su amiga. Eso era imposible.

Todavía seguía enamorada de Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Qué?-exclamó Sayako, con los ojos abiertos como platos y muy sonrojada. Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, también sonrojada.

Las dos se encontraban en el parque, sentadas en un banco cerca de la fuente. Los niños correteaban contentos persiguiendo a otros niños, las madres hablaban en otros bancos y algunas parejas paseaban por el lugar.

Hinata miró de reojo a su amiga, recordando que esa también fue su expresión cuando le gritó eso. Y es que un "eres mía" no se anda gritando delante de una casa y menos por la noche.

Vio como Sayako se alzaba y caminaba de un lado a otro, pensativa, todavía sonrojada. Se detuvo delante de ella.

-Hinata-chan….-esta la miró, cabizbaja-eso que me cuentas, es cierto? Naruto…- Ella asintió y Sayako bufó, mientras se sentaba en el banco con los brazos cruzados-está loco…-

-Q-que hago ahora Saya-Sayako la miró-ya no podré ni volver al instituto.-

-Hinata-chan…-se rascó la cabeza, sin saber que decir, y era raro porque ella siempre tenía algo que decir

-Y lo peor no es eso…-murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros-Ga-gaara lo sabe.-

-Que sabe?-y sus ojos se abrieron como platos-no me digas…que supo lo de los celos.-Hinata asintió.

-No sé cómo se dio cuenta, pero…-la miró, entre preocupada y sonrojada-dice que me va a ayudar y-yo no…-se alzó del banco-yo no quiero que lo haga. Gaara es…un buen chico, no quiero utilizarle.-y caminó de un lado a otro, agarrándose la cabeza-que hago? Que hago!-

Sayako bufó, frunciendo el ceño. Las cosas se estaban complicando. Si Gaara sabía que le estaban utilizando para dar celos a Naruto, primero, como lo supo? Y segundo, porque la ayudaba? Después, lo de Naruto, como se le ocurría gritar semejante cosa en la calle. Bueno, todos saben lo impulsivo que es, y después de ver como Gaara besaba a Hinata…estalló. Lo que estaba bien claro que Naruto estaba celoso.

-Saya-chan…-la pelinegra alzó la cabeza para mirarla-no crees que ya es suficiente?, digo…Naruto, ayer parecía muy enfadado y no quiero que acabe golpeando a Gaara por mi culpa.-

-Naruto no estaba enfadado Hina, bueno sí lo estaba, pero eso era porque estaba celoso-se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar, Hinata la siguió, sonrojada.

-C-celoso? De verdad?-

-Porque crees que te dijo todo eso?-y Hinata bajó la cabeza. Entonces había funcionado, Naruto estaba celoso de Gaara. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-Entonces…todo lo que dijo ayer….-

Sayako se detuvo y la miró, sonriendo.

-Naruto te quiere-respondió Sayako mientras pasaban un brazo por sus hombros. Hinata se sonrojó y asintió. Era cierto, Naruto la amaba. Pero ella, como una tonta se había negado a creer.

-Lo siento.-Sayako apretó el brazo.

-No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas-y le besó en la cabeza. Hinata volvió a asentir, todavía sonriendo.-Más te vale que vayas pronto a hablar con él-

Y las dos reanudaron su camino a casa, en silencio, cosa que extrañó a Hinata.

-Saya-chan, te pasa algo?-Sayako la miró y bufó-sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, no se lo contare a nadie.-

-No es eso, sabes que confío en ti como si fueras mi propia hermana pero…esto…-

Hinata le agarró la mano y le sonrió. Sayako también lo hizo y aferró la mano de Hinata.

-Ven, vamos a la cafetería, estaremos más calientes-dijo Hinata tirando de su mano.

Cuando las dos se acomodaron, fue el turno de Hinata quedarse boquiabierta y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Q-que Sasuke-kun…te…-y Sayako sintió sus rostro arder-te besó?-

-Ayer…te seguí, para ver cómo te iba con Gaara y…-Hinata alzó sus cejas-

-Me seguiste..?-y se sonrojó. _Entonces Sayako también vio…_

-Pero no estaba sola-Hinata volvió a ponerle atención-cuando llegue al museo, Naruto y Sasuke estaban ahí- y ahora si Hinata se sonrojó al completo.

-P-pero…-

-Ya sabía que Naruto terminaría siguiéndote, pero jamás imaginé que Sasuke también estuviera ahí.-

Hinata aún no procesaba la información. La estuvieron siguiendo todo el día?

-Cuando llegamos al parque y Naruto te vio de la mano de Gaara, se enfadó mucho y se marchó, dejándome sola con…-bajó la cabeza. Hinata le prestó atención, no era momento de preocuparse por ella.

-Ahí fue cuando…-Sayako asintió-pero…porque?-

-No sé, él…parecía muy enfadado también, se temía que algo planeábamos tú y yo, una palabra llevó otra y él, sin más….-suspiró, agarrándose la cabeza-no sé porque lo hizo, pero yo como una….tonta, le correspondí. Pero solo quería darle a entender que no podía jugar conmigo, que no era como otra de sus fans, que era fuerte…-

-Pero…-

-Pero el problema es…que me gustó y por más que quiera, no puedo olvidar…-

Hinata sonrió con dulzura y agarró la mano de Sayako, está la miró.

-Te gusta no?-y Sayako, cerrando los ojos, asintió.-

-Pero no quiero parecer una desesperada. No quiero que piense que puede conseguirme tan fácilmente como las otras.-agarró la otra mano de Hinata mientras la miraba con ojos de cachorrita-que hago Hinata? por favor, ayúdame-

Hinata miró a su amiga, sin saber que decir. Quizá si…

-Intenta ser fuerte-la pelinegra la miró y la vio sonreír.-Sasuke es…una buena persona, nunca supe lo de sus novias, pero…-se sonrojó-porque no intentas enamorarle?-

Sayako se incorporó en la silla, incrédula_. Ella, intentar enamorarle? Al bufón?_

-Sientes que…que te cae mal porque se burla de ti y encima…te besa sin motivos..-y se acordó de lo suyo con Naruto, sonrió-al principio, me pasó lo mismo con Naruto. Él me molestaba, me insultaba, me perseguía… creía odiarle pero resultaba que…me había enamorado de él. Todo aquello que me hacía…y lo de besarme…caí como una tonta en su trampa, pero…no me importó porque lo pasé tan bien a su lado que…-suspiró y la miró-lo que intentó decirte, es que no dejes que se aproveche de ti, adelántate a él, bésale tú, abrázale tú, demuéstrale que…que es él el que se ha enamorado de ti-

Sayako miró sorprendida a su amiga y Hinata, al notar esa mirada, bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

Sayako sonrió.

-Creo que lo haré…-murmuró. Y Hinata alzó la cabeza-lo haré Hinata, le demostraré al bufón que cualquiera puede caer a mis pies, incluso él-agarró la mano de su amiga y le sonrió-gracias Hinata-

-N-no he dicho nada. Solo…son tonterías, no hagas caso…haz lo que quieras Saya…-

-Perdón?-dijo alguien y las dos miraron a un lado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar a una chica de cabello rosa, mirándolas sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sakura?-preguntó incrédula Sayako, mientras Hinata miraba a un lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hinata, podría…hablar contigo?-

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><em>Jojo! espero que os haya gustado el cap^^ <em>

_Como veis Hinata ya ha perdonado a Naruto, solo falta que hable con él y...pero aH! como yo soy la escritora las cosas se podran...algo dificiles y alguien vendra! alguien que Naruto...en fin, ahi os lo dejo^^_

_Espero vuestros RR's con ilusión! XD _

_PD: Pasaros por mi otro FIC rumores de Hinato, a ver que os parece :P  
><em>

_Matta ne_


	25. Se acabaron los celos, o ahora empiezan?

_Pensamientos-_cursiva

_Recuerdos o flash back_

_**-**_palabras- -conversaciones__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>_

_-Perdón?-dijo alguien y las dos miraron a un lado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar a una chica de cabello rosa, mirándolas sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_-Sakura?-preguntó incrédula Sayako, mientras Hinata miraba a un lado, frunciendo el ceño. _

_-Hinata, podría…hablar contigo?-_

* * *

><p>-de qué?-se alzó Sayako, cruzándose de brazos-no querrás volver a …-<p>

-No!-exclamó Sakura, bajando la cabeza-solo quiero…disculparme-y Hinata y Sayako la miraron, sorprendida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto despertó aquel día, cansado, sin ganas de levantarse de su cama. Llevaba ya varias horas en ella, y es que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se volteó, quedándose boca arriba, utilizando sus brazos como almohada. Miró el techo de su habitación, blanco y algo viejo. Hizo una mueca, necesitaba mudarse de piso cuanto antes, sino este piso se le caería encima.

Chasqueó la lengua, recordando la escena que montó anoche frente la casa de Hinata.

-Soy un idiota-dijo sonrojándose-como me atreví a decir eso…-

_-que sepas que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo también tiene y mucho que ver conmigo! Eres mía de acuerdo! Y no voy a permitir que nadie te bese! Me oíste! Eres mía!-_

_Y ahora como voy a mirarla._ Pensó, empezando a molestarse consigo mismo. _Eres mía? Mira que soy…soy…Hinata no es mía, porque habré dicho eso…_

Se sentó en la cama, revolviéndose aún más de cómo lo tenía, el cabello, nervioso.

-idiota! Idiota! Idiota!- _ahora Hinata no querrá ni verme! Porque no pensaré las cosas antes de decirlas! _Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ella tiene la culpa-_fue ella quien empezó, quien me provocó fue ella! Agarrando de la mano al tipo ese, como se atreve? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado…. y encima va y le besa en frente mío como si nada._

_- no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación. Haré lo que quiera y si me quiero besar con Gaara no es problema tuyo-_

Al recordar eso, una venita apareció en su frente.

-Solo está jugando conmigo…-_quiere verme sufrir, quiere ponerme celoso, pero no lo conseguirá. Porque ella aún sigue enamorada de mí, lo sé. Se lo nota cuando me mira. No puede besar a otros tipos porque se acuerda de mí, porque todavía estoy en su corazón_.-y no voy a dejar que me olvides-y miró la cama, recordando aquella vez, en navidad, cuando ella y él se entregaron. Pasó una mano por el otro lado-porque aunque no lo quieras, aún me amas, todavía me perteneces…y yo a ti-

Alguien picó a la puerta y Naruto, molestó, apartó el cobertor y se levantó. Se detuvo al mirarse, todavía andaba con los pantalones de ayer y sin camisa, y es que anoche no tenía ninguna gana de cambiarse.

-Voy!-gritó, pasando entre su ropa. Eso era lo malo, su apartamento volvía a estar hecho un asco. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de quien tenía delante.-Shion?-

-NARUTO!-exclamó la otra, echándosele encima. Naruto la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.-Que bueno verte!-y le estrechó entre sus brazos, feliz.

Naruto seguía sorprendida. La chica se alejó al no verse correspondida.

-Naruto que pasa? Ya no te acuerdas de mí?-preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No, no, es solo que me sorprendiste.-y es que como olvidarla. Ella fue la primera chica que realmente estuvo enamorada de Naruto, la primera y única cabría decir, ya que esta se lo hacía recordar cada día, ya sea gritando, por mensaje o en carta. Sonrió, hacía tanto tiempo de eso. La bajó de sus brazos-me alegra verte de nuevo-

Y Shion se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa, pero su rostro se sonrojó al completo cuando lo vio sin camisa.

-N-naruto que…-y le señaló el pecho. Naruto se miró y se sonrojó.

-Lo siento! Es que ayer no…-bufó-tú solo espera aquí, voy a darme una ducha rápida, de acuerdo?-

Shion asintió, sonriendo mientras veía a Naruto correr hacía el baño. Apartó del camino algunas cosas para pasar y observó el piso de su amigo.

-Sigue siendo un desastre-murmuró sonriendo. La puerta volvió a sonar y Shion fue a abrir, volviendo a pasar entre los restos de potes de ramen. Abrió la puerta y sonrió-Hola!-

-H-hola-saludó Hinata, sorprendida.

-Dime? Querías ver a Naruto?-preguntó esta, pero Hinata seguía sorprendida mirando a la chica. Qué bonita podías decir poco, esa chica simplemente era hermosa. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, muy brillante, unos ojos azulados casi blanquecinos con abundantes pestañas, nariz perfecta, labios rosados y carnosos, de buen cuerpo. Vestía unos tejanos con unas medias debajo y una camisa de tirantes rosa sobre otra de manga larga, llevabas puestas las zapatillas de casa, pero Hinata pudo fijarse que sobre todo….era alta. Miró a un lado, frunciendo el ceño, parecía un ángel.

-Naruto ahora mismo está en la ducha, pero si quieres, puedes pasar, ha dicho que saldrá rápido. Aunque lo dudo, él siempre se pasa horas bajo el agua, le gusta mucho.-

-Oh…así que…ya le conoces?-

-Por supuesto!-Exclamó dando un saltito, emocionada-No conocimos de pequeños, en la escuela, siempre he sido y sigo siendo la fan número uno de Naruto! Él es mi príncipe, mi caballero andante, mi amor de toda la vida. Él es…todo! Y creo que yo también para él…-murmuró, pensativa. Bueno, eso daba igual. Y miró a la chica, que yacía cabizbaja, alzó una ceja-estás bien?-

Hinata cogió aire antes de responder y la miró, sonriéndole.

-Gracias, volveré otro día-le hizo una reverencia y se volteó.

-Eh! Espera…-dijo corriendo tras ella-a que has venido? Quieres que le de algún mensaje a Naruto?-

Hinata negó.

-Seguro? A mí no me importa así puedo entrar al baño con una buena excusa-y le guiñó le ojo.

-No gracias, ya…volveré.-y reanudó su camino, bajando las escaleras. Shion la siguió con la mirada des de arriba.

_Que chica más rara…_pensó mientras volvía al apartamento. _Pero era realmente mona. Tendrá Naruto alguna relación con ella?_

Entró al departamento y cerró. Cuando vio el desorden que había en ese piso, decidió ponerse a ordenar un poco. Naruto salió a los veinte minutos, con una toalla a su cintura, Shion tuvo que voltearse y seguir recogiendo.

-S-sigues siendo muy desordenado-dijo ella

-Bueno…ya sabes que la limpieza y yo…-respondió Naruto des de la habitación.-Pero deja eso! No hace falta…-se acercó cuando vio que recogía-no te preocupes ya lo limpiare-y le quitó las cosas de la mano y las dejó sobre su mesa. Shion bajó su cabeza, sonrojada. Naruto andaba de nuevo solo con un pantalón y sin camisa, con una toalla rodeándole los hombros.

-A-anno…Naruto…-y empezó a jugar con su pelo. Naruto agarró un par de tazas y se dispuso a hacer algo de té-tienes novia?-y a Naruto casi se le caen las tazas al suelo. Se volteó a mirarle, sonrojado.

-Que…porque..?-

-No…por nada.-y se sentó en el taburete, sonriéndole nerviosa-solo…preguntaba-

-Sabes que siempre estuve enamorado de Sakura.-respondió y Shion bajó la cabeza. Lo sabía, él siempre pensaba en Sakura cuando ella iba día tras día diciéndole que le amaba-estuve saliendo con un par de chicas…pero nada importante.-

-Pero has dicho…estuve-y Naruto sonrió. Su amiga seguía siendo muy perspicaz. Dejó que el agua se calentara y se volteó, apoyándose en el mismo mármol de la cocina, cruzado de brazos.

-Hace poco llegó…-sonrió-un monstruito que robó mi corazón-Shion ladeó la cabeza, observándole atentamente-podría decirte que es todo lo contrario a Sakura, es tímida, inocente, divertida, elegante…también es muy inteligente y…-se alzó de hombros-podría decirte que es la chica perfecta para mí-y cerró los ojos, recordando momentos con una sonrisa que a Shion no le pasó inadvertida.

-Naruto tú…-

-Pero hemos roto-respondió, abriendo los ojos y mirando a ninguna parte-hice algo que…le causó mucho daño.-y apoyó las manos sobre el mármol.-me arrepiento día tras día de eso-

Shion bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose triste y dolida. Jamás lo conseguiría, pero más que amara a Naruto con locura, él nunca repararía en ella. Tan solo la vería como "su amiga".

-Pero no me preocupo, y sabes por qué?-Shion alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al verle sonreír-porque no voy a rendirme. No voy a dejar que me olvide. Voy a conseguir que vuelva a estar conmigo-

Shion sonrió, aunque fingido, Naruto no se dio cuenta y ella miró a un lado cuando él se volteó a parar la tetera. Suspiró, porque nunca podía tener suerte con Naruto? Porque cuando ella volvía a buscarlo, él estaba enamorado de otra?

-Definitivamente la suerte nunca está conmigo-murmuró

-Decías algo?-preguntó Naruto, dejando una taza delante de ella.

-No, nada-respondió rápido, sonrojada-solo…ah sí! Una chica ha venido antes!-Naruto dio un sorbo a su té y sonrió, no le había salido nada mal.

-Una chica?-

-Sí. Una chica bajita, de cabello corto, azulado. Muy mona por cierto, -respondió ella, antes de dar un trago al té.-Naruto, esto está muy…-pero escuchó a Naruto toser y se acercó corriendo-Naruto! Que pasa! Te atragantaste.-

Pero Naruto, tras poder respirar finalmente, la agarró de los brazos.

-Has dicho bajita? De pelo corto?-

-S-Si…-

-Con los ojos…-

-Blancos….casi violetas-respondió ella, volviendo a asentir.

-No! no! no!-exclamó preocupado saliendo corriendo de su apartamento, miró a todos lados.-Hinata-murmuró bajando las escaleras y mirando a ambos lados de la calle-HINATA!-Y corrió hasta el final de la calle, olvidándose que iba sin camisa.

Shion se asomó, apoyándose en la barandilla, mirando como su amigo corría de una calle a otra, sin camisa. Se preocupó.

-Naruto, hace rato que se fue!-exclamó Shion, des de la puerta de su apartamento. Naruto suspiró y miró a Shion, molesto. Subió las escaleras y se acercó a ella; Shion dio un paso atrás.

-porque no me lo has dicho?-

-A…bueno…yo… no pensé…-y bajó la cabeza-que fuera importante-vio como Naruto daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo, agarrándose la cabeza y terminado apoyado en la pared-lo siento-

-Es igual-respondió él-entremos, aquí hace mucho frío-

Shion le siguió, cerró la puerta y se adentró en el apartamento. Vio como él se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Naruto…esa chica…era…tu ex novia?-pero Naruto no respondió y eso le dio a entender que si.-lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido…habría ido corriendo a decírtelo-

-No te preocupes, era normal que no lo supieras-y suspiró-porque habrá venido?-

-E-ella no me dijo nada, solo que…vendría otro día-y Naruto volvió a suspirar, preguntándose a que habría venido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata cerró la puerta de su habitación, se quitó su chaqueta, tirándola sobre la cama y también sentándose ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Baka-murmuró ella mientras repiqueteaba el pie en el suelo-

_-No conocimos de pequeños, en la escuela, siempre he sido y sigo siendo la fan número uno de Naruto! Él es mi príncipe, mi caballero andante, mi amor de toda la vida. Él es…todo! Y creo que yo también para él…-_

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por su habitación, molesta sintiendo algo que la quemaba en el pecho y en el vientre. Se detuvo, pateando el suelo.

-Bien, pues que le aproveche. Que le aproveche ese "amor" con la rubita.-caminó hacia su tocador y se sentó, viendo que lucía con una pinta horrible. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, su cabello despeinado, tenía ojeras y encima estaba muy cansada. Suspiró-esta no soy yo-dijo apoyando su cabeza en su mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba el conejito de su collar-pero es por su culpa. No, la culpa es mía por enamorarme de un…mujeriego- y suspiró de nuevo, soltando su conejito-pero no voy a deprimirme, no. No tiene por qué importarme que Naruto sea un mujeriego, él puede salir ahora con quien quiera, yo no tengo por qué impedírselo, quien soy yo para decirle que no salga con otras chicas? Si quiere salir con la chica esa pues que salga, y sin son pareja mucho mejor, a mí, no me importa-

-Estás hablando sola?-Hinata miró a través de su espejo a su hermana.

-Sí, lo sé, me estoy volviendo loca, pero la culpa la tiene él-y agarró el conejito-me confunde.-

-Te refieres a Naruto?-preguntó acercándose. Hinata no respondió; seguía jugando con el conejo entre sus dedos-y ahora que ha hecho ese memo?-

Hinata la miró a través del espejo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada-suspiró mientras se alzaba-voy a darme un baño-

Hanabi se quedó en su habitación si saber que pensar.

-Ese chico…porque será tan problemático.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras Hinata, metida en la bañera…**

-Y yo que venía dispuesta a disculparme…-murmuró todavía molesta. Suspirando, apoyó su cabeza en la repisa y cerró los ojos. Si Sakura no le hubiera dicho todo eso…

_Flash back_

_Sakura se sentó frente a Hinata en la cafetería. Sayako se fue diciendo que algo tenía que hacer con su madre y las dejó solas, aunque algo preocupada. _

_Hinata, en cambio, se sentía nerviosa, esta sería la segundo vez que hablaría con ella._

_Espero que no sea nada doloroso._

_-Lo siento-murmuró Sakura, sin alzar la cabeza-perdóname por…todas esas cosas que te dije, por…mentirte-Hinata siguió mirándola-por contarte aquel plan. Solo quería…que sintieras lo que yo estaba sintiendo al ser apartada de las personas que más quería.-no recibió respuesta así que siguió-me siento fatal, te hice daño, te dije que Naruto no te amaba…cuando mentí…en realidad, Naruto sí que te amaba…-y sonrió, con tristeza-y mucho-la miró cabizbaja-de hecho, aún lo hace-_

_Hinata miró a un lado y Sakura volvió a bajar la cabeza. _

_-Sé que odias a Naruto por lo que te hizo, pero…eso lo hizo cuando aún él…cuando solo sentía odio hacia ti. Pero eso pasó, él…realmente se enamoró de ti…y créeme cuando te digo que…que Naruto dejó de amarme.-apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas-lo pude comprobar-Hinata le miró de reojo-Aquel día que vino a mi casa con Sasuke, puede ver…su mirada…él me odia…-sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas-n-no me lo dijo pero…pude verlo. Me odia Hinata…ni siquiera me mira a la cara..-Hinata volteó el rostro al sentir su voz-des de aquel día, no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra-Sakura cerró los ojos, controlando sus lágrimas y su respiración-Sasuke…él ni siquiera me dije nada, simplemente salió de ahí, sin ni siquiera mirarme…y me duele…-su voz se rompió de nuevo-me duele porque…ellos son mis mejores amigos…porque todavía les quiero….-una lágrima cayó sobre la mesa-y quiero que sigan conmigo…-se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y respiró profundo-N-no estoy aquí para que me perdones a mí, solo quiero, que Naruto vuelva a sonreír a ser feliz…y solo lo vi así cuando estaba contigo.-alzó la cabeza y Hinata le aguantó la mirada-solo…vuelve con él.-y volvió a bajar la cabeza, esta vez a modo de reverencia-por favor. No dejes que por mi culpa Naruto sufra. Por favor…por favor-_

_-M-me mentiste…?-y miró a hacía la mesa. Entonces todo aquello que le dijo a Naruto…volvió a mirarla- lo de enamorarme…-_

_-E-eso era cierto…pero te juro que Naruto se olvidó de eso!-alzó la cabeza rápido-Naruto…se olvidó por completo de eso, mucho antes de ponerlo en marcha…-bajó la cabeza de nuevo-supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho pero Naruto…cayó antes enamorado de ti.-Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos-Naruto es demasiado…distraído para darse cuenta de eso, él creía que todo lo que te hacía era por el plan pero era porque...él ya no podía alejarse de ti. Porque poco a poco, fuiste calando dentro de él, tanto que a mí, me dio mucha envidia. Sentí mucha rabia por dentro, porque de aquel amor tan profundo que sentía por mí, todo…desapareció, fue desapareciendo poco a poco y yo…te acabé echando la culpa de algo que solo es culpa mía. Por no darle una respuesta…-la volvió a mirar-por favor, perdónale…todo…fue culpa mía.- _

_Hinata bajó la cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos también llenarse de lágrimas. Ella, se había equivocado con él. Naruto la amaba. Apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio. Y ella que tanto había dudado._

_-Lo siento Hinata. Solo perdónale, perdónales a los dos. Sasuke no te lo contó…por miedo a que pasara esto, pero ya sabes, que él no es de muchas palabras-sonrió de lado._

_Final flash_

Hinata metió más su cuerpo en el agua, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro. Todo aquello que Sakura le dijo…sintió el más puro odio hacía ella, y es que por su culpa Naruto y ella habían roto, pero…por otra parte también le estaba agradecida. Sakura le había contado lo del plan, si ella no lo hacía, hubiera vivido una mentira.

_Flash back_

_-Te odio-murmuró, pero que llegó a oídos de Sakura-hiciste que…que odiara a Naruto, que sintiera que todo este tiempo él…te amaba a ti. Pero también…-bajó la cabeza-gracias.-Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al oírla y alzó la cabeza-si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás me hubiera enterado de lo que planeaba.-_

_-No..-sollozó ella, volviendo a bajar la cabeza-n-no merezco…-_

_-lo siento. Yo...no me di cuenta de que te alejaba de ellos. Si lo hubiera sabido...yo..-_

_-No!-exclamó, mirándola alarmada-todo fue culpa mía, por ser una egoísta, por no pensar en los sentimientos de mis amigos…tú no…no tienes que disculparte-y le sonrió-lo único que hiciste, fue hacerles felices-_

_Hinata se sonrojó._

_-Sakura-chan…-la nombrada alzó el rostro-yo…gracias por contarme todo eso..-jugó con sus dedos-yo…creo que puedo…perdonarte.-_

_Y vio como los ojos verdes de Sakura se llenaban de lágrimas que luego resbalaron por sus mejillas. _

_-S-Sakura-chan…-_

_Final flash_

_Tras eso, fui decidida a hablar con Naruto, convencida de lo que tenía que decirle pero…cuando esa chica, cuando ella abrió la puerta con esa sonrisa…_

_-No conocimos de pequeños, en la escuela, siempre he sido y sigo siendo la fan número uno de Naruto! Él es mi príncipe, mi caballero andante, mi amor de toda la vida. Él es…todo! Y creo que yo también para él…-_

Frunció el ceño y golpeó el agua.

-La odio!-exclamó alzándose del agua-y a él también! Que hagan lo que quieran!-

-Nee-chan, volviendo a hablar sola?- Hinata, al ver a su hermana y acordarse de que estaba desnuda, se metió de neuvo en el agua, sonrojada al completo-de que te escondes?-

-Q-que haces aquí?-

-Vengo a bañarme-se quitó la toalla y sin total vergüenza se metió en la gran bañera.-y que dime, a quien odias?-

Hinata miró a un lado.

-A-a nadie…-y miró de reojo a su hermana, que sonreía-y-yo voy a …-y se alzó para salir del agua, pero Hanabi la agarró del brazo y la metió de nuevo en el agua, colgándose tras eso en su espalda.-Hanabi...-

-Hace mucho que no nos bañamos juntas, nee-chan…-y sonrió de lado-solo quiero comprobar…-y puso una mano en su pecho.

Hinata gritó y apartó a su hermana. Ella se alejó lo más posible de su hermana, sonrojada al completo y abrazándose.

-Po-porque has hecho eso?- pero Hanabi mirada su mano y a su hermana, sorprendida, luego su cara se sonrojó y tras eso palideció, luego su ceño se frunció y una venita apareció en su frente.

-T-te han crecidos-siseó, mirándola de forma asesina-ese tipo…ese tipo…te las ha estado tocando!-exclamó.

-H-Hanabi..-pero está salió de la bañera, murmurando cosas.

-Me las va a pagar, ese…ese rubio pervertido abusa hermanas se las va a ver con mis puños…-

-Ha-Hana-chan a donde…-

-A golpear al idiota que te ha desflorado!-Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojándose al completo. Como sabía ella…NO! ese no era el momento de pensar! Tenía que detener a su hermana.

-Hana-chan! no-no es así! Naruto no hizo nada! N-no estaba pensado, Los dos lo decidimos así!-y tras decir eso se tapó la boca. Miró a su hermana, que se había detenido y ahora la miraba a ella de muy mala forma-n-no…Hana-chan…deja que te explique…-

-Nee-chan!-exclamó Hanabi muy furiosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al día siguiente…Lunes**

-Buenos días…-murmuró Hinata con cansancio al ver a Kiba y Shino, esperándola en la puerta del jardín.

-Buenos días Hina-chan!-exclamó Kiba, sonriendo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros-que tal el fin de semana?-

Hinata le miró, impresionada, luego bajó la cabeza y suspiró; empezó a andar.

-Y ahora qué le pasa?-le preguntó a Shino. El de gafas solo se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder.

-Hinata-chan, que ha pasado?-se acercaron a su lado. Hinata volvió a suspirar.

-Hanabi…-

-Habéis vuelto a pelear?-preguntó Shino a lo que Hinata asintió-y ahora por qué?-

Hinata les miró pensando si debía de decirles por qué se habían peleado pero…como decirles que tan solo fue por una…tontería? Por el tamaño de sus…se sonrojó.

-Na-nada. Cosas de hermanas, ya sabes-rió nerviosa, rascándose la nuca. Shino asintió y los tres reanudaron su camino a la escuela. Y ahora que lo pensaba…iban al instituto? Al instituto! Se detuvo y miró a sus dos amigos seguir el camino, hablando. Ella, sonrojada al completo, se volteó.

Ir al instituto significaba dos cosas: una, encontrarse de nuevo con Naruto después de aquello y segundo, encontrarse con Gaara que quería seguir con ese plan. Empezó a sudar frío.

-Hinata, que haces! Llegaremos tarde-exclamó Kiba.

_Qué hago? Qué hago? Vuelvo a casa y digo que no me encuentro bien? O continúo adelante y voy como si no hubiera pasado nada. No eso es imposible, no puedo pasar por alto esas palabras, aunque…._

_-Él es mi príncipe, mi caballero andante, mi amor de toda la vida. Él es…todo! Y creo que yo también para él…-_

Frunció el ceño al recodar eso. _No. Voy a ser fuerte. No voy a dejarme intimidar por él no. Si Naruto ya tiene a alguien, pues bien, yo también lo tengo. _Y pensado eso, se giró y corrió hacia sus amigos, sonriendo.

-Vamos?-y siguió el camino. Shino y Kiba la siguieron sin entender que le ocurría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-HINATA-CHAN!-exclamó Sayako lanzándose a sus brazos. Hinata la recibió antes de que las dos cayeran al suelo.

-Buenos días Saya-chan-

-Kawai! Estas tan hermosa como siempre Hina-chan!-dijo frotando su mejilla contra la suya mientras Hinata suspiraba. Cuando esta se separó y se puso a discutir con Kiba, Hinata miró de reojo hacia la mesa, aquella mesa en particular, suspiró aliviada al ver que no estaba y caminó hasta su asiento, sonriendo. Aunque su suerte duro poco; cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, entraron Sasuke y Naruto juntos, seguidos como siempre de las miles de fans. Su mirada y la de él se encontraron enseguida pero Hinata la apartó y se sentó rápido en la mesa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

_No dejes que te afecte Hinata, aquello no fue nada, no fue nada._

Naruto bufó en cuanto ella apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño, todavía pensando a que habría venido ella el día anterior. Caminó hasta su mesa, pensativo. Definitivamente hoy tendría que hablar con ella a como dé lugar.

El profesor entró y antes de empezar las clases comunicó que una nueva estudiante se integraba a esta clase. Cuando aquella chica de largos rubios y ojos azulados entró con el uniforme de la escuela, Hinata quedó boquiabierta.

-Buenos días a todos! Soy Erizawa Shion, y es un placer estar con vosotros! Espero que me aceptéis como vuestra amiga-hizo una reverencia y sonrió. Los chicos se quedaron embobados mirandola.

Ella? porque ella estaba en este instituto? Y porque en la misma clase? Miró de nuevo a Naruto, que sonreía y ella lo hacía a él. Hinata miró a un lado, molesta.

-Chicos antes de sentaros, vamos a hacer un cambio de asientos- y todos se quejaron, mientras recogían sus cosas y se dirigían a la pizarra. El profesor agarró la lista y empezó a nombrar a los estudiantes, diciéndoles donde tenían que sentarse. Hinata se colocó al lado de sus amigos, suplicando, rogando, pidiendo que no la sentaran al lado de la chica nueva.

-Hyuuga?- Hinata dio un paso adelante cuando la llamó, sonrojada-bueno como usted…-y la miró de arriba abajo mientras Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada y sentía a sus amigos reír. Que culpa tenía ella de ser bajita?-Siéntese aquí-

Hinata asintió y fue al asiento que estaba al lado de la ventana, en la primera fila. Suspiró en cuanto se sentó, pensando que estaba demasiado cerca del profesor. A ella en especial no le gustaba, pero al ser bajita le tocaba siempre estar delante. Suspiró de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y suplicando que alguno de sus amigos se sentara a su lado.

-Uzumaki, detrás de Hyuuga-y Hinata abrió los ojos de sopetón, su corazón se aceleró y levantó lentamente la cabeza, mirando al profesor.-con ella espero que sus notas suban, en vez de bajar-

Naruto salió de entre los compañeros sonriendo agradecido al profesor, asintiendo. Cuando llegó a su asiento, al lado de la ventana, miró a Hinata, pero está tenía la cabeza baja y su cara sonrojada. En cambio él sonrió, pensando que por fin podía estar cerca de Hinata. Por su suerte, hicieron sentar a Sayako a su otro lado, y suspiró tranquila cuando la vio, aunque en su fuero interior pedía ayuda a gritos. Sayako sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba a Naruto que charlaba feliz con la chica rubia nueva que tenía detrás. Al ver que esta se sonrojaba, frunció el ceño.

Quien era esa chica que parecía conocer a Naruto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata sentía su rostro arder, no podía respirar, su corazón latía muy rápido y es que notaba, a cada clase que pasaba, a cada hora, minuto, segundo la mirada de Naruto en su nuca. Cerró los ojos, intentado relajarse.

_No está, él no está, no le prestes atención, centra tu vista en clase, en clase…_

Y apretó el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano, no podía más, tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba aire, que alguien la ayudara…

Sayako, que la miraba de reojo, no podía ocultar su sonrisa y es que Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate y muy nerviosa.

Tener a Naruto atrás no le estaba sentado nada bien…

Cuando oyó el timbre del descanso, agarró su bentou y fue la primera en levantarse y salir de clase, lo más rápido posible, lo más lejos posible…

-Hinata-chan, espera!-exclamó Sayako siguiéndola, pero se detuvo a unos pasos ya que Hinata se acababa de chocar contra alguien….muy conocido.

-Gaara-san-murmuró ella sorprendida alejándose un par de pasos-q-que haces aquí?-y miró a ambos lados mientras Gaara sonreía.

-Venía a invitarte a almorzar y de paso…probar eso tan delicioso que cocinas-sonrió tras decir eso, mientras Hinata se sonrojoba y bajaba la cabeza. Gaara observó a la clase, cada uno con lo suyo, comiendo, charlando…excepto por un chico. Aquel chico. Sonrió de nuevo.

-A-anno, Gaara-san…-el pelirojo bajó la cabeza y la miró. Hinata le miró, cabizbaja-crees que podría…hablar contigo?-

-Claro-y le agarró de la mano-vamos, te llevaré a un sitio donde podamos estar los dos solos- Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, dejándose llevar por su mano. Cuando los dos salieron de clase, empezaron los murmullos; Sakura miró a Naruto, sentando en la mesa, mirando a la nada con el ceño fruncido. Bufó. Esto no iba nada bien.

-Naruto-kun?-llamó Shion, preocupada al ver su cara.

-No te preocupes, solo esta celoso-respondió Sasuke, acercándose a la mesa. Rápidamente Naruto le miró de mala manera.

-No estoy celoso-siseó. Y tras eso se levantó-voy a dar una vuelta-

-Naruto-llamó Shion levantándose, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-Déjalo- Shion miró a Sasuke y de nuevo a la puerta, sentándose.

-Que le ocurre? Digo…Hinata…está saliendo con ese chico?-

-No.-y miró a un lado, exactamente a alguien, que sintiendo su mirada, giró el rostro a un lado, sonrojada. Sasuke sonrió de lado y Shion, siguiendo su mirada se topó con una chica de cabello largo y negro, que miraba a otro lado. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

-Es tu novia?-le preguntó, curiosa volviendo a mirar la chica-es muy guapa- y Sasuke volteó a mirarla, serio.

-No, pero lo será.-y con eso dicho salió de clase, pasando por al lado de la chica, que solo se apartó para no chocarse con él. Cuando él salió, al rato salió ella, disculpándose con sus amigos.

Shion no entendía nada con Sasuke, pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era Naruto. Porque esa chica se dejaba agarrar la mano por otro chico? Sasuke había dicho que no eran pareja, entonces porque lo hacía? Y Naruto, porque estaba tan enfadado? Sería cierto y estaría celoso?

Se levantó y corrió en busca de Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Con Gaara y Hinata, en la azotea…**

-Esto esta delicioso Hinata-dijo Gaara probando la comida de su bentou. Hinata, sentada en frente de él, asintió-eres muy buena cocinera-

-Gracias.-murmuró, sonrojada empezando a jugar con los palillos. Miró cabizbaja a Gaara, tenía que decírselo, no podía seguir jugando más con él, no podía utilizarle, Gaara era un buen amigo y no quería que saliera lastimado por su culpa.

Gaara al sentir su mirada, dejó de comer, dejando las cosas sobre el suelo y la miró; Hinata en cuanto notó su mirada, bajó la cabeza.

-Y dime, que era eso que querías hablar conmigo?-preguntó, apoyando sus manos en el suelo.

Hinata suspiró. Era momento de decírselo, no podían seguir así. Respiró profundo y alzó la cabeza, sonrojándose aún más al notar su mirada.

-A-anno Gaara-san….yo…q-quería…pues…lo que yo-yo quiero pedirte…n-no…-Gaara sonrió al encontrarla tan nerviosa, provocando que ella se sonrojada más.

-Quieres que dejemos lo del plan no?-Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos y Gaara volvió a sonreír-Está bien, si eso quieres, se acabaron los celos-

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. Como sabía él que le iba a pedir eso? Y porque había aceptado sin más?

-Tu cara es un libro abierto Hinata, y a ti para nada te gusta mentir a los demás, tampoco utilizarlos, por más daño que te hayan hecho, eres incapaz de devolverles el golpe-

Hinata bajó la cabeza, incómoda. Tanto se le notaba?

-SI es así, no te preocupes, que el plan está olvidado, ahora, me gustaría que como favor siguieras acompañándome a las exposiciones de mi hermana.-dijo agarrando la comida-le caíste muy bien-

-P-pero…-alzó la cabeza-de verdad? N-no te molesta?-Gaara la miró-después de… de utilizarte aun quieres que….no estas enfadado?-

-Porque tendría que estarlo? No has hecha nada para molestarme, además el que se metió en medio soy yo-

-Pero…-y bajó la cabeza-te utilice para algo de lo que no estaba segura y tu aceptaste, me siento muy mal por ello…-volvió a alzar la cabeza y le miró, sonrojándose-me gustaría que al menos…me dejaras pedirte perdón-Gaara alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Hinata, se puso en pie y le hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa-lo siento-

Gaara negó y se alzó del suelo, sonriendo.

-Siento haberte utilizado solo para mis fines egoístas. Comprenderé perfectamente el que quieras dejar de hablarme, aunque…preferiría que quedásemos como los amigos de siempre.-

-Hinata-

Cuando Hinata se paró, se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca y se sonrojó cuando él la abrazó.

-G-gaara-san…-

-Te perdono-murmuró sonriendo-aunque no tenga nada que perdonarte-

Hinata sonriendo, rodeó con sus brazos al chico.

-Gracias-y apretó el abrazo, sintiéndose feliz de poder tener a un amigo como él. Cuando de repente sintió que alguien agarraba de su brazo y la separaba de Gaara, separándole bruscamente de él.

-Que estás haciendo?-siseó Naruto con rabia, pegando a Hinata contra él.

-Naruto…-murmuró ella sorprendida mientras Gaara sonreía.

-Por fin nos conocemos, Namikaze Naruto-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Lo he hecho de nuevo! siempre en la mejor parte lo dejo jejeje, pero bueno...AHORA QUE VAS A HACER NARUTO?<em>

_Gaara ha sido una buena persona y se ha olvidado del plan y menos mal que Hinata ha recapacitado por que...gracias a Sakura y a todos sus amigos ella por fin etendió XD _

_Espero que os haya gustado el cap y espero como siempre recibir vuestro comentarios sobre este cap^^_

_**pd:** perdonand si hay faltas, pero o es que mi corrector o no las ve o yo no las veo jejej, he intentado sacar toodas las faltas posibles jeje _

_Matta ne nakamas!_


	26. Te amo

**AVISO AVISO! ÚLTIMO CAPITULO! .**

**Si, lo sé, debí avisar con antelación, pero se me presentó asi, sin mas jejeje Ya sabéis que las ideas vienen y van como nada XD  
><strong>

**En fin, disfrutad de este último capitulo de la historia de amor entre Naruto y Hinata ( Sayako y Sasuke )**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente….<strong>

_Gaara negó y se alzó del suelo, sonriendo. _

_-Siento haberte utilizado solo para mis fines egoístas. Comprenderé perfectamente el que quieras dejar de hablarme, aunque…preferiría que quedásemos como los amigos de siempre.-_

_-Hinata-_

_Cuando Hinata se paró, se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca y se sonrojó cuando él la abrazó. _

_-G-gaara-san…-_

_-Te perdono-murmuró sonriendo-aunque no tenga nada que perdonarte-_

_Hinata sonriendo, rodeó con sus brazos al chico. _

_-Gracias-y apretó el abrazo, sintiéndose feliz de poder tener a un amigo como él. Cuando de repente sintió que alguien agarraba de su brazo y la separaba de Gaara, separándole bruscamente de él._

_-Que estás haciendo?-siseó Naruto con rabia, pegando a Hinata contra él._

_-Naruto…-murmuró ella sorprendida mientras Gaara sonreía. _

_-Por fin nos conocemos, Namikaze Naruto-_

Naruto apegó más a Hinata mirando con ira reprimida a Gaara mientras este sonreía.

-No sabía que nos estuvieras espiando, aunque…tampoco me sorprende mucho, el otro día también hiciste lo mismo-

Hinata miró sorprendida a Naruto. Él…les había seguido? Naruto se sonrojó, pero siguió mirando de mala manera a Gaara

-Aléjate de ella- le advirtió. Gaara se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Porque? Hinata es mi amiga, no entiendo porque tengo que alejarme de ella-Naruto entrecerró la mirada sobre el pelirrojo, que parecía estar divirtiéndose-Oh! Ya…lo que pasa es que estas celoso no?-

Hinata rápidamente miró a Gaara, alarmada mientras Naruto se sonrojaba aún más.

-N-no estoy celoso! Cuantas veces tendré que decirlo!-exclamó moviendo sus manos al aire. Hinata aprovechó para alejarse un par de pasos, mirando de nuevo a Naruto que al sentir su mirada, se sonrojo al completo-No estoy celoso!-volvió a exclamar-no vayas a sacar conclusiones sin sentido-y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado.

-Y porque estás aquí?-preguntó Gaara provocando que Naruto volviera a mirarle, furioso.

-Tú buscas pelea verdad?-dijo Naruto empezando a remangarse, pero Gaara siguió sin responder y Naruto se acercó, preparado para golpearle.

-No!-exclamó HInata poniéndose delante de Naruto y parándole con sus manos-Naruto no le golpees!-

-Vete Hinata, yo me ocuparé de él-dijo echándola a un lado.

-No!-volvió a gritar molesta mientras agarraba el brazo de Naruto. Éste la miró e intentó que soltara su brazo, lo movió arriba y abajo, llevándosela con el movimiento, esperando que cayera, pero Hinata se había agarrado bien a él.

-Hinata…-

-No-

-Suéltame-

-no-

-No voy a…-

-no-

-Hinata!-

-No!-

Y una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto mientras que con la otra mano libre apretaba su puño.

-Hinata…-pero esta apretó más fuerte el brazo, negando con la cabeza. No iba a permitir que se golpearan.

Los dos abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon a Gaara reír. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza; Naruto de rabia, claramente se estaba riendo de ellos.

-TÚ! Deja de reír ahora mismo!-le señaló con la mano libre, frunciendo el ceño-Hinata, suéltame ahora mismo, ese tipo necesita una lección-

-No! por favor, Naruto no le golpes! Gaara no ha hecho nada!-

-Se está riendo de nosotros, de mí exactamente!-

-No, Gaara no…-y aflojó el agarre al ver que él bajaba el brazo-Naruto, Gaara no ha hecho nada, todo ha sido culpa mía, él…-

-Y abrazarte no es hacer nada!-Hinata soltó el brazo, sonrojada-

-Bueno…eso…no fue...-jugó con sus dedos-eso no fue nada...-miró a un lado-Gaara no…-

- vete-y miró a Gaara, que había dejado de reír y se limpiaba las lágrimas. Apretó sus puños y caminó de nuevo hacía él.

-No, Naruto…-y se dirigió a él, pero Gaara alzó una mano para que se detuviera y luego miró a Naruto, que se detuvo delante suyo.

-No voy a pelear contigo Namikaze, no hay necesidad-

-Porque? Acaso tienes mie…-

-No-Le interrumpió, serio-pero no tiene sentido que peleemos, además, Hinata tampoco quiere…-pero Naruto lo agarró por el cuello del uniforme.

-Naruto!-se acercó Hinata, poniéndose al lado de los dos-Naruto…déjale…por favor-puso las manos sobre su brazo y apretó, preocupada-por favor…-sollozó.

Naruto lo soltó con desgana y miró a un lado, furioso mientras Hinata se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas y respiraba tranquila.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya-dijo Gaara poniéndose bien el cuello, aunque más bien se aflojó la corbata. Suspiró y miró a Hinata- Hinata -esta alzó la cabeza y Gaara le guiñó el ojo-el otro día no te lo dije pero…realmente estabas muy guapa.-Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose, mientras él se iba acercando-algún día me gustaría volver a repetir la cita-y se inclinó sobre su rostro-claro, si es que a ti y a tú novio el celoso, no os molesta-

Naruto volteó rápidamente la cabeza para mirarle de mala manera mientras Hinata bajaba la cabeza, sin saber que responderle. Gaara sonrió y le puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello suavemente.

-Nos vemos luego-y tras decir eso, miró a Naruto y sonrió-cuídala bien porque chicas como ella, están muy solicitadas y cualquier día…-y se volteó, todavía sonriendo-hasta la vista, Namikaze!-

_Estoy…solicitada?_ pensó Hinata mirando partir a Gaara. Más cuando éste cerró la puerta, ella se tensó y lentamente volteó a mirar al chico que seguía de brazos cruzados y mirando a un lado.

_Oh no! me he quedado a solas con él? y ahora qué? Debo irme de aquí, no puedo mirarle a la cara, no puedo!_

Lentamente fue dando pasos hacia atrás para salir de la azotea; Se volteó y siguió hasta la puerta, sonriendo feliz de que Naruto no le dijera nada.

-Hinata-ella se detuvo-tenemos que hablar-

Hinata se sonrojó.

-H-hablar?-sintió los pasos de él acercarse, y cerró sus ojos. No, no, no! no vengas! . Tragó duro y se volteó-no crees que eso de..be..ri…-pero la voz se le fue apagando al verlo tan cerca-Naru…to-y cerró los ojos al ver su mirada enfadada-L-lo sien…-pero Naruto la abrazó.

-Volvamos-interrumpió él, apretando el abrazo-volvamos a estar juntos, Hinata-

Y ella abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras, escondida a un lado de la puerta, alguien escuchaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras en otro lado de la escuela…**

Sasuke acorraló a Sayako entre la pizarra y su cuerpo. Sayako le miró molesta mientras Sasuke sonreía, inclinando su rostro sobre el de ella.

-Así que siguiéndome no? Ya te has enamorado de mí-

Sayako le aguantó la mirada, sonrojada ante su cercanía, pero sintiendo mucha rabia.

-Das por hecho que todas están enamoradas de ti?-se mofó, sonriéndole con la misma arrogancia que él-en esta academia hay chicos mejores que tú-

-Si es así, porque me sigues?-acercó más su rostro, casi rozando sus labios. En realidad, y sin querer aceptarlo, tenía ganas de volver a besarla, esa chica le había dejado con ganas de más; ganas de probar aún más de sus labios. Acortó la distancia y la besó con fiereza, mordiendo sus labios y profundizándolo. Sayako rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le correspondió de la misma forma, intentando no debilitarse.

Sasuke le alzó una pierna y Sayako subió la otra, rodeándole mientras éste la sujetaba por el trasero. Gimió al notar la erección de Sasuke cuando Sayako rozó su cadera; sonrió contra sus labios y se separó, dándole una última mordida a sus labios.

-Vas a enamorarte de mí, Sasuke- Sasuke, todavía sin soltarla, alejó su rostro, mirándola a los ojos, observando como ella sonreía con malicia. Ella volvió a acercar su rostro al suyo, moviendo la cadera, sintiendo como este apretaba las manos en su trasero-te lo dije antes, le gusto a mucha gente y tú...acabaras también enamorado de mí-tras eso, Sasuke la soltó y se alejó, mirándola furioso mientras Sayako continuaba sonriendo.-Así soy yo Sasuke-kun-y le guiñó el ojo. Tras mirarle un par de segundos, se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero este la cogió del brazo y la volteó, inclinándose sobre su rostro y besándola. Sayako cerró los ojos y le correspondió, agarrándose a su camisa. Esta vez Sasuke rompió el beso y la miró, pero él sonrió y Sayako dejó de sonreír al ver esa sonrisa ladina.

-Eso ya lo veremos-murmuró soltándola, para ir hacia la salida de la clase e irse. En cuanto cerró, Sayako pateó el suelo, mordiéndose el labio.

-Vas a enamorarte de mí, bufón, como que me llamó Kiwara Sayako-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Volvamos a estar juntos, Hinata-

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo cuan fuerte apretaba Naruto el abrazo.

_Volver…?_

-Perdóname por todo lo que hice, aquello que te dije…ya sabes que me arrepiento….y mucho.- Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerse-volvamos a ser…-y respiró hondo, sintiendo que las palabras se le trababan en la garganta-amigos-

Hinata quedó estupefacta ante esa palabra.

_Amigos? Naruto quería…_

-Haré lo que sea para tenerte de nuevo, y si hace falta yo…-tragó-yo puedo empezar de cero y…volver a….a enamorarte.-apretó el abrazo mientras Hinata se mordía el labio con fuerza, aunque sus lágrimas ya salían.

_Él…estaba dispuesto olvidarlo todo, a enamorarla sin trampas, a empezar como amigos…_cerró los ojos y todas las palabras vinieron a ella...

_-todo aquello que dijo, esas palabras…Hinata, Naruto nunca mintió.-_

_-Nos lo explicó todo-dijo Shino- Hinata, en verdad él te ama-_

_-Te amo Hinata, esa es la verdad. Te amo. Jamás te he mentido con eso. Te amé des del primer momento y todavía no he dejado de hacerlo. por favor, créeme- y la volvió a abrazar-confía en mí.-_

Hinata fue alzando sus brazos, temblorosa.

_-Deja de pensar y ti y todo lo que estas sufriendo por que Naruto también lo hace, y mucho. -_

_-Naruto…cayó antes enamorado de ti-_

Sus brazos se detuvieron.

_-que sepas que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo también tiene y mucho que ver conmigo! Eres mía de acuerdo! Y no voy a permitir que nadie te bese! Me oíste! Eres mía!-_

A Naruto Le costaba mucho pensar que tenía que volver a enamorarla, empezar de cero, sin poder tocarla, eso… Había esperado alguna reacción por su parte, le daba igual un grito, un golpe, incluso un insulto, lo que fuera con tal de que le hablara. La apretó, quedándose por última vez con su olor, con su calidez, con...

Hinata alzó los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, agarrando con fuerza la camisa por detrás y enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Naruto sintió su camisa humedecerse.

-N-no me sueltes…-sollozó ella con voz rota-no me dejes…-

-Hinata…-

-Lo siento…-Naruto la sintió temblar-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…lo siento… perdóname…jamás…debí dudar de ti…perdóname…fui una tonta…-sintió la mano de Naruto en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello; ella se mordió más fuerte el labio-perdóname Naruto…por favor…-

Naruto sonrió, sintiendo una enorme ternura hacia Hinata. Y él quería comenzar como amigos? Imposible. Separó sus brazos y se arrodilló delante de ella, sonriendo al verla con el rostro llenos de lágrimas y mordiéndose el labio, como si fuera una niña pequeña al que le había quitado algo y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte -dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su manga y apartaba con ello el cabello que se adhería a sus mejillas por las lágrimas. Hinata seguía apretando sus puños y con la mirada baja, incapaz de mirarle, sintiendo cada vez más culpable.

-Lo siento…-volvió a decir, sollozando. Pero él frunció el ceño.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que perdonarte-regañó él y Hinata se encogió de hombros. Naruto negó con la cabeza-anda ven, abrázame…-y se sentó en el suelo, al estilo ninja-…creo que lo necesito.- y antes de que tuviera que repetirlo Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y poniendo una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Naruto la abrazó, sonriendo, feliz, sintiéndose completo de nuevo-sí, ya creo que lo necesitaba-murmuró y Hinata se aferró más a él.

Y así se quedaron, abrazados el uno al otro mientras dentro de la escuela, una chica bajaba la escalera, cabizbaja. Se detuvo, apretando la baranda con fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Si ya lo sabías baka, porque te pones así-murmuró para ella misma, Shion. Respiró hondo y siguió bajando las escaleras. _Ahora Naruto es feliz, esta con la chica que ama, con la chica que lo ama a él. No tengo porque preocuparme._ Y tras ese pensamiento, sonrió y terminó de bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó al último, miró arriba y sonrió._ Me alegro por ti Naruto._ Y tras ese pensamiento, volvió a clase. Cuando llegó se sorprendió de que haya tanto alboroto. Un hico de cabello castaño discutía con la chica de cabello negro que Sasuke había señalado antes como su "futura novia" por algo de un bentou de no sé quién…Se dirigió a su asiento y miró por la ventana, sonriendo.

-Hola!-cuando Shion se volteó se encontró con un grupo de chicas delante de ella. Una chica rubia de ojos azules con otra de cabello castaño se adelantaron-Yo soy Ino, esta de aquí es Tenten y estas de aquí, Miyako, Sakura, Ami, Tsukasa y Fuu. Y nos encantaría que te unieras a nosotras, que te parece?-

Shion las miró a todas sorprendida, pero luego una sonrisa acudió a su rostro y asintió. Ir a esa escuela no había sido tan malo después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata-chan-llamó Naruto, pero Hinata solo se quejó y respiró profundo otra vez. Naruto negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y acarició su cabeza. Y es que Hinata se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, tal y como le había dicho él que la abrazara, ella no se separó ni un momento; y quiso despertarla cuando sonó el timbre de final de descanso, pero no se atrevió a volver a separarse. Así se alzó con ella en brazos y entró al pasillo, cerró la puerta como pudo y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, con ella encima, pasando sus piernas a un lado. Hinata se movió, molesta por ese cambio, pero se apoyó en su pecho mientras agarraba con fuerza su camisa. Naruto se apoyó contra la pared, sonriendo y cerró sus ojos y evitando dormirse, no quería hacerlo; ahora tenía un buen motivo para no hacerlo.

°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸. .¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°¯°•.¸.•°

-No quiero…-se movió Hinata, dormida-quiero quedarme aquí! Déjame!-y se colocó mejor, pero al hacerlo se sintió incómoda y abrió los ojos, lentamente. Primero vio su mano agarrándose fuerte a algo, luego miró a un lado y tragó saliva. Un pasillo? Unas escaleras? Cuando volvió a mirarse, vio que estaba cubierta con una especie de chaqueta y sonrió.

_Es cálida._ Pensó arrebujándose en ella, pero entonces despertó de repente y se incorporó el esa especie de cama, que no resultaba ser una cama, sino el mismo Naruto! Miró a un lado, sonrojándose el completo. Se había dormido en sus brazos! Cuanto tiempo habría sido? Porque él no la había despertado? Esa postura debía ser muy incómoda.

-Baka…-se murmuró para ella misma, avergonzada. Como se había podido dormir en un momento como aquel. Suspiró, solo ella podía estropear momento así. Volvió a mirar a Naruto, durmiendo y sonrió, pensando que otra vez volvían a estar juntos. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, abrazándole de nuevo, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo-murmuró cuando de repente sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura.

-Estaba esperando que lo dijeras-respondió él, sonriendo provocando un sonrojo en Hinata.

-N-no estabas dormido?-preguntó ella, separándose del abrazo.

-Y perderme un momento como este…-se acercó a sus labios-ni loco me dormiría-y la besó con dulzura, separándose al momento para observarla a los ojos-te amo-susurró rozando su nariz con la suya a modo de juego, Hinata sonrió y acortó la distancia, volviendo a besarlo.

-Aquí estabais!-exclamó una voz tras ellos que los hizo voltear.

-Sayako-chan!-exclamó sonrojándose al completo, pero no estaba únicamente ella, sino que Kiba, Shino y Sasuke también. Quiso levantarse pero Naruto no se lo permitió y le miró, confusa.

-Te he estado buscando como una desesperada!-exclamó acercándose-y resultaba que estabas aquí con…don Juan-Naruto fingió molestarse por ese apodo.

-Solo estaba disfrutando de un rato con ella...-y miró a un lado-ya que siempre estáis vosotros en medio.-

Hinata le miró, sorprendida mientras Sayako, que lo había oído apretaba su puño.

-QUE HAS DICHO!-exclamó Kiba, acercándose furioso-vuelve a decirlo si tienes lo que hay que tener-

Kiba también lo había oído? Vio a Shino negar y a Sasuke sonreír. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hinata se sonrojó pero él le sonrió y ella, bajando la cabeza, asentía, entendiendo así que le perdonaba, aunque ella también tendría que pedirle disculpas a él.

-QUE!-exclamó Sayako mirándola a ella-le has perdonado? –Hinata bajó la cabeza y asintió, sonrojada. Sayako quedó boquiabierta mientras que Naruto sonreía y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hinata para acercarla más.

-Increíble…-murmuró Kiba, sonriendo.

Sayako solo se cruzó de brazos y negó.

-Mi plan a la porra…-murmuró.

-Qué plan?-preguntó Naruto.

-N-ningún plan-respondió rápidamente Hinata, alzándose de sus brazos-mejor volvamos a clase- Naruto también se alzó y se masajeó la nuca.

-Hace horas que se han terminado-respondió Shino, sonriendo dejando a Hinata boquiabierta.

-P-per cuanto…-y miró a Naruto-cuanto tiempo…-

-Lo siento!-exclamó Naruto juntando sus palmas a modo de disculpa-es que dormías tan bien que…auch!-se quejó cuando ella le golpeó en el brazo-te dije que lo siento-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No puedo faltar a clases!-y caminó de un lado a otro, empezando a ponerse nerviosa- no puedo faltar a clase…-repitió-mi padre me mata, me mata…y…-y miró a Sayako, preocupada.

Sayako se acercó y la abrazó, intentando calmarla.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, huiremos si es preciso-y Kiba y Shino sonrieron, sabiendo de lo que hablaban mientras que Sasuke y Naruto miraban sin entender.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final, todos juntos decidieron ir a tomar algo, para calmar a Hinata y de paso, explicarle a Sasuke y Naruto lo que hacía su padre si se enteraba de que faltaba a clases. Naruto palideció y Sasuke alzó las cejas.

-Lo sé, algo terrible…-murmuró Kiba negando con la cabeza.

Y Naruto miró a Hinata, preocupado; Hinata al notar su mirada alzó la cabeza.

-P-pasa algo, Naruto?-

-Hinata, a partir de hoy, no faltaras ni un día a clase, me oíste. Ni un día-dijo serio, sorprendiendo a todos. Hinata asintió.

Cuando terminaron, acompañaron a Hinata a su casa, a regañadientes de Naruto, que quería estar a solas con ella. Bufó molesto, pero cuando Hinata le agarró la mano y le sonrió, él respiró hondo y se calmó. Al menos podía ir agarrado a su mano.

-No te preocupes Naruto, todavía eres joven, tienes tiempo de sobras-se mofó Kiba a su lado. Naruto apretó su puño, molesto. De repente, Hinata se detuvo y Naruto la miró.

-Pasa algo?-preguntó y Hinata le miró.

-Naruto…es mejor que no avances más.-

-Porque?-Hinata miró lo cerca que estaban de su casa y se mordió el labio, preocupada.

-Hinata-chan, pasa algo?-preguntó Sayako

-TÚ!-exclamó alguien que la tensó. Todos se voltearon y vieron a la pequeña Hanabi acercarse al grupo. Hinata se sorprendió, le estaba esperando fuera? Se volteó a Naruto.

-Naruto vete-murmuró Hinata, preocupada.

-Pero por…-

-suelta la mano de mi hermana ahora mismo pervertido!-y Naruto miró a la hermana, frunciendo el ceño-dejad paso-dijo Hanabi pasando entre los demás y plantándose delante de Naruto, con los brazos en jarras-suéltala-

Naruto fue a responder cuando Hinata se puso delante.

-Anno..Hana-chan, aquí no por favor…entremos en casa.-

-No-dijo firme-quiero que todos lo oigan.-Hinata se sonrojó al completo.

-Por favor Hana-chan, aquí no! por favor…-pero ella seguía negándose. Mientras los demás, miraban la escena.-Hanabi! Te he dicho que no!-terminó por gritar.

Hanabi solo entrecerró los ojos y miró por encima de la cabeza de su hermana a Naruto, en cuanto lo hizo, Naruto le miró de mala manera.

-Oye, no sé qué te pasa conmigo, pero tú hermana y yo ya nos hemos arreglado así que…-

-Tus manos-le interrumpió. Naruto alzó una ceja-tus manos!-exclamó de nuevo.

-Hana-chan por favor, por favor aquí no…no delante de ellos, por favor.-suplicó Hinata sonrojada al completo.

-Tus manos!-gritó pasando de las suplicas de su hermana.

-Qué les pasa a mi manos!-gritó el apartando a Hinata, con suavidad, del medio.

-Naruto no…-

-Tus manos han hecho que los pechos de mi hermana crezcan!-exclamó señalando los pechos de Hinata, que se cubrió al segundo, mientras todos entraban en colores.

Hinata sintió en ese momento que se desmayaba, Naruto se sonrojó al completo mientras abría sus ojos como platos al igual que todos sus amigos que habían escuchado eso.

Naruto separó los labios para decir algo, pero nada salía de ellos.

-Y-yo…n-no…co-como si…-y miró de reojo a Hinata, bajando la mirada a sus pechos-de verdad?-e inconscientemente sonrió.

Hinata volvió a cubrirse, mientras Naruto recibía tres buenos golpes a la vez en la cabeza, de parte de Shino, Kiba y Sasuke.

-Pervertido-murmuró Sasuke, levemente sonrojado.

-Eso es cierto, Hanabi?-preguntó Sayako y Hanabi asintió. Sayako miró a Hinata y luego a su pecho, ella se sonrojó al completo mientras empezaba caminar hacia atrás.

-S-saya-chan…no-

-Solo quiero comprobarlo-murmuró acercándose a ella, lentamente, pero con una sonrisa malvada en los labios. Hinata tragó duro negando.

-N-no puedes…no! –y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

-Hinata-chan! espera! Solo quiero…saber si…comparar!-gritó siguiéndola.

-Calma Kiba, calma…ya las conoces, cálmate-se dijo el mismo, bajando su puño.

-Tú-dijo Hanabi llamando a Naruto que se alzaba acariciándose el dolor de los golpes-sé lo que le has hecho a mi hermana-siseó provocando que se sonrojara al completo, pero Hanabi se puso de puntillas y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, tirando de él hacía abajo y juntando casi sus rostros-y está será la última vez que la tocas-tras eso lo soltó y se limpió las manos-se lo diré todo a mi primo Neji-y sin más que añadir caminó de nuevo hacia su casa.

-Se lo diré todo a mi primo Neji-se mofó Naruto-pues bien! Díselo! No le tengo ningún miedo!-

Hanabi solo se volteó y le sacó la lengua mientras que él se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a un lado.

-Idiota-soltó Kiba, provocando que el rubio le mala manera-como se nota que no conoces a Neji-y suspiró, sonriéndole-en fin, espero que sobrevivas. Hasta mañana-

-Que tengas suerte Naruto-palmeó su espalda Shino para después seguir a su amigo.

Naruto miró a los dos partir, incrédulo. Pero que les pasaba? Como si el tal Neji ese fuera alguien tan peligroso.

-Si quiere pelea la tendrá-murmuró, entrecerrando la mirada-yo no soy ningún cobarde-

Sasuke le miró y este al notar su mirada le miró, tras eso Sasuke suspiró negando y una venita apareció en la frente de él.

-Porque suspiras! Acaso crees que no podré con él?-Sasuke reanudó su camino y Naruto lo siguió, gritando-ese tipo no me da miedo. Puedo con él…y lucharé hasta el final para que no me alejen de Hinata. Tenlo por seguro-

-…...-

-…...-Naruto al no recibir respuesta le miró.

-Así que han crecido?-preguntó Sasuke sonriendo provocando un sonrojo completo en Naruto.

-Ese no es tu problema-murmuró mirando a un lado mientras Sasuke seguía sonriendo. Y es que su amigo podía ser todo lo tonto, tímido, atrevido, lo que sea, pero en cuanto se refería a Hinata, todo el cambiaba, incluso era capaz de enfrentarse al final del mundo con tal de estar con ella.

-Me gustaría verlo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se detuvo, boquiabierto

-QUÉ! Eso ni lo sueñes!-y el siguió- Tú verlos? Nunca! Entendiste! Nunca! Nadie! Solo yo, porque son míos, solo míos y ni tu ni nadie podrá verlos nunca, nunca!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

**En la hora del descanso en un aula vacía…**

Hinata miraba a un lado, cruzada de brazos, y con sus mofletes inflados mientras Naruto se reía a carcajada limpia. Y es que Hinata le había explicado lo de porque el otro día fue a verle y al contarle lo de Shion, terminó por reír, molestando a ella.

-No le veo la gracia…-murmuró ella, sonrojada.

-l-lo siento…-dijo entre risas

-Naruto!-exclamó dando una patada al suelo-sabes que, no debí perdonarte-y caminó hacia la salida, pero Naruto la agarró del brazo y la abrazó des de atrás, rodeando su cuello.

-Lo siento...-murmuró-pero es que es tan divertido.-

-No lo es-y se cruzó de brazos-esa chica es muy bonita, como quería que no pensará que te gustaba. Además…ella me dijo todo eso y…-

Naruto, una vez calmado apretó el abrazo.

-Shion podrá ser todo lo bonita que quieras, pero a mí solo me gustas tú-murmuró a su oído, provocando que se estremeciera –

-N-Naruto…-y cerró sus ojos cuando él lamió su lóbulo-n-no…-él la volteó, puso las manos sobre su rostro y la besó. Hinata subió sus manos por su pecho y le rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que él le mordiera el labio y le provocara a separarlos para dar paso a su lengua.

Los dos se separaron aunque no por falta de ganas, sino del, en ese momento, maldito aire.

-Me encanta que estés celosa-dijo pasando los brazos por sus hombros y rodeándola, quedando sus frentes juntas.

-No estoy celosa-murmuró ella dándole un beso a él-porque confío en ti y sé que estas coladito por mí-dijo tras separarse, con una sonrisa.

-Creo que te equivocas, monstruito. Tú eres la que no puede vivir sin verme ni un día-Hinata sonrió.

-Creo que tienes razón, príncipe-y los dos volvieron a fundirse en un beso. El timbre de fin de descanso sonó, pero ellos siguieron, negados a separarse.

-Qué te parece si nos saltamos la siguiente clase?-preguntó él besando su cuello y Hinata asintió, sonrojada. Naruto sonrió y la alzó sobre le mesa del profesor. La observó, sonriendo y ella se acercó a su rostro.

-Te amo-murmuró cerca de sus labios mientras se sonrojaba.

-Entonces, a que esperamos-y devoró sus labios, sintiendo a Hinata sonreír-No voy a dejarte salir de aquí hasta que lo repitas mil veces-

-Eso es mucho-y él sonrió con malicia, desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

-Lo sé-y volvió a besarla mientras Hinata le rodeaba con sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Seis meses después…**

-Esta es sin duda mi estación favorita.-dijo Naruto, sonriendo mientras observaba a todas las chicas, que vestían solo con aquella falda corta del uniforme, mostrando sus piernas, los calcetines más bajos, por debajo de las rodillas, sus camisas de manga corta con tres de sus botones desabrochados…-sin duda el verano es la mejor estación de todas-

-Pervertido-murmuró Sasuke a su lado mientras iba leyendo un libro. Naruto le observó y sonrió. A su amigo le había crecido el cabello y ahora le llegaba sobre los hombros, pero lo llevaba recogido en una cola, el uniforme, también de manga corta blanca, un cinturón y unos pantalones largos oscuros con aquellos zapatos negros. –Tienes novia-interrumpió sus pensamientos Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del libro. Naruto sonrió.

-Lo sé, y por eso me encanta esta estación-respondió mientras Sasuke rodaba loso ojos.

-Sasuke!-gritó alguien que él ya se conocía bien. Solamente le dio tiempo a alzar la cabeza cuando notó un peso extra en su espalda-Buenos días bufón!-

Sasuke miró por sobre el hombro a la chica.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así, Sadako-y en la frente de ella apareció una venita mientras él sonreía.

-Tú buscas que te deje verdad?-le miró molesta, Sayako.

-Eso nunca sucederá-respondió él, volviendo a su libro mientras empezaba a caminar con ella sobre la espalda-no puedes vivir sin mí-

Y Sayako se sonrojó.

-E-eso no es cierto-y miró a un lado-yo le gusto a mucha gente.-

-Pero a ti solo te gusto yo-y sonrió de lado mientras la miraba-estas coladita por mí-

Sayako solo bajó la cabeza, sonrojada al completo mientras Sasuke sonreía y seguía el camino.

-Eso…es cierto.-y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo-pero tú lo estás más-y sin más le besó en la mejilla provocando que este se sonrojara un poco y mirara a un lado.

-Crees que soy un caballo o qué? Baja-le ordenó y Sayako sonrió aún más.

-Te quiero Sasuke! y no voy a soltarte nunca! Nunca! Nunca!-gritaba mientras los estudiantes y personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban con una sonrisa, provocando que Sasuke se sonrojó un poco más.

-Estás loca-y Sayako rió

Naruto observando a su amigo, sonrió. Hacía ya como cuatro meses que Sayako y Sasuke eran pareja y eso le sorprendió algo a Naruto, ya que Sasuke siempre había sido de lo que terminaban una relación a la semana.

-Supongo que…estará enamorado-murmuró

-Naruto-se oyó una suave voz a su lado, cuando volteó Hinata le miraba, sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.-Buenos días-

Naruto sonrió al verla, ya que ella casi seguía igual, solo que su cabello había crecido un poco y le llegaba sobre los hombros, todo liso, pero ella siempre lo cargaba en esas dos coletitas que tanto le favorecían. Estiro su brazo y acarició su cabello, provocando que esta se sonrojara más al poner la mano tras su nuca y acercarla a él. Naruto se inclinó sobre su rostro y muy cerca de sus labios le susurró.

-Te amo-Hinata sonrió antes de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y besarle antes que lo hiciera él.

Alguien tosió varias veces tras ellos, pero ellos se negaron a separarse, hasta que esa persona los apartó.

-Podrían dejar esa cosas para casa-dijo Ino, mirándoles molesta.

-Lo que pasa es que estas celosa-murmuró Naruto agarrando a Hinata y pasando un brazo por delante de su cuello, a modo de abrazo. Hinata sonrió-como no tienes a nadie…-

-Naruto…-siseó está apretando su puño-sigue así y te juro que…que encontrare la manera de separarte de Hinata. La más vil y cruel manera de…-y estiró el brazo para agarrar la mano de Hinata, pero Naruto fue más rápido y la cargó en sus brazos.

-N-Naruto…-

-Nadie conseguirá separarme jamás de ella, me enfrenté contra su hermana y su primo…-y le sonrió con arrogancia-crees que no podría contra alguien como tú-

-Na-Naruto eso no…-pero tuvo que agarrarse a su camisa, cuando Naruto esquivó un golpe de Ino.

-Ahora sí que no te libras.-siseó ella mientras Naruto corría-VEN AQUÍ!-

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-

-Cuidado!-exclamó Hinata , cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al ver que casi chocaban con una persona.

-Ups! Lo siento Sakura-chan!-exclamó Naruto, sonriéndole.

Sakura le sonrió y miró a ambos. Sin duda hacían una pareja perfecta.

-Buenos días-saludó ella.

-NARUTO!-exclamó Ino

-Lo siento-gritó Naruto-pero debo huir!-y salió corriendo mientras Ino pasaba por su lado.

-Naruto! Baja a Hinata ahora mismo!-exclamó Kiba cuando pasó por su lado.

-Déjame en paz!-exclamó sonriendo y Kiba, molesto le siguió. Shino que iba tras él rodó los ojos y siguió la mirada en su libro.

Sakura los vio correr delante de Ino y Kiba y sonrió. Reanudó su camino al instituto recordando aquel día en que Naruto fue a verla a su casa y aceptaba su perdón. Luego ella también fue a hablar con Sasuke, aunque no tuvieron muchas palabras, solo faltó para que ella se disculpara y él le palmeara la cabeza, llamando como siempre lo había hecho, "molestia".

-Sakura-chan! vamos-gritó Shion acompañada de Tenten y otras chicas.

-Voy-exclamó ella corriendo hacia sus amigas.

Sin duda en este curso habían pasado muchas cosas, buenas y malas, y como en casi todas las historias, tenía un final feliz.

El final feliz del instituto Konoha.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><em>Kyahh! que os ha parecido este final? verdad que es bonito! Todo arreglado, todos felices! sin duda, ya tocaba no creéis? jeje<em>

_En fin, como decía antes, siento haber dicho sin avisar que este era el último cap, pero me surgió asi, de repente y ya sabéis vosotros que mi imaginación...no para nunca jeje_

**POR CIERTO!** este no es un final, final...habrá un epilogo, como siempre, uno muy bonito jeje y tmb deciros que:

-Actualizaba rápido porque pronto comenzaré las clases de nuevo y no me puede permitir quedarme con ningun fic a medias, porque luego los vas dejando, te quedas sin ganas de acabarlo y mira...ya nadie se acuerda de él y eso esta muy mal. Todos sabemos que los estudios son importantes, pero cuando se tarda tanto en escribir un fic, ya no tiene gracia que lo sigas leyendo, porque de nuevo tienes que volver a leerlo todo porque ya ni te acuerdas de que iba o no? a mi eso me ha pasado cn muchos fics, que he ido dejando por que nos los continuaban y da rabia si...porque es un fic que te gusta y que dejen pasar meses, incluso años...

-Lo otro que tamb quería deciros es que una vez terminado este fic, me gustaria que echaráis un ojos a mi otro fic **Los rumores de Hinato**. Lo estoy re-editando, porque como bien dije arriba, este es un fic que deje a medias y en medio de clases y me quedó fatal, espero que esta vez os guste y para los que lo leeis por primera vez, ya sabéis, a dejar vuestros coments :P

-GRACIAS a lo que siempre me habéis dejado reviews! son medicina para subir + rápido los cap. os lo juro, cuantos más veo, + rápida soy subiendo cap jeje

_En fin, eso es todo Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia^^_

_Nos vemos en la otro :P_


	27. Epílogo: Mi familia

**Y e aquí el maravilloso Epílogo! **

**Lo prometido es deuda y aunque es cortito, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo hice yo^^**

**Seguid viendo que pasa...**

* * *

><p><strong>10 años después…<strong>

-Mamá!-gritó una niña casi llorando a la cocina.

Hinata se volteó a mirar su pequeña de seis años, y se agachó a su altura.

-Que pasa Ami-chan, porque lloras?-la pequeña hizo un puchero y se tiró a los brazos de su madre. Hinata sonrió y acarició su largo cabello rubio y liso, parándose en pie.

-N-nee-chan y onii-chan…-sollozó, mirando a su madre con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los mofletes inflados.

-Ya han vuelto a molestarte?-y la pequeña asintió mientras se secaba sus lágrimas. Hinata besó su frente.

-Mamá! Lo que diga Ami no es verdad!-apareció en la cocina otra niña también rubia y de cabello, esta vez corto y con unos increíbles ojos azules. Esta tenía el ceño fruncido y se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

-Kushina, te dije que no molestaras a tu hermana-reprimió Hinata-sabes que eso no está bien-y dándole un último beso en la frente a la pequeña la dejó en el suelo.

-No es cierto! Fue Obito-kun!-exclamó la niña haciendo un puchero mientras señalaba a su lado.

-A mí ni me metas-dijo el chico de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos bien negros mientras se mantenía cruzado de brazos y mirando a un lado. Hinata sonrió.

_Se parece demasiado a Sasuke_ Pensó, mirando al pequeño, pero luego su mirada se posó en las dos niñas que ahora discutían. Las dos eran gemelas, solo que a una, Kushina, le cortaron el pelo para diferenciarla de la otra. Cosa en la que estuvo de acuerdo, ya que decía que el cabello largo era molesto. Esta tenía un carácter duro, soltaba lo primero que pasaba por su mente, gritaba, pegaba si alguien se metía con su hermana, aunque ella era la primera en hacerlo, rubia de ojos muy azules, piel blanca…_igual que su padre_. Pensó Hinata mirando ahora a la otra chica también rubia, de cabello largo, de ojos también azules, piel blanca, pero con un carácter más dócil, más tranquilo, más tímido. En cierto modo le recordaba a ella, porque de vez en cuando a Ami también…le salía aquel monstruito que le hacía gritar y pegar. Y los que más recibían de ellos eran su hermana y Obito, el hijo de Sasuke y Sayako.

Suspiró sonriendo, mirando a sus dos hijas, tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez.

-Ya estoy en casa!-exclamó alguien des de la puerta. Las dos niñas salieron corriendo y el pasillo se oyó un gran "papá" y más carreras. Obito rodó los ojos y se acercó a Hinata.

-Puedo ayudarte con la mesa, tía Hinata?- Hinata le miró y asintió mientras le daba los platos y sobre estos los cubiertos.

-Gracias Obito-y él niño le sonrió y mientras Hinata le veía partir, juró por un momento que había visto a su mejor amiga en esa sonrisa. Se volteó y amarrándose el cabello en una cola alta, que ahora se había dejado crecer hasta las pantorrillas, siguió con la comida. Hoy vendrían a cenar Sasuke y Sayako y tenía preparado algo delicioso para sus dos mejores amigos.

-Hinata-chan!-gritó Naruto mientras aparecía en la cocina con las dos niñas, Ami sobre sus hombros, sonriendo y Kushina metida en el brazo de su padre con el ceño fruncido. Hinata no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Papá suéltame! Ami miente-exclamó Kushina intentando salir del brazo.

-Y-yo no miento!-respondió Ami sacándole la lengua y Kushina se movió aún más, molesta.

-Como sigáis así no os llevaré este fin de semana al parque acuático-amenazó Naruto, sonriendo ante eso. Porque las dos niñas se habían detenido al instante y le miraban.-ayudad a Obito a poner la mesa-

-Si!-exclamaron las dos, dando un salto al suelo y corriendo hacía el comedor. Hinata y Naruto sonrieron, escuchando de nuevo a las niñas que ahora discutían con Obito.

-Estas seguro de querer llevarlas al parque?-preguntó Hinata, divertida.

-Por supuesto!-respondió él acercándose a ella, poniendo la mano en su nuca y acercándola a él-pero tú vendrás conmigo-Hinata le sonrió, pasando las manos por su pecho hasta rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Naruto acercó su rostro-porque para nada voy a perderme verte en bikini-murmuró sonriendo mientras Hinata se sonrojaba. Naruto acortó la distancia y la besó.

El beso se intensificó y Naruto metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Hinata, que abrió la boca para jugar con su lengua, sonriendo. De repente, Naruto sintió un mordisco en la pierna y rompió el beso, mirando hacia abajo. Un perrito blanco con orejas marrones mordía la pierna de Naruto a la vez que gruñía. Hinata sonrió al ver al pequeño Akamaru que le había regalado Kiba a las niñas.

-Maldito chucho-dijo Naruto agarrando al perro del pellejo, poniéndolo a la altura de su cara-porque será que siempre nos interrumpes en el mejor momento-el perro volvió a gruñir, mostrando sus pequeños pero afilados dientes.-No será que Kiba nos vigila…-murmuró mirando por todos los lados del perro para ver si encontraba una cámara.

-Naruto-murmuró frunciendo ceño Hinata mientras agarraba al perrito-Como quieres que Kiba haga eso-y le sonrió al perrito, que le lamió la cara-si es una monada-y el perro siguió lamiendo, en los brazos de la dueña.

Naruto volvió a agarrar el perro del pellejo, maldiciendo y poniéndolo sobre la olla ardiendo, mientras le perro se movía y gemía, asustado por el calor.

-Naruto!-exclamó Hinata, quitándole el perro de las manos-no hagas eso, le asustas!-y le acarició la cabecita al perro, que volvió a lamerla la cara-pobrecito Akamaru…-

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado.

-Parece que quieras más al perro que a mí-masculló y Hinata le miró, incrédula.

-Naruto…estas celoso…de Akamaru?-y Naruto sonrojándose al completo, volteó y salió de la cocina.

-Voy a darme un baño!-exclamó dando sonoros pasos hasta el baño. Hinata sonrió, sonrojada mirando al pequeño cachorrito.

-Baka. Si yo lo amo más que a nada-murmuró ella acariciando al perrito-y tú también, a que sí? –y el perro ladró, meneando su colita. Hinata lo dejó sobre el suelo, se lavó las manos en el fregadero y siguió con la comida, sonriendo.

El timbre sonó y rápidamente Obito fue a abrir, seguida de las niñas y el pequeño Akamaru. Lo primero que oyó fue un "Obito-kun!" de Sayako y las quejas del pequeño al ser abrazado mientras pedía la ayuda de su padre, que seguramente negaba con la cabeza.

Hinata sonrió de nuevo, sintiendo ahora la familia al completo.

-HINATA-CHAN!-exclamó Sayako echándosele encima y provocando que toda la comida que había sobre el mármol cayera al suelo, formando un gran alboroto, junto con ellas dos-Upss! Lo siento!- pero tanto ella como Sayako rieron mientras hijos y Sasuke venían la escena con una gotita tras la nuca.

-Mucha risa, tía Saya, pero ahora que cenamos?-preguntó Kushina provocando que las dos dejaran de reír al instante y se miraran.

Tuvieron que volver a hacer toda la comida.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>_eje! decidme si no ha sido MONO ver a Naruto celoso de un perro jeje. Y las niñas? son monisisimas! Las dos son completamente diferentes, eso si, Kushina ya tiene el carácter de un monstruito y Ami lo saca como su madre, de vez en cuando XD_

_ y Obito-kun! es una mezcla perfecta de Sasuke y Sayako! Poco hablador como su padre, pero la misma energia y sonrisa que su madre. Aunque claro, tambien es bastante timido, ya que cuando Sayako le abraza...ejem XD_

_En fin , que espero que os haya gustado mucho esta historia. Agradezco muchisimo todos los que me habéis dejado RR'S! me han animado mucho a subir los capis rápido. :P _

_Ahora, con esta historia terminada, espero que esteís siguiendo la de **Rumores de Hinato**. A mi esa tmb, sin duda, me encanta. Esa Hinata es tann tann mona. Y Naruto...buah! tenéis que verle. Esta para comerselo! XD de hecho, todos en esa academia, especificamente en la clase de cuarto estan todos...(baba) Y si!, como a mi me gusta mucho eso de la diferencia de edad, Naruto ahí va a cuarto y tiene como unos 20 años, Hinata 16. Así que disfrutad de esa historia, en la que no solo lo pasaran mal ellos dos...Sakura...Neji, Kiba y Shino...a Hinata le besa una chica? _

_No os lo perdaís! porque esto promete jej_e

_Bueno, que gracias por vuestros rr! _

_Nos vemos en mi otra historia!_**  
><strong>


End file.
